If It's All the Same to You
by feodorovna
Summary: No copyright infringement intended. Just pure easy-reading distraction. Sometimes the field of probability, without knowledge of coincidence, happens to multiple people. Life is one big game of chance, right? Larten will thank his gods for the luck he is given. Times of contentment and peace to make it through times of despair and heartache. Moments of brightness in a dark world.
1. Chapter 2

**Note: Let's get to it.**

* * *

It was silly, really, how the whole thing began. To be perfectly honest, it was the same typical way of how any strange, life-changing incidents begin in the first place. It's common knowledge so let's move past the semantics of the probability theoretical system.

"You have to take us."

"Take you where?"

"To the Cirque Freak show thing!"

A green flyer was thrust into Erin's hands. Erin looked it over. The creepy font spelled out it was a once-in-a-lifetime show starring a list of freaks with easy enough information to deduce what each freak's act would involve: bearded lady, guy with two stomachs, some rib guy, guy with a performing spider, a snake boy, contortionists, etc. Erin peered closer. A wolf-man? Really?

Erin glanced up frowning at the eager face of her younger sister.

"Where did you get this?"

"Ellie and I biked to the coffee shop to make sure our study group was prepared for our research presentation on Monday and when we left there was this guy handing out flyers and he gave us one. Ellie and I-"

"What guy? You took a flyer from some strange man at the coffee shop? What'd he look like? I really do not like how that sounds, Brigid." Erin said sternly monotone.

"Oh my gosh, it was fine! We grabbed our bikes and he was standing there on the side of the building. He did a bow and handed us a flyer and that was it! I figured you would've had a flash about it."

Erin shook her head. No flashes or blips had appeared on her psychic radar. "He bowed to you guys? What did he look like, Brigid. Strange men in the shadows who bow to girls and hand them a flyer is very much a red flag to me."

"Oh come off it, will you? I don't know really what he looked like since he was standing on the shadowed side of the coffee shop and it was almost dusk, hence why Ellie and I were leaving in the first place. Please note I made my curfew by the way." Brigid shot out. "And so we didn't see his face. I think he smiled when he handed us the flyer and was like, in old time-y clothes or something, I don't remember because I had to hurry to make my curfew." Brigid widened her eyes, sarcastically slowing her speech as if her older sister was hard-of-hearing.

Erin sighed and spread the flyer out on the kitchen island reading it over again.

"What do Ellie's parents have to say about it?" Erin knew that would trip her up. But it was actually she who ended up tripped.

Brigid looked smug. "Ellie's parents say it's okay as long as you take us."

"Oh really? And when did they say that? After she told them about taking a flyer from some strange man in the dark?"

Brigid's smug face mocked Erin as she reached for her cellphone and pulled up her text messages. She scrolled and pulled up Ellie's: "my 'rents say its cool as long as ur sister takes us"

"See? Told you." Brigid waved her phone in the air. Erin snatched it quick from her hand and pressed dial on Ellie's phone number. It rang a couple of times before Ellie answered.

"Good news, bad news?! Please good news!" Ellie yelled.

"Hey Ellie, it's Erin. Would you mind letting me speak to your parents right quick?"

The line was silent except for the sound of rustling and thuds. "Uh, yeah, yeah, totally. Here, I'll go find them, just one second." The phone was muffled with the sound of a distant t.v. on.

Brigid looked absolutely horrified and beyond pissed.

"Here's my mom."

The phone's speaker was muffled. "It's Erin she wants to ask you something" Erin heard Ellie say as she handed the phone over to her mother. "Hello? Erin, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Green, how are you? I just have a small question about the freak show the girls want to go to and I wanted to make sure Ellie had your consent before I agreed to take them."

"Oh yeah," Mrs. Green replied nonchalantly. "I think it'd be a good experience. They're rare and it's harmless fun. It's better than letting them wander the streets." Ellie's mom laughed. "I said she could go with Brigid as long as they had supervision."

Erin nodded. "That sounds good to me then. Thank you for letting me know for sure. Brigid and I will be there to pick Ellie up tomorrow evening. Ellie can just spend the night, too, since it'll be late, if that's all right with you."

"That sounds perfect. Talk to you later then."

"Yes. Good-bye."

Erin ended the call and handed Brigid her phone smiling. The fury that had been stewing behind Brigid's eyes was completely gone allowing disbelief to show through. Erin looked down at the flyer.

"So it's tomorrow night starting roughly around midnight. Hmm. Well, how about we pick Ellie up around 7:00, drop her stuff off here, go out to eat at that Italian place, and show up at the address between 11:00-11:30. Does that sound good?" Erin looked up smiling, eyebrows raised, waiting for the itinerary to be approved.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Brigid jumped onto the kitchen counter with her hands over her mouth. "Yes! Yes, that's perfect. Oh my God, I can't believe this! You are the best big-" Brigid's phone started dinging with text message after text message. Brigid immediately became distracted leaping off the counter racing to her room. Though her compliment was left unifinished Erin still smiled at it. She didn't mean to be so overbearing at times but being almost 30 years-old she knew a thing or two because she'd seen a thing or two and navigating her sister who was going to graduate high school in a year was strenuous at times because she didn't want Brigid to make the same mistakes she had made. But that could be said for all parents or legal guardians. You put parts of your own life on hold when you are caring for a person whose life depends entirely on you and you make sacrifices without a second thought.

Looking at the clock on the microwave she stuck a magnet over the flyer onto the refrigerator and pulled out leftovers to warm up in the microwave. Erin knew Brigid would resurface downstairs when she smelled the food and would scurry back up to her room with what she wanted. She was much too preoccupied to follow their usual dinner routine so Erin turned on the television in the living room which was opened to the kitchen and plopped down onto the couch. When Erin started dozing off she made ready to get to bed. Most of the leftovers had been eaten and the dirty dishes were most likely on Brigid's desk. Erin would let it slide. She was so tired. It had been a long week and tomorrow's Saturday was a welcoming thought.

Kitchen counters wiped down, dishes in dishwasher, Erin flipped off the light and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Brigid's light was still on and she heard her talking to Ellie on videochat. Brigid would be up all night and then sleep until 1:00 P.M. the next morning. Erin literally could not remember how she had done that at Brigid's age.

Erin turned on the lamp on her bedstand and started removing her hospital scrubs tossing them into her dirty clothes basket. It was full from a week's worth of scrubs. Working at a hospital having to wear scrubs was both a blessing and sort of curse: you always knew what you were going to wear but you also always knew what you were going to wear so why bother buying real clothes? She had real clothes just nothing new. She was a bit too pragmatic for her own good at times. Brigid had promised her at least that she would make sure Erin never looked like a "frumpy middle-aged soccer mom." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to wash her hands, face, and teeth. She would shower in the morning so she could blow-dry her hair and style it rather than it going up into a typical ponytail. Erin looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Auburn hair waved a bit past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, "tootsie roll eyes" her Grandmother used to say, and standard overly sensitive fair skin. She spit and rinsed her mouth with Listerine. Round, large-handful breasts filled her bra, irritatingly high-waisted meant her weight settled around her hips, then melted down to her pert butt (Erin was actually quite pleased with her derriere), finally long defined legs. She was a full-gown, matured woman who would never look like the thin bean-pole that was her sister. Although Brigid secretly envied her older sister's lush breasts and butt and Erin secretly envied that Brigid looked like a young, nubile supermodel: a thick haired strawberry blonde with light brown-hazel eyes young, nubile supermodel.

Erin gargled once more, scrubbed her make-up off, tossed her bra to the floor, and throwing on a cool, light cotton t-shirt nightgown she crawled into her large soft bed, switched her lamp off, and immediately fell into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 3

There was a soft pattering sound that slowly lulled Erin from her sleep. She turned her head on her pillow and opened an eye to the window opposite her. Gentle raindrops tapped against the glass rivulets forming and running down the pane. Erin buried her face into her pillow while slowly stretching. Waking up to rain was one of her favorite things. She glanced at her bedside alarm clock and saw that it was almost about 10:00 A.M. Time to get up. No rushing though. She was going to make coffee and open the windows downstairs so a cool breeze would waft through the house making it smell like fresh wet earth. Erin stopped in the bathroom to splash water on her face when she noticed three small scratches on her cheek. She touched them curiously. They hadn't been there yesterday. She must have scratched herself in her sleep. She continued to look at them. It was odd though that they were each the exact same length as if done with precision and care. It must have happened in her sleep. Extra concealer would take care of them and that was the end of the matter.

Erin went down the hall to peek into Brigid's room. Dirty dishes, check. Brigid sprawled with twisted blankets everywhere sleeping deeply, check. Erin quietly closed the door and headed downstairs. She turned the coffee pot on and stretched once more. She would do a load of laundry before the evening came rolling around. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she looked at the flyer on the fridge. Despite the shady circumstances of how Brigid got the flyer, Erin was actually interested in going. Even though she knew exactly what the "freaks" would be "performing" it would be fun to go, sit back, and enjoy. There was no terror involved in Erin's mind even though the flyer stated "not for the faint of heart." Please. It was all so obvious. She knew Brigid and Ellie weren't afraid to see the show either. They just wanted to experience the spectacle of seeing a real-life freak show since they were considered relics of the past.

Brigid came walking into the kitchen sluggishly, far earlier than Erin had anticipated, grabbing a box of cereal and thrusting her hand into the box eating it plain.

"Don't you want a bowl and milk?"

"Mmmr-mmm." Brigid mumbled her decline and headed straight for the couch falling onto it with a boomf.

Erin washed her coffee mug and went upstairs to take a shower. It would still be a couple of hours before Brigid was even coherent to do anything. After her shower Erin wrapped a towl around her chest and one for her hair grabbing her dirty clothes bin and taking it downstairs into the laundry room. She started the load and walked out seeing Brigid still munching dry cereal lying on the couch. She went back upstairs to slip on some underwear and blow-dry her hair. She got it to style easily enough so before leaving for the evening she could fluff it up once more and it would be set all over again. Erin threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt and went downstairs to sit in the chair next to the couch. Brigid was watching her favorite show on Netflix and seemed to be more awake now. She was actually sitting up with her feet on the coffee table.

"Is that how you're going to do your hair tonight?" She asked crunching cereal in her mouth.

"Yeah. It'll be quick and easy to touch-up." Erin replied now setting her feet onto the coffee table.

"Looks good. All volumed and wavy. Very sexy." Brigid flipped her hair making a pouty face.

"Oh quit, good Lord. You don't even need to do anything with your hair except flip it like that and you're ready to go. Hate you." Erin pushed Brigid's feet with her feet.

"Bet those freaks will want a tase of you, cupcake. You better work it tonight. Step it up, girl." Brigid continued to tease doing poses.

Erin looked at her deadpan and stuck her tongue out.

Brigid laughed and ran her hand through her hair turning a little more serious. "Okay, but for real now, you haven't had any flashes, have you? Nothing last night?" Brigid cocked her head slighty. "Where did you get those scratches"

Erin shook her head. "I must have scratched myself in my sleep. No other way to explain it. and I haven't had a true real flash since the one, what, two and a half weeks ago? The guy stalking the one girl from your highschool that we took care of. That's been it so far. Well, no, wait, I did have one at work this week but it was psychometric. It was a patient in ICU with acute kidney failure. I touched him to administer his meds and check his IV and that's when I saw inside his head. He was younger. Working on his farm. He was rebuilding a fence and he looked up at me and gave me a wave. I knew he was going to pass within the hour thinking he was on the farm that he loved." Erin wiped her eyes. After seeing things and feeling them sometimes Erin would display a sudden shift in emotions which tended to catch people off guard since she was always so even-keeled and pragmatic.

"That's nice you got to share that with him though." Brigid said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Erin shook her head ridding herself of the feeling. "What about you? Any new sequences reveal themselves?"

Brigid grew quiet furrowing her brow. Erin looked at her silently.

"What did you see, Brigid?"

Brigid fidgeted on the couch. "It's a harder one to explain. Like, the whole sequence isn't there, I only have parts of it but even fewer parts than usual. There's...an alley, a web, purple, wet pavement, a busted screened in patio...and I can't make out the rest of them. They're shrouded more than usual. The x's, y's, and z's are hazy so I can't even give a general area of what..." Brigid ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "There's no central axis and not enough points in space to...you know what I mean." Brigid huffed. Erin knew it really bothered Brigid when the "equations", as they had come to call them, lacked enough variables to at least make an educated guess of what the end product could most likely be, even if there were a few possibilities available. Brigid did not like chaos. She liked numbers and orders and conclusions and that was her gift. She sometimes said she envied Erin's ability. There was nothing to figure out, the truth was all right there, even if it was not a truth of an organized outcome. Erin would joke back with her but honestly she wouldn't want Brigid to have her ability. Small flashes of the future and uncontrollable empathy drained Erin's spirit and psyche. It was often like sinking into the ocean and feeling the ocean's ever increasing pressure as she sank deeper and deeper and deeper. Yet Brigid's could be just as difficult and draining. Constantly having new variables pop into her head, trying to figure out the pattern and reasoning, which variables go where to which equations to which ultimate conclusions. It was like she was constantly doing differential equations from the entire spectrum of modalities that used differential functions and systems. Brigid had notebooks upon notebooks of all the bits and parts that come to her that she has to put together to figure the overall outcome and why. It was like being psychic but via math. That was the simplest, less stressful way of putting it. They both knew what they meant and what they went through.

Erin quietly watched Brigid start thinking about the small facts she had come to her but Erin was not going to sit by and watch her younger sister start to obsess and forget she was a teenager going out for a fun night.

"Hey!" Erin kicked the side of Brigid's legs bringing her out of her head.

"Ow! The hell, man?" Brigid exclaimed.

"It's getting close to starting our freaky adventure! I'm going to fold my laundry while you take a shower and get ready. What are you and Ellie planning on wearing tonight?"

"We talked about it last night and we figured we'd do dressy casual like if we were just going to a nice restaurant or out with friends, y'know? No reason to get too dolled up. It's a freak show, not a fashion show. Like, what, we're going to get hit on? No. So that's what we've decided. I have a couple outfit ideas that I need to run by you and I'll help you choose something, too."

"What? You don't have to help me choose something. If it's dressy casual I fit that category perfectly."

"And I am just looking out for you so that no one thinks that you're my literal mother." Brigid said innocently.

"Ha, ha. Cute." Erin stood up heading to the laundry room and yelled behind her. "Go get started. You know it takes you forever and we don't want to run behind and be late for the show!"


	3. Chapter 4

**Note: Keep going, keep going, you got this!**

* * *

"That one." Erin pointed to the outfit on Brigid's bed that she liked the best out of her selections.

Brigid paused looking back-and-forth from the one Erin had pointed to and the one in her hand. Brigid nodded. "I'll mix the two. Tan corduroy skirt, black fringed ankle boots, black shirt, short Brigid jacket, these earrings and necklace, and my hair...long side ponytail with like a black ribbon or something?" Brigid thought out loud as she pulled her long hair to one side running her fingers through it to look like the ghost of a side ponytail.

"Perfect." Erin said. "Have you figured out how you want me to do your make-up?"

Brigid replied without hearing her. "Yeah, yeah. You go get dressed first though. But pull out options!" Brigid yelled after her.

Erin went into her closet and looked around. Hmm...freak show, freak show, what does one wear to a freak show? Erin went through her clothes finally reaching a verdict. She tossed out a pair of thick black leggings, tight short cream and green striped dress with 3/4 length sleeves, and a boatneck cut. "Ah ha!" Erin thought to herself as she pulled free her calf length high-heeled black suede boots. Erin was dressed and putting on her jewelry when Brigid walked in.

"Mmm, looking good, girl. That is a look and I am living for it!" Brigid said ecstatically.

"I can look good and lure men to their deaths when I want to." Erin laughed.

Brigid skipped into Erin's bathroom and started rifling through her make-up.

"I've decided I want, like, minimalistic eyes and a strong lip color."

Erin walked to the second sink. "Okay, so how about we do a nude eye with a thin black cat-eye flicked eyeliner with some really strong bronzer for your cheeks and...this strong fuschia for your lips?"

"I swear, there's more to you than meets the eye, sis." Brigid teased.

"I try. Now turn your face this way. Okay, don't move."

"What are you going to do?" Brigid asked wrinkling her nose.

"I said don't move."

"Sorry, my nose tickled. But what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you but no more moving!" Brigid hmm'd her agreement. "Green-bown shaded eye, some liner, warm cheeks, and muted pink lips. Approve?"

"Hmm!" Which meant yes.

"Alright. We are done. We need to hurry and make it over to Ellie's. Text her we'll be on our way in 5." Erin said removing her keys from her purse and heading down the stairs with Brigid texting behind her. They turned out all of the lights and opened the garage door. The rain had stopped earlier in the afternoon. It seemed to have just been a short shower but the streets were still wet, the neighborhood lights reflecting off of the black pavement.

Erin unlocked the doors and they piled into her crossover. It didn't take but ten minutes to reach Ellie's house. She came running out and threw herself and her sleep-over gear into the backseat. Brigid flipped around in the front seat as they squealed at each other.

"I'm so freaking excited! I can't believe we actually get to do this!" Ellie said as Erin pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh my God, I love your outfit." Brigid said. "Erin, you have to take a picture of us when we stop back by the house."

Once they reached home to drop Ellie's stuff off Erin had them stand together and snapped multiple shots on both Brigid and Ellie's phones. The girls looked through each of them commenting on every single one. They were both in the back seat now pouring over the pictures only stopping once they had reached the restaurant. Erin had a glass of wine and mainly listened to Ellie and Brigid talk about their research project, what Josh had said to Keira, and how the freak show would actually turn out.

"I really hope it is fun." Ellie said.

"Oh it will be. It's the experience anyways. You know you're going to see a guy who probably eats stuff that isn't digestable but you've never seen in person a guy who probably eats stuff that isn't digestable, right? It'll be fun." Erin smiled. "Speaking of seeing said fat man we need to leave." Erin motioned for the check, left a tip, and hurried the girls out to the car. It was going on 11:30 P.M. and the place where the show was being hosted ended up being a bit more difficult to find than Erin had originally thought.

"What did the flyer say?" Brigid asked impatiently.

"It said it was right here and look, here it is. Grouchy." Erin parked her car in the dimly lit alley way and the girls climbed out looking up at the dilapidated building.

"Creepy." Ellie said with excitement. "But I don't see anyone else around. Where do we get the tickets?"

Erin and the girls walked to the front of the building and looked inside. No one was around.

Erin tapped on the glass. "Hello?"

A door opened and a squat figure in light blue robes came to the window and held up tickets with the price stamped on them.

Erin, Brigid, and Ellie glanced at each other not really sure what to make of the situation. However, Erin dug into her purse and pulled out the cash for the tickets. She slipped it through the slot as the incredibly short stubby...thing took it from her and shoved the three tickets out to her before turning and walking through the shortened door it had entered from.

"Well, welcome to the freak show, I guess." Erin laughed handing Ellie and Brigid their tickets.

The girls giggled as they entered into the foyer of an old theater. It looked like an old theater on the inside, the outside must have been done over and then left to rot however long ago. The girls continued to walk through the darkness looking for a light or sound that would lead them to where the show was.

"Where are we supposed to g-" Brigid started to say before she bumped into a solid surface. She felt the surface shift and a voice come from way above her. She stepped back craning her neck up her eyes widening in shock. "Holy sh-"

Erin cleared her voice and pushed Brigid and Ellie a touch behind her as she addressed the tall unnerving man. She held up the tickets and said coolly, "We're here for the show. Could you direct us to where it is being shown, please?"

The tall man lowered his upper body to peer closer at Erin and the girls behind her. His pure black eyes, with no whites Erin made note of causing her medical mind to start running through possible reasons, made eye contact with her once again. You couldn't, medically speaking, tell he was looking at you but you still knew that he was.

"Are they 21?" The rumble of his deep voice was like heavy brazen bells.

Erin looked at him questioningly as if sizing him up. No pun intended. Ellie and Brigid exchanged quick glances with each other.

"Yes, they are." Erin said firmly and held out their tickets once more.

The tall man nodded taking the tickets and causing them to disappear. He bowed and gestured. "Right this way. The show is about to start."

"Thank you." Erin said passively walking in the direction he had pointed with Brigid and Ellie close on her heels.

"What in the hell..." Brigid muttered.

Erin stopped real quick to look at the girls. "Just stay by me. It's a harmless freak show. We just met a freak. Well, a second freak. Either way we knew what we were getting ourselves into and it's nothing more than that. You're okay. It'll be fine. It's just a show." Erin smiled reassuringly even though her protective instinct was very much on the look out. Brigid and Ellie finally exhaled after having unknowingly been holding their breath in and grinned at one another.

"Let's sit in the front row." Ellie said excited once more.

The three entered the seating area around the large center stage. There were quite a few people there, mainly couples it seemed, and some younger looking middle-school boys. Most of the people were in the middle to back rows which left enough seats for the girls to sit front and center for the show. Erin tucked her purse between the seats and folded her hands over her cross-legged knee. Brigid and Ellie were looking around at the stage and the lights and the audience.

"Wow, more than I was expecting." Ellie said.

"Y-yeah...yeah. More..." Brigid said quietly her eyes going out of focus.

Ellie kept looking around and didn't notice her best friend's change in demeanor but Erin did. Erin watched Brigid closely. She was getting another piece of something and she could see her eyebrows beginning to furrow and her eyes move back and forth as if looking for something. Erin gently laid her hand on Brigid's arm. Brigid blinked several times as she came to. Brigid met Erin's eyes, shook her head, gave a small smile to say she was okay, and then looked away. Erin looked to the stage, too, but was going to be keeping a closer eye on her sister than the show.

The lights dimmed and a single spotlight illuminated the tall man they had seen just prior.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Mr. Tall of the Cirque du Freak! Be warned though if you have any pre-existing medical conditions, are weak of stomach, or faint of heart, then I strongly advise you to leave now. I cannot guarantee your safety throughout the show and by staying you take full responsibility of any accidents, injury, damages, and even death that may occur." His solid obsidian eyes made contact with every individual in the room. Eventually two couples and a single man shuffled in their chairs and exited the area.

"Now that that's settled. Welcome to the Cirque du Freak!" With a brandish of his top hat he disappeared into the darkness as the spotlight moved to the edge of the stage where two attractive assistants wheeled out a cage inside of which was a humanoid beast with gnashing, foaming jaws and pawed-hands each complete with a set of flesh-tearing claws.

"Oh my God..." Ellie and Brigid whispered together.

The Wolf Man. First act marked from the list Erin had made mentally. Erin admitted she was captivated by the beast but then her mind started thinking about the reported cases of "werewolves" and "wolf men" until the beast in its cage was being removed from the stage without her even realizing it. Erin side-glanced at Brigid. Brigid felt her looking and smiled again to show she really was fine. Erin nodded and turning in time to see the two-bellied man start eating bike parts, a refrigerator, tools, whatever was put in front of him. A mental line marked through act two. The acts continued and were marked off in Erin's mind as the evening wore on. She had liked the Truska lady with the beard. She saw a blip of her near the ocean and happy. It made Erin feel warm inside for a split second and she smiled to herslf.

The show was winding down Erin knew and there were only two acts left. The second to last act appeared on the stage out of nowhere. He was a tall, thin but solid man, with unusual orange hair, pale like he had never seen the sun, and a long facial scar that gave his grin a sinister look. Erin received a blip: he knew exactly how he was perceived by the audience and he catered to it. His outfit was a red suit with a decorative cloak and sandals revealing long sharp toenails.

"Hey, that's the guy!" Ellie whispered.

"Yeah, that's him, Erin." Brigid said. A puzzled look flashed over her face but disappeared quickly before Erin could even notice it.

"Wait, is this the spider guy?" Ellie whispered apprehensively.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am Larten Crepsley and this is my lovely partner, Madame Octa!" With a flourish a white linen cloth was pulled off of a large cage on a table that had been wheeled next to him. "I must warn you that she is deadly. One single bite from her would kill you instantaneously as I will now show you."

A goat was led onto the stage and the spider's cage opened. A tin flute was pulled from Larten Crepsley's coat pocket and a wheedy tune was played. The spider went over to the goat, climbed onto its neck, sinking its fangs causing the goat to drop dead with barely a post-death shudder. People gasped and there was the sound of chairs being scooted back away from the stage.

"Do not move! If you move you will distract me and then she will really steal the show at your personal expense!" He snapped before grinning again. He composed himself with a flair and began tinkling out tunes that seemed to keep the spider under his control like a sort of hypnosis. The spider ate with tiny cutlery, did acrobatics, and finally began to crawl over her master spinning beautiful webs before finally descending from the very tip of his flute where he began to swing her higher and higher until she flew up into the air and landed on the man's open mouth over which she spun an ornate web. The spider then crawled onto the man's shoulder as he ate the thick spider webs and smacked his lips. "Spider webs are a delicacy where I come from." The red man lulled his spider back into her cage and gave a gracious bow. As he stood up to exit the stage and bowing once more to the applauding crowd his eyes made contact with Erin's and she had a sudden flash: him forcefully walking through snow, large cavernous halls full of loud voices, duals, returning to the freak show and though feeling somewhat aimless was sincerely happy once more for he had always loved to perform and feel the thrill of the audience.

Erin swallowed a small lump in her throat and clenched her eyes shut and shook her head to clear the vision. When she opened them she saw he was entering the wings of the stage but not before a quick intent glance back at her. Erin shifted her eyes back to the stage keeping a poker face as the sibling contortionists made their grand entrance. Finally the show ended and Erin was extremely glad. She felt tired and wanted to be back in her comfortable bed. As the girls exited their seats they both mumbled about the show ending on a rather...non-freaky note? Others were grumbling about it, too, that after all that that was how it ended? Before they made it to the auditorium exit two huge snakes slithered seamlessly down from the upper balcony towards the crowd. There were screams of panic and the crowd pushing each other back to get out of the way. Erin instinctively stuck her arms out to keep Brigid and Ellie behind her before it clicked that the "snake boy" had not made his appearance. Suddenly there he was standing in front of the crowd covered in green and yellow scales wearing only shorts and bringing the snakes to coil around his body and at his feet. The surprise twist!

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is the real end of our show. Please help yourself to our many souvenirs. Thank you for coming." Mr. Tall boomed to the audience as they laughed and passed by the snake boy some actually daring to pet one of the snakes. Blip: proud, loves the thrill of the scare. Erin passed by him with a warm smile making the "okay" sign with her hand. Ellie and Brigid each ran their hands along one of the snakes.

"Pythons, right?" Ellie asked.

"Reticulated...no, Burmese. No..." Brigid said trying to think back to freshmen zoology.

The snake boy laughed. "You're both right. Reticulated pythons. Most people can't tell what they are." He smiled and blushed slightly. "But it's always nice when someone does know. Especially girls." The three of them laughed as Ellie and Brigid waved goodbye passing into the foyer. Erin yawned as the girls looked over the stalls of gifts and souvenirs. Erin felt a nudge in her side.

"Erin, you cannot already be tired, come on!" Brigid said shaking her arm. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! I want to buy you something for taking us."

"Brigid, you don't need to buy me anything. Just pick something extra for yourself."

"Hey, look! Candied cobwebs and rubber spiders like the red spider guy! Geez, these rubber spiders are as big as the real one. It's unreal." Ellie said looking it over. "I've never seen a spider that big. I have to get this. I am going to scare the living daylights out of my family!" Ellie laughed to herself as she paid for the toy.

"If either of you use it to try and scare me I will ban you both from ever having fun again." Erin warned.

"Relax, we won't mess with you. Grumpy pants here needs to go to bed." Brigid said in a baby-voice. "I've bought all I wanted. Ellie?"

"Yep. I'm loaded. I don't even care that I'm a junior and buying toys. Gotta have mementos from something that will only happen once in your life."

"Once in a lifetime. Yep. Got it. Let's go, kids." Erin smiled as she fumbled in her purse for her keys. It must have rained more while the show was going on. There were puddles around and a very, very light drizzle. Erin unlocked her car and they all got in. Before backing out Erin had a small blip that was gone in a second. It didn't show anything but it was still something; Erin never took her flashes or blips for nothing even when they weren't anything but a seemingly insignificant blip whether past, present, or future in origin. Erin put the car in reverse and backed out of the alleyway crossing streets to get to the main expressway.

Blip. Blip. Blip.

Erin checked her mirrors and looked around her as she drove and started hitting familiar main roads. What was going on? She kept having consistent flashes. They didn't show anything but they were all coming from the same source. Of that she was sure. They caused an uneasiness in her that meant her gut and brain were linked together saying something isn't right but we don't know what. The blips were following her. That was the best way to describe it as it dawned on her: the blips were following her. She immediately started running through the list of variables that Brigid had told her and if they had been "completed."

Web, alley, wet pavement could all be checked off. Although Erin kept in mind that just like her ability nothing could be taken for granted that it was purely for the immediate present. But until proven otherwise, she was going to check off those three points. That left purple and busted screened-in-patio. They had a small screened-in-patio that looked into the garden of their small rowhouse but Brigid hadn't said it was their screened-in-patio. So two were left and either they revealed themselves as part of a smaller equation or they would be put on hold to fill in the gaps of something larger. Erin still didn't know what Brigid had seen at the show but she would tell her eventually. Brigid never forgot a piece of the puzzle no matter how seemingly insignificant. Just like Erin wasn't dismissing the blips that seemed to be continuing though further apart now. She couldn't shake the idea of being followed so that's what it had to be; her gut told her so. This information made her instincts hyper aware. If they were being followed and the one who was doing the following finally revealed themselves, they were in for a very nasty sadistic surprise. Accidents happen all the time without any indication of coincidence.

Erin pulled into their garage and lead the way into the kitchen closing the garage door. She looked at the security system on the wall by the door and punched in the code.

"Brigid, Ellie, I'm going to set the alarm for tonight. Just so you know. You guys do whatever you want. I'm going to bed. Wake me for whatever." Erin yawned. It was already past 3 o'clock in the morning.

Erin trudged up the stairs to her room and threw her purse on the floor. She undressed and threw you t-shirt nightgown on before rinsing most of her make-up off and brushing her teeth. She was so tired she didn't bother doing her nightly skin-care routine and left her mascara on and smudged eyeliner. She turned the lights out and flopped onto her bed throwing the comforter over her and was asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 5

**Note: Here we go. Stay with me!**

* * *

"Run, Brigid! Go, go, go!" Erin yelled pushing Brigid in front of her as they both ran through the neighborhood park towards their home. Erin knew they wouldn't make it but if she could do a fake-out and attack the guy then Brigid might make it in time to wake the neighbors for help. Erin looked behind her but didn't see anyone. Suddenly there was a loud rustling in the trees above them, the crack of limbs breaking, as a man landed in front of them. Brigid and Erin skidded to a halt as Brigid let out a choked scream. Erin spun Brigid around behind her. Two months had passed since the freak show and a walk through the park had seemed like a good idea until Erin had a very hard flash too late.

"Go!" She yelled. Brigid hesitated but knew if she didn't there would be absolutely no chance of help arriving. Brigid ran as Erin faced-off with the one who had been following them this whole time. She grabbed a cracked branch and with a yell brought to the side of the man's head with a sharp crack. It did nothing. The branch had cracked in half and didn't so much as make the man's head turn from the impact. He laughed and advanced slowly. Erin spun on her heel and tried to start running again but in the blink of an eye the man was standing not even two inches in front of her. Erin screamed and instinctively reared her right arm back ready to punch the creature but he moved so quickly you couldn't even see the movement from one second to the other. His hand was suddenly holding her left fist and she heard her wrist crack as he slowly forced her hand back. He continued to move it, smiling the whole time, making Erin cry in intense pain. She looked at the man through her tears and knew it wasn't a man. Creature. Purple skin. Red hair. Red eyes. A sick madness behind those abnormal eyes. This was the purple Brigid had seen.

"You know you're quite a spritely thing, aren't you?" The creature released her. She fell to the ground cradling her left arm to her chest grimacing through her tears, her mouth open but incapable of a scream. He grinned, his teeth yellowed with age, and knelt beside her.

"This, love, is not generally how we do things but you had to go and muck up centuries of rituals. But lucky you, yes indeed, lucky for you that I have my own personal rituals. I like this town and I'm going to perform as many ritutals as I want. I'm going to try them out first on you. You're quite a catch. I'm rather pleased you have been offered to me from the gods. Perhaps when I drain you dry I'll get a touch of those abilities in your tiny head! Then I'll get your sister's abilities. Yes, I'll be quite the little god then and able to do ritual after ritual after ritual in this town and the next and the next and the next." The creature giggled like a greedy child.

Erin gasped out in broken sentences. "You won't...get to. The police will come..."

The creature tilted his head as if having pity on her. "We both know that won't happen, love. But two drained bodies in one night will give the papers something to talk about."

Erin screamed trying to kick him. "You leave my sister alone! You leave her alone-guk-gk." The creatures hand had her by the neck as he pulled her face closer to his. A psychotic glint passed through his eyes.

"No." He whispered.

Erin tried to wiggle free, crying, and slowly feeling her vision go hazy. The creature threw her over his shoulder and felt pain in her arm but she couldn't focus. Finding a spot well off the beaten path of the park near a large culvert Erin was tossed to the ground like a lump of meat. She started to try and crawl away but this only caused amusement to the creature and with a single foot rolled her over onto her back.

"Okay, lovely, here we go. Watch carefully." The man punctured a hole into his wrist until there was a tiny bead of blood. He pulled out tiny bottles and jars that had been hidden in the hidden culvert. He was muttering to himself as he made a green mud paste mixing his own blood with it. He began humming as he tilted his head back with his eyes closed as he marked a cross and circle on his forehead continuing the line down the bridge of his nose over his lips and under his chin. He opened his eyes and muttered something as he continued to hum. He then took the paste and holding her head in a vice grip marked her forehead with a single thumbprint then made smears from under eyes down her cheeks to her jaw like how tears fall down your face. He ran his finger over her lips and grew silent.

He hid his jars once more and licked the wound on his wrist which caused it to heal instantly with barely a trace. Erin couldn't move. She didn't know why. All she could do was look up into the stars her eyes going in-and-out of focus like she was under a spell. She felt her right arm lifted and a deep cut in the shape of an X on her wrist. She gave a muffled cry as she felt his mouth close over the wound and the sensation of suction began. She felt gulp after gulp after gulp of her blood being sucked out of her. Her vision blurred, she felt cold, she knew she was going to die. She tried to project flashes praying they would be felt by her sister or anyone with the mental capacity to give a warning of something, anything that had to do with this creature.

There was a loud whoosh of wind and suddenly her wrist was bare against the cool night breeze. She tried to lift it but couldn't. Her ears were ringing but she heard loud muffling sounds. Suddenly there was a frustrated cry and she heard a voice bellow. "SHE WILL BECOME ME! SHE IS MY RIGHT FROM THE GODS!" Then nothing. Silence. Crunching grass near her head. A red blurred figure stood over her and lifted her wrist to his mouth. Yes. Death for sure now. But there was no sucking sound, only the feel of a rough tongue licking the wound. Once the mouth was removed she could slightly sense that there was no longer a feeling of bleeding. She tried to lift her wrist to look but couldn't move. She tried to speak but couldn't. She was entirely at the mercy of this red thing above her. Slowly she felt her body lifted from the ground and movement through the now chilled breeze. The last thing she remembered was a wet cloth rubbing her face and a cold, rough hand smoothing back her hair.


	5. Chapter 6

"Erin? Erin. Erin, can you hear me?"

A bright slit of light made her eyes squint as they slowly opened. She think she had heard her name.

"Oh my God, Erin! You're okay. Oh my God, you're okay!" She felt arms squeezing her arms and chest and hot teardrops onto her hospital gown. Her sister pulled away choking and sniffling.

Erin looked to her bedside and could make Brigid out against the brightness in the room. She felt fuzzy.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"Hospital. Someone dropped you off in front of the ER. You've been out for two days. You had to have a substantial blood transfusion.." Brigid said wiping her eyes.

Erin's head was slowly clearing and the details began filling back in.

"What about the guy? Are you hurt? Did you call the police?" Erin pelted her in a cracky voice. She really needed some water.

Brigid became tearful and choked like a scared little child who had gotten lost.

"I got the neighbors to call the police and told them and when they phoned the police they said I shouldn't go back to find you and to wait until they arrived and that we had felt like someone had been stalking us but nothing for sure so we didn't report it and then they came and found you gone and a lot of broken trees and I couldn't find you, Erin, I couldn't find you!" She cried harder. "And the neighbors took me home and the police said they would keep searching for you and the man who attacked us and then there was a phone call at dawn that you had been found outside the ER and had been admitted and so the neighbors dropped me off and made sure I was okay and to call them if I needed anything and I called Ellie and she said she would come be with me, too." Brigid did a deep sniffle and tried to catch her breath after each run-on sentence. "I was so scared, Erin. Where did he take you? Do you know how you got here? They said you had lost a ton of blood and the police are going to come interview you when your head clears. What happened?"

Erin gave a small smile, pulling the canula out of her nose.

"Can you hand me some water?"

Brigid grabbed the water by the bedside and helped Erin sit up to drink.

"Did you figure out any sequences? Is this all the same equation? It seems to be lining out from what you said a few weeks ago when we went to that Cirque Freak show." Erin asked between sips.

"I mean, besides the new ones that are pointing to something else but from the past, the ones I've already told you about; but as far as this is concerned, none of the new points have added up to the culmination of whatever this is. It's still going on. This one is bigger and longer." Brigid ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Ugh, I'm so frustrated! I can't figure this out! What if you get hurt again or that psychopath comes back?" Brigid's eyes became to tear up again.

"Hey, hey. Come on now. That's not going to happen." Erin said grabbing her hand.

Brigid looked at her disapprovingly. "You know the field of probability."

"I know. But look! The field of probablity worked in my favor." She raised her left arm up that was bound in cast. "He broke this arm. I can still function with my dominant right hand. Some things just work out." Erin smiled trying to make Brigid laugh.

Brigid laughed and slowly shook her head. "Yeah, that's luck right there."

Erin leaned back against her pillows and sipped some more water. "Is there any way we can get the police in here ASAP? I really, really want to go home. I work in a hospital. I don't want to spend time here more than I have to."


	6. Chapter 7

Another month had passed since the incident and the man had not been caught, yet authorities still said to keep an eye out. Nothing more had happened though so most people had forgotten all about it. The humid summer was slowly changing into a refreshing crisp autumn. Erin and Brigid spent a lot of time sitting out on the patio enjoying the cooler weather. Erin was out of her cast and had a splint she only had to wear when doing anything strenuous. There was a faint scar in the shape of the X that the creature had cut into her wrist. She told the police everything. She knew it wouldn't do any good but she spared no detail. Well, almost no detail. She didn't mention the fight and the blurred red figure. She had said she figured the man who attacked her thought she was dead or left her there to die and that was that and she had no idea how she ended up outside the hospital's ER.

Once Erin had been out of the hospital for a week or two she had back flashes of what she had seen when both figures had touched her. There was nothing but blood, agonized screams, and a slow dissociation from this group or clan called the vampaneze as his mind began falling into psychosis. She had seen weapons and felt strong beliefs but, again, as the creature's outlook began to change and he slipped into madness, all coherency was lost: it was just blood and twisted ritual. Brigid had said that when the ER staff found her she didn't have any markings on her face and that's when Erin remembered a wet cloth had scrubbed her face clean. She didn't know why, but it happened. What she had seen from the red figure was frustration and a sense of duty. She had seen the roofs of buildings and houses and the passing of people. Walking amongst the people looking at each one specifically without notice. Tracking inside and outside the town. Searching and finally receiving a realization of some sort and following it. That was all.

Brigid stretched out on the couch swing with her head hanging upside down.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?"

Erin looked up from her book. "I don't know. What do you want? It's going on 6:30 so if you want something specific tell me now so I can get started."

Brigid swung gently, her hair brushing the ground.

"Mmm...angel hair alfredo with capers. But not the boxed alfredo. I want the alfredo you make special." Brigid smiled.

Erin sighed. "Then you know it won't be ready until close to 8:00 so you better not be snacking from now until then."

"You can keep an eye on me then since I'm going to help. You know I'm picky about my pasta." She said rolling off the swing. "Hop to, hop to!" She clapped going into the house.

Erin set her book down on the small patio table and looked out into the garden. The sun was slowly starting to set. As she took a deep breath and looked at the reddening sky she had a flash: broken patio, pulling a red figured body onto the kitchen tile, large abdominal wound, vampire.

Erin clenched her eyes shut trying to see if he would die or not. Nothing. She forced her focus; still nothing. Erin opened her eyes and looked out at the sky once more. She knew who the red figure was, what he was, and what she owed him; she was going to do everything in her power to save him. She turned with solid determination and stepped into the kitchen. She didn't know if her sauce would be cooked by then either.


	7. Chapter 8

**Note: Now we're getting somewhere :-)**

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, he's going to die, Erin, he's going to die!" Brigid screamed.

"No he's not. Take a deep breath for me and run get some towels. It's all going to be fine." Erin looked at her sister calmly and firmly gave instructions. This is what she did for a living: stay calm and rational handling emergency situations.

"Okay, okay." Brigid said running from the kitchen pounding upstairs.

Erin looked down at the man who had come crashing through their back patio into the kitchen. He was growling and grimacing in pain from a severe wound on his right lower abdominal side where Erin's hands were covering to help staunch the flow of blood until Brigid returned with the towels. The man tried to squirm away from her but she held on and talked to him stern but calm.

"Sir, you're going to be just fine. I'm going to help you but I need you to cooperate with me. Sir, stop moving." Erin commanded.

The man stopped moving and gritted his teeth finally opening his eyes to look at her. He was breathing hard and fast from his nose. She knew who he was and had had a flash dream of this moment. She couldn't take him to the hospital, she was going to have to take care of him here. Whether or not that worked she didn't know.

"My name is Erin and I'm an ICU nurse. I'm going to-"

"No hospitals!" the man growled interrupting her.

"I know that." Erin said keeping direct eye contact. "That's why I'm going to have to take care of you here so I need your complete cooperation in order to do so. Do you understand?"

The man furrowed his eyebrows and gave a small nod as Brigid came rushing back in with every kind of towel.

"Okay, I got towels! What do we do?"

"Brigid, I'm going to need you to fold the towels and compress here on the wound hard. Can you do that for me?"

Brigid looked terrified but she did exactly as she was told trying to remain calm.

"Hold it here. Good." Erin slipped her hands out from under the towel, quickly folding a larger towel to place under the man's brightly orange head.

"I'm going to get my kit." Erin jumped up and ran into the laundry room pulling down her large emergency kit and was back on the floor with them in an instant.

She opened the kit and pulled out a pair of sterile gloves snapping them on pulling out a bottle of morphine and a syringe. "Sir, I'm going to give you an injection. Do you have any known drug allergies?" She looked into his eyes which narrowed. He gave a growl. "I'll take that as a no. You're going to feel a small prick. Here we go." Erin stuck him in his arm. She had filled the syringe to its maximum. She knew even this amount might not have any effect on him but she prayed it would.

She laid the syringe back into the kit and pulled out some suture and needle. The blood wasn't seeping through the towels as much as before but she could see the man's eyes were beginning to go in-and-out of focus.

"Blood." He panted. "I..need...blood..."

"What does he mean blood? I'm calling for an ambulance." Brigid said shakily.

"No, Brigid. It's okay. I know what he means. He can't be taken to a hospital. He isn't quite...human." Erin said firmly. "Keep the compression, Brigid."

Brigid looked at her her mouth open and head shaking.

"Brigid, focus for me." Erin peered into the man's face looking into his eyes as they fluttered. "Sir. Sir, focus on the sound of my voice. I'm going to give you some blood now. I need you to stay with me and listen to my voice." The man's eyes fluttered open and were forced to focus on Erin's face. He looked confused. "Good. Stay with me."

Erin reached into her kit and pulled out a scalpel, rolled one of her gloves down a bit, and made an incision on her inner forearm.

"Erin, what the hell are you doing?!" Brigid shrieked trying to wrestle the scalpel from her.

Erin tossed it back into the kit before propping the man's head up gently and bringing the wound to his mouth. His eyes widened in a sort of surprise before they took on a hungry animal look as he clamped his mouth down on the wound and began sucking.

"ERIN, STOP!" Brigid pulled Erin's arm away causing the man to moan in protest and wrenched Erin's arm back from Brigid and placing his mouth over the wound again.

Erin was breathing through her nose harder but remained calm. "Remember when I said the purple man, the vampaneze, started drinking my blood?"

Brigid interrupted her. "This guy isn't purple!" She yelled angrily.

"Mmf..." Erin gave a small sound of pain. "No, he's not. He's a vampire."

Brigid stared letting her hands loosen from the towels.

"Keep the compression, Brigid." Erin was starting to feel light-headed and slightly nauseous. She needed him to quit. She placed her free hand onto his forehead and pressed down while also signaling him to release her arm.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to stop now. Let go and rest your head back down for me." Erin commanded.

The man's eyes snapped open no longer hazy and completely aware. He looked at her directly before removing her arm from his mouth.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to stitch your wound. The bleeding has slowed. I can give you more morphine if you need it. It's a deep gash but I can take care of it. Do you understand?" Erin asked not breaking their gaze.

The man narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position, his back against a cabinet. He tore the towels away making Brigid scream in surprise as he lifted the blood soaked part of his shirt revealing the wound and began dribbling spit onto it eventually sealing it to where it simply looked like a long angry-red scabbed over cut. He leaned his head back against the cabinet and breathed in and out a few times before finally looking at the girls in front of him. The youngest stared hysterically and the older was putting ointment on the cut she had made for him and wrapping it in gauze with tape. He made out the reddened skin around the cut where he had had his lips and fed. He could tell she was slightly woozy but was forcing herself to stay focused. He looked them over once more before trying to stand up. The younger girl scooted away still wide-eyed and unsure. The other one stood to help him up. He had to lean against the counter for support. The wound still hurt and he knew it would take a couple of days for it to heal completely. He'd have to lay low for a while in his condition until he was healed and then get back to tracking Murlough. However, it seemed it would be easy enough considering these two were very important victims to the rampaging vampaneze and he was not going to give them up. Larten had been watching their house particularly and knew their whereabouts as much as possible. Murlough had killed two victims in a neighboring town but had sneaked back into this territory where Larten had confronted him on the edge of town the night before and then the surprise attack that had just happened. He had maimed Murlough just as crucially so Larten knew he would also be laying low and hopefully Larten would catch him before Murlough made his move.

Larten looked at his surroundings and the women in front of him unsure of what to say. What he had in courtesy he lacked in subtlety.

"I thank you, ladies, for your assistance. Truly I owe you both my life and you have my forever gratitude however, I must be going." Larten bowed his head slightly and gently keeping a hand to his wound tried to walk out in a dignified manner even though he could feel pain radiating inside from his wound. He tried to keep his face poised but he grimaced and had to stop, leaning a hand onto the door frame until the pain passed.

"Actually, you're not going anywhere." He heard said behind him.

He turned his head to the side, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?"

The woman came over to him and put a firm hand onto his arm and looked at him directly. "You don't leave. I take care of you here. Come on. You need to lay down, not walk around aggravating your wound." She went to pull him away from the door frame but he remained solid and unmoving.

"You have helped me enough. I do not require your hospitality any further. Thank you." He said severely, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"No, you do stay." The girl said behind him brightly, a total 180 turn from her prior demeanor. "This is one of your equations' conclusion. Our house is your house." The girl said as she went to help try and budge him from the doorframe.

Larten looked aghast. What was all this and why was it happening to him? The girl smiled up at him and grabbed his arm that was against the door frame. She was just a few inches shorter than him and kept trying to wiggle his arm free. The other one tugged on his other arm again. "You're tired. At least rest here for the rest of the night and day. How does that sound?"

Larten appeared in deep thought before giving a small nod. "Yes, that is the sensible thing to do."

"Sensibility. One of the finest traits she has." The girl said jokingly putting his now loose arm around her shoulders, Erin doing the same with the other.

Larten was lead up a set of stairs and into a bedroom. There was a large inviting bed and before he could help himself he let out a sigh of relief. He was tired and he was starting to feel grumpy about it. They both sat him on the bed. The younger one went to pull off his sandals while the other went to remove his cloak and jacket. Larten shot up.

"I do not require help undressing, ladies." Larten said embarrassed.

"Okay. We'll leave you be. Sit down." The woman gently pressed on his shoulders confirming that he should, indeed, sit down. "You undress and we'll get some extra blankets to cover over the window's curtains so it will be perfectly dark in here while you sleep. Be right back."

The two exited the room closing the door behind them. Larten glanced around the room. This had to be the woman's room. Elegant, minimalistic, and complimentary. And this must be her bed that he shifted uncomfortably on. He exhaled slowly and began removing his sandals, cloak, and inner jacket. He would not be removing his blood stained shirt until he knew he would not be interrupted by either of the females. It just wasn't quite proper in the situation he was in. He heard feet coming up the stairs and a knock on the door.

Larten cleared his throat. "Come in."

The door opened and the two girls came in going directly to the window talking only to each other.

"I think if we can put this over this..." The younger one said.

"No, no, that'll make it fall. We'll just have to use these thick, old, dusty ones. Here, I'll slide the bar down and take these curtains down and then you help me put the other drapes on. They will definitely keep the light out. Grab the chair from my desk."

The younger one pulled the chair over to the window and the woman stood on it bringing the rod down and sliding the breezy curtains off. "Okay, now help me slide these on. I think the rod is a little too thick but we can still inch them on." It took them a few minutes to get the long, heavy drapes on and it took both of them to spread them out enough and to overlap so that no light whasoever could possibly peek through. The woman grunted as she lifted the heavy bar up and set it in place. She stepped down off the chair looking the drapes over for any cracks.

"Do you see anything, Brigid?" She asked the younger one.

"No, I don't see anything that could show through. They're wider than your regular ones so this should do." The younger one, Brigid, turned to him. "Is this good enough?"

Larten looked at them still in utter disbelief, which he hoped he was hiding well enough, said, "Yes. They will work just fine."

"Sorry they're so dusty." The woman said returning her chair to her small wooden desk.

"They will work. You could not have had better drapes. I thank you."

"Ugh, you're too formal, stop." Brigid exclaimed.

"Quit, Brigid." The woman pushed the younger one out before entering the bathroom and running the faucet. She came out with a tall glass of water and set it on the bedstand. "If you need anything during the night, wait, I mean day, just knock on the door and I'll come up and see what you need, okay? Or yell. Doesn't matter." The woman smiled at him. "I am very relieved you didn't die on my kitchen floor."

Larten gave an almost imperceptible smile. "I am as well." He cleared his throat again. "It is really not necessary that I take your room. I can always sleep elsewhere." He felt himself blush.

"Elsewhere? Elsewhere where? This is the sensible choice, no? Matter solved. Now please rest or I'm going to worry." She walked to the door, opened it and turned back to him. "Remember, if you need anything I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Erin. Get some rest, Larten." And with that she closed the door and he heard her descend the stairs. He slowly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He looked down at his wound and felt it pull as he laid down. How did she know his name? How did she know to give him blood? How could she let a perfectly strange man, a vampire no less, sleep in her own bed? It was all so peculiar from seeing her at the show those few months ago, barely rescuing her from certain death, to now being in her bed. Larten's breathing slowed as he felt his body relax into the soft bed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 9

"You know you could have given me a heads up." Brigid said helping Erin clean the blood off the kitchen floor.

"I didn't want to distract you from your pasta."

"I am not joking around, Erin. I know this is part of his sequence. Ours, too, actually, in part. Small complete sequence part of a bigger equation. I need to get this in my notebook...but that's not the point. How much did you see about all of this?" Brigid waved her hands in circles.

Erin took the towel out of Brigid's hand and threw it in the empty bucket next to the now red soapy water one.

"Are we going to wash those? That's a lot of blood." Brigid said changing the subject for a second for instruction grabbing the water bucket. "Should I dump this outside?"

"I'm going to try and wash them instead of having someone peek into our garbage bins and see a mass of dried bloody towels. It won't get it all out but it won't be so conspicuous when we do throw them out. Dump it outside. It's too unsanitary to dump in our sink." Erin wrinked her nose in disgust. She liked clean. Sterile and clean.

Brigid carried it into the garden and dumped it in the corner back bushes.

"Okay, back to what I asked. How much did you see?"

Erin hoisted up the towel bucket and headed to the laundry room.

"Honestly, it was all rather general in nature. It was just the main facts, I guess you could say. The flash didn't even show if he was going to die or not. Your broken patio popped up, the kitchen floor, and him. That was it." Erin started the heavy wash and sighed. She was exhausted. The adrenaline was gone and her limbs felt like lead.

"Let's throw the food away and stick the dishes in the sink. I'll clean them tomorrow. I mean today. Later. Ugh, I'm tired." Erin rubbed her face heading back into the kitchen. "We have everything needed to make a good breakfast for dinner this evening. That will just have to do until I go to the grocery store."

"Do vampires like breakfast food?" Brigid asked scraping burnt pasta into the small kitchen bin.

"Who doesn't like breakfast food? Girl, please." Erin shot a grin at Brigid.

"You right, you right." Brigid pouted her lips putting the pasta skillet in the sink. "You're going to sleep in my room, right? Only way we'll hear if he needs us since we'll be practically comatose."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Mainly I was thinking I wasn't going to be sleeping on the couch and you will just have to not be a bed hog for a night or two. I'm so glad the department let me go PRN after I was out of the hospital. Fingers crossed someone doesn't get sick and I'm called in."

"Well, you are doing your job just not being compensated for it. Yet." Brigid said following close behind her sister as they climbed to the top of the stairs.

Erin flopped onto Brigid's bed. "Give me one of your shirts and shorts. I'll wash our clothes when we wake up when I re-wash the towels. Did I put away the emergency kit?"

"You set it on the kitchen island. Here." Brigid tossed her a pair of black runner's shorts and a loose shirt from a holiday trip they had taken. Both changed and laid down.

"Ugh! I didn't shut my door! It's too far away. Mmph." Brigid buried her face into her pillow.

"No it's better that it's open. We'll be able to hear Larten better that way." Erin said folding her arms under her pillow and laying the side of her face down. "Mmm...comfy." She murmured.

"First name basis now, are we?" Brigid sleepily grinned turning her face to look at her sister.

Erin's eyes were closed. "His name was on the flyer remember?"

"Yeah, that's how it starts."

Erin opened one eye. "How what starts?"

Brigid's breathing was deeper. "One of the...sequence things...at the sh-"

Brigid fell asleep not finishing her sentence. Erin was too tired to think about anything. She pushed some hair out of Brigid's face causing her to flip onto her other side. She said a small prayer of thanks that everything had worked out and that she did save Larten. They were even now. She also prayed that Brigid and she would have a peaceful sleep without random parts of sequences or extreme flashes of events or people or anything. She stretched her legs out and slept but kept aware enough in case there was a knock.


	9. Chapter 10

When Larten opened his eyes he gave a small start as he realized he was not in his coffin or outside in the small cave on the edge of town deep in the forest. No, he was in a darkened room on a comfortable bed in obviously feminine surroundings. He tried to sit up but felt electric shooting pain from his lower right side. He laid back down. It was all coming back to him now as he stared at the ceiling. Tracking Murlough, keeping an eye on two females who were prime targets, saving one, the fight, being wounded and near death's door, the help he received on a kitchen floor, and whose bed he was currently laying on. He rubbed his face and scratched his scar. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but it felt like it had been days. He couldn't see any light from the curtains. They had been perfectly placed.

Larten slowly sat up this time grimacing at the twinges of pain. He saw his clothes on the floor. His shirt was completely ruined, covered in crusty, dried blood. His jacket would have to be replaced, too. Also his trousers it seemed. They were dirty and ripped in places, but thank the gods, his cloak was fine.

Larten eased himself to stand up and walk into the bathroom. There were cosmetics, a couple of overly-sweet smelling candles, overly-sweet smelling hand soap; Larten scrunched his nose at the smells. To his vampire senses they took some adjusting to.

After relieving himself he walked back into the room and saw a glass of water by the bed. He grabbed it and gulped it down. He hadn't realized how thirsty and hungry he was. He was hungry for a strong meal. He didn't need any blood. That had been taken care of. His forehead creased in thought. The woman...what had been her name? Erin. Yes. And the woman's younger sister, Brigid. He knew Murlough wanted them thinking he would receive parts of their gifts. Larten didn't know what these specific gifts were but he would be finding out shortly. Somehow the woman, Erin (he reminded himsef), had known he was a vampire, trusted him enough to offer her blood, and knew his name. Oh, and let him sleep in her room.

It actually was really a stroke of luck that he even came across the wo-Erin, came across Erin at the show those months ago. He could see under her make-up the three small precise cuts on her cheek. She was Murlough's first chosen victim. The chain of events grew from there.

The event Larten particularly had pent up frustration over was that Murlough had almost killed the woman, Erin, and thus taken a piece of her soul and a part of her abilities. Larten growled in his head. He didn't like losing and that included losing victims of the insane vampaneze. He had not expected the two victims in the other town over, but he was determined to end the matter, through the luck of the gods, quickly. Murlough's mind had twisted from the vampaneze belief and reason of draining a victim of their blood to thinking the more he took, the stronger he would become, until he was immortal and like unto a god. He was gluttonous and completely insane with no worry of covering his crimes once they grew largely noticeable. Murlough would drain a whole village if he wanted to. If only the vampanze took care of such matters!

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He had saved her just in time. Murlough had given him the dip but when he had felt something spark inside his head, an electric current of some sort, he followed it and that was when he was able to stage a surprise attack on the mad vampaneze forcing him to retreat. He saw she wasn't dead but close to it. She needed help or she would die there and Larten didn't like losing to anyone in any way. And from there the story continues.

Larten walked over to the drapes and standing to the side along the wall opened the edge of one to see outside.

It was night. Well into the middle of the night he noted as the moon was very high in the sky. He let the drape slip off his finger and wondered what he should do. Erin had told him to knock if he needed anything. But he didn't know whether to do that or simply put his stained clothes back on and exit on his own.

He decided to dress and open the door at least to peek out.

Dressing caused his wound to hurt immensely but he did his best to ignore it. It didn't work particularly well.

Larten tried to make himself presentable adjusting here and there by looking into the thin full length mirror on the wall. Unfortunately, in the current state of his clothing, this was as good as it was going to get.

Taking one last look and gathering his poise, he walked to the door and opened it.

There was a sudden scream and a thump down the stairs. The scream caused Larten to jump in terrible surprise as he saw the younger sister, Brigid, tumble down to the middle of the staircase.

"Ow, my tailbone!" She yelled out.

Larten was immediately at her side not sure of what to do. Brigid didn't know what to do either and they both stared at each other awkward surprise.

"Brigid?! Brigid, what happened? What'd you-"

Erin appeared quickly at the foot of the stairs and immediately took in the awkward situation.

"You're up!" Erin said breaking the tension; she had known he was up and confused and everything that was coming next would only deepen his confusion. Near-future flashes were very helpful.

"No, I'm fine. Please, don't bother yourselves." Brigid said irritated.

Larten came to his senses and immediately helped the young girl up in one gesture.

"Whoo...that made me woozy." Brigid fluttered her eyes before turning them to look up into Larten's face. She laughed and smiled. "Oh my God, Erin, you should've seen it! I'm just, like, walking up to my room and suddenly your bedroom door opens and he's just, like, standing there and I totally freaked! I'd almost forgotten we had you here. You've been asleep for two and a half days. Erin would come in and check on you like clockwork making sure you were breathing and checking your vitals or whatever. By the way, how are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Brigid rattled off before taking a breath and waiting expectantly for an answer.

Larten blinked, opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had a bewildered look on his face.

Erin took pity. Brigid, even at 17 years-old, was still way too much sometimes and she could easily see Larten was overwhelmed.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Brigid, go into the laundry room and grab the clothes. I'm going to check his wound real quick."

Erin and Brigid passed each other on the stairs. "Here, come with me." She motioned for Larten to follow her back into her room. She was wearing dark denim jeans with the cuffs rolled up a touch and a fitted spring-green t-shirt. Her hair was down with a black headband keeping most of her hair out of her face.

She flipped the light on and told him to lay back down on the bed.

Larten stiffened with confusion. "What?"

"Lay back down so I can palpate the area around your wound. I just want to feel how it's healing and check for any possible abnormalities." Erin replied matter-of-factly. "Go. Lay down." She motioned her arm and gave him an encouraging push in the right direction.

"I can assure you I am fine and it is not necessary for you to do so." He sputtered.

"No, it is necessary. I can do it while you're standing up if you insist but it's not the same. It would be better without your jacket and cloak on, too; but if you insist on standing, I'll make do."

She went to move his jacket aside and lift up his bloody shirt and as her fingers touched his flesh he gave a jerk jumping out of her reach. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lay down. I really do need to see the area around the wound. Remove your cloak, jacket, and shirt, please. I'm a nurse, I've seen everything."

Larten acquiesced with as much dignity as he could muster, removing the garments she had specified, then sat on edge of the bed. Erin helped him to ease back slowly to lay down. Immediately Erin's fingers palpated the area around the wound. Larten grimaced and clenched his eyes shut in pain. He tried to keep his breathing normal.

"Okay, you can sit up." Erin supported his upper shoulders and slowly helped him into a sitting position. "I don't feel anything abnormal and I checked your abdominal sounds earlier this evening. It'll just be a while before you're in tip-top shape again. Do you need something for the pain?"

Larten gave her a wide-eyed look of horror, not even hearing her question. She had seen him shirtless and asleep! "What do you mean you checked-"

Larten's question was drowned out from the noise of Brigid pounding up the stairs. She came into the room holding a stack of clothes.

"Want to see your new wardrobe?!" She asked beaming. Her long hair was up in a disheveled ponytail and she was wearing a large t-shirt that engulfed her lithe frame and yoga pant crapris. No matter what Brigid wore, Stella Maxwell could eat her heart out.

Larten blushed furiously. He was still sitting entirely shirtless in front of both women. Why was his cloak so far away, why?!

"So we have white, red, and black with red pin-striped dress shirts. Apparently your favorite color is red so I did my best. And here are some pants, a black pair and a red pair. Don't worry, we've already washed them. We didn't want to get you a new jacket because those are harder to fit and really you have to try multiple ones on because every brand fits differently so we can go do that whenever you want to." Brigid rattled off as she walked towards Larten sitting on the bed and holding a shirt under his chin.

"Erin, what do you think? They should definitely fit him." Brigid's eyes met Larten's. Brigid had no sense of personal space.

She stood back up and tossed the shirts into his lap and the trousers next to him.

"They'll be a bit loose on you but hopefully not too baggy. We just wanted to make sure they would fit. Those pants should fit, too. They're roughly the same cut as your trousers."

Larten stared at the shirts in his lap and pants next to him. What was happening? This was all getting to be way too much.

"You don't like them?" Brigid asked quietly, sad disappointment in her voice.

Without even thinking about it, he stood up and gave a slight bow.

"I do like them and I thank you for your generosity."

"Great! And stop bowing. We're friends and it's irritating that you keep doing it."

Erin walked in from the bathroom. "I laid out some fresh towels so you can take a shower." She looked at him pointedly. Larten blushed. He had not had the chance to bathe in a few days.

"I don't know if all the scented stuff bothers your vampire...senses? I'm sure you know what I mean; I set aside unscented body wash and shampoo so I hope that will help. And while you do that, I'll make you something to eat. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Is this vampire supper time? What do-"

"Brigid, you're overwhelming him. You can pelt him with questions later."

Larten cleared his throat. "I am not overwhelmed at all." He said more for his own comfort than theirs. "Your hospitality is above and beyond and I am deeply grateful for it." He started to bow.

"Hey! What'd I just tell you?" Brigid said clapping her hands at him like he was a dog who had gotten into the trash.

Larten stopped and raised his head straight. He turned to look at Erin. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What would you like to eat?" Erin had her fingers covering her lips as she asked him trying to hide her amusement. "We still have some ingredients for breakfast foods, I can grill some steak, make stew, chicken, pasta...anything sounding good yet?"

All of it sounded good to him. He hoped they couldn't hear his stomach rumbling.

Larten cleared his throat. "If it is no trouble I would prefer-"

"Stew. Got it." Erin said, snapping her fingers. "We'll leave you be and just come downstairs when you're done." Erin scooped up his blood-crusted shirt, jacket, and pants. "I'm going to toss these. We can get you a new jacket whenever you like. Do you want your cloak laundered?" She looked up at him bundling his clothes in her arms.

Larten went to open his mouth. He was beginning to feel very exposed.

"I'll be careful. I know how important it is to you. I'm not going to wash it like you're thinking. I'm more just going to let it breathe and gently iron it to get out the wrinkles. Okay? Come downstairs when you're ready." Erin said exiting the room. "Let's go, Brigid."

The door shut. He looked at the clothes on the bed. He looked back to the door. He peeked into the bathroom seeing towels and the shower. He looked back to the door. He noticed there was some sort of small package rolled inside the black pair of trouser pants: it was a 3-pack of men's boxer shorts.

He felt a wave of embarrassment flood his whole body.

Yes. It was true. He was quite overwhelmed.


	10. Chapter 11

**Note: I apologize if my chapters are very long. Thanks for sticking with me!**

As Larten was stepping inside the hot spray of the shower, Erin had a small flash: he didn't know what to make of his new situation, he didn't want anything to happen to his cloak, yet even in his bewilderment, he was deep down very grateful.

Erin had had a flash yesterday during her shift at the hospital that wasn't patient involved which was the norm; no, this one concerned Larten specifically, although that wasn't really out of the norm either now that he was a part of their lives: He was very proud. He was going to need some coercion to remain with them until...well, she didn't know when. But in her flash she saw that there would be a very crucial moment between the two of them. The prominence of that moment in her mind indicated it would be very important; but she didn't know when that crossroads would be either.

Brigid had a few more variables pop into her head that she added as a new sequence as a derivitive of the current situation. The other derivitive was shady but very involved and convoluted. Brigid would tap her teeth with her pencil staring intently at each placement of the sequences and equations searching for the pattern and outcome.

Brigid closed her current notebook she was using and tossed it onto the bar. She turned around chewing on her lip. Erin looked over at her.

"Hey. Carrots. Cut." She said nodding towards the cutting board.

Brigid haphazardly started cutting them. Erin poked her in the side with the hand not stirring the stew.

"Try to focus. I don't want to have to stitch a severed thumb tonight."

Brigid gave her head a good couple of shakes and grunted in frustration.

"It'll be okay. We've been able to complete quite a few sequencing outcomes."

" Only small ones though. My variables are weird now and there's getting to be a stronger demarcation of this..." Brigid waved a carrot around in a circle indicating their present situation, "But nothing has been chosen yet or decided and nothing is making much sense. I feel like I'm grasping at straws." She scraped the carrot slices into the pot.

"I know but we've been in situations like this before where probability fields are out of whack and everything feels chaotic. But eventually everything will settle like it always does and reason returns. And as far as only small sequences being completed, what do we know to be true?" Erin asked like asking a 5 year-old 'what do you say to the nice man?'

Brigid let out an exasperated sigh. "No solution is insignificant and it is the small that makes up the large, blah blah blah."

"Just like what flashes in my head or I feel or perceive psychometrically; nothing, not even the smallest of blips, should be ignored. Like how I knew we were being followed all those months ago. If I had ignored the blips, I wouldn't have been able to see the pattern that told me in my gut that we were being followed. Except for that stupid..." Erin tapped the wooden spoon against the edge of the pot a little more forceful than necessary. Now it was Brigid's turn to sense the frustration in Erin.

"Erin, you know none of that was your fault. We're alive. And we're prepared as much as possible in case he does come after us again." Brigid hopped herself up onto the kitchen island, legs dangling. "And seriously, if people didn't understand what this "creature" is exactly that's very keen on us, they'd say we were mad and some sort of doomsday preppers." Brigid laughed. "Thank the universe, you have a conceal and carry license or I'm sure three guns in the car would come off as very suspicious; not including the fact that our linen closet is quite the armory now. And I'm a way better shot than I used to be. We would blow that son-of-a-bitch straight back to hell!"

Brigid swung her legs, her toes tapping the small of Erin's back playfully. "Loosen up. You knew Larten was going to show up and Murlough was not and you knew we were going to be safe. And you still know that we're safe. And, if you think about it, it helps we have Mr. Spider-Guy here. Everything worked out. You're alive and that's all I care about. We're okay and we're going to be okay."

Erin angled her body to look at Brigid, tears in her eyes as she choked out, "I will never let anything happen to you."

Brigid met hear teary gaze with one of her own. "I know, but I'm also not going to let anything happen to you either."

Erin gave a weak smile before her features turned unfriendly and dark, no more tears in her black-brown eyes. "And if Murlough does ever show his face, or any of his vampaneze friends come around, I will rain down a hell storm and scorch every last one of them. I will lobotomize them and keep them alive and look into their eyes every day as they scream on the inside. I will use their own worse fear against them: being weak and useless and unable to face death honorably, on their own terms. No, they'll live and won't be able to do a single goddamn thing about it." She hissed.

"Damn, sis." Brigid said wide-eyed. "That's pretty twisted and I am living for it!" She threw her head back and laughed.

Erin laughed, too, a weight lifted off her shoulders. The stew was ready, every ingredient cooked properly. She was going to have to watch Larten and make sure he didn't wolf down too much at once thus making himself sick. She had a very tiny blip that that was exactly what he was planning to do.

Erin turned the stove down to just a simmer and pulled out plates and utensils.

"Go set the table."

"Oooh, fancy."

Erin gave her younger sister the side look. "We eat at the table regularly."

"Ah, but not with the fancy plates and utensils. They're for special occasions. Is this a special occasion, Erin?" Brigid asked pseudo-innocently.

"He's saved us and he is a guest. Let's try to make it seem like we're worth the trouble." Erin pulled out wine glasses and a bottle of red pinot noir.

Brigid had a slight dazed look in her eyes and as they cleared she slowly broke into a sly grin as Erin walked into the dining room.

"What? New variable...sequence...why are you smiling like that?"

"Yeah, something new. Nudity."

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Ering gave the blank-stare look. "I will throw you out the broken screen door."

There was an immediate last minute flash: tall, pale, somewhat scarred, muscular man quickly rubbing his orange hair with a towel before wrapping it around his waist, scratching his long facial scar, peering at his clothes on the bed.

Erin shook her head. She set the glasses out and uncorked the wine trying to not betray herself.

"Ah-ha! Was that perhaps a last minute flash? You saw something, you saw something!" Brigid said in a sing-song voice. "Gosh, you're face is really red, sis. Want to tell me why, hmm?" Brigid pointed at Erin's flushed face, relishing in the malicious teasing of her older sister.

"I will pull out one of the t.v. dinner tables and make you sit at it like a kid if you can't behave like a grown-up. Do you want to sit at the kids' table? Go get the stew and bring it in here." Erin said trying very hard to get rid of her blush and regain her poker face before he came down the stairs.

Brigid smiled knowingly as she re-entered the room. "I think I heard him open the door. Try not to picture him-"

Erin shot her the "I-will-beat-you" look. Brigid pursed her lips in a hidden smile.

"No worries, no worries." She said.

Erin traipsed back into the kitchen quickly to grab the plates of warm bread. She heard her bedroom door open, the clearing of a man's throat, and a slow descent down the stairs. Erin waited.


	11. Chapter 12

Larten took a deep breath to compose himself and made sure he looked presentable in his new clothes. He had chosen the black-and-red pin striped shirt and red pants. If only he had his red jacket or waistcoat. But these girls, he couldn't help using the term "girls" interchangeably with "women" given his vampire age, even though the woman, Erin, was nearer to him in "human" years. The young Brigid was just on the cusp of entering young adulthood. Larten allowed a small smile to himself. He remembered that age. She'd give Seba a run for his money.

Giving himself one more look over, sliding his feet into his sandals, Larten grasped the door knob and stepped onto the landing. He cleared his throat and slowly descended the stairs making sure his steps were audible. He didn't want to do anything overly "vampire-y" that might startle them. These two had saved his life. And he would be the perfect gentleman considering the great hospitality they had shown him.

Larten's mouth was watering. He had smelled the stew upstairs but now that it was just in the other room, he craved it even more. As he stepped off the last step, immediately to his left stood the woman, Erin, holding warm plates of bread. Her face broke into a large smile as if he was someone special she hadn't seen in years. He looked into her eyes. Their deep, deep brown exuded so much warmth. Larten felt himself relaxing under her gaze. Her auburn-brown hair was still pushed back and hung loosely around her shoulders. Larten thought her quite lovely in green. He stopped himself. Those were unnecessary observations. Her smile and eyes had come off as very welcoming was all. It pleased him and helped him relax. Yes, she was beautiful. That was it. Larten carted off the thought to the back of his mind where it would stay.

"Hope you're hungry." She said garnishing the plates of bread towards him. "Everything's set. Follow me."

Erin brushed past him and he followed her into an adjacent open room that must have been the dining room. There was a pot of stew in the center, glasses of water, glasses for wine, a crystal bowl filled with salad, and the plates of warm bread between the three of them.

"You sit here." Erin said, pulling out the chair at the head of the table.

"Larten, you look great! Nice combo." Larten stood a bit taller pleased with the compliment. He had always taken pride in his appearance and presentation to those around him. "I can't wait to look for jackets. I still don't get the sandals but you do you." Brigid said excitedly. Larten could tell she was sincerely happy he was wearing what she had bought for him. She sat down to his left and cris-crossed her legs on the seat, covering them with a large cream colored napkin.

Erin gave an imperceptible shake of her head that Larten noticed. Apparently this was just how her younger sister sat in chairs, even when company was over. Larten smiled inwardly.

He glanced back at Erin to find her filling his bowl with stew but mainly containing only broth. Larten's stomach gave a confused grumble.

"Come sit down, Larten." Erin motioned again at the chair she had pulled out.

Larten straightened his shoulders. "It is customary for ladies to sit first. Please, allow me." He said going to the chair on his right that was obviously Erin's spot and pulled it out for her.

"You didn't pull out my chair!" Brigid said pouting her lips.

"Brigid. Really?" Erin hurriedly finished filling his bowl with stew, placed some salad in a smaller bowl-the woman would simply not sit down until she had everything set out for him.

"Miss Erin, please sit." Larten said somewhat sternly.

Erin looked up at him with eyebrows raised. He could see in her eyes she was fighting between saying something or not saying something. She decided on nothing and slid into the chair as Larten scooted it in for her.

Larten took his seat, scooting in towards the table and placing the napkin into his lap. His eyes caught her looking at him from the side. Larten flushed for a second, confused.

"Thank you, Larten. But between the three of us, it's Erin, not Miss Erin." She smiled. "Unless you prefer to be called 'Mr. Crepsley.'" She smiled jokingly.

"Actually, Mr. Crepsley is precisely how I am referred to among the cirque." He smiled smugly. Her eyes dropped, downcast.

"Oh. I didn't realize. You've always been 'Larten' in my head. If that's how you prefer to be called I apologize if we've made you feel uncomfortable by using your first name." He couldn't read her dark eyes. They were closed to him. He felt ashamed of himself for upsetting her. He was 'Larten' to her which indicated there was an intimacy beyond being mere acquaintances. Well, they had both saved each other's lives and she had given him nothing but complete generosity and made him welcome in her home.

Larten cleared his throat grabbing the wine bottle and filling her glass for her. He looked up at her with a shake of his head. Gavnur would say he was about to get too stuffy but it was the only way Larten knew how to settle a matter properly.

He looked straight into Erin's eyes, replying firmly. "Larten is exactly how I wish to be addressed by you both. I would say after all we have been through so far, being on a first-name basis is practically required."

He sat the bottle down and tugged at the cuffs of his shirt before lifting his spoon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile as she brought her wine glass to her lips.

Erin smoothed out the creases in her napkin and saw it on her lap before reaching to fill her bowl with stew and the other with salad. She glanced over at Larten who had already finished his mainly broth portion. Erin grabbed his bowl and filled it with the full contents of the stew and set it back down in front of him.

"I only wanted to start you off with broth since you haven't eaten anything in a few days. Nights, I assume you would say, not days. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure your stomach wasn't immediately filled with a dumptruck of food that would end up making you sick. Just try to eat slowly for tonight." Erin smiled cooling a spoonful of stew before eating it. "Here's some bread if you'd like." She scooted one of the bread plates closer to him.

"Thank you." Larten said graciously. It was all so very, very delicious. It was taking him some concentration to keep himself from eating like a wolf would. The wine was good and Erin re-filled his glass for him.

"Save a little room for desert." Brigid said, her eyelids fluttering to keep herself awake for said desert.

Larten wiped his mouth with his napkin. "That was delicious. My compliments to you both. I very much enjoyed it." Larten was feeling better now that he'd had a good meal and wine. "And what is this desert that was just mentioned?" Larten asked giving a small innocent smile to Erin.

Erin laughed at him. "It's a couple of custard cream pies chilling in the refrigerator. Nothing special. I hope you like them."

Larten nodded his head graciously. "As good as this meal was I am certain I will enjoy the pies as well." He gave a genteel smile to Erin as she stood. He stood as well to help pick up dishes. Erin swatted his hands.

"Quit. You're a guest. Sit back down. Brigid will help."

"Yes, Brigid will help. Brigid loves to help." She said humorously popping out of her chair and picking up Larten's dishes and her own.

Once the table was cleared, Erin walked in with two custard pies.

"I have half a bottle of brandy if you'd like some to go with the pie?" Erin offered.

"Yes, I think I would like that very much. A nightcap is always welcome."

Erin left in search of the brandy as Larten sliced the pies. He placed a piece onto Brigid's plate, Erin's, and his own. Brigid was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. It wasn't too close to dawn but it was definitely well into the early hours of the new morning. He felt guilty. He had disrupted their lives and schedules. He would make amends somehow.

Erin returned and poured a small glass for both of them. She really wasn't going to drink hers, she just didn't want to make Larten refuse by being the only one. She was getting very, very tired but fought to not let it show. Her stomach was sending the signal to her brain that it would like to be digested while sleeping.

She took a small sip of the brandy and cut a piece of the pie eating it. Brigid had already consumed half of hers. Tired or not, Brigid didn't turn down her sister's custard cream pies.

Larten smacked his lips. He had helped himself to a rather large piece. He finished the brandy and looked at Erin very, very pleased.

"My compliments again." He said. He wasn't drunk. Vampire metabolism and all; but he was feeling full, flushed, and relaxed. He might even go as far as to say he felt 'happy.' His signature reserved, stoic, often dismissive and cold, demeanor was taking a back seat for the evening. It kept crossing his mind as to why but the only answer was that he felt relaxed. Completely at ease, not on edge at all. He hadn't felt or had the opportunity to let his guard down in so long...

Erin smiled at him as she finished her pie. "Will you finish my brandy for me, please? Really don't want to waste it."

"As a lady who has welcomed me into her home, I must obey her commands." Larten finished her glass in one gulp and laughed setting it back onto the table.

Brigid gave a snort startling herself awake, uncrossing her legs. "I'm going to bed. I don't have track practice tomorrow so I'm sleeping in." She shuffled out of the dining room with a muffled yawn 'good night.'

"Her new school term hasn't started yet but track practice has and so her sleep schedule is going through the 'start of school' change." Erin said reaching across the table to pick up Brigid's plate, Larten's, and her own, stacking the two glasses on top.

Larten stood as well, picking up the two pies, following Erin into the kitchen. He saw her try to hide a yawn from him. She turned, taking the pies out of his hands, opened the refrigerator, and placed them inside. The pot of stew was in there as well.

Erin pushed the refrigerator door closed with her foot as she rinsed the plates off before setting them in a small rack in the adjoining sink which indicated they were to be scrubbed clean and then put away later. Erin stretched her arms behind her and faced him. He was leaning his arms against the kitchen island. He, once again, enjoyed that she was wearing green.

"Okay, so let me run by you what I've decided to do to make it easier for you to live here until you are fully healed. No need to worry about that or argue over it. When we come to that bridge, we'll cross it. Just listen and add changes when you want about what I've thought of."

Larten looked at her and nodded.

"So what I'm going to do is keep the curtains closed all throughout the house keeping it dim. Light is still going to come through but it's not direct sunlight. Will that work?"

"Yes. The shade of a tree can be enough at times. Closed curtains will definitely work. I will not be harmed at all." He replied.

"Okay, that's good to hear. I don't want you to feel trapped in my bedroom. You have complete freedom to roam the house. Please, do think of it as your own, there are no limitations. If you get hungry, eat all that you want. You can leave the dishes in the sink and I will take care of them later. There is the t.v. obviously. I have taped my phone numbers by the phone in case you need anything. Don't be afraid to call. I'm doing my final third shift of 12 tomorrow for the week. No, I mean, today. I won't be home until late tomorrow-no-later tonight." She rubbed her eyes. "I know you know what I'm trying to say. Again, you have free run of the house. And if you do need anything and can't reach me, Brigid will be here. I've warned her not to be cranky if you have to wake her up." Erin gave a small chuckle.

Larten chuckled as well. There was a little less than an hour until dawn, he noted. He wished he could stay standing here, listening to her, admiring the green. He felt slightly light-headed. He could tell she was struggling to stay awake. She was struggling to stay awake for him, for his comfort, entertaining her special guest. He smiled to himself at that. But then his face become serious.

"You should go to bed. You do not need to stay up to entertain me. As you have said, you have your work to go to."

"No, no, it's okay!" She said covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Really, I'm fine."

Larten shook his head firmly. "No. I will be fine. You are the one with a long day ahead. Come." He offered her his arm.

Her forehead crinkled in confusion. She really was quite tired.

Larten grabbed her left arm, placing it into the crook of his right, and lead her upstairs into her bedroom. He spotted Brigid sprawled on her bed in the doorway adjacent to Erin's room.

Erin stopped in her tracks. "No, no, this is your room. I'm fine with Brigid. She has a full bathroom, too. I have scrubs for tomorrow and I'll grab clothes when you're awake and I can come in."

Larten dropped her crooked arm but kept his hand grasping her forearm. It felt so small.

"I do not mean to argue since you must get some sleep but-" He started.

"You're right. No arguing. Which reminds me. I want to check your wound. I won't press on it, I just want to check it. It's still very early in the healing process and I don't want you to do anything that will re-injure it and end back at square one. Lay down real quick." Erin pointed releasing her arm from his hand. He wasn't moving. "We can discuss sleeping arrangements tomorrow. Lay down."

Larten hadn't noticed his pain at all tonight. He still felt light as he laid down on the bed. He rested his hands across his chest as Erin tugged his shirt up, her small warm hands on his abdomen, then the feel of them sliding down his sides as she moved his shirt back down. Larten's eyes were closed feeling his body react. There was a lot of pain but there was a much stronger sensation he was feeling. He slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head a touch, making eye contact with Erin standing above him. She smiled at him sleepily with those warm, dark pools for eyes. His green-blue ones hopefully matched their sincerity.

"You check out okay for the night. But be careful raising yourself up and down. Don't do anything that makes it feel like it's pulling or causing intense electric pain. I could leave a heat compress in case you wake up in the middle of the day-"

"Miss Erin." Larten said easing himself slowly up, holding a hand over his wound. (Ah, yes, pain still there, check.) She squinted her tired eyes at him. He gave a joking smile. "I will be fine and will follow your medical advice exactly as you have given it. Please. Go to sleep. I will see you when you come home tonight."

Erin nodded her head as if in a daze. Larten lead her by the elbow into Brigid's room and helped her onto the bed. There was just enough space for her. Her eyes closed immediately as she exhaled and fell asleep right away. Larten exited the room. He shut Erin's bedroom door behind him and leaned against it. He hadn't meant to hypnotize her but her mind was obviously not stopping any time soon so he gave her a little help. Larten was beginning to feel quite sleepy himself. He slowly undressed laying his clothes neatly onto Erin's desk chair. The other selections he had had been given a spot to hang in her closet.

After drinking a glass of water in the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway of the closet and took a deep breath. It smelled clean and distinctly feminine. It smelled so good to him, it was almost making him heady. He flipped off the light and climbed into bed. His mind was quiet, surprisingly, and he felt so relaxed; fed with a full-stomach and relaxed. He stretched and rolled onto his side letting sleep overcome him. He had decided that he liked green.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 **Note: I know it seems like every chapter ends in some sort of character falling asleep but it's really me! It's a great way to wrap anything up: take a nap. Story of my life.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's taken a couple of days. Much is coming :-)**

* * *

Erin made it through her 12-hour shift and was driving home. It was drizzling and the methodical sound of her windshield wipers was soothing. Erin was thankful that was her last shift until she got called in again.

She thought about the patient who had passed away that day. She had seen his coming end. There had been no other deaths but she knew two others who would be passing if not later tonight then early tomorrow morning. Those weren't psychic flashes. They had just been the last two patients she had checked on and you could smell death around them. The other nurses agreed and the one coming in to relieve Erin, she told her what she had last documented and to just be prepared.

But the man who had passed away in a near-future flash and then her touching him showed that he had not been ready to go. He was tormented inside. It was only an abyss of black and suffocation and abject fear. She hated the ones who had to go that way. The feeling would haunt her all day and follow her home. It gave her crushing anxiety that she couldn't have relieved him of his inner suffering. No one should ever have to feel alone. She would guarantee that for Larten. This thought had surprised her when she finally had her lunch break that day but it came into her head so naturally. It was now a duty of hers.

It was around 10:30 P.M. when she finally pulled into her garage. She walked into the kitchen throwing her purse, lunch box, and keys onto the kitchen bar. She walked into the laundry room and removed her shoes and scrubs, tossing them into the dirty clothes bin. She made it a habit to not walk around the house in her hospital shoes and scrubs. You never knew what you were bringing home with you.

Walking to the foot of the stairs, Erin stopped and listened for signs of life. She was only wearing her tank-top and panties. (Wearing a t-shirt of some sort under your scrub top was one of the first things you learned to do.) Usually she could just waltz upstairs but there was a vampire in the house and she was certain he would never be able to look her in the eyes again from embarrassment. And that would be a long time because she was not going to let him go while hardly healed whatsoever and end up dying at the hands of Murlough with Brigid and her next. Larten was not going to be alone as long as he was under her care. There was an inkling of some sort in the back of her mind concerning his stay with them. But she would stuff it aside to take care of issues in the present time...like getting upstairs without possibly waking up Larten or Brigid; but she knew Brigid and Brigid should be awake and making noise but there was just silence.

She was just going to have to make a dash for Brigid's room so she could shower and put clean clothes on. Erin exhaled shaking her arms.

"Okay, okay, okay...just go..NOW!" she said under her breath.

Erin grabbed the banister and threw herself up the first few steps before taking them two at a time. Did she know Larten could hear her? Definitely. Would it irritate him to be awoken by the sound of her hurtling up the stairs? Didn't matter!

"Yes, going to make it, going to make it!" Erin repeated in her head as she made it to Brigid's door. She stopped. There was a note on it: "Went to Ellie's. May spend night. Text when you're home and get this. Spider-guy still asleep, I think. Love, sis."

Erin removed the note and slowly opened the door knob as she read it. She didn't hear or notice that her bedroom door had been opened quietly and an orange-head peeked around looking with grumpy eyes, looking for what must have been Brigid, who had woken him up a few times throughout the day as he tried to sleep. He had a lot to catch up on, his tossing and turning was causing him immense pain, and he had finally had it and was going to tell her, in so many words, to be quiet!

But it wasn't Brigid. It was Erin reading a small note as she slowly entered Brigid's room and shut the door behind her softly; most likely to try and not disturb him. However, as he slowly closed his door, too, and was submerged into the cool, pitch-dark room, she had disturbed him; but not in the way she, in which, was trying to avoid.

Larten walked over to the bed and lay down on top of the comforter staring straight up at the ceiling from his pillow. He scrunched his eyes and opened them again. The image was still there. He would just have to face it, process it, and then tuck it away. It was not a big deal. He shifted himself on the bed, his hand holding his wound as it twinged in pain from the movement, and began processing.

What had he seen? He had seen Erin reading a note and quietly entering Brigid's room.

Larten could feel a warm blush spreading up his neck. Okay, yes, he had seen that BUT what was making his skin so unduly warm? He closed his eyes.

He had seen Erin in a white tank-top that showed the...definition of a certain region. The tank-top also lead the eyes to the small of the back area in the middle of soft hips that then resulted in viewing delicate women's undergarments partly covering a firm, feminine derriere, that lead the eyes straight down long shapely legs. Being high-waisted gave her a supple silhouette, distinctively womanly. He liked how her hair was in a messy up-do that allowed him to view the suave curvature of her neck and down between her shoulder blades.

Larten's eyes shot open. He could feel his pulse had quickened and there was a very warm pressure throughout his body. Larten took deep breaths and closed his eyes again. His side twinged. Yes, focus on the pain. He slowly opened his eyes as he regained his composure. He poked himself on his wounded side and gave a muffled 'mmph' in pain. That helped to clear his head. He didn't want to clear his head but...he poked himself again.

"Ah!" he grimaced. He really might need something for the pain tonight.

He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep so it was time to get up for the night. He eased himself to a seated position placing his feet on the floor. He could hear the shower in the other room. The image started to return. No. Not happening. He knew she didn't know that he had seen her and so he was going to respect that and keep things perfectly normal. In fact, he decided he would beat her downstairs and have something prepared and ready for her to eat. Larten stood with a grimace but moved determinedly into the bathroom.

Once Larten was finished showering and had shaken his hair dry like a dog, he dressed and listened. The other shower was still going. Well, he had only taken 3 minutes, which was the complete point of it all. He looked himself over in the mirror as habit: white shirt, black pants. He straightened his collar and opened the bedroom door wide and headed downstairs. He would make the right amount of noise so she would know he was awake.

Entering the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pot of stew from last night and sat it on the stove looking to see which burner to turn on. He opened the drawers nearest him before finding a plastic ladle to stir with. As the stew warmed up, he pulled out the leftover bread, and bowl of salad. He noticed some of the leaves were browning. He would make sure to pick them out so she wouldn't have to eat them. He opened a couple of cabinet doors to find plates and bowls. The stew was starting to bubble finally. He stirred it and turned down the heat. He placed the one plate of leftover bread into the microwave above. He stared at the numbers and buttons figuring out what to press. Finally deducing the order to press, with a little trouble from his long nails, he had the bread warming up. Above the sound of the microwave he heard movement upstairs. He smiled to himself, eager to see her surprise.

As he was filling the bowls with stew and had already removed the bread from the microwave, he heard her steps coming down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen confused. She was wearing a short-sleeved dark blue shirt and soft grey shorts. Her wet hair was pushed over to one shoulder. She was fresh-faced and smelled slightly of freesia.

"Why, Miss Erin, I had no idea you were home." He said feigning surprise, giving a small bow. "I was hoping I'd have everything hot and waiting for you when you did arrive."

Erin took in the scene before looking at him, smiling, surprise evident in her eyes. Larten smiled triumphantly.

"I don't know what to say!" she said throwing up her hands, laughing.

"The only thing you need to say is what you would like to drink." Larten opened the refrigerator door.

"Let's see, do I have any iced-tea made? Ah, yes! Would you like some?" she asked pulling out the jug.

Larten gave her a credulous look. "Iced-tea?"

"Yes, it is out of the norm but Brigid and I got hooked." She stood up and sat the jug onto the kitchen island. "Here, try it and let me know what you think."

She poured a small amount into Larten's glass. He smelled it. It was tea but tea wasn't meant to be iced. That was pure nonsense. He drank the portion and sat the glass down turning his head towards her.

"As a rule, vampires are very set in their ways, and while iced-tea is a bizarre new experience, I will have some more." He held his glass out. Erin poured until his glass was full and filled her own.

"Let's sit in the dining room. I'm not ready for you to see how uncultured and improper I am by eating in front of the t.v." She said grabbing her bowl and glass.

"I could never bring myself to believe such a thing." Larten said sitting across from her, bringing in the salad and bread. Erin noticed he had to slowly ease himself down to sit.

"You're hurting." She said. "I completely forgot to ask. I am so sorry, Larten. What's your pain level? I'm going to get you something. Wait here." Erin put her napkin on the table going to get up out of her chair. Larten shot his arm across the table grabbing her wrist.

"I do not need anything. And you would have remembered to ask. I understand from Brigid that your occupation is extremely demanding. Please, sit back down."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't have asked right away. Let me get you something and then we can eat." She turned and Larten kept ahold of her firmly.

"No. We will eat first. I will be your patient afterwards. For now, let me be the vampire that wanted to give you a warm breakfast to come home to." He tugged her wrist making her sit back down.

Erin sat back down unsure. Larten resituated himself in his chair and tugged at the cuffs of his shirt before breaking himself a piece of bread. He took a bite and could feel her eyes on him. He saw her place her napkin over her lap slowly. He had won that round.

"So it is breakfast then?" She said.

"I beg pardon?" He looked up at her quizzically.

"You said breakfast. Vampires call their first meals of the night breakfast, too. I'll try to remember that." She smiled eating a spoonful of stew.

"Yes. I will be sure to remember to tell Brigid, as well. Although I'm sure if she were here presently it would be a practical course in vampire facts vs. myths already." Larten said taking a drink.

"I have questions, too, but breakfast is no time to be bombarded with them. I'll show you mercy." She laughed and winked at him.

Larten and Erin made small talk throughout the meal enjoying each other's company. And yet again, Larten marveled that he was still here with his guard down. He would feel his typical, serious behavior surface and he would confirm his decision that he would exit their lives as soon as he was able to; but in moments like this, none of it mattered or crossed his mind. He was truly present in the moment and immersed himself in it without even thinking. He could admit that he was lonely, the life of a vampire was fraught with loneliness. Even though he knew this would come to an end, he was soaking up as much as he could. He hadn't realized how long he had been so desperately lonely. It was these times in his life that made the loneliness bearable. That was just life: moments of brilliance to carry with him to be remembered and brighten the life of being a creature of the night when it became too dark.

"What are you thinking?"

Larten looked up. "I apologize. I was just thinking about the leftover custard pies." He gave a smile. He knew she knew he wasn't telling the truth and he knew she would not press him.

"I was actually thinking about the very same thing." She said standing up and picking up her bowl. "Let's hope Brigid didn't devour them during the day. She eats everything without consideration for anyone else."

Larten also stood. He cleared the table as Erin quickly washed the dishes and pot setting them to dry on a towel.

Erin opened the refrigerator and peeked inside. "Ha, we are in luck!" She pulled out a single half of a pie. "We both get a piece." She set it onto the counter. "If you don't mind, would you cut it? It's time for you to be my patient."

"I can assure you-"

"Larten, please. I'm a professional and you're good at hiding things but I can still discern some things." She patted his arm. "I'll be right back."

Larten watched her leave and picked up the knife to cut the pie into quarters. Why did she have to be...Larten closed his eyes painfully as he had a sudden flash of his past. He opened them and swallowed. He straightened his shoulders and placed the slices of pie on their plates. He heard her enter the kitchen again and set a plastic box onto the kitchen island. He turned around with the plates and gave a distant smile as he saw her set things out. All for him and his needs.

"So the last time I gave you anything was the second day right after the incident. You were moaning terribly while you were asleep so I gave you a full dose. It helped you for a while. I gave you another later. Then you woke up the following night. I kept you from dying on my kitchen floor but I also wanted to keep you from dying in my bed or suffering so much." A hint of sadness shifted behind her dark eyes before turning clinical. "But now that you're awake and aware, I would like to see how much really does help you and how often you may need it. I know your metabolism is different from ours but since you are moving around more, which maybe I should tell you not to, it will hurt more. Let's see what works. I'm sure you've endured worse but you're under my care and so what I say goes and that way the wound won't bother you years down the road because I took such good care of you." She smiled at him and gave a joking laugh.

"I will be the envy of the vampire world." Larten returned.

She was sliding gloves on and pulled out a syringe filling it from the vial. She tapped her finger against it and pushed on the plunger to make it drip a couple of times. She took his left arm, swiped it with an alcohol pad, touched for a vein, and injected him. She held her thumb down on the needle's entrance to keep it from bleeding as she tossed the syringe into the used sharps part of the medical kit.

"How does that feel?" She stripped off her gloves and tossed them in the trash. She grabbed a small light to check his pupils.

Larten shut his eyes tightly. "Ah! Do not do that!" He barked.

"I know, I'm sorry." She put her kit back together before taking him by the arm and putting her other arm across his back to lead him to sit down on the couch. She sat on the very edge of the coffee table in front of him. "How do you feel?"

Larten gave a small shake of his head and opened his eyes grumpily. "Besides being almost blinded, I feel fine." He said in a low growl.

"Other than that, define 'fine' for me. Do you have a slight feeling of warmth spreading through your body, any chest discomfort, any pain in your abdomen?"

"Yes, the discomfort is gone." He snapped.

"Larten, did I help you or not?" she asked softly.

Larten looked up at her, meeting her eyes. He had been rude. Again, he felt ashamed of himself.

"Yes, you have helped me. The pain is certainly not as severe as before. Thank you." He said hoping the honesty in his voice was evident.

She exhaled relieved. "Good, good. You stay here. I'll bring you your pie."

Larten watched her stand up. He leaned his head back against the couch. It had taken the edge off of the pain though it would by no means have the total effects such a dose would do to a human; but, yes, he did feel much better.

He felt the cushion lower beside him and raised his head to a plate of pie in front of him. He took it from her hands and the fork.

"I'm glad I got you feeling better. Do you want the t.v. on? Or music?" She asked taking a bite of her pie. She sat right next to him, her legs pulled up against her chest, waiting for a reply.

"Whatever you wish." He replied with a mouthful.

"It's way too late for the news to be on. Right now it'll be nothing but infomercials since it's the early hours of the morning. Music? Do you like blues? I have some 1920's big band music. Debussy, Schumann." she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Again, whatever you wish." Larten replied setting his plate onto the coffee table. He was full and relaxed and his pain was almost unnoticeable. He stretched his arms across the back of the couch.

"Schumann." Erin turned on the stereo function of the t.v. and popped in the CD. She kept it down and walked back over to the couch to finish her pie. She sat her empty plate onto the coffee table, too, and could feel her exhaustion hit her like a bus. Taking care of Larten and then her shifts, her body was at its limit. She looked at Larten next to her. He had his head back and was breathing evenly. She was glad to see him like that, at ease and comfortable enough in her home that he could let his guard down. She almost had a full picture of him: how he was, who he was, and why from small blips. But she wanted to know more than just blips. She wanted to hear him from his own lips about who he was, to tell her of his own free will.

Her eyes began to slowly close. She turned her body to lay down against the arm rest with a pillow. She curled up not wanting to disturb Larten. The music played and she couldn't fight her body any longer. The last thing she noticed before drifting off was the movement of an arm and the sudden pressure of a resting hand on her calf shifting her legs haphazardly to lay across a lap rather than digging into the side of a thigh. The music lulled the two figures into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 14

**Note: Stick with me! I know, I know, I can't help it. I promise, though, stick with me :-)**

* * *

"No, mmm no, Larten-"

Larten's eyes blinked open. He was still on the living room couch, music playing in the background, and two empty plates on the coffee table.

He rubbed his eyes. His internal clock said he had not been asleep for long. Less than an hour to be precise. A small vampire nap.

He looked over at the sleeping figure of Erin, her legs in his lap. They had been digging into his thigh so he had moved them to stretch out across his lap. He figured that would be more comfortable for her as well.

Now what was it that had finally sparked him to open his eyes as he had been slowly waking up on his own? Oh right, he thought he had heard his name.

"Larten...stay-" a voice sighed, gently plaintive.

He looked down at Erin. He had heard his name. From her.

He wondered what she was dreaming. She sounded...how could he put it? She sounded like she was yearning for him, reaching out, needful, but with an undertone of fear. It perplexed him and he couldn't lie to himself...it caused his heart to give a painful thump.

The night was still young and he was going to guarantee that Erin would not be disturbed. He was almost certain symptoms of sleep deprivation would eventually set in, but he knew she was tough. She had a fighting spirit purely out of compassion. Larten's heart swelled with feeling. Those kinds of warriors were never given their due respect. Although she, too, could be given some credit among his people since she had confronted and "fought" against a mad vampaneze.

Larten slowly stood from the couch using vampire finesse to move Erin's legs without waking her up. His wound twinged a bit, but ever since the pain killer dose she had given him he noticed next to nothing, and for that he was grateful.

Erin mumbled again and pulled her feet in closer to her body. Larten would be able to carry her upstairs easily. She would most likely chastise him for doing so in the morning since it would pull on his wound, but he knew it would do no damage.

He bent down to scoop her into her arms when he heard a song and buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. It wasn't the music in the living room. It continued and he followed it. It was, as he thought, one of those mobile cellular phone devices. It was laying in her open purse with Brigid's face and a green circle on the screen.

Larten sighed. He knew if he didn't somehow answer Brigid's call it would be bad for him.

He lifted the phone out of the purse, it buzzed in his hand, and he tapped the green circle. Nothing happened. He tapped it again, harder. A small crack appeared on the screen.

"Larten, you idiot!" He cursed under his breath. Vampires were not meant for these ridiculous phones! He tried to not use his nails this time and hit the green button with the pad of his finger instead. The screen changed and he heard a voice coming out of the speaker.

"Hey, are you home yet? Did you get my note? I'm staying with Ellie. Is Larten up? Hey, Erin, why aren't you answering? HEY!"

Larten put the phone to his ear and started to speak. He knew how to use a phone, he had seen its invention and development, but he still hated these...small, slick, confounding ones that weren't just for talking and made no sense!

"Miss Brigid, this is Larten. Your sister is asleep." He said with clear precision.

There was a pause on the other end. His eyebrows furrowed. What had he-?

"Oh, hey, Larten! Glad you're up and answered. Let Erin sleep. I'm staying with Ellie and I'll text Erin in the morning. Have a good night! Oh, and Larten, take care of Erin, okay? Bye."

The call ended and the the phone showed those tiny squares on them. He set it back down into Erin's purse. He would have to apologize about the crack he caused on the screen. He would offer to purchase Erin a new one. He had the means.

His thoughts quickly returned back to the matter at hand. He walked back into the living room, somehow figured out how to turn the music off, and went back over to the curled figure of Erin.

He knelt down and slid his long arms under her body and lifted her deftly. She made a small whine as he carried her up the stairs.

He headed straight into her bedroom and laid her down on her own bed. It had barely registered in his mind to place her in Brigid's room. He knew that's where she had been sleeping but she deserved to sleep in her own bed. She had been doing so much, giving so much.

Yes, he knew she would argue with him about it later. But that was later and this was now and he immediately noticed her reaction to being in her own bed. Her body stretched and relaxed entirely. He looked down on her and chuckled. He knew exactly what she was feeling. It was the same when he was in his own coffin. Pure bliss.

Larten was certain Hibernius was taking care of his coffin and Madam Octa. He was eager to get back to the Cirque but this situation had to be taken care of before he could plan anything else. Murlough had to be stopped. It would take killing Murlough to stop his madness and from killing Erin and Brigid. Larten looked at the X-shaped scar on Erin's right wrist. His throat clenched and jaw tightened. He would not let it happen.

Erin shifted and rolled to her other side towards Larten. Her body language had changed. Her face was in a grimace and she was breathing hard and fast. She was having a nightmare. Larten sat down on the edge of the bed. The one night she finally had to sleep and she was having a nightmare. That wouldn't do. Brigid had oddly told him to take care of Erin but inside he had already silently decided he was going to, even in this small matter of her getting a good night's rest.

"Leave him alone...stay..." Erin said in despair, a few tears escaping down her face, her hand clenching a fistful of bedsheets.

Was she having a vision? Brigid had explained to him a bit about each of their individual gifts. (It made perfect sense why Murlough was hell bent on killing them.) Erin being a sort of psychic empath had dreams that were sometimes subconscious flashes like ones she would have when awake. Brigid said Erin's gift seemed simple but it was very multi-faceted. Brigid had the same only with her mathematical visions of events and all their derivatives of various sequences. She told him everything in the world, the entire universe, could be explained by math. When she had been talking to him about it she got more and more animated and excited explaining it to him. It had completely veered from the topic of their gifts to Brigid going on and on about universal equations and why and the philosophy of math and logic and what dictates what make and the theories...by the vampire gods that girl could talk and talk. She did eventually realize she had gotten carried away and apologized. He had told her to think nothing of it. She was an enthusiastic youth. And there was an innocence in her, a pure soul. Larten reminded himself of this when he was about to blow a gasket and tell her to be quiet and to simply QUIT TALKING!

Larten laid his cool hand onto Erin's forehead and stroked his thumb gently through her hair. She immediately responded to his touch and rolled onto her back, her cheeks still slightly wet, her face still in pain.

"I promised..." She murmured.

He shifted his position on the edge of the bed. He laid his hand back onto her forehead, his thumb gently massaging.

Nightmare. Vision. That wasn't the point. She needed to sleep. She slowly started to relax and her murmurings were further and further apart and indistinguishable. Her features were softening until she was finally in a regular sleep. Larten went to brush the hair stuck to her cheeks; they were warm. He carefully moved her hair from sticking to her cheeks. She again responded to his touch and turned her head to nuzzle into his hand and sighed. He rubbed her cheek with is thumb for a second before slowly removing his hand.

She gave a small 'mmph' at losing the sense of touch but other than that she was calm again.

Larten placed the comforter over her and left the edge of the bed. He looked back at her at the door. His vampire vision saw her clearly through the dark. She was still calm and free of the nightmare. She could finally rest. He quietly closed the door.

He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He remembered the plates in the living room and went to get them to wash. He turned the sink faucet on and rinsed them. His thoughts were on Erin and how she had felt in his arms. Her body was soft in his arms, warm as she rested her head against his chest. Managing her long legs up the narrow staircase took some finesse but it was nothing to him. Carrying her and having her near made him feel warm throughout his body. He felt tempted to stay with her, guard her, against anything that might disturb her sleep.

Larten placed the dishes in the drying rack. He leaned against the counter and looked around. He hadn't stayed in a real, non-dilapidated house in a very, very long time. He wanted to go out and resume his search for Murlough. End it once and for all. But he knew he was nowhere near ready enough. If there's one thing you learn as a vampire, if you have the time to heal completely and not have to worry about your enemies finding you, you take it. Gavnur had stayed with a woman who had saved his life in basically the same way Erin had done for him. Gavnur had stayed with the woman for a fortnight and a year later returned to thank her. They fell in love and every chance Gavnur had he went to be with her. He was probably with her now! The last time Gavnur and Larten had sought the other's aura, Larten knew Gavnur was with her. Larten also knew that Gavnur would call him a fool if he went to search for Murlough after only three days of a near-death battle. Larten was no fool in such matters. The time would come but it wasn't now so he would have to not obsess over it. The luck of the vampires was on his side and he would not spit in its face.

Larten went to sit in the living room. Another way Gavnur would call him a fool would be why he would want to leave the company of a beautiful woman just to search out a mad vampaneze. Larten 'hmphed' and scratched his scar. There he went being a stuffy old bat again!

Larten sighed and laid down on the couch. He shoved a small pillow behind his head and his feet dangled over the opposite end. A common problem for one his height. He shifted to get comfortable. His pain was still under control and he finally had time to think. He would make a list of things he could help Erin with around the home. One being repairing her screened-in-patio. He liked the vision of the two of them sitting in it and looking out into the garden.

He got up from the couch and went to look at the damage. Brigid and Erin had put a piece of tarp over where the door had been. Larten stepped through it. The screen door that led into the garden was in complete smithereens. The screen sections and posts were broken, the roof mesh caved in, too. It looked like a bomb had gone off and left a hole. He stepped off the patio, cracked terribly from the ordeal, a huge dent where he had landed.

The cool night grass felt good on his feet. The rain had left a freshness all over. There were freesias, marigolds, roses, rosemary, thyme, and lavender. The marigolds were still bright in the autumn weather and some roses still lingered. He inhaled again. He could smell smoke a couple of row houses down. It was peaceful and he couldn't keep the small smile from his face. Peace was hard to come by for a vampire. Or anyone for that matter. That was life.

He also needed to replace Erin's phone. He would need help with that, he hated to admit. But maybe while he did so he could also find a few replacements for his jacket and a vest. He was missing his full red outfit. He wondered if he could find something green for Erin. Or red. Auburn brown hair and her dark chocolate eyes and fair skin would be complimented by something red. Maybe they could go out for a dinner or...some such thing. Murlough had been worse off than him and would not be showing his face anytime soon. Though Larten was prepared if he did; but he knew from Brigid that nothing would be happening very soon concerning that matter. She had made that very evident and Larten deduced that there was something else going on that was take precedence but Brigid would not reveal it. She may not even know the whole story but she was keeping her cards close on whatever it was.

He wanted to know what Erin was dreaming of that made her call out his name. She had gone through a range of emotions as she talked in her sleep. Maybe he should go up and check on her? What if she was having another nightmare? What if she was calling out his name again? What if she needed him?

Before he even knew what he was doing he was going back into the house and heading swiftly up the stairs. He opened her bedroom door quietly and peeked in. She was still asleep, her chest rising evenly.

Maybe he should check closer and make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. Larten knew that was an excuse but he was already standing over her. Her brows were furrowed slightly but she wasn't murmuring anything. He didn't plan on it but suddenly his hand was again brushing her hair out of her face and smoothing a thumb across her cheek. She did the same thing as she did before: she responded and turned her face to be cupped in his hand.

He removed it gently and left the room taking one more look at her sweet sleeping form.

For the rest of the night Larten passed the hours by clearing the broken pieces of the garden patio. He carried the broken wood and mesh out to the bins on the side of the house. The door out to the garden was a simple mesh screen door but the one to the house was a proper door. He checked the frame and knew it would need to be entirely replaced. He adjusted the tarp to hang more securely than what Brigid and Erin had been able to manage.

Doing these small tasks kept him occupied until it was close to dawn. He stood in the garden as the sky began to lighten in the east. He picked a small rose that had bloomed and was only beginning to wilt.

He walked back into the house and up the stairs. He had decided he would sleep in Erin's closet for the duration of the day. Sleeping in Brigid's bed was, he felt, improper. He could possibly have passed the day sleeping on the couch but that would disturb their daily routine and it would not be as dark as Larten preferred and he had already showed some flaws in his personality and when it came to his sleep, well, he would like to avoid a confrontation as much as possible for the sake of his image. Gavnur called him a grouchy old woman concerning his sleeping habits. He really did want to avoid showing that side of himself to Erin and Brigid, he thought to himself, scratching his scar. The closet was the best choice.

Larten inaudibly entered Erin's room and closed the door. She was still sound asleep. He took a pillow from beside her. He laid the rose by the sink in the bathroom before entering the closet. He, again, enjoyed the clean, feminine smell.

He closed the closet door and was glad to be in the darkness. The dawn was blooming and he was starting to get drowsy, ready for a full day's rest. His pain was still under control but it was coming back. It was a deep, dull pain, like there was a heavy rock in the area. He would make it through the day and see how he felt when he woke up that night. (Or Erin would see how he felt first, most likely!) He placed the pillow under his head finding a comfortable position and closed his eyes breathing in the attractive scent of Erin.


	14. Chapter 15

Everything was soft all around her. She moved her feet back-and-forth and hugged her pillow closer to her. God, it felt so good to be in her own bed again. Erin turned her head towards her bed stand to peek an eye at the time. It was already going on 11:00 A.M. How had she slept so late?! She buried her face into her pillow and sighed. She had needed it. There was no denying that fact. She had been running on fumes and sleeping in her own bed had been exactly what the doctor ordered. Her dreams/nightmares started to dredge up in her mind. She ran through them but didn't want to process them. She wasn't ready to. There was something dark and heart-wrenching and such fear of what she had seen but also something desperate and yearning at the other end. It was a jumbled ball and she didn't want to start unraveling it to figure it out. Her mind would do it and when she had the focus she would delve deeper into it and finally "look" at what she had "seen."

She closed her eyes, not quite ready to get out of bed.

Erin's eyes shot open as she bolted up in the bed. She was in her own bed in her own room that was completely dark from heavy curtains blocking the window. She began to feel instant panic and fear. Where was Larten? Had he left? Erin felt tears forming from her distress. Had he really left? Surely not. Surely he wouldn't abandon them like that, abandon her, without any sort of communication. Right?

Erin threw the covers off of her and walked into the bathroom. There was a single rose, slightly wilted, by the bowl of her sink. Her heart stopped. He had left. He was gone. He left them! Oh God, what if he ran into Murlough in his condition?! She started to feel very sick to her stomach and a pain burned in her chest. She wiped a tear away from her eye briskly.

She was going to find him. She would go immediately through her dreams and stretch her mind as much as possible to catch anything, even the smallest of blips, to find him as quickly as she could. It was day so he would be in one spot which gave her a jumpstart in her search.

Erin splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth, and went to open her closet door to throw on some clothes. Reaching for the light switch she felt her foot hit something which caused whatever she had hit to give a low growl.

A new panic came over Erin. It had been a while since she had seen something out of the ether of the otherside. She heard a strong nasal exhale and whatever was on her closet floor shift.

Erin opened her closet door a bit wider so the light from the bathroom would illuminate inside.

The gap of light showed a long-limbed figure with a shock of orange hair laying on a pillow and scrunching his face from the light and growling again. Erin quickly closed the door to where there was just a small crack. She stared through it. His features immediately went back to normal now that the light was out of his face.

Erin closed the closet door the rest of the way and leaned against the bathroom counter, a hand cupping her mouth, as a few tears spilled from her eyes. She stifled her sniffling but it was hard. She had been so scared, so hurt. More tears fell. She lifted her head up and wiped them away composing herself.

He was still here. He hadn't left.

She tried to remember how she had gotten into her own bed. She had fallen asleep on the couch. He obviously must have carried her upstairs and placed her in her own bed to sleep. Her closet would serve as the next best place to sleep where it was completely dark. Yes, that made the most sense.

But why hadn't he just laid her in Brigid's bed? He knew that's where she had been sleeping.

Whatever his reasoning she appreciated the gesture. It was all the more endearing to her that he had done so.

Erin breathed in, fully calm again. She went to the bed and pulled off one of the blankets. Creeping into the closet she draped the blanket over him as best she could without disturbing him and then slowly slipped out again.

She couldn't explain the relief she was feeling. She wasn't going to disturb him again and would go down to the laundry room to look through the clean clothes she hadn't hanged up yet for something to wear.

She brushed her hair quickly, went through her skincare and make-up routine, and switched off the light taking one last look at her closed closet door. She left her dark bedroom and headed down the stairs directly into the laundry room. She looked through the folded clean clothes finally deciding on a pair of grey jeans and black-and-white striped ribbed turtleneck shirt.

Stepping out of the laundry room through to the kitchen she saw her purse and pulled out her phone. The entire screen was cracked. Had she dropped it? No, that was impossible. It wasn't like that when she got home from her shift and she hadn't even taken it out of her purse.

"Ugh!" Erin let out exasperated. She would have to go to the mall and get a replacement. She couldn't remember the warranty...whatever, she'd deal with it later.

She remembered Brigid's note from last night and since she wasn't here, she had obviously spent the night with Ellie. But even though she knew that, she still had been very, very particular about knowing where Brigid was basically at all times. Psychic abilities or not, Murlough was still out there.

Erin texted Brigid. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two dishes from last night in the drying rack. Her eyes started to water a little. Another endearing gesture. He was still here. He hadn't abandoned them. Erin blinked her eyes clear.

Everything was fine except for the dreams she had had. She would grab her dream notebook and write them out, including every detail. Sometimes what she dreamed would end up flashing through her mind again when she was awake. It was like Brigid's millions of notebooks with everything recorded, but Erin only had five to her name. Just in case.

Her phone buzzed with a response from Brigid. She was still at Ellie's and said she had called her last night and Larten had answered, (ah, perhaps that was the cause of the cracked phone screen; vampire strength at its best). Brigid texted again saying she planned to hang out with Ellie all day and if she spent the night again, she would let Erin know.

Erin responded and put her phone on the bar. She was hungry. It was technically lunch time but a bowl of cereal was all she wanted.

Taking her cereal into the living room, she turned on the television, and propped her feet onto the coffee table. She checked her DVR to see what had recorded. Normally she had the news recorded for when she missed it during her long shifts but, once again, Brigid had changed the recording to a t.v. show she was following that was at the same time as the news. She would catch it later that evening. She could have checked it on her phone but there wasn't the full local news which she preferred.

She scrolled down to a new episode of a show she liked and hit play. As she watched she started making a list in her head of things she needed to get done now that everything had somewhat settled down. It had only been 4 to 5 days since Larten almost died on her kitchen floor but things were starting to slowly evolve into a routine, which Erin preferred.

She should take Larten shopping for a few more articles of clothing. His cloak was still hanging in the laundry room. She had spritzed it lightly with Febreeze to freshen it up. It didn't stink per se, but it smelled musty and like wet grass. She had had to throw away his jacket so she could finally replace that and then anything else he wanted to give him more choices in attire. He was very particular about his appearance. Erin laughed in her mind at that particularity of his personality. He preferred all red taking after his mentor. She didn't know the specifics of vampire mentors but it wasn't hard to apply logic and understand the gist of it.

Erin liked small blips about the people around her. Small insights into their behavior and thought patterns and reasons behind their actions fascinated her. Unless they were malicious, selfish, cruel, or even evil. Brigid and Erin sometimes took things into their own hands when facing certain...characteristics of people, particularly when those aspects were going to fuel heinous acts. When they could prevent people from being made into victims, they did so.

Ah, speaking of blips, she needed to grab her dream notebook.

Erin got up from the couch and washed out her bowl and spoon. Her notebook she was currently writing in was in her room in the drawer of her bedstand. She didn't want to take the chance of disturbing Larten; she would grab one from Brigid's room.

Climbing the stairs she entered Brigid's room and found a blank notebook. Brigid had her notebooks in a particular order but the recent ones, that could span from 1 to 7 at a time, were strewn haphazardly around her bed and on her desk so they were all within easy reach. Erin had no idea how she did it but Brigid had her own method to the madness.

Erin tip-toed back down the stairs and plopped down onto her spot on the couch, knees pulled up against her chest, the notebook resting against them. She clicked her pen back-and-forth a few times trying to prep herself. She didn't always like having to go deep into her subconscious. She never really pushed her ability because it always ended in her being closer to hell than she ever wanted to be.

But that was neither here nor there. She placed the tip of her pen against the paper, wrote the date, and started remembering everything she had seen during the night.


	15. Chapter 16

**Note: I've started flipping back through the few Cirque du Freak books I still have to refresh my understanding of Mr. Crepsley's traits. I think he's skewed at times towards being completely cold and emotionless when really he cried several times throughout the series, had humor, sincerity, sensitivity, playfulness, etc; along with his serious, wary, and all-business attributes as well. He really is a very developed character alongside Darren, of course. I'm trying to keep this in mind and hope that it comes across as this story continues. (The Cirque will return soon, too!)**

 **Ok. Let's get back to it!**

* * *

"No, Larten. Stop. Stop!" Erin locked her arms against Larten's chest, halting him at the bottom of the stairs.

Larten looked down at her, grabbing her wrists, and gently removing them from his chest. Her dark eyes were searching his, tears making them glossy. He held her wrists so she was against his chest.

She grabbed his cloak. "Don't. Don't you dare say it." She said through clenched teeth, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry-" He began.

"No. You're not. Don't start. Not yet, Larten, not yet." She stared into his eyes firmly. She was reaching for him with everything she had.

"Erin, you know that-" Larten started to say again, gently, trying to escape what she was doing to him.

"I do know, you idiot! Of course I know! But you know, too, and you're pretending. Stop pretending. I know, Larten, and so do you. And you know it isn't now." She choked out, tears starting to appear on her cheeks.

Larten looked down at her fists gripping his cloak. He rubbed his thumbs gently against her wrists. He could feel the X on her right wrist. His heart knew she was right but his mind was fighting to forbid it. His past trickled across his mind as he looked at her, struggling to keep an emotionless face.

Erin slowly rested her head onto the crook of his shoulder. "Just think of Gavnur." She gave a small laugh that was smothered in a sob.

Larten moved his face to rest against her head, breathing in her scent, as he brought up a hand to hold her neck, his thumb rubbing where her jaw met her ear. He opened his mouth to whisper something to her.

*Flash*

Erin came back to her senses. The notebook pages she had written on were covered in dried, wet spots that had created smudged words.

Erin sat the notebook onto the coffee table and held her head in her hands. Oh God, that had only been part of her dream. She still had more to go through. More that was darker and bloodier and carried the mark of death vs. life.

She lifted her head back to stare at the ceiling and clear her tears. She couldn't give in. She had to get the rest of it out. Her face twisted in emotional pain. What was going to happen? What would lead to that moment with Larten? Why, God, why did it hurt so much?! For both of them. What was he going to say to her? She didn't know. And she may not know until that moment came to pass, whenever it would be. It was only a moment in time with no context of when or why or the outcome.

Erin brushed away the wetness around her eyes and inhaled deeply. There was no point thinking about it now. She had it written down. She would remember it and if another flash occured perhaps it would shed some light on the matter. She didn't know. She just didn't know. But she did know that there was going to be something grow between Larten and her. This is probably what Brigid had been hiding. Erin cared for Larten. Greatly. But it wasn't admittedly romantic. Though getting to know him through flashes and watching his mannerisms, sharing his company...something had been planted. As far as on his end, she didn't know. Brigid seemed to act like she knew something, hinting at it during a conversation with Larten that Erin wasn't aware of. It had been meant solely for him.

Erin exhaled through her mouth, collecting her mind. She rolled her shoulders preparing to tackle the nightmare.

"Okay, okay, okay, get going, girl. Sooner you start, sooner it's over." She repeated to herself.

She took up her pen and the notebook again turning to a clean page. Erin closed her eyes and immediately hit her trance state.

*Flash*

She was in the same woods Murlough had taken her to but in a different spot. There was a creek with tall grass all around. Brigid was tied by her hands dangling from a low, thick tree branch, her feet barely able to reach the ground to balance herself. She was gagged and in her underwear. She had the same strange markings on her face and different ones down her torso. She was crying and fiercely struggling to get out of her bonds.

Murlough was over by a tree where he had stashed his vials and equipment. She was making the same marks on himself and chanting over his knife. He had built a small fire with a ring of salt around it and threw in a few particular herbs into the flames.

Standing, he started towards Brigid who kicked out at him to keep him away.

Suddenly Erin had her younger sister free and was telling her to run. Brigid grabbed her hand to make Erin run with her. There were flashes of trees, the crinkling sound of dried grass and leaves under their feet, until the scenery changed.

Erin was now pulling Larten to his feet. Erin's hands were on fire with pain but she wouldn't let go.

Larten yelled something at her.

"I can't! I promised!" Erin yelled back.

*Flash*

"Agh!" Erin cried out, her hands flying to hold the sides of her head. It was like a surge of electricity shot through her head, like multiple migraines all at once.

She rocked back and forth on the couch, holding her head, waiting for the pain to pass. It didn't happen too often and there was no real reason for why it did. At least none that Erin could pinpoint. The surge of pain, akin to electroshock therapy, happened a lot more when she was younger. But that could perhaps have been a side effect of her developing gifts.

Erin focused on her breathing as she felt the pain start to slowly, too slowly, lessen. She felt a rush of warmth run from her nose. She opened her eyes to see drops of blood on her jeans. Nose bleeds. Another occasional manifestation.

She slowly stumbled into the kitchen to grab a napkin to pinch over her nose, bending over the sink in case she got sick from the intense pain, which was very common when this happened. Erin felt clammy and dizzy and held onto the sink's edge for dear life. She was sweating from the nausea and prayed it would just pass.

After what felt like an eternity the nausea subsided and Erin could get her migraine medicine without fainting or throwing up on the stairs. If she hurried that is. She checked her purse first though to see if she had any of them in there. She always kept a few doses in her purse. It was always good to be prepared.

She checked the bottle she kept in her purse. There were three doses left. She took one and drank as much water as she could. She looked at the time on the microwave clock. It was already going on 6:00 P.M. She needed to start thinking about what to make for dinner.

The thought of food made her stomach do a sick twist. She shuffled over to the couch and laid down. She was still sweating. Her vision was blurred and she needed to stay horizontal and still until all of it had passed. The t.v. was still on so she listened to it as she kept her eyes close to stop the dizziness. She tried to focus past the pain while doing a breathing technique to help.

*Flash*

"Come here." a gruff voice said.

"I already am." a clear female voice answered.

"No, I mean here." There was the sound of a hand hitting a cushion.

There was the sound of a tray being set down and liquid being poured into cups.

"You can make your tea however you like it. I have cream, sugar, lemon. Whatever you want."

"I want you to sit." Came the reply.

There was the sound of squeaking as a body sat onto the cushion. It sounded like their back patio couch swing.

The night air was cool causing her to shiver. She pulled her cardigan around her tighter. The man next to her removed his jacket with a flourish placing it around her for added warmth.

"Nothing better than warm chivalry." Her voice lilted as she inched closer to where their arms were touching, her bent knees against his leg. "You were quite chivalrous when you were younger, too."

The man choked on his tea he had just picked up. He cleared his throat to take another sip. He was blushing furiously.

"Sorry. It was just a sudden, small flash. I couldn't resist." The woman's voice said sincerely, but not hiding the the humor in her voice.

The man cleared his throat once more, setting his cup down.

"It is nothing. Yes, I was, as my mentor used to say, a very fiery youth. I was not always as precise and measured as I am now. I respected my mentor greatly and wished to emulate him." He replied factually.

"But you're still quite you."

"Hmph." He scratched his facial scar.

The two figures were silent as they enjoyed the night. She leaned into his body for extra warmth. He shifted his arm to rest along the back of the porch swing, circling her in, allowing her to lean against him completely.

The moon shown down illuminating the garden, the only sound the squeaking of the patio swing, and the two figures taking comfort in the warmth of each other's presence.

*Flash*

Warm lips and cool hands. Heady smells and bodies pressed together. Warm glowing street lights all around. Laughing. Feet off the ground, swinging around in the air.

*Flash*

"Ugh..." Erin groaned opening her eyes. The t.v. was on and she was still laying on the couch. Her medicine had finally kicked in and taken care of the worst of it all. She lifted herself up and ran a hand through her hair. She still felt groggy but wasn't so debilitatingly sick.

She rubbed her eyes. Had she really had two flashes while sleeping? They were happy, serene, playful; the complete opposite of what she had dreamed last night. She scribbled down the gist of each: night conversation on back patio garden; kissing, town.

Good enough.

She needed to think about supper for Larten. Wait. Breakfast for Larten. She still wasn't hungry. She looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00 P.M. and he might be waking up soon so she needed to get started.

She would cook him breakfast food. Omelet, sausage, bacon, biscuits. Nothing intensive.

As she turned on the stove she checked her phone. Brigid had texted saying she was spending the night again but would be home tomorrow afternoon. Erin acknowledged her and said she'd see her tomorrow.

Erin pulled out the ingredients and got to cooking. Upstairs Larten was just starting to stir from the world of sleep.

* * *

Larten gave a small moan. There was a woman with warm eyes stroking the side of his face, smiling down at him. She traced a thumb across his lips before leaning down to place a full kiss on them. He snaked a hand through her hair holding her head in place, taking the lead in the kiss now. She pulled back and smiled but he didn't allow it long. His hand moved to the side of her face pulling it back down to kiss her again. He wasn't ready to stop.

Larten started to slowly drift out of his subconscious and into the waking world. He felt warm and his heart felt jittery; like the feeling you get from slowly waking from a good dream that you don't want to end. He gave a small 'mmm' as he relaxed in the haze of the dream for as long as he could. He stretched and lifted a hand to scratch his scar. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling. He was actually waking up in a great mood. Happy, even!

He was still in Erin's closet. He raised his head slightly and saw that he had a blanket over him. He lifted it off of him. He knew he hadn't fallen asleep with a blanket. Erin must have discovered him in her closet and covered him. She was thoughtful.

Larten sat up and stretched. He hoped she had slept well last night in her own bed. He couldn't hear her breathing through the walls. That's when he heard movement downstairs in the kitchen and the smell of bacon. Erin was up and cooking and the smell was beginning to make Larten's mouth water.

He got to his feet and opened the closet door. Everything was dark in the bathroom and bedroom. His inner vampire clock said it wasn't too far away from midnight. He was awake earlier than he liked to be. Early was anything before midnight! He grumbled to himself. Gavnur may snore like a bear but at least he didn't wake up like a grouchy old woman he would say, teasing Larten. He could probably go back to sleep, return to that stimulating dream that had felt wonderful, (he hoped the fuzzy feeling of the dream stayed with him as long as possible), but there was the smell of food and he was up so...food it would be. He flipped the bathroom light on and turned the shower on.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen:_**

* * *

Erin heard the shower turn on upstairs. Larten was up and just in time. Erin pulled a plate out and piled it high with the huge omelet she had made and the bacon, sausage, and biscuits. She still wasn't feeling well so maybe a biscuit or two would be all she'd eat.

She carried the plates into the dining room to wait for Larten.

Larten was straightening his collar in the full length mirror, (red shirt and red pants), his dream in the back of his mind. He gave an approving nod of his head towards the mirror and headed downstairs.

He entered the kitchen to find Erin pulling out two glasses. He cleared his throat. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, don't you look nice." She said.

Larten gave a very pleased smile at the compliment.

"Thank you." He replied. "And you look lovely yourself."

Erin looked at him and shook her head giving a wry smile. "I know I do not look lovely but I will take the compliment anway."

His face fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to offend you. I just don't feel well and haven't all day. When you don't feel well, you know you don't look lovely." She gave a tired smile. "But thank you all the same. Now then, what would you like to drink? I have your breakfast in the dining room and was waiting until you were done showering to fix you something to drink. Tea, orange juice, milk, water. What sounds good?"

"Orange juice would fit the meal the best I would say."

"Good choice." She nodded, pouring orange juice into his glass and her own.

"I really hope you like what I made."

Larten followed after Erin into the dining room and sat down in the chair she pointed to.

Sitting across from him she took a small sip from her orange juice and looked at him eagerly.

"Take a bite. I hope you like omelets. If you don't like it I can remake it for you or fix you something else."

Larten placed his napkin onto his lap. He adjusted his shirt cuffs before picking up a fork and taking a bite. He chewed for a few minutes seriously then looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

Her face looked crestfallen.

That was when Larten gave a teasing side smirk at her.

"This is the best omelet I believe I have ever had in my roughly 200 years." He said taking another bite.

Erin gave him the biggest grin. She was beautiful when she smiled. Her face glowed. Larten returned her grin, chuckling as he scarfed down the omelet, helping himself to the plates of bacon, sausage, and biscuits. He noticed she wasn't eating. She had one single biscuit she was picking at and that was it.

He chewed and looked up at her concerned. Now that he fully looked into her eyes he could tell she was in some sort of pain and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked.

Erin shook her head no, picking a bit off of her biscuit.

Larten looked at her. She met his gaze briefly before dropping her eyes.

"How is your pain? I wish you wouldn't have slept on the floor in my closet. You really should have proper bed rest. It's only been a few days. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You should have just left me on the couch, you know. I was worried when I woke up and didn't know where you were. You should have just laid down on the other side or woken me up to go to Brigid's room."

Larten furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"You have done nothing but take care of me and work. I knew you were exhausted and sometimes the best cure is to sleep in one's own bed. I was perfectly comfortable on your floor." He ate a sausage in two bites and noticed she was giving him a disapproving look.

"Are you sure? It was extensive. I'll believe you but I really want you to be honest with me. I know you vampires are tough and can bear much more than us regular humans, but still, please be honest with me so I can make sure I'm giving you the best care I am able to."

Larten could not fathom how this woman could care so much and be completely attentive to all his needs.

"For this moment, I am fine. I promise I will be honest with you. Besides, even if I was not honest, I am positive you would notice and enforce your medical skills on me anyway." He gave a small grin, taking a drink from his orange juice.

"Agreed." She smiled.

Larten wiped his mouth with his napkin. He didn't know how to approach the second part of what she had said: she had worried when she couldn't find him.

*Blip*

"Oh, when I woke up in my own bed and you weren't there I thought you had abandoned us and when I saw the rose by the sink I was certain you had left. I actually was going to go after you and drag you back here come hell or high water. I was scared you'd end up running into Murlough and end up getting killed." Erin looked down.

Larten thought he had seen a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

She looked back up at him and gave an embarrassed smile. "That's when I discovered you in my closet."

Larten stared at her, shocked. She was willing to run out to search for him, to save and protect him, from a vampaneze that had almost killed her. But his shock quickly turned into a sharp pain in his chest. She thought he had left them. Abandoned them! This hurt him. How could she have thought such a thing. How could she think that he would do something like that?

He met her eyes and stared into them intensely serious.

"I would never abandon you or leave in such a manner. I need you to believe me in this. I would never do that to you and Brigid. I am not going anywhere."

Erin fought back the tears threatening to spill and the lump in her throat.

She forced a smile to hide her relief and the emotions building in her chest.

"Good to know then." She took a small bite of her biscuit.

Larten said softly. "Besides, where else would I find such good care, attention, and warm meals?"

Erin threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh made him chuckle as well. He couldn't help himself, she was infectious. But he was still concerned. She had said she hadn't felt well during the day and he could tell she was in some sort of pain.

"But now I must put the question to you, Miss Erin. What is your pain level, as you say?"

Erin gave a start. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had intended for you to have some well deserved rest but you said you did not feel well today. You still do not feel well. I can see it in your eyes. What is wrong?"

Erin looked down embarrassed. "It's nothing, really. I had a bad migraine hit me in the afternoon and they're hard to shake. That's all."

"I sense something else but I will not push it." Larten stood up piling the plates on top of each other.

Erin stood up immediately reaching to take them from his hands.

"No, let me. You're still a guest here."

Larten swiftly moved them out of her reach and suddenly, in a red blur, he was in the kitchen with the sink running and the sound of dishes clinking as they were washed.

Erin whipped around, making her slightly dizzy. She hadn't even seen him go from the dining room to the kitchen.

"How did you do that? I know it's due to you being a vampire, but how did you move so fast? That's something I've been meaning to ask. What's flitting exactly? I had a blip the other day." Erin asked, pulling a stool out from the bar to sit on, her arms resting on the counter, directly in front of Larten as he placed the dishes into the drying rack.

"Flitting is a vampire ability that has to do with our natural speed mixed with our, how should I put this, supernatural essence of being a vampire. We start running and then reach a certain point and suddenly we are slipping through time and covering vast amounts of distance in a short amount of time. Sometimes you may hear the word magic used but that can be misleading. We are supernatural beings. That is as best as I can put it."

"What does it feel like?" Erin asked, looking at him with rapt attention.

Larten was enjoying that she was taking such an interest in him. It didn't bother her one bit that he was a vampire!

He grinned at her. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Erin looked at him, taken aback. "But your wound."

"You told me to be honest with you, correct?"

"Yes." Erin replied, confused.

"Flitting will not be an issue. Come. I will show you."

Erin's face broke into a huge grin, eagerness in her eyes. She hopped off the bar stool and immediately was by his side. Larten felt his heart thump, feeling an eagerness himself.

Larten took her hand and led her into the garden.

Erin looked back at her patio. "Did you clear most of the broken pieces? Brigid and I were going to but..."

Larten nodded. "Yes, I cleared as much as I could while you were sleeping last night. I also intend to help you rebuild it. Oh, and I must confess," Larten cleared his throat, blushing, "I will help you also replace your cellular phone. I caused the crack trying to answer Brigid's call. I apologize."

Erin laughed, shaking his hand back and forth. (She hadn't let go, he noticed!)

"Don't worry about the phone or patio."

"No, I will worry about it. Both incidents are my fault and I have the means so I will take care of all of it." Larten looked down at her firmly.

"Well then, to match your offer, Brigid and I had planned on going to the mall to buy you more clothes, particularly a jacket and vest. But jackets all fit differently so we were wondering if you would come with us so we could get you fit properly. Also, so that you can choose which shade of red you like best. Deal?" She said just as firmly.

Larten tried to hide his smile. "You do not need to buy me any more clothes, BUT," Larten said when she opened her mouth to interrupt him, "I will accompany you. Deal?" He inquired.

"Deal." Erin nodded. "So how are you going to flit with me?"

"Easy. I will carry you on my back." He said leading her behind him. He tried to break their hands apart, but Erin wouldn't let go.

"Larten-" He heard her start.

Before she could continue, using his vampire swiftness, she was on his back in a split-second. She immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly.

"Larten-" Erin tried to start again.

"Now, be sure to hold on." Larten commanded, thankful she couldn't see his eagerness to impress her.

Larten hefted her legs around him better to hold her as she adjusted her arms so she wouldn't choke him. The weight of her on his back made his body tingle. He could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Now what?" Erin asked.

Larten gave a wicked grin she couldn't see; he started running and suddenly hit flitting speed. He heard her cry out in surprise, then laugh in exhilaration.

Larten sped out of the town hitting the outskirts, racing across fields and through woods. He could feel her smiling against the side of his neck.

He came to a stop miles from Erin's home.

Erin was still gripping him. She realized they had stopped and slowly detached himself from him. She was breathing fast, her eyes burning with adrenaline, smiling, and laughing.

"That was amazing! Oh my gosh, my heart is racing! You are so lucky you can do that! It felt like we were flying. Oh Larten, I loved it!" She said between breaths.

Larten wasn't out of breath but knew he shouldn't have them be far from her home, just in case. He may not have been breathing hard but his heart was pounding. He could hear her heart beating quickly and pride swelled in his chest. Flitting had never been anything special to him until now. She was thriving from it and her reaction made it all the more special, increasing his pride that he could cause such a reaction from her.

She looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath. "You know I've always loved being in the country. You can see so many stars. I remember only seeing the stars when Murlough had me. They were so dim then." Erin said softly, more to herself. "But they're so bright now. They're always bright even when we can't tell."

Larten looked up into the sky with her. The stars meant nothing to him. He was a creature of the night. They were just there. Nothing more.

He turned his head to look at her as she stared into the sky, a small smile on her lips. Her skin was soft in the moonlight, strands of hair blowing gently in the night breeze, her eyes soaking in the wonder of something he couldn't see. He wanted to see what she was seeing. How could she bring up her encounter with Murlough and smile at the stars? That was when he noticed the tears building in her eyes and drops starting to fall. She turned her head away and dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

Larten's eyes widened. She was crying but he didn't know why. What should he do? By the gods of the vampires, he didn't know what to do! Ask, don't ask?

She tried to hide a choked sob from him. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Words were not always necessary.

She tried to laugh and wave him off as if it was nothing but when Larten's hand didn't leave her shoulder, she turned around and hid her face in her hands against his chest as she cried.

Larten immediately put his arms around her and held her as she cried against him. Part of her tears were, again, about the thought of him leaving them, (her), without saying anything. He didn't want any of her tears to be about that matter. Not now.

After a minute she pulled away, laughing and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I'm so embarrassed. How silly of me." She turned from him, hiding behind a forced smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for or feel embarrassed about." He said gently, turning her back around to face him. "Crying is not shameful."

Erin still hid behind her smile but didn't meet his gaze. "I think between Murlough and my visions and the...fear that you had left us finally caught up with me. But I'm fine."

"I do not think you are fine but I, again, will not push it. Look at me." He placed a finger under her chin to force her face up. Her glossy eyes looked into his, puzzled.

He broke into a large grin, his facial scar crinkling into a wicked looking grin. There was a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Let us merge the two deals we made earlier. We shall set aside a night to, how do they say, treat ourselves to a nice dinner so that you do not have to cook for once. After, perhaps, you can show me around your charming town. I have not had the chance to truly enjoy it."

Erin blinked several times, looking at him in disbelief before grinning in that special way that lit her face up and made her eyes sparkle. That look on her face, illuminated in the moonlight, made his heart flutter. He only wanted to see her this way, not crying. (Though she felt wonderful in his arms.)

Suddenly her face took on a serious tone. Larten frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard before slowly opening them, grabbing Larten's arms to steady herself from the sudden dizziness.

He gripped her arms to stop her from falling.

"What? Have you seen something?" he asked, turning deadly serious.

She shook her head. "No, no. I can't force things to...appear, but sometimes if I concentrate...I might get a feeling." Erin wasn't ready to tell him what she had dreamed last night. She needed to talk to Brigid first.

"Nothing will happen. Brigid told me that Murlough would not be making any sort of move at the present time." Larten said firmly to reassure her.

"When did Brigid tell you this?" Erin asked surprised.

"A couple of nights ago. She was trying to explain precisely what each of your unique gifts entail."

"Ah, I see. Did she then try to explain how everything can be expressed through math?" Erin laughed at the look on Larten's face. "Remind me to call her when we get home. Her new school year starts in a week. I need to make sure she does come home tomorrow like she said she would and start working on a regular sleeping schedule." Erin said, slipping her hand into his, pulling him along to walk.

Larten was surprised but didn't fight it. They walked for a while through a small pasture, silent.

"When do you need to feed next?"

"I-um, not too soon." Larten stumbled out, taken aback by the abruptness of her question.

Erin nodded. "Well, when you need to just let me know."

Larten looked down at her, confused.

"I'm a nurse, remember?" Erin said, smiling and nudging his shoulder.

Larten laughed. "Yes, how could I forget?"

Erin stopped and looked at him, eagerness spreading across her face.

"Can we start flitting again? I wanted a small stroll to enjoy the quiet, but now I really want to go fast again."

In a second she was on Larten's back and he was soon flitting. He took a longer route to get them home. He just wanted to hear her laugh in his ear for a minute more.

Before Erin knew it they were back in her garden. She slid from his back, her body filled with adrenaline. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the broken patio and into the kitchen.

"Gosh, that's so fun!" she said breathing quickly, pouring water into a large glass. She handed the glass to Larten.

"Here. I don't know if you're thirsty or not."

He wasn't but he took it from her all the same. "Thank you. Yes, I am a bit parched." He gulped it down.

Erin picked up her phone and called Brigid.

"Brigid? Are you still at Ellie's? Okay. Okay. Yes, come home tomorrow. We're going to take Larten shopping tomorrow night if everything goes right."

Larten heard a squeal on the phone. He could hear the whole conversation but the squeal seemed to be Brigid's key signature to her personality.

"We can look for some final school items for you, too. Okay, good. Okay. Love you, too. Bye." Erin hung up, a huge yawn escaping her mouth.

"You are tired. I think it is time for you to retire." Larten said gently.

"Are you telling me it's my bedtime?" She laughed at him, trying to hide another yawn from him.

"Yes."

"You're probably right. I need to shower first. What will you do for the rest of the night?"

Again, always sincere and thinking of him.

"I have been through many nights and have always been able to entertain myself. Please do not worry."

"Well you're not sleeping on my closet floor. The bed is yours all over again, okay? That is your room as long as you are here. Deal?"

Larten nodded with a small smile. "As you say. Deal."

Erin started towards the stairs.

"Oh, and thank you for giving me a crash course on vampire flitting. Maybe we can do it again?"

There was that look of thrill in her eyes.

Larten nodded again. "Whenever you wish."

He watched her walk up the stairs. Yes. Whenever she wished.


	17. Chapter 18

**Note: Sweet things just around the corner :-)**

* * *

"Brigid, are you dressed yet?" Erin yelled from her bathroom.

Larten was downstairs eating breakfast Brigid had made. Her specialty: toast. Erin had noticed his grumpy demeanor. She quickly cooked some sausages for him. His face immediately changed. Erin gave him a knowing wink and went back to getting ready. She knew he was also grumpy from having had to wake up before midnight. Erin had said they could measure him and buy him the jackets and return the ones that he didn't like. Larten had promised Erin that he would accompany them last night so, of course, he was going. He was not eager to be in a mall where there were large groups of humans chattering about inane and banal trivialities, but one's appearance had to be maintained.

Brigid came into Erin's bathroom and immediately started looking for the lip gloss she wanted.

"You better not lose another lip gloss of mine." Erin warned.

"I can't find mine." Brigid said choosing the color she wanted, a shimmery rose pink. The color complimented her nude metallic eyes and dusty pink cheeks.

"Exactly. You can't find yours and then I won't be able to find mine."

"It's in my purse and if you ever feel the urge to make sure it's still there just look." Brigid shot back sarcastically.

Erin gave her the standard look she reserved for when Brigid pulled that tone with her.

"Sorry. Joke. My bad." Brigid said, her usual standard apology. It didn't seem the best apology but Erin knew she was sincere when she said it in her teenage way.

"You look cute." Brigid said. "I'm liking the white shirt and the grey flannel. Jeans, black riding boots, nice. I approve so far. Let me guess, navy pea coat?"

"Yeah, it's cold." Erin said applying her lipstick, creamy neutral coral. She dusted her cheeks with a sheer muted coral color and had shaded her eyes with a warm brown matte finish eye shadow.

"Not quite what I was meaning but okay." Brigid rolled her eyes.

Erin looked Brigid over as she piled her hair on top of her head into a ballerina bun.

"You sure you'll be warm enough? Those are your thick winter tights, right? Hey, help me pin the back of my bun."

Brigid took the bobby pin from Erin's hand.

"Yeah, they're the winter tights. Gotta keep my bad girl persona up."

"Ragged jean shorts, thick winter tights, your fringe black boots, long cream shirt, and leather jacket. Yes, you are the epitome of what it means to be a bad girl."

"Shut up. You wore this when you were young. It's the circle of fashion." Brigid said as she sprayed anti-frizz over her straightened long strawberry blonde hair.

"Ow. My feelings." Erin said, rolling her eyes. "Toss me my keys. Time to go."

Erin caught her keys in mid-air, grabbed her purse, and hurried Brigid down the stairs.

Larten was waiting in the living room, somewhat impatiently. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard them finally finish and headed down the stairs. He stood up when they entered the kitchen.

"Woah, Larten, are you sure you want to wear your cloak out?" Brigid immediately asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked him over.

Larten narrowed his eyes. "Yes. I am sure." He snapped.

Brigid held her hands up. "Okay. I was just asking. No judgment intended."

Larten heard her say "touchy, touchy" under her breath. He bit his tongue and held back his retort.

"Come along, children." Erin said disappearing to the garage.

Brigid and Larten followed. Erin started the car and Brigid tossed her purse in the backseat and scooted over to sit in the middle. That meant the passenger's seat was for him. He hesitated. He hadn't been in a vehicle in a very, very long time. Really all he had ever traveled in were trains, besides that one misfortune when he had tried one of the first airplanes invented when flight had just been discovered. As far as being in a modern day car...it certainly felt odd and his vampire nature did not like it. But there was no choice.

He took a deep breath to ease his nerves and climbed into the front seat. He sat very still when he noticed Erin looking at him from the corner of his eye.

He turned to face her. "What?"

She gave a small nod of her head to his side. "Seat belt. I don't want to get pulled over because I have a big, tough vampire in my car." She said giving him a side smile.

Larten fumbled with the belt for a small second before latching himself in. This made the experience even more uncomfortable.

Larten felt a few soft pats on his hand and looked up to see Erin giving him a reassuring smile. Larten maintained a poker face and tried very hard to relax.

Erin pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road towards the mall.

"Hey, can you turn the radio up?" Brigid asked from the back seat, looking at her phone.

"Ask Larten." Erin replied. "He doesn't understand how music these days is even considered music. He emphatically does not like it."

Larten looked at Erin in surprise. A small insight, or blip as she called it, into his dislikes of these current times. Obviously, music being one of the top.

"Larten, can we turn the radio up, please?" Brigid asked exasperated.

"Brigid-" Erin began.

"It is fine. I've endured worse." Larten snapped.

"Cool. Thanks." Brigid said still looking at her phone, not even taking notice of Larten's jab.

Erin gave a small chuckle and turned the radio up.

They reached the mall and walked in. It was busy. There were a couple of hours left to get what they needed. Larten was the top priority and Brigid wanted to be completely involved to help. She'd get what she still needed later when it was day.

Brigid led the way to the store where they had purchased Larten's pants and shirts. Larten relaxed inside slightly. There were only two or three other customers. And now his focus was shifted to acquiring his standard attire and look.

"So, let's find everything red that we can and work by process of elimination." Erin said. "Brigid, look for vests. Larten and I will be by the formal jackets."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Brigid said, giving a small salute.

Erin and Larten went to the jackets. Larten began looking with a close eye to detail. He knew what was quality and what was not. He saw a red jacket in a style he approved of; he grabbed the jacket at the exact same time as Erin. They looked at each other and shared a small laugh.

"You really don't need our help." Erin said as Larten pulled the jacket off the rack.

"That is not true. Your opinion is of the utmost importance. Having a woman's keen eye is always desired."

"Mm-hmm. Well, at least act like Brigid is helpful. She really cares and feels there isn't much she can do but she can help you in this."

Larten looked over to where Brigid was picking out multiple red vests of different cuts completely absorbed in the task.

"I would never think of not appreciating her desire to help." Larten said matter-of-factly, looking back at his jacket.

Erin knew he was genuinely touched inside and meant what he said.

After Larten had selected a few different styles of red jackets, the shade he preferred specifically, and Brigid came over with the vests she had found, they stood around the three mirrors watching and commenting on each item Larten tried on and paired together.

"Yes, these are the best! You have good taste, Larten." Brigid said happily.

"Thank you. I appreciate your compliment." Larten said giving a small bow towards Brigid with a smirk.

"Wow, and you're funny now? This has been a very enlightening experience." Brigid smirked back.

"Okay, you two. Hang out here while I go pay." Erin said snatching the items out of Larten's arms.

"That is not necessary. I am able to pay for the garments myself." Larten said, his pride getting the better of him.

"Too late!" Erin side-stepped him and hurried to the check-out counter.

Larten pursed his lips and gave an irritated 'hmph' as he scratched his scar. He turned to say something to Brigid but she was looking straight ahead, eyes out of focus, muttering to herself. Larten furrowed his brow and leaned closer towards her.

"Brigid?" He asked quietly.

Brigid's eyes fluttered and she started digging in her purse furiously finally pulling out a small notebook and pen.

"Turn around." She said.

"Pardon?" Larten asked, confused.

"Turn around. I need to write something down. I need to use your back to write on. Turn, turn, turn!" Brigid said briskly.

Larten did exactly as she said and felt the pressure of Brigid writing frantically against his back. She had obviously perceived something. Larten was on high-alert now as she finished and he turned back around slowly.

Brigid was staring at what she had just written, chewing on the tip of her pen, forgetting everything around her.

"What did you see?" Larten asked directly.

Brigid didn't answer him.

"Brigid." He said her name to gain her attention. "What did you see?"

Brigid looked up at him, blinking, as if she had stepped out into bright sunlight. She shook her head exactly how her older sister did to clear her head.

"It's nothing." She said, averting her eyes.

Larten narrowed his eyes at her.

"Honest. It's nothing as far as the main situation but it's a detail and it's diverging from another detail of an off-shoot of another important situation." Brigid said distantly.

Larten knew that that was all he would get out of her. But he would remember to bring it up again.

Erin walked over to them, the jackets and vests on hangers, covered in clear plastic. She immediately noticed something was off. She knew that feeling. Brigid had perceived something. She made brief eye contact with Larten and he shook his head. Erin looked at Brigid and gave her the sister look of 'we'll talk about this later.'

Changing the mood, Erin presented Larten his clothes.

"I believe these are yours, sir." She grinned.

Larten took them from her and smiled. "I cannot thank you both enough for your generosity and help."

"You'll be the finest dressed vamp-, er, man around. You'll look even better than us!" Brigid said pulling herself out of her own world.

Erin checked her watch. "Mall is closing soon. We should get going. Brigid, we need to get you on a regular sleeping schedule for-"

"Don't say it!" Brigid covered her ears. "Do not say the 's' word! I'm a senior and we'll have to look at colleges and my GPA has to be perfect and I have to keep training for track so I can run track at college and-"

"Brigid, breathe! Don't worry about that stuff. I won't say school and I'll let you live in denial. But you have to live in denial with a regular sleeping schedule. Okay?"

Brigid lowered her hands in dramatic relief. "You are the best big sister ever."

"I am well aware of that." Erin said smiling and putting her arm around Brigid's shoulders. "Let's go."  
"Can we stop and get an ice cream before we leave?" Brigid asked.

"Ask Larten."

"Larten, can we stop and get ice cream real quick?" Brigid utilized her puppy eyes, big pools of hazel innocence.

He didn't understand why Erin kept throwing the questions towards him. She was being thoughtful, taking into consideration how comfortable he was or wasn't. He looked at Brigid. He really didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"As you wish." He said.

Brigid broke into a bright smile and slipped out from Erin's arm to lock her arm into the crook of Larten's.

"You're the best vampire I know." Brigid whispered loudly.

Larten gave a small smile and let Brigid keep her arm locked into his. He noticed Erin glance behind her at them. They made eye contact and he could see the gentle humor there.

They reached the ice cream counter in the food court. Most of the food joints were closed or closing. Erin gave Brigid some money.

"Do you want anything?" Brigid asked Larten.

Larten went to reply.

"Ignore that. I'm getting you a small something. You can share with Erin." Brigid grabbed Erin's hand, pulling her along. "Be right back."

The three of arrived home; it was now the early hours of the morning and Erin was going to force Brigid to go to bed.

Before Erin could even open her mouth as she set her purse onto the bar Brigid proclaimed she was going to take a shower and go to bed and bounded up the stairs yelling a 'good night' to the two of them. Larten draped his clothes across the back of the couch. He leaned against it and watched Erin as she started opening cabinet doors, most likely searching for something to cook for him. He sincerely had not met anyone quite like Erin. She thought of everything and took total consideration of what everyone and anyone needed. He couldn't fathom how she did it. It touched him greatly but also made him feel inadequate. True he was literally taking their own lives into his hands to protect them from being killed. He reminded himself that Murlough would be very close to being completely healed and would come looking for them. If there had been any new victims he was certain Erin and Brigid would have some sort of inkling about it, and if not, then from Erin keeping up with the news. No news meant good news. But still, he wanted to reciprocate somehow.

"Larten?"

"Hmm?" He said, becoming aware again.

"Are you okay? You looked pretty lost in thought." Erin inquired, giving him a look of concern.

Larten shook his head. "It is nothing. I would like to once again thank you for the clothes. You have gone above and beyond, again, in your generosity. However, we were not able to replace your phone." He said, suddenly remembering.

Erin smiled and waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. It still works and my warranty is still good. I can just trade it in. You don't have to pay for anything."

Larten's heart dropped. One less thing he could do for her. He growled inside with frustration.

"Are you hungry?" Erin asked.

"No. I am not. Thank you." Larten answered curtly.

Erin cocked her head slightly at the change in his tone. He was struggling with something inside and she knew he wanted to be left alone for the time being. She didn't need a sudden 'blip' to know that.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad we were able to accomplish adding to your wardrobe. I have a shift tomorrow so I will see you tomorrow night. Goodnight Larten." Erin said formally. Larten watched as she left and heard her ascend the stairs.

Larten pinched the bridge of his nose. "Larten, you fool."


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen:_**

 **Note: I'm ahead of schedule in my chapters. I always have at least 2 chapters completed before I post a new one, but now I have a couple more completed, soooooooo...I will be generous.**

 **These new chapters are starting to develop some tangy flavor. Yummy :)**

 **(P.S. This story is meant to be developed as a novella. It is how I have planned it and I hope it puts it into perspective for my lovely readers.)**

* * *

Larten scraped the eggs he had made onto a plate. It was past midnight and he was just making his breakfast. Erin was gone and Brigid must have been asleep. The house was quiet as he sat at the dining room table by himself. It felt odd to him. He looked up at the empty chair across from him. He knew what was missing. Larten looked back down and finished his eggs as quickly as possible. He didn't want to look at that empty chair.

He walked out into the garden and sat on the edge of the concrete patio near where he had landed. His feet were bare in the grass as he wrapped his arms around his long legs, bringing his knees to his chest. He stared into the darkness thinking. Nothing specific just...everything that had happened to him and the current situation he was in; Larten heard footsteps behind him and the shuffling of pushing the tarp aside that covered the door.

Brigid sat down beside him. They both sat in silence looking into the garden.

Larten finally broke the silence.

"I don't think Erin would approve of you being awake at this hour."

They didn't look at each other, just gazed into the night.

"I had some sequences pop into my head and then I needed a midnight snack." Brigid responded matter-of-factly.

They both fell silent again.

"Erin's birthday is next week. She turns 30 on Friday. We've always kept it simple. We get a small cake, watch her pick of movies, and I buy her a small something even though she always says not to. She never wants or asks for more. Anyway, I should get back to bed. Erin texted me. She wont be home until around 8:00 A.M. She has to stay overtime. So she won't see you until tomorrow night." Brigid waved her hands in confusion. "You know what I mean. Goodnight, Larten." Brigid said, looking directly into Larten's eyes.

Larten watched her leave and stared back into the garden, somewhat confused, then it suddenly clicked. His golden opportunity had come. The deal he had made with her about taking her to dinner had just fallen perfectly into place. Larten breathed in the night air deeply and let it out. The luck of the vampires was once again on his side.

Erin walked into the house completely exhausted. The stress of her job was the usual but it seemed like every patient she attended or had admitted in emergency she had consuming flashes and blips from them. The majority were souls in pain and screamed in fear at the eternity they were about to face. It had frayed her nerves and she had to hide it throughout her shift. She cried in her car as she drove home. Those experiences, those flashes, the reality of mortality that eventually everyone must face were either accepted by people or terrified them and if it was a sudden trauma they had just experienced and died almost instantly in ICU, they had no chances left, no time to process, and that left them a dizzy and confused spirit.

Erin started to cry again. It was such a heavy weight like their personal demons had followed her home. Erin went out onto the the broken patio and sat on the patio swing. She held her head in her hands and cried. She had to get it out or all that darkness would consume her and that was a very, very dangerous thing to happen she had found out once before.

Those frightful feelings had stirred Erin into thinking about the dream she had had about Murlough and Brigid and Larten and that was what finally sent her spiralling down.

Once she had nothing left in her and she was completely numb and empty, she stared unseeingly in a total stupor. She didn't even notice when Brigid sat down beside her and was shaking her shoulder. Erin slowly turned her head towards Brigid but she wasn't seeing her, Erin's face completely blank. She noticed Brigid's lips moving.

"Erin. Erin, hey, see me. Come on. Focus for me." Brigid put her hands on either side of Erin's head giving it a small shake. "Focus now. Focus on me."

Erin's eyes finally lost their glazed look.

"Hey. You're okay. Rough day at work? I saw a lot of black." Brigid said gently.

Erin opened her mouth but nothing came out as she started crying again. Brigid held her older sister close, whispering that she was okay, and home. Erin finally moved herself out of her sister's embrace. She had terrible dark circles under her eyes and it looked like she would faint at any minute.

"I'm so tired and they wouldn't stop...the flashes just kept coming and I'm so worried..." Erin closed her eyes, more tears squeezing through.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Brigid stood up, taking Erin's arm.

Erin didn't argue or say anything as Brigid led her upstairs. She threw comfy clothes at Erin and rolled up Erin's scrubs to wash. Erin laid down on the bed. Brigid moved a couple of notebooks she had fallen asleep with last night. She pulled the blankets over Erin who immediately fell into a fitful sleep.

Brigid closed her bedroom door so Erin wouldn't be disturbed. Brigid glanced at the closed door to Erin's room where Larten was sleeping. She had seen some bright street lamps surrounding him. She pursed her lips and wish what a certain configuration of her sequences would just happen already. Bright street lamps around Larten must mean something. Bright lamps, a red blur, rain drizzle, confrontation. Obviously she didn't know how the specific variables would fit in or when they would happen. She gave a dramatic "ugh" to herself as she descended the stairs.

Brigid started a load of laundry and folded the towels that had dried. It was 10:00 in the morning. She grabbed a box of cereal and sat on the loveseat in the living room eating her cereal dry as she watched t.v. She had planned on taking Erin's car to go back to the mall to find one or two more outfits for school but with Erin's condition she would be staying home to take care of her. Brigid was incredibly protective of Erin when she had those particular kinds of days or severe flashes or nightmares. She did not envy Erin's gift when those things happened to her; too close to hell.

Brigid thought about the talk she had had with Larten last night. So help her, if he hadn't grasped what she had hinted at concerning Erin's birthday, she would murder him in his sleep. Forget Murlough or anything else dangerous he might have faced, he would never be able to out run her wrath. She figured he had caught on. He was a good guy, well, vampire, and she knew he wouldn't do something if he wasn't sincere about it. Still though, if he didn't, he would not be waking up to live another night.

The day passed with Brigid only having to go upstairs to Erin a couple of times when she heard her crying out from a nightmare. She had been able to take a nap on the couch so was awake around midnight to make breakfast for Larten. She had heard walking upstairs and knew he was finally awake. He walked into the kitchen with a yawn, scratching his scar. He was grumpy.

"What was all the noise about? I was woken up several times and could not sleep." He grumbled.

Brigid shot him a dark, angry look. Larten took a step back not expecting such a reaction.

"Erin had a few nightmares. Her shift had been psychically harrowing." Brigid slid the eggs sunny-side up onto the plate with the buttered toast and bacon. She pulled out a grapefruit and sliced it in half placing both halves on a separate plate.

"What do you want to drink?" Brigid asked curtly, not even looking at him.

"I-um, water." Larten said still taken aback by Brigid's attitude. He did not think she was even capable of being severe let alone almost viscious.

Brigid quickly filled a glass with water and stuck it by his plate pushing it towards him on the island.

"There. Have a nice night." And with that Brigid walked past him to the stairs without even a glance in his direction.

Larten was left shocked and completely alone in the kitchen. He heard a door open and close upstairs and that was it. He looked down at his breakfast.

"Charna's guts!" He berated himself. How could he act so callous? True, he hadn't known it was Erin but still...the look in Brigid's eyes was enough to make any vampire cower in shame.

He stood at the island and ate his breakfast. Even in his damned ignorance he had been made a warm meal. The feeling of shame grew more and more with every bite he took. Before he knew it he was staring at two empty plates. He placed them in the sink and with determination he walked up the stairs to Brigid's bedroom. He knocked two times on her bedroom door. Brigid peeked her head out.

"What do you want?" She hissed. "She's still sleeping."

Larten straightened himself.

"I would like to offer to look after Erin tonight so that you may sleep as she wishes you to in preparation for your new school term." He said formally.

Brigid narrowed her eyes at him.

"And where will you watch her?"

"I will take her into her bedroom so she may sleep in her own bed and so I may be able to be close by in case she should suffer a nightmare or any other sort of disturbance."

"Why bother?" Brigid said coldly.

"Because I care. And I know she cares about you. So I must do right by her wishes." Larten said gruffly.

Brigid stared into his eyes discerning his intentions. Her eyes of light brown-hazel, pools of innocence and worry, pierced through Larten. Slowly they started to change from fierce protection to child-like fear.

"Don't leave her." She whispered, pleading.

"I won't." He said, staring into her eyes.

Brigid saw truth behind his eyes and opened her bedroom door for him to enter. He immediately went to the bed and eased Erin into his arms. When he entered the hall to Erin's bedroom door, Brigid called after him.

"I'm trusting you." She said in a childlike voice. "So does she."

Larten looked back at Brigid. "I will never give you a reason not to."

Brigid nodded her head and closed her bedroom door.


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Note: It sounds silly but I am excited for everyone to read the upcoming chapters I've completed. (Five!) I enjoyed them and I hope you all will, too.**

 **But for now, I hope you all enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Once Brigid's door was closed, Larten carried Erin to her bed. He laid her down gently, pulling back the bed sheets and comforter. It was just like before only now he had a true solemn duty that was his for the rest of the night. He would not leave her side.

He covered her and noticed she was shivering in her black tank-top and shorts. Her skin was cold and clammy. Just like before. He found the blanket in the closet she had draped across him and covered her in it, too, tucking her in. He pulled the chair from her desk and sat down by the bedside. Larten had never taken into consideration the empathetic portion of her powers. Future flashes, glimpses into people's lives, and empathy. He had never met a human yet who had such abilities. He only knew of Hibernius, Evanna, and the natural vampire ability to locate auras and send short clips of messages. He wondered if Brigid and she would be able to link thoughts with him. Larten remembered when he had been tracking Murlough after he had abducted Erin and how he seemed to be drawn to the place where Murlough had her. It was like a signal of some sort that increased the closer he got. Maybe that had been Erin projecting the last of her energy and he had been close enough to 'hear' it. He would like to experiment with Brigid and Erin and see if they could make a connection.

Erin started tossing violently in the bed, her teeth grinding.

Larten stood and tried to stop Erin's flailing arms.

"If you touch either one of them I will make you beg-" She snarled.

Suddenly she started hyperventilating. Larten tried to smooth back her hair to calm her but it did no good. She was choking in her sleep. He had to get her to calm down and breathe normally.

Larten went to the other side of the bed and crawled in, reaching his long arms to pull Erin tightly against him. He held her back firmly against his chest and started breathing deep, controlled breaths. His arms held hers tightly to keep them from flailing. He breathed slowly and meaningfully trying to get her to match his rhythm. Soon her breathing started to calm down and keep pace with his. Her heart wasn't pounding anymore and she wasn't grinding her teeth. He could feel her body relax into his. Larten could feel his own body relax with hers. He smelled her hair and the nape of her neck. He sighed inside knowing he needed to escape this embrace. He extricated his arms from around her and carefully started to inch out of the bed, but that's when she did something quite unexpected. Immediately feeling the loss of whatever comfort she had been feeling, she turned quickly and reached her hands out to grab fistfuls of Larten's shirt. She was very much asleep but she wanted what had made her feel safe to stay right with her.

Larten glanced at her hands slightly gripping his shirt. He inched back to where he had been just a minute ago. She placed her head into the crook of his shoulder and he could feel her breathing lightly on his neck. Her arms were against his chest and she was as close as she could get. She was warm against him. He deftly slid his arms around her again. This was not ideal but even vampires craved such things whether they admitted to it or not. He didn't think about it in depth. What was the point? He was in the situation and had no intention of changing it.

Larten felt Erin shift her position against him to where she had an arm hanging across the side of his waist and had moved a foot in between his. He laid his cheek and chin on top of her head from where it was crooked deeply into his neck. He wasn't tired but he had made a promise to take care of her and not leave her side. He did not plan on doing so anytime soon.

* * *

Erin slowly opened her bleary eyes and rubbed a hand over them. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She had been having terrible nightmares, her subconscious drowning in a suffocating ink-black ocean. But then something had taken hold of her and she was able to finally break the surface and not feel like she was drowning anymore. It had been warm and secure and strong and her mind cleared into a normal state. Once that happened, she had had a solid, peaceful sleep without any dreams or interruptions.

She closed her eyes once more, rolling back into the position she had been in. She nuzzled her face into the pillow, her nose back in a crevice that was warm. She was on her stomach and had an arm draped across something solid; something solid that was rising and falling gently. She wiggled her foot and felt it rub against something that felt like another foot.

Wait, what? Erin raised her head up. The niche where her face had been was actually a space between Larten's neck and a pillow, her arm was over his chest, his arm was stretched out under her stomach while his other one was placed behind his head, and as for her foot, it was definitely between two other feet that were not her own. Larten was stretched out on his back sleeping soundly. Erin rubbed her eyes again. She heard Larten yawn beside her and shift a little, lowering his arm that was under his head across his chest touching hers. Erin couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked to the side of the bed where her alarm clock and lamp were and saw her desk chair was next to the bed. Had he watched over her the whole night? (Again?) She must have been pretty violent in her sleep if he had needed to crawl into bed with her. That was the only way she could explain it.

She sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow directly beside Larten's. She watched him breathe in and out, her arm feeling the fall and rise of his chest. He was so tall and lanky but solid. She had seen him without his shirt on already and even though he seemed thin, he was anything but; his torso, arms, and back were rock hard muscle, sharply defined, with a spattering of scars here and there. He was strong and warm beside her. She was immediately embarrassed when the thought came that she wanted to lay along his chest and feel his strong body beneath her soft frame.

As slowly as she could, she disentangled their feet, and eased to the side of the bed. Larten's immediate reaction was to grunt and shift the arm that had been under her as if searching for something before finally folding it onto his chest with the other, grunting once more with a "mmph."

Erin snuck into her closet, not turning the light on, and grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants. She tip-toed out of her bedroom and before closing the door, she looked at the sleeping figure of Larten. He rolled onto his side folding the pillow under his head. Erin relaxed, slowly closing the door. She had managed to not wake him, even with his acute vampire senses.

Erin walked into Brigid's bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into the clothes she had blindly grabbed: light jeans and a sable long-sleeved shirt.

Walking out of the bathroom she bumped into Brigid.

"Jesus, don't do that!" Erin said, holding a hand to her chest.

"I'm trying to be quiet for sleeping beauty!" Brigid snapped back. "And I need to go to the bathroom so move."

Brigid squeezed past Erin and shut the door behind her.

Erin's heart finally dropped to a normal rhythm as she walked into the kitchen. There was Brigid's box of cereal, open and on the island. Erin looked at the time on the microwave: 10:00 A.M. She had slept around sixteen hours and was grateful. She also had half of the morning left to make a list of things to accomplish for the day: groceries, vacuum (which she would wait until Larten was awake and past his point of morning grumpy grumbling), laundry, and mop the kitchen floor. Brigid would be helping so it wouldn't take long to get everything done. Speaking of Brigid, she would be starting her senior year of high school next Wednesday, exactly one week from the day. Erin was prepared for Brigid's new school year freak out and would help calm her as Brigid's anxiety grew and grew until the first day. Immediately after that first day, Brigid would be happy and right back into the swing of things. It was just the looming fear of the new term that got to her. Erin would remind her over and over that everything was going to be fine.

"Hey, whatcha writing?" Brigid asked, jumping up to sit on the edge of the island, grabbing her box of cereal to munch on.

"A list of things that need to get done."

"Booooo." Brigid boo'd, giving a thumbs down.

"Chill. I'm only going to need you to do two things."

Brigid looked at the list. "I get to choose which two."

"Fine. As long as you really do them!" Erin gave the pen to Brigid.

"Laundry, check. Aaaaand...mop, check." Brigid saw the look on Erin's face. "I know, I know, laundry is not just washing the clothes and leaving them in the dryer. Have a little faith, sis."

"I always have faith in you. Now give me some cereal."

Brigid jumped off the island counter, taking back her cereal. She munched and brought up Erin's upcoming birthday.

"Guess what this Friday is! Friday the 30th! Dun dun duuuuun. Get it? Like Friday the 13th."

"I got it." Erin glared at her.

"So...what do you want?"

"Oh my god, Brigid, we go through this every year!" Erin brandished her spoon at her, exasperated.

"Yeah, I know, but this one really is special. I mean, thirty!"

Erin narrowed her eyes. "Are you for real or are you making fun?"

"No, for real!"

"Brigid, it really isn't a big deal. I'm not worried or concerned or care that I'm turning thirty." Erin said pointedly.

"I wasn't trying to say that! I mean, you have a sweet upper figure with an ass that don't quit. Girl, your body is banging." Brigid said, trying very hard to hide her jealousy.

"Well I've already had to accept the fact that I will never, ever be thin like you again. Ever. We could pay for your college if you start modeling."

"Oh yeah, totally, mm-hmm, sure." Brigid rolled her eyes.

"Your first gig could be at the Cirque freak show. I'm sure Larten could pull a few favors. Promotional photos to send around. A re-vamping of their flyer. You'd draw the masses for certain. That's how we'll start off. I can envision it already." Erin said, taking her last bite of cereal and rinsing her bowl out.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I honestly wait for the day that you get discovered. Don't forget me when you make it big! You'll have to take care of me when I'm old and senile."

Brigid wrapped her arms around Erin and started tickling her.

"Agh, stop! Brigid, stop, I hate you!" Erin was laughing but dying inside. She hated being tickled. "I will feed you to Larten, I swear to god!"

Brigid stopped tickling her and held Erin in a hug. "I would never forget you. Besides, you'd end up being my mom-ager anyways. A bloodthirsty shark mom-ager."

Erin hugged her baby sister back. Brigid was the most important thing in her life. She tried not to think about the dream-vision she'd had about Brigid getting kidnapped by Murlough. She would be doing everything in her power to stay one step ahead and pray ardently that she could somehow keep the vision from coming true. She remembered the part with Larten. She wouldn't let anything happen to him either. She had promised that already. He wouldn't be alone.

Erin let go. "Okay, go get dressed. You're coming with me to get groceries and we'll stop by the mall for a final two outfits."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Brigid said bounding to the stairs.

Erin sat on the couch and made another list of the groceries they needed. She noticed that her notebook she had written in just a couple of days ago was still there and piled on top of it was a couple of Brigid's notebooks. Erin set her pad of paper and pen down and grabbed the top notebook. Inside was a mess of equations and lists of single words and diagrams that would confuse any mathematician or physicist. She noticed by Larten's name the words: bright street lamps, red blur, rain drizzle, confrontation written by it. Erin's brow furrowed. She had also had a small flash about bright street lamps written in her notebook and two different kinds of confrontations. Erin closed the notebook and sat it back down. She didn't want to continue deciphering what Brigid had written, diagrammed, etc. They both had had similar aspects present themselves psychically. Unfortunately, there was no linear demarcation of when these variables would happen, as usual.

Erin's concentration was broken by the sound of Brigid coming into the room. She wore a blue-and-white striped long-sleeve shirt, dark jeans, high-top sneakers, black plaid scarf, and her leather jacket.

"Crap, all of my coats are in my closet!" Erin groaned.

"You can always wear Larten's cloak." Brigid dead-panned.

"There's still two-and-a-half months until Halloween, Brigid."

"Damn, Erin, you go right for the jugular! Good Lord, you're mean!"

"Oh, shut up. Go grab one of yours for me, please." Erin walked to the bar counter making sure she had everything she needed in her purse.

"Vicious!" Brigid hissed at her, teasingly, disappearing around the corner.

They were finally climbing into the car, Brigid letting Erin borrow a cream colored scarf and a short charcoal grey coat that belted around the middle. Brigid immediately turned the radio on nice and loud.

"Pfsh. Larten wouldn't know good music if it hit him over the head." Brigid mumbled.

"He doesn't like it."

"Mr. Grumpy Gus doesn't like anything." Brigid retorted.

"Well, he took care of me last night so we'll dismiss his grumpy sour attitude for at least one night."

Brigid looked at Erin seriously. "Did he?"

Erin gave a puzzled glance at Brigid. "He didn't leave my side. He was actually asleep right by me when I woke up. He must have held me to stop me flailing my arms from, I'm guessing, the more severe nightmares; to keep me from possibly harming myself somehow, I assume."

Brigid's face went from seriousness to straight up confused.

"He was asleep next to you? Like, asleep in your desk chair next to you or..."

"No, he was in the bed with me." Brigid turned into the grocery store parking lot and parked. She went to open her door and step out when Brigid pulled her back into the car.

"In bed with you? As in..."

Erin shut the car door and sighed. Here we go.

"Yes, he was actually in bed with me. Literally next to me. He was on his back and had an arm under my stomach. That's it and that's how I figured he must have been holding my arms against me when the worst parts were going on. Totally explainable." Erin kept it clinical and left out details, mainly the stirring detail that she had wanted to be completely against him, full-bodied, reveling in the sultry dichotomy of their physiques.

"I was the one who let him watch over you. He offered so that I could sleep and I let him." Brigid whispered.

Erin looked surprised. "He offered to take care of me for the night himself?"

"Yeah." Brigid said quietly.

"Hmm." Erin nodded her head, shoving the feelings that this new bit of information solicited. "Well, you made the right decision, obviously. I actually got to sleep and have plenty of energy to tackle the day with." Erin smiled wide at Brigid. "Hey, don't make that face. Simple explanation. No funny business. You really did make the right decision. You needed to sleep and Larten has to pay for his room and board and warm meals somehow!"


	20. Chapter 21

Brigid finished mopping the kitchen floor just as Erin was starting to iron Brigid's new school clothes.

"I love these Swifter wet jets." Brigid said, placing it back into the closet where the vacuum cleaner and ironing board and other cleaning assortments were kept.

"And I know that is exactly the only reason you ever offer to mop." Erin said glancing up at her.

"Just because you like to be old school at times and use hot water and Lysol does not mean I am lacking in mopping abilities." Brigid stated, flipping her hair.

"You are also not lacking in folding abilities." Erin said sweetly. "So fold the towels, please."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brigid said, folding the towels and placing them orderly in the basket. "I'll put them in the bathrooms when Larten gets up before I go to bed."

"Also, hang up up your clothes."

Brigid threw her head back, "Uuugh!"

"Brigid, they are literally already on hangers. The terrible half of the job is already completed." Erin said shaking out the newly ironed clothes looking for any wrinkles. "I'll even help you hang them up."

"Oh no, I have a system. You do not have access to said system." Brigid said, folding the final towel.

"I know your system, Brigid." Erin said.

"Yes, you may have figured it out BUT there are intricacies you will never know." She replied, gathering her clothes.

"Just go, will you?" Erin said pushing her towards the stairs.

Everything had been completed besides Brigid putting the towels away and vacuuming. It was only 7:00 P.M. and it was almost time for a new episode of one of their favorite shows. Erin flipped on the t.v. making sure it wasn't too loud, put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and pulled out two soda cans. She was just pouring the popcorn into a large bowl as Brigid ran through the kitchen into the living room, landing on the couch.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She bounced eagerly.

Erin brought in the popcorn and the cans of soda, Brigid opening hers without even looking. Erin was just as eager and when the opening scene happened, both of them were floored and completely engrossed.

"Yeeees! Murder that son-of-a-bitch! Ha, yeah that's right, dick hole, she's coming for you!" Brigid yelled with a mouthful of popcorn.

Erin was right there with her. "Oh, she's landed, she has landed and she is coming for all of you! That's right it's time to begin."

"Yes! Oh my god, this is going to kill me. I am slayed already." Brigid said pretending to fan herself.

"Perfect way to start it. That is what I am talking about!" Erin said laughing, pumping her legs up-and-down.

"Glad we watched both the first airing and then the encore presentation. Second time was just as good!" Brigid laughed, jumping over the edge of the couch.

"What time is it? It should be 9:00." Erin asked, carrying the empty popcorn bowl.

"Yep. A little after." Brigid said taking another soda from the fridge.

Erin looked at Brigid, not sure how to broach the subject.

"What have you seen between Larten and me?" She asked directly.

Brigid choked and started coughing.

"Ow, you almost killed me. I hate it when you're direct like that, good lord." Brigid choked out.

Erin stared into her eyes." What have you seen?"

Brigid waved her hand. "Not much but definitely something. Something more complicated but it's undefined. Just something...more." Brigid narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Erin leaned her elbows onto the island counter. "Just bits and flashes that I've gotten. Something develops between us and it's hazy, but there's something more, just like you said. I don't how to feel about it though." Erin said, more to herself than Brigid. "I know you know the same thing. Actually, you know even more than me, but aren't sharing it. But it has to do with us in a direct or roundabout way."

"You just said it perfectly about my equations that I've gotten." Brigid said, fidgeting. She knew Erin and they both knew what each of their revelations were most likely pointing towards. And Erin was right, Brigid did know more than her. There was a 95% guarantee the variation was going to happen. If Erin allowed it. If not, the other variation would dominate. It was close to the original but shifted.

"Erin." Brigid said, getting her sister to look up at her, "Promise me something."

Erin looked at Brigid puzzled. "What?"

Brigid took a deep breath. "Actually follow your heart."

Erin almost laughed. "Follow my heart?"

"I'm serious. Follow your heart. You're overcome by everyone else's hearts desires, good and bad, but you never see or focus on your own. Remember to have a separate place for yourself. You always tell me to do the same, that we can't always live our lives at the mercy of our abilities. We can't let them become who we are when they are only parts of us as a whole. So, just promise to do that for me. Actually take your own advice for once." Brigid snorted, trying to ease the seriousness of the moment; but the way her light-brown eyes bore into Erin's dark ones, Erin knew she was serious and coming from a place that held Erin's best interests at heart.

Erin nodded. "I promise."

Brigid held out her pinky. "It's a 'sis' promise."

"Wow, that serious, huh? Okay. I promise, sis." Erin locked her pinky with Brigid's.

"Good! Now when the heck is Larten going to get up?! I have to put away these stupid towels!" Brigid said, breaking the moment.

Erin shook her head. "I'll put them up. You need to go to bed. It takes you long enough to fall asleep so you may as well go now."

"Yeah, and I need to take a shower first; my hair feels gross from all my hairspray."

"Get going then. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you, too. Night." Brigid said heading up the stairs.

Erin continued to stand in the kitchen, thinking about what Brigid had said. Erin did not want to admit it but she figured it must have something to do with Larten and she had to at least acknowledge it: there was something starting to knit them closer to something...more, between them. It didn't seem that way now, but since she was to 'follow her heart' she needed to admit to herself that her feelings for him before were building inside of her. She could hold herself accountable for how she felt about him, but as far as how Larten felt, she had no idea. Maybe Brigid knew something from his perspective. It was all up to him. She knew he was a serious man, especially concerning his vampire duties with this mad vampaneze business, but he was content traveling and enjoyed performing with the Cirque. His heart lay with performing at the Cirque, just like she had seen before in blips at the show. He had a long history and the Cirque was a safe zone for him to return to. Erin had had a small blip one evening that he had been pushed to his breaking point and wanted nothing more to do with...everything. (Vampire related, she assumed.) Everything being the only word Erin could come up with not knowing the specifics of why he ended up fed up with it all in the main vampire world.

Erin pulled herself out of her thoughts. She didn't want to dwell on them. She sat back down on the couch and picked up the notebook she had written in a couple of days ago to write down the facts she had just concluded. She looked at the last entry she had made to refresh her memory. There were the two long ones, Larten and her on the stairs, saving Brigid from Mulough and helping Larten, and then the last two small ones that were only snippets of words concerning a conversation on the patio and something about street lamps and getting lost in a moment. She thought back to Larten mentioning about her showing him around town the night he had taken her flitting. The day she had written her flashes. These seemed to point to something definitely upcoming, especially since it correlated with the single variable words Brigid had written down. But as for when? Who knew? The evidence was all there but as far as Larten's outlook on the whole thing...

"Stop!" Erin snapped at herself, covering her face with the notebook. She wasn't going to dwell on them, right? Right.

She lowered her notebook, wrote the date, and tried to remember the nightmares she had recently. She tapped the pen against her lips, thinking. Her mind was completely blank. She stopped tapping her pen. Her mind was literally completely blank. Nothing. Nada. No remembrance of anything! Just black. Black, black, black everywhere. Drowning in black. Erin scribbled that down. Why couldn't she remember anything else? Was that it? Surely not. Erin squeezed her eyes close and concentrated, trying to dive into her subconscious. She opened her eyes. Still nothing. Just black and drowning. She stared at the words on the page. Maybe she would get flashes of them later. That happened at times. But for now, it was just those short words. Until she had a sudden flash of a man sneaking up from behind her!


	21. Chapter 22

Erin jumped up and whirled around, throwing her notebook blindly like it would really deter whoever was sneaking up behind her.

Larten caught the notebook faster than her eyes could follow.

"Ah, the vampire's oldest repellent, paper." He smirked, reaching to hand it back to her.

She snatched it from his hand, glaring at him.

Larten kept smirking, cocking his head. "How did you know I was behind you? No human is capable of hearing a vampire sneak up on them."

"I have these irritating 'last minute' flashes as I call them. Only a minute to split second reaction time. Like when Murlough attacked Brigid and me in the park. Or when a vampire sneaks up behind me in my own home." Erin huffed, tossing the notebook onto the coffee table.

"Human: 1, Vampire: 0." She said, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Very mature for someone who is about to turn thirty."

Erin narrowed her eyes. "And for that you can make your own breakfast tonight then."

Erin tried to walk around him but, again in a way that no human eye could see, Larten was standing in front of her.

"No need to be grumpy, miss Erin." He said smugly.

"I will stake you through-" Erin started to hiss, before noticing the time. It was only 10:45 P.M. Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "It's nowhere near midnight. What are you doing awake so early?"

He shrugged. "Since I got some extra sleep I naturally woke up at this time and instead of sleeping in, as I had very much intended to do, I heard you downstairs and decided to come see how you were doing." He looked into her eyes concerned.

Erin looked taken aback. He had specifically gotten up to see how she was doing.

"I'm feeling much better. I, uh, want to apologize for making you waste your night watching over me." Erin said, keeping her eyes on the floor. "I guess I was a pretty rough mess."

Larten shook his head. "You were not a mess but you were having very, very severe nightmares. You started hyperventilating in your sleep, causing you to start choking. I had to get you to breathe normally and calm down."

"Oh, so that's why you were in bed with me." Erin said, looking up at him. "I know what technique you used. That makes perfect sense. I'm glad you knew what to do."

Larten slightly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It was nothing. I did not want you to end up in a hospital again."

"Thank you all the same." Erin smiled at him, sincerely. "I also, uh, hope I didn't bother you when I got up." She said turning her back to place the popcorn bowl back into the cabinet.

Larten felt his throat and face immediately start blushing. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of himself. "No, you did not. I slept very well once you were peacefully asleep."

Erin turned to look over her should at him and smiled. "Good." She said. Though it was slightly awkward to Larten, Erin was hiding it very well to put him at ease as if it was all the most logical thing in the world. And, in all honesty, Larten knew it was the most logical thing to do, but the part about him holding her, her reaching for him to keep him close, and then waking up with her scent on him were the parts that were not logical and were stirring emotions he had deep down, bringing them closer to the surface.

He wondered what she was feeling, or felt, or thought, or...

Larten composed himself and went to the refrigerator door grabbing a fresh dozen of eggs bought just that day. He reached for some sausage and green onion before shoving the door closed with his foot.

Erin started laughing. "I didn't really mean it when I said you had to cook your own breakfast."

Larten laid the items by the stove. "I do not mind." He said casually.

"How about I make you something special. I actually bought steaks to grill but I need to soak them tonight. How about salmon and asparagus and red potatoes? That's what I'm craving."

Larten's eyes lit up.

"I will take that as a yes." Erin grinned brightly at him, putting everything back into the refrigerator.

After an hour and half later, Larten and Erin sat in the dining room enjoying the grilled salmon, asparagus, and red potatoes. Erin had seasoned it all to perfection and Larten was thrilled inside that he was able to have a second helping.

Erin smiled at him over the rim of her wine glass. Larten glanced up, meeting her eyes, and returned her smile, chewing with absolute relish.

"This is exquisite." Larten said after taking a sip of his wine.

"Thank you but I'm sure you've eaten far more sumptuously in those big caverns with the...red drapes on the walls?" Erin said, eating an asparagus.

Larten looked up in surprise, but also warily.

Erin noticed his demeanor change. "It was just a flash I had when we attended the Cirque performance all those months ago. Just large caverns with red. I don't know what they are. But they're very loud." Erin shrugged her shoulders, hoping to put Larten at ease.

It worked. Larten did relax and popped a whole red potato into his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before swallowing. "Those caverns are where vampires from all over the world meet and yes, they are very loud. You can hardly hear yourself talk. However, as far as the food goes, unless you like bat broth and boar guts, it's rather poor in choice."

Larten laughed out loud at the look on Erin's face. She was repulsed.

"How do you stand it?" She asked, shaking her head.

"It is the vampire way. But that does not mean I turn down delicious meals elsewhere. Especially in such good company." He said, taking his final bite.

"Do you want any more wine?"

"Yes. Thank you." He said, offering his glass.

Erin poured the rest into her glass after refilling his.

"I propose a toast," Larten said, smiling, "to the company of a lovely woman, and not having to eat bat broth or boar guts."

Erin's laughter caused his heart to skip a beat as she touched his glass with hers. Her face was bright and her eyes twinkled in good humor and a touch from the wine.

"So, what do vampires do during their nights?" Erin asked. "Tell me about a typical night performing with the Cirque."

Larten always felt a gentle touch inside when she asked questions about him, his life, etc. She took such interest in him and was curious. It was refreshing to be around someone who wanted to know him without any ulterior motive. Normally he did not share information about himself whatsoever. He always held his cards close to his chest. But she came from a place of pure innocence. How could he deny her?

"Hmm. Let me see. I start off by waking up in my coffin-"

"Vampires really do sleep in coffins?"

Larten knew he would be interrupted with new questions. He was prepared as he scratched his scar.

"Yes, vampires really do sleep in coffins." He answered.

"But why?"

"It is the vampire way."

"But isn't it a bit silly? Honestly, it's almost downright illogical and-"

"Do you want to listen or are you going to argue about coffins?" He said a tad forcefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just where my mind goes. So you wake up in your coffin and then?" She blushed, embarrassed.

"It is fine." He said with a wave of his hand. He took another sip of his wine and continued. "So, yes, I wake up in my coffin and there is generally a small fire burning where a breakfast of sorts is made, generally sausages. Truska is generally the one who serves."

"I quite liked her performance. And then?"

"Then I change into my attire for the night and milk the venom from Madam Octa's fangs leaving only just enough to kill the goat on the stage leaving her venomless when I do my act. And then, afterwards, we spend the rest of the night either tearing down and packing everything up to move on to the next town or wait and make small adjustments to the line-up of acts for the next night. That's about it." Larten finished his wine.

Erin's eyes were slightly unfocused. "At the end you say that spider webs are a delicacy where you come from. It's a joke, an inside joke with yourself, from your past..." Erin was completely motionless, her wine glass halfway to her mouth.

Larten looked at her, yet again, in surprise, but his surprise turned to slight concern. She still hadn't moved.

Larten reached his hand across the table and laid it on top of hers.

"Erin?"

She slowly came back to herself and did her usual head shake.

"Oh, did I space out?" she set her wine glass down. "Sorry. You ate the spider webs and it's a joke, though, right?" She said peering at him.

He was hesitant to confirm or deny. He couldn't help himself.

"It must be some joke. I almost couldn't look when you threw Madam Octa up and she landed on your open mouth!" Erin laughed and shuddered.

Larten allowed himself to breathe again. That was all she had seen. A small insight, that was all. He smiled back at her.

"All part of the thrill." He grinned at her.

"But are they not missing your act at the Cirque?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

Larten gave a small shake of his head. "Hibernius, Mr. Tall, the man who leads the Cirque knew I had business to attend to and so is keeping my coffin ready and Madam Octa is well taken care of. When I have dealt with Murlough, I will return to my regular place at the Cirque."

Erin's face tightened in a grimace of pain almost imperceptibly before returning to normal. It might have been imperceptible to a regular man, but not to a vampire. Somehow he knew not to say anything because she knew there was nothing to say.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, a small smile playing around her lips. "How about a game of cards, Larten?"

Larten widened his eyes in shock. "Cards?"

"That's why they called you Quicksilver, right? I want to see for myself how fast you are." She grinned wickedly.

Larten eyed her before finally splitting into a grin. "Deal."

"Go into the living room, I'll be right back!" Erin darted out of her seat and off to find a pack of playing cards.

Larten walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He hadn't heard that name in so long. He wasn't worried she had all of a sudden knew it. It only dealt with him and cards, nothing more; a small blip as she called it. He didn't know the depth of some of the things she had flashes of from him. She only gave away small bits that were entirely innocent, and they were, but also because anything more would possibly cause Larten to withdraw from her completely or, even worse, leave.

He heard her come into the living room. She sat down in the love seat right by the couch. Larten scooted over to where they were both hovering over a corner of the coffee table.

"Okay, so what should we play?" Erin asked laying the card deck in front of them.

"You choose. You are going to lose so I will give you the benefit of choosing how."

"You never know." She said in a sing-song voice.

"How about Spades then?" Larten offered.

"Spades it is. I kind of remember how to play it. Let's see how I do." Erin said, picking up the deck.

"Please, allow me." Larten offered. He had the cards in his hands, snapped his fingers, and every card was in position on the table before Erin could even blink. He looked up at her beaming with pride. Her mouth was gaping open. "Shall we start?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She bit her lip, giving a lop-sided grin and nodded. He could see the competitiveness behind her eyes. He liked it.

The two played cards well into the small hours of the morning. Erin had actually won a fair amount keeping them almost tied. She started losing her concentration though as she grew sleepy.

Larten clicked his fingers and had all the cards back in the deck box quicker than a flash including the ones she had been holding!

"I believe we should call it quits. You are no longer much of a challenge." Larten scoffed.

Erin tried to say something clever back but instead yawned.

"I believe it is time for bed, miss Erin."

Erin stretched and laid back in the love seat, her feet on the coffee table.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I don't get to spend as much time with you. We only eat together and then do something for a short while aand then I'm off to bed while you still have some hours left until dawn. I don't like it." She mumbled, pulling her feet underneath her, her head resting in her hand, propped on the arm rest.

Larten looked at her, an undecipherable look on his face. She wanted to actually spend more time with him, keeping with his hours, and she didn't like the fact that she couldn't. Her eyes were slowly closing and then fluttering open again as she tried to keep herself awake. It was one of the most touching things anyone had ever said to him.

"How about we make another deal?" Larten asked leaning closer. "You go to bed now. There is only 2 hours and 37 minutes left until the sunrise. I will go to sleep at my usual time, but I will wake myself up so that I may see you during the day. And if I want to go back to bed, I will be so grouchy you will drag me and lock me in your room yourself."

"But are the curtains enough here in the living room?" Erin asked.

"They have been enough since the very first night you told me I had free rein within the house. They make it more than enough for me to walk about in the daytime. You and Brigid did a very thorough job." He chuckled. "So deal?"

"Deal." She said, closing her eyes and smiling.

She was falling asleep on the love seat and in no way making any effort to walk upstairs to bed.

Larten shook his head. Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn, ran through his head. He reached out and picked her up. She didn't fight it. She was limp in his arms, her head resting against his neck, and he could feel her slow breaths against his skin. He carried her up the stairs to Brigid's bedroom door, but before he nudged the door open to lay Erin next to her sister, he turned his face to smell her hair, and before he knew what he was doing, he had planted a full tender kiss against her forehead. He pulled away when she gave a small sigh. Had he woke her up? No, she was still asleep, but with a small smile on her lips. Larten felt a warm feeling deep in his chest. He planted another kiss on her forehead and on the top of her head. He wanted to turn around and take her to her bedroom. He wanted to lay next to her. He wanted to smell like her when he woke up. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her close feeling the softness of her body against his, feeling her every curve. Larten silently growled in frustration. He knew he was getting too close but he couldn't help himself. By the gods of the vampires, he liked the attention, he liked how she made him feel, he liked having a simple and happy routine in his life.

There was a difference to being alone and being lonely, and he was very much the latter.


	22. Chapter 23

**Note: Sorry didn't update sooner. Been a little busy. Will never abandon this story. Never give up, never surrender! Stick with me and keep up! :-)**

* * *

It was around 10:30 A.M. when Brigid gave a small scream when she bumped into Larten, yet again, at the top of the stairs. She held a hand over her heart and leaned on the banister.

"Why do you always do that?!" Brigid growled at him.

"Why do you never pay attention to your surroundings?" Larten snapped back.

"Well, why are you up this early? During the daytime, sneaking around?" Brigid shot back.

"I am not sneaking around." He said through gritted teeth. "I woke up and decided to come down and see if I could be helpful in any way."

"So basically you're grouchy no matter what time you wake up. Good to know." Brigid said as she flipped her hair up to put it in a ponytail.

"Move." she said, brushing past him into her bedroom and shutting the door.

Larten pursed his lips unil they were only a thin line. "Children!" He huffed.

"Larten?" He heard his voice called from downstairs.

He leapt down from the top stair to the bottom and breezed into the kitchen. Erin looked up and gave a start.

"Oh, geez! I know I should be used to it by now, living with a vampire, but you make my heart jump every time you just appear out of nowhere." She laughed, a hand on her chest.

"I am glad to know my vampire abilities are still up to par." He smirked smugly.

"Yes, they are definitely up to code." Erin said as she placed the thawed steaks into a pan to marinate for the whole day. She was somewhat proud that she could make a mean steak.

Larten came over to the pan and before she knew it, he had taken a piece of raw steak and swallowed it right then and there.

"What are you doing?!" she said as she swatted his hands away. "You can't just it completely raw like that! You'll get sick!"

Larten smacked his lips and gave knowing grin. "I was eating raw meat long before I was even a vampire. Cooked meat was considered a rare treat. Even now, if I were to hunt say a deer or something, I would eat it raw. It is the natural order and if it is good enough for nature's creatures then it is good enough for us vampires."

Erin gave him a look. "If you'd rather eat raw steak that's fine by me, I won't bother going through all the trouble to astound you with my seasoning skills if it's no big deal to you."

"That is not what I was trying to infer. I look forward to having it prepared by your masterful hands." He gave a small bow.

Erin tried to keep a straight face but couldn't stop a smile from showing before turning around.

"May I offer my services in helping around the house?" Larten asked stately.

"There's really not much to do at the moment. Are the curtains really okay? You're not feeling anything as effect from the light in here?"

"As I have said, everything is fine. Stop asking." He huffed in annoyance.

Erin raised her hands in surrender. "No more asking, I promise."

Larten nodded and tugged at the bottom of his red vest straightening it.

"It still amazes me that we were able to get you suit jackets and vests that are all the same red hue! You know the color red very well. You cut quite the figure in everything we were able to get you. And when you wear your cloak, it serves as the perfect finishing touch." Erin said, eyeing him, as she took a sip from her coffee.

Larten plucked at the cuffs of his white shirt and stood at his full height: white shirt, red vest, red pants, and his standard sandals. Yes, he did cut quite the figure he thought proudly. She had a keen eye. And she liked his cloak. That was definitely a plus in his mind. He could not stop the smug smile that split across his face from her compliment.

Erin laughed and his face immediately soured.

"No, no, don't stop smiling. I'm just laughing because I, personally, have not come across many men who know how to dress like you do. I once had an unfortunate blind-date forced on me and he showed up in cargo shorts to the restaurant. He didn't even notice how under-dressed he was and he was dreadfully boorish. I didn't even make it through the whole meal. He said terribly rude things about me to his friends and my mutual friend who had organized the whole thing. Waste of time." Erin shrugged, finishing her coffee. "Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to ask. Did you want any coffee or something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Larten replied not paying attention to the question. He wanted to hear more about these "dates" and "men" Erin had seen. Charna's guts, he could not help it! He felt something in his chest perk up in jealousy and anger that she would have been treated in such a way. He swallowed the beast back down and tried to be as nonchalant as possible. However, damn himself, subtlety was not his forte.

Larten cleared his throat, not making eye contact, adjusting his shirt collar.

"Is that how a lady is courted in these times?"

Erin broke into laughter. "Sometimes it feels like it. I've never had much time and the few I have gotten closer to, their true colors show within three months or so, even without necessitating a psychic flash, so out the door they go. A couple of heartbreaks but that's just a part of it. You can't close your heart just because of the chance of pain." Erin's face changed and she spoke softly. "Pain can be sweet and make what you had with someone all the more precious in your memories. Then they are always with you. Memories last a long time and you hold onto the bright ones to help you survive the bad ones. Their light breaks through the darkness and you are once again, in a way, united with that person no matter time, distance, space, anything." Erin gave a soft smile as she finished and looked into his eyes. "Although I'm probably preaching to the choir rambling all of that to you. You've been around long enough to hopefully know that." She laughed, jumping up to sit on the kitchen counter.

Larten had looked at his feet the entire time she talked. He couldn't look at her and he couldn't bring himself to look at her now. He knew vampires far older and cubs like he had been who did not have so much as an ounce of truth and maturity as this woman did. He felt a lump in his throat, parts of his past sparking to the front of his mind.

He was relieved when Brigid came bursting into the kitchen. He looked up, his memories forced back and the effect of Erin's words on him deep down into his chest near his heart.

"Erin, can you run to the store and get me some ginger ale?" Brigid said, a hand on her stomach.

Erin jumped off the counter top and went to Brigid. Larten turned around as well to look at her.

"What's wrong? Is your stomach upset?" Erin placed her hand on Brigid's forehead.

"Oh my gosh, I'm not sick-sick, my stomach is just upset. Can you please go get me some ginger ale?" Brigid gave sad eyes.

"Of course. I'll be right back. Keep a trash can by you if you need to."

"I know, I will."

Once Brigid heard the garage door close, she rounded on Larten like a rattlesnake. Larten took a step back, bumping into the island countertop. Brigid was giving him one of the deadliest piercing gazes he had ever seen.

Brigid stared at him. "Did you forget?"

Larten blinked unsure. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"I'll ask again. Did. You. Forget?" Brigid took a step closer. Larten could only look at her in utter bewilderment. "Tomorrow. What's tomorrow, Larten?" Brigid prompted.

Larten wracked his mind and it hit him like a vampire body slam. His golden opportunity!

"Tomorrow is Erin's birthday." He said.

"Yes, good, Larten, very good." Brigid said. "So, what are your plans?"

Larten opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened it once more and said, "I will be asking Erin to join me for a night out. A dinner in honor of her birthday and...I am afraid I do not know what else. I am not acquainted with your town's assortment of entertainment options."

Brigid nodded and shoved two tickets into his hands. "Ballet tickets. La Sylphide. One of her favorites." Brigid narrowed her eyes. "Do you have any objections to going to a ballet like all men do?"

Larten looked at her proudly. "Not in the least. I was alive, you know, when this ballet was first made. Not that I had much time..."

Brigid raised her eyebrows at him. He cleared his throat and he gave a small bow.

"Thank you for helping me. I am entirely in your debt." Larten said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Stop bowing. I've already made dinner reservations and I'm going to give you the money to cover it and some extra in case you actually somewhere deep, deep, deep down have a touch of spontaneity and can find other things to do in order to make her have a very special time." Brigid told him the name of the restaurant, (a fancy Italian place), the time of their reservation, and shoved a wad of cash into his hands.

"I do not need the money." Larten said holding it out for her to take back.

"How do you not need the money? You got a secret pocket in your cloak that just shoots out money magically?" Brigid said, sarcastically.

Larten frowned at her severely. "Let us just say I have a very good head for business."

Brigid sighed. "Keep it anyway. Stop and don't interrupt me! Keep it and after the night is over, give it all back to me. Please, take it just so I can have peace of mind, okay?"

Larten acquiesced and placed the money into his trouser pocket, giving her a sly smile. "Your stomach is not really upset, is it?"

"Of course not! But I didn't want Erin getting suspicious. Before you guys leave I'll be giving Brigid her birthday present and that's when you guys can leave. So ask her tonight when you wake up again and that way I can help her prepare tomorrow during the day for her night on the town with you. Okay?"

"You are quite devious." Larten said.

"You better believe it. Now repeat our plan back to me. This is a two man gambit so we have to be on the same page."

Larten rattled off the chain of events. Brigid nodded.

"Okay, you got it. I will help you seal the deal when you ask her tonight to take her out tomorrow night. You may as well go lay back down and get some sleep and wake up tonight before Erin forces me to bed."

Larten stopped himself from snapping at her for telling him what to do like he was some sort of unruly child but he suppressed it.

As Brigid turned from him to head back down the stairs and pretend to have a stomach ache, Larten called after her.

"What did you buy for her?"

Brigid yelled back from the bottom of the stairs.

"A special book. If you plan on getting her something, too, you'll have to sneak out when the sun goes down to make it to the shops before they close."

Larten entered Erin's dark room and leaned against the closed door, scratching his long scar. His stomach was in conflicting knots. Excitement to finally do something in return for Erin but also how to go about it. He shook himself. He was not some teenage boy but he silently gave thanks to the vampire gods for this lucky chance to truly do something special for her. He thew himself onto the bed placing both of his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He could be spontaneous, he thought grumpily. He would make it an actual night worthy of remembering. Not just for her but for himself, too. Larten smiled in the darkness.


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The sun had been down for approximately two hours. The town was still very much alive with activity, the people enjoying the abnormally warmer night. Larten walked through the crowds discreetly. He couldn't help himself but he did have an eye out for any hint of Murlough or traces of his presence. As he would stop and watch an area he was wracking his brains as to what to get Erin for her birthday. He remembered he had wanted to buy her something to wear. Something green or possibly red. But that wasn't special enough. Buying clothes today was different now. It's not like he could stop at the millinery and buy the latest most fashionable lady's hat as a gift. That was not the way in this modern time. Brigid had said she had bought her a special book. Larten could not read so that was out.

Larten passed store fronts, families milling around him, couples walking close to each other. They all chattered like monkeys but, still, it reminded him of his home town and his spiritual family members and neighbors and every town he had to painfully say good bye to. It never got easier and it was always a lonely feeling moving on.

Larten was starting to get very, very upset and irritated that he still had not thought of something for Erin. He had time before he was to make his appearance of "waking up" but he was still feeling pressured. Of course, he would get her flowers. But that would be after the meal and ballet. He had seen a street vendor near the performing arts center and he made a mental note. He had given himself a pat on the back for that idea. She would not expect it. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. That was it! Call it cliche but Larten knew exactly what he would get Erin.

Flitting back to the house took all but a minute before Larten was climbing in through Erin's bedroom window. He made not a single sound. He had left his cloak so as not to cause suspicion. It was actually Brigid who pointed it out to him which had annoyed him to no end considering a child had thought of such an obvious flaw and he had not. He hid Erin's gift, unbuttoned his suit jacket, and tossed it onto the bed. That left him in his white shirt and red vest exactly as he had worn earlier that day; not to be obvious or hint at anything different. He adjusted his collar and smoothed his hands over his trousers to remove the slight wrinkles. There. Perfect.

Before opening the bedroom door, he took a deep breath, and set his face to his usual grumpy demeanor upon waking up. He walked out and gave a large yawn as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Larten." Erin said. She had a pair of tongs in her hands and an apron on. That was when Larten took notice of the smell of cooking meat. He turned his head and saw the tarp pulled back to reveal a grill pulled out into the middle of the garden.

"Steak. Remember?" She walked past him, smiling, a large plate in her hand. He followed her outside, through the broken patio, and to the grill. He watched as she opened the lid and the smell that hit him was like heaven. She checked the tenderness of the steaks and nodded in approval. She placed them on the plate, turned off the grill, and had Larten trailing her like a puppy eager for a treat.

"Dinner is ready. Brigid, you got the vegetables?"

"Yep. Carrots, squash, and string beans."

The three of them walked into the dining room and sat down. Erin fixed everyone a plate, poured Larten and herself some wine, and poured more ginger ale into Brigid's glass. Larten immediately tucked his napkin into his shirt, not even bothering to put it in his lap, and started cutting into the meat with vigor. Erin and Brigid shared a look and almost burst out laughing. Larten popped a large slice into his mouth and chewed with his eyes closed. Erin was trying to hide her laughing behind her hand when he opened his eyes.

Larten swallowed and looked back-and-forth between the two.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Is it good?" Brigid asked, not doing a very good job at hiding her grin.

"It is impeccable. I have never tasted anything like it. Once again, Miss Erin, you have gone above and beyond yourself." Larten said, raising his glass before taking a sip.

Erin and Brigid finally let their laughter out.

"Thank you, Larten. I always try to feed my guests the very best I can and you are my favorite critic so far."

Larten took another bite and smiled. It was truly divine. He never had anything this good when he had been with Seba or...well, maybe ever, now that he came to think about it. Either way he was very, very happy to see that he would be able to have seconds or even thirds.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Erin placed her napkin on the table and went into the kitchen returning with a sloshy red liquid in a bottle.

Larten stopped chewing. He knew exactly what it was. Erin placed it in front of him next to his wine glass and sat back down.

"It's about time for you to feed. Bon appetit."

"Where did you get the blood?" Larten asked. He hadn't fed but he had planned on doing so soon; this was unexpected.

"A generous donor from a blood drive." Erin said simply.

Larten picked up the bottle and sniffed it. Brigid had her eyes glued on him. It was making him incredibly uncomfortable. This was supposed to be the aspect of vampires that terrified humans the most. He still felt Brigid's eyes on him. Suddenly she jumped up and ran from the room when he went to take a sip.

"Oh God, stop, stop! I have to leave. I can't do this, I cannot do this." She looked particularly green.

Larten blinked in surprise. He heard her yell from the living room.

"Okay, you can drink your...special juice now. But no talking about it and throw the bottle away in the bin outside!" She finished, making a gagging sound.

Erin gave a small shake of her head, looking at the incredulous look on Larten's face.

"It's okay. She doesn't do blood or anything that consists of the less savory aspects of the medical field. She helped me save your life, but it was her adrenaline that helped her overcome her fear. Not that I needed to explain that to you." Erin laughed. She reached across the table to pick up Brigid's ginger ale. "I'm going to go sit with her until you're finished."

"Why does it not-?"

Erin looked at him over her shoulder like the answer was obvious and he should know it by now. And that's exactly what the answer was.

"I'm an ICU nurse, Larten, remember?"

He looked at the bottle in his hands and started drinking. Immediately upon finishing, he went outside to throw it away as Brigid had requested.

"Are you done?" Brigid yelled.

"Yes." He said entering the kitchen.

Brigid was laying on the couch. "Phew, thank God." She sat up and took a sip from her ginger ale, her complexion returning to normal.

"Brigid, do you still want to eat?" Erin asked.

"No. I'm done." Brigid flipped on the t.v. ignoring the two adults as she went through the channels.

Erin stood up going straight to the dining room. Larten was already sitting at the table eating before she even stepped through the doorway. He heard her try to stifle a gasp. He smiled wickedly inside. There was still something he could do as a vampire that had an unsettling effect on her. It was all in good fun, of course. He finished his meal and wiped his mouth just as Erin finished hers and drank the rest of her wine.

"I must thank you for attending to my needs once more." Larten said stately.

Erin picked up his plate. "Of course. You're still under my care, remember?" She winked at him.

As Erin cleared the table Larten sat down by Brigid on the couch. He didn't know when he should ask and whispered to Brigid. "What is my cue?" He whispered.

Brigid glanced his way. "When she sits down. Just follow my lead." She whispered back.

Larten nodded and turned his gaze towards the television. His stomach did a nervous flip. He clenched his jaw to keep himself in check. He was a vampire and vampires do not have nervous stomach flips about asking a woman out to dinner, it was foolish! His stomach did another flip. 'Stop it!' Larten commanded in his mind. Larten must have made his standard "hmph!" and was scratching his scar when a sharp jab to his ribs brought him back. He lowered his hand slowly from his face when he saw both Brigid and Erin looking at him perplexed.

"Welcome back to the real world, Larten. Did you hear what I just said?" Brigid said trying to act casual, but he could see in her eyes that she was ready to bash him over the head!

"No, I did not. I apologize. But I am listening now." Larten felt a flash of heat at the bottom of his neck. He reached up to adjust his collar to hide his slight embarrassment.

"All she said was she wanted to give me my birthday gift now." Erin said dismissively.

"Incorrect. I want to give you ONE of your birthday gifts now." Brigid said, pulling out a hidden package from under a couch cushion.

"Brigid-" Erin started, exasperated.

"Nope. No backing out of it now! One tonight and one for tomorrow. You know absolutely that you cannot talk me out of anything so just accept it and open it!" Brigid huffed, tossing the package into Erin's lap.

Erin shook her head. That was Brigid for you.

Larten leaned forward so he could see what she had just unwrapped. Her face lit up immediately at three small pocket-sized books.

"Selected poems from William Carlos Williams, Dylan Thomas, and Stephen Crane!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now you can carry one in your purse or something." Brigid said just as excitedly.

Erin immediately leaned over and gave her sister a huge hug. "Thank you, Brigid. They're perfect."

"I know." Brigid said when Erin pulled away from her, flipping her hair and posing.

Erin laughed handed the books for Larten to see. He looked at them politely before handing them back to Erin. When Erin's hands touched his, her eyes unfocused for a second and then cleared. She looked into his eyes gently, understanding. He knew exactly what she had a blip of and he could feel his cheeks flush. He looked away from her and cleared his throat, composing himself. She hadn't shown him pity, just understanding, and Larten had seen in her eyes that it did not change her view of him or lost any of the high respect she had for him. Erin already knew his childhood and that did not include school or learning how to read in those times and he had never learned throughout the rest of his life. There was no pity there. It was just how things were.

"So, Larten, what'd you get her?" Brigid asked bumping his knee.

"Brigid!" Erin snapped at her.

"What?! He can do magic tricks and so maybe he can magic up a gift or something. He didn't always have his spider." Brigid said brandishing her arm at him.

Larten closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. These tiny blips, flashes, variables, whatever...psychics were such a pain! They were only small details, nothing more. (As far as he knew.) It suddenly made him realize that he didn't know that much about Erin. But he would start. He was a man of few words and not one for idle talk, but he wanted to and there was nothing wrong with it. And deep down he wanted to make a connection beyond the facade with someone. It was natural to crave knowing someone beyond what they showed and to have them know you in return, who you really were; even he could admit as a lonesome vampire that those chances were few and far between because you always had to say good bye in the end so why bother? Well, maybe it was time to bother now. He opened his eyes, brought forth the 'deal' he and she had made the night he took her flitting to the forefront of his mind, and took his cue. He stood up and tugged at his vest but he didn't say anything. Brigid widened her eyes at him prompting him to hurry up while Erin noticed the silent communication between the two of them. Larten cleared his throat, standing with perfect posture.

"I am sure you remember the deal we made for me to reciprocate your kindness and care. I will never be able to completely repay you for all you have done for me, but I finally have my opportunity to do what I said I would. Miss Erin, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked formally, like a perfect gentleman.

Erin had a small confused look on her face, but it disappeared and before Larten knew it, Erin stood up and said, "I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

Larten immediately relaxed, though keeping his formality, and bowed to Erin. When he saw the happy glint in her eyes as she smiled, he couldn't help a small upward twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I am going to bed." Brigid said, climbing over the back of the couch. Before she made it to the stairs she caught Larten's eye and gave a thumbs up sign and mouthed the word 'perfect' to him. Larten gave a quick nod and looked back at Erin. She sat back down and Larten followed suit.

"If Brigid put you up to this you really don't have to-" Erin started.

"No. Stop. I have already given my word I would and I never go back on it. Besides, it is your birthday. As Brigid stated earlier, you cannot talk me out of it." He said matter-of-factly.

"You are a gentleman of your word so I won't argue. Not this time at least." Erin laughed at him.

Larten 'hmphed!' and scratched his scar.

"Don't get grouchy on me now, mister." Erin said.

Larten gave her a sour look.

Erin picked up one of the poetry books and flipped through it. She looked thoughtful.

"Would you like to hear one of my favorite poems?"

Larten's countenance changed. Here was a small something he could know about her.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Scoot over a bit." she said.

Larten scooted down enough so that she could lean against the arm rest facing him and have her knees against her chest. The tips of her feet touched Larten's leg. He rested his face against his fist, his elbow on the back of the couch.

"Okay, ready?"

Larten nodded. She was blushing. Larten found this endearing that she would share this with him; it was obviously something very intimate for her.

" _Nantucket_ by William Carlos Williams.

 _Flowers through the window_

 _lavender and yellow_

 _changed white curtains-_

 _Smell of cleanliness-_

 _Sunshine of late afternoon-_

 _On the glass tray_

 _a glass pitcher, the tumbler_

 _turned down, by which_

 _a key is lying-And the_

 _immaculate white bed_


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Four:_**

"Ready for your second birthday gift?" Brigid asked mischeviously.

Erin sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

Brigid leapt over the couch and ran to the closet in the hallway.

"Close your eyes!" she demanded, walking with something behind her back.

Erin let out an 'ugh!' from her place curled in the love seat and closed her eyes.

"Okay, open!" Brigid said with glee.

Erin opened her eyes and they immediately widened in shock. Brigid was standing in front of her holding up a coppery-tinted rose gold cocktail dress.

"Where in the world did you get that?!" Erin asked.

"You already know the answer to that. I am the queen of finding the best sales. Stand up! I want to see how it looks on you!"

Erin stood up slowly. Brigid eyed her sister, warily, waiting for her to say the same spiel she always said. Erin tilted her head and shook it, giving Brigid a surrendering smile.

"I'm not going to say anything, Brigid. This is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen."

"And ever owned. But look who owns it now!" Brigid said in a sing-song voice, wiggling the dress at her.

Brigid held the dress under Erin's chin and gave a smug, triumphant grin. "Perfect. God, I am good!"

Erin laughed. "You really are, sis." She hugged her sister. "Thank you."

"Okay, done hugging. You're going to wrinkle the dress. Get off me!" Brigid said as she tried to escape her sister's arms.

"So. What else?" Erin said looking at Brigid expectantly.

"What else...OH! You mean the rest of your look that I've planned for you! Gotcha. Okay, so, roll with me. I wanted to leave your hair down and give it more curl but your hair goes to your shoulder blades and that will cover the U-shaped back so I want to do it up in a slightly messy low chignon. Gold jewelry. We'll try certain pieces. Aaaaand finally for make-up, your usual routine but your eyes are going to be far heavier and so shaded you'll have enough to throw it at someone!"

"Did you really just make a joke about throwing shade?" Erin laughed.

"Why, yes, I did. Look at you catching on to the idioms of the youth of today. You didn't even know what it meant until I explained it to you."

"It still doesn't make any sense though." Erin said.

"We are not discussing this right now! What time is it? Your dinner reservation is at 9:30 tonight so..."

"It's almost 6:00 so we should start now. I'm going to take a shower first." Erin said.

"Good game plan. Roll out!" Brigid said pushing Erin towards the stairs.

* * *

Erin was coughing and waving her arm in front of her face like she was getting gassed. And she nearly was with as much hairspray Brigid was spraying in her hair.

"Ack! No more! My hair isn't going anywhere." Erin choked out.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Brigid chided. "Make-up, check. Hair, check. Go get into your dress and we'll do jewelry."

Erin was glad to escape the fumes in the bathroom and into Brigid's room. She quickly slipped into her dress. Brigid had her full-length mirror covered so Erin couldn't see herself in her dress until they were done with the finishing touches. The jewelry they selected was a gold linked necklace with a small filigree cross that rested in Erin's sternal notch, gold filigree cuff bracelet, and matching sharp-tipped oval filigree drop earrings.

"Do you think we need more filigree? I mean, I feel like we don't have enough filigree. Should we filigree more?" Erin teased Brigid.

Brigid gave her a look of annoyance.

"So no more filigree?" Erin asked innocently.

"Shut up and put your shoes on." Brigid threw a pair of Erin's heels at her. They were a metallic nude color. Erin slipped them on and stood up from Erin's bed.

"So can I see myself now?" Erin asked impatiently.

Brigid gave her one more look around and nodded in satisfaction of her creation. She placed Erin in front of the mirror and pulled the blanket off, "Ta-daa!"

Erin's eyes and face immediately lit up as she looked herself over. Her dress had a square neckline with very short-sleeves, a slight U-shaped back, and the material clung to her shape all the way to the hemline just above her knees. The colors all came together making her quite striking. Her auburn hair, dark, dark eyes, and skin tone was even more accentuated by her make-up. She gave a small spin to look at herself from the back.

Brigid clapped her hands in joy that Erin loved how she looked.

"Brigid, I don't know what to say. You are the best at what you do, that's for sure."

Brigid went to stand by her, resting her head on Erin's shoulder. "You look amazing. And if Larten doesn't think so, he will find himself dying on our kitchen floor again."

Erin laughed. "Don't say that. Let's go downstairs. It's only 7:30 so we've got plenty of time."

* * *

Larten stepped out of the shower, shaking his hair dry like he always did. He took a few minutes to make his final decision on what he would wear. He decided on his black shirt, red vest, red suit jacket, red pants, and, of course, his signature red cloak. It took him a full 10 minutes to make sure he looked impeccably presentable down to the smallest of details. He ran a hand through his hair, glanced over himself once more, and gave a satisfied smirk. He composed himself with all due formality, adjusted his cloak once more, and went to present himself to Erin.

As Larten entered the living room, Brigid was on the couch watching t.v. She looked up when she heard him enter, an ecstatic look on her face.

"Look at you! For a vampire you sure clean up nice!" Brigid said, smoothing down a lapel.

Larten slapped her hand. "Stop."

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot how picky you are. Rude."

Larten gave her a dour look. Brigid rolled her eyes in return.

"Back to business. Do you have the tickets?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the money I gave you."

"Yes."

"Did you get her a gift?"

Larten raised his chin, looking down on Brigid, not saying a word. Erin's gift was hidden in his cloak and before Brigid could press him for information, there was the sound of heels on the linoleum in the kitchen. Larten looked up just as Erin entered. She didn't notice him. She was checking the contents of a small glittery gold clutch.

"Erin, your date is here!" Brigid yelled.

"Brigid, don't-oh! Larten, I didn't hear you come downstairs." Erin walked over to him, a huge, bright smile across her face as she looked at him. "Larten, you look very handsome. I don't know how you get everything so perfect!" She lightly ran her fingers across the lapel of his cloak and looked into his eyes. "You really do have an eye for detail."

Larten tried to thank her but he couldn't get his brain to form words. When she had entered the kitchen and walked over to him, he had stopped breathing. She was warm and rosy and how she looked at him as she approached made his heart twinge. It wasn't only her stunning physical appearance that had stopped Larten's breathing and heart; no, it had been how she looked at him as if she was thrilled to see him and as she had lightly touched his lapel and looked into his eyes, it was as if she only had eyes for him and he was the sole cause of the excitement in her own. To have her react in such a way had stunned Larten but he quickly recovered himself and bowed to her, kissing her hand.

"And you, Miss Erin, are a vision to behold. Your loveliness knows no bounds. I am, again, honored that you are allowing me to partake in the celebration of your birthday." Larten stood up straight and looked down on her genteelly. He noticed her blush slightly which gave his ego a big boost.

"Okay, kids, you better get out of here to make it to your dinner reservation." Brigid reminded them, breaking the moment.

"Right. Let's go. I am very hungry." Erin said, picking up her clutch and pulling out her car keys.

Larten snapped his fingers and suddenly her car keys were dangling in his hand.

"You will not be needing these tonight. We will be flitting." Larten said cheekily.

"She's in a dress! Do you know how hard I worked to-" Brigid started to say heatedly.

"It will not be a problem. Besides, this will allow for more chances for spontaneity." Larten said to Brigid, giving her the smuggest grin he could.

Brigid pursed her lips at him.

"Are you sure you don't mind flitting?" Erin asked sincerely, but Larten could hear the hidden excitement in her voice.

"I am quite sure. Come. Our reservation awaits."

Erin tried to hide her lip-bitten smile as she grabbed her clutch. "I have my cell phone, Brigid, so if you need anything, call."

"Oh my God, just leave already! You kids have fun." Brigid flopped back onto the couch and resumed watching t.v.

Erin shook her head in secret to Larten. She picked up her knee length camel-colored coat and slipped it on before Larten could offer. She grabbed his hand and hurried them outside into the chill of the night. She looked at him, eagerness all over her face. This also boosted Larten's ego. It seemed his ego was going to have a very, very good night.

"Shall we go, my lady?"

"Less formality, more flitting!" Erin said, teasing him, as he helped her onto his back.

"As you wish." He said. He, again, had the same wicked grin split across his face like the last time he had taken her flitting. He started running and off they went into the night.


	25. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Glad to be back! I hope this isn't too rushed or too mature. This story is meant to be the higher T rating and shouldn't go beyond that without forewarning. I just really wanted to post a new chapter! I hope there is still interest in this story! It's my baby :-)**

 **P.S. I lost my last chapter! The one with the date and really good further character development and I don't have that chapter on this computer. Uuuuugh, I'll fix it when I can :(**

"Hey, Erin, wake up." There was a quick shake to her shoulder as the voice repeated her name. Erin opened a bleary eye and brought her hand up to rub it.

"What?" she asked sleepily. Larten and she had returned home close to dawn and now it was only mid-morning and Brigid was forcing her to wake up from a warm, deep sleep.

"Come downstairs. Larten left you flowers in the living room on the coffee table. Come see!" Brigid tugged at her arm.

Erin yawned and threw her legs off the side of the bed.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, sis."

"It's not ruined. You haven't seen them. And I want to- "

"To hear about everything that happened last night?" Erin said cocking an eyebrow at her before giving another smaller yawn.

"Well, yeah."

Erin ran her fingers through her auburn hair. They snagged from all of the hairspray that Brigid had sprayed in her up-do last night. She tamed it as best she could before standing up and stretching. She was in a soft form-fitting purple top and grey yoga pants.

"You guys came home pretty late." Brigid said leading Erin down the stairs into the living room. "See?! Aren't they nice!"

Erin picked up the vase and inhaled deeply. The bouquet was stunning. She gently grazed her fingertips along the petals before setting it down in the middle of the table.

"They're very nice. Shows again his eye for detail." Erin said softly.

Erin's shoulders were suddenly pushed back.

"What the heck is that?!" Brigid gasped.

Brigid cupped the gems in her hand, eyes wide with shock. "Is this from Larten?"

Erin looked down at the ruby and emerald gems dangling next to each other.

"Yes, they're from him." She replied, an unknown look on her face.

"Green for you, red for him." Brigid said matter-of-factly.

The switch flipped in Erin's head. Duh, of course that's what they signified! But why? Honestly, she didn't care 'why'. He would always be right next to her whether that was his intention or not.

She would return the sentiment somehow, someway—the gesture would be unmistaken though. He would know the 'why'.

"Tell me everything, please. You're killing me!" Brigid whined.

Erin sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"I don't know. We flitted, ate, watched the ballet, had coffee, walked through the garden, then came home. About it."

"Did you guys kiss?" Brigid said eagerly.

Normally Erin would have made a face at Brigid but she didn't—she looked past Brigid's face slightly sad.

"No." She said quietly.

"But you wanted to." Brigid said just as quietly.

Erin sighed running her fingers through her hair before gently touching her necklace.

"Yeah, I did. I know it's not…right, I guess you could say, but I wanted to anyway. Even though this situation is what it is, I still wanted to if nothing more than to have the feeling as a memory." Erin met Brigid's eyes and smiled gently. "Does that make sense?"

Brigid nodded.

"It does make sense. I get it." She looked her sister in the eye. "And, honestly, if you had kissed him, I don't think he would have objected."

Erin gave a small laugh.

"What?" Brigid nudged Erin. "Men are men. Even vampires are simply men right down to it. No, I'm positive he wouldn't have stopped you."

Erin sighed. "Guess we'll never know."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. The variable is still there."

Erin shifted and looked at Brigid seriously.

"What variable?" She asked sternly, although her heart skipped a beat.

"Relax. Just a variable. I know you know there are things that…. well, no need to say how they will be, we're not there yet. Your variables and his variables are coming together in small patterns forming something. They first popped up at the show. Hazy, far away, I didn't even think real. But, like you said, the situation is what it is and we'll leave it at that. We're both psychics so it's easy to drive ourselves crazy and constantly look to the future, but it's okay to live in the present, too. And I like this present, Erin, I really do. It's something we all need and even though there is a great risk to it, that is what makes it even more important and to be held onto as long as possible until…well, whatever comes next."

Brigid saw a look of pride in her sister's face. It always lifted her inside when she could be the caregiver.

Erin grabbed Brigid's hand. "You're right. Now is now and next is next and next isn't here yet."

Brigid smiled before leaping over the couch ending the sister-sister moment.

"We may need to move these flowers onto the small table by the curtains so they can get some sunlight. Just a sliver. Shouldn't hurt Spider-Guy if I get it just right." Brigid said fussing with the curtain.

Erin stretched out along the couch watching her. "Mmm, I just want to be lazy today. You start school Monday so let's just do nothing today. Sound good?"

Brigid was still fussing with the curtain and turning the vase of roses this way and that. "You always have the best ideas. I would love to do nothing before you-know-what-starts."

"You'll be fine. You're going to have a great year, sis. I know it." She giggled into the couch pillow.

"I know, too, and that makes it even worse!"

Both sisters laughed at their psychic inside joke.

* * *

"Don't stop." A voice huffed against his lips.

Larten's body was holding a figure against a wall. A long pair of legs around his waist and slender arms clinging around his shoulders.

"Believe me, I won't." He growled huskily.

He pulled the body away from the wall and quickly into a bedroom falling onto the bed. The figure moaned planting kisses down his neck to the meeting of his throat and chest. Gentle hands immediately started unbuttoning his shirt to plant more kisses against his pale flesh. His skin was tingling, each kiss an electric shock. He reared up suddenly onto his knees, the figure following suit still unbuttoning his shirt until it was pulled off of his shoulders leaving his torso bare. Dark desirous eyes looked into his before looking at his lips brushing a teasing kiss against them before turning their attention back to his neck and chest. He felt a small nip at a few of his scars making him swallow hard. The kisses kept trailing down and his breathing came in hitches. He growled in frustration. He was the only one half-dressed in the secret dark.

He pulled the figure's face to his and distracted it with a deep kiss letting his swift vampire hands begin removing the dress without a single tear. The figure shuddered when he placed his large, rough hands around the stomach and sides slowly running them up to where a bra was—the bra was soon severed and tossed aside. There was an enticing gasp and he could feel the shudder and goosebumps on the flesh that he pressed hard against him reveling in the warm softness against his heat-flushed body.

Larten and the figure pulled away, arms around his neck as eyes peered into his. He held the figure close, strong and hard, like a protective cage. There was only silence but something passed between them. The dark eyes closed teasingly as he felt soft lips form into a smile nuzzling against his cheek and face. Larten himself split into a grin chuckling as he trailed small kisses and nips down a tender-skinned suave neck enjoying the feeling of hands suddenly in his hair.

Larten forced the figure to lie down as he continued his kisses, the hands never leaving his hair. Again, he looked into dark eyes, lightly smoothing auburn hair back from a face that smiled up at him. His eyes were gentle but fierce. He had fought so hard but now he could only berate himself for having wasted all that precious time.

"Guess we'll just have to make up for all of that lost time." The face laughed.

Larten shook his head. "Psychics." He muttered before ending the conversation with a desperately hungry kiss.

Larten sighed and hummed in his deep sleep. He buried his face into a pillow, inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a small moan.

A vampire is just a man inside whether they care to admit it or not.


	26. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Another chapter already! Can't help myself. Little more action coming up which I'm excited for. Enjoy! :)**

Larten yawned and stretched in bed scratching his scar, an actual smile on his face. He continued to lay there breathing evenly, his body completely relaxed. He was holding on to the best post-dream-feelings he'd had in he didn't know how long. He could feel his body still reacting to the dream. He had no idea where it came from but he was glad, at the moment, that it had. (He would berate himself later for indulging in such feelings. Dreams were nothing. "Hmmph!") But that was later and this was now and he felt marvelous. He fluffed one of the pillows behind his head and smiled as he exhaled. He decided he would lay there just a moment longer before getting up and letting the dream slide into the back of his mind. (Again, he would berate himself but keeping the dream tucked away in the back of his mind was fine, right?)

He sighed as he finally moved from the bed and into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He would need a cold shower to relieve the flush of heat he was still feeling. As promised, he made his typical dour facial expression, scratched his scar, followed by the familiar "hmmph!" He was at the berate-self-point as he turned the shower knob to cold. It really wasn't that cold compared to the waterfall showers back in Vampire Mountain but it would do to get the heat of his body under control.

He stepped into the shower and for a brief second wished that the unknown figure in his dream was stepping in with him.

* * *

Blip. Blip. Blip.

Erin shook her head. Brigid and she had been binge watching t.v. all day. They finished a few movies, started a new series, and basically did not do a single thing. Brigid had then disappeared upstairs to organize her new school clothes which took an abnormal amount of time.

Erin was sitting in a chair by the window where the roses were and had shifted the curtain to the side so she could look outside unhindered. The smell of the bouquet was gentle and one of her hands played with her necklace as she stared absent-mindedly. She knew Larten would be awake soon and she was happy but secretly nervous about facing him. She didn't know why a slight feeling of anxiety would creep into the back of her throat at the thought of seeing him. Nothing had been unusual last night beside her desire to kiss him with everything she had, but that didn't happen, so why did she feel nervous? When he did come down she would hide it, obviously, and thank him profusely for the wonderful night he had given her—and would leave it at that. Nothing out of the normal from the week and a half he had been with them. Unless, of course, he wanted to talk.

"Agh, stop!" She said out loud to herself. "It is what it is. Now stop it!"

"Stop what?" Came a deep voice behind her.

Erin spun around in her chair, hand grabbing the vase of flowers like a grenade.

"Ah, right, I should not sneak up on you unless I wish to get my head bashed in. I apologize. Though you were quite quick, I must say." A playful smirk was perceptible on his lips.

Erin exhaled and narrowed her eyes at him as she placed the bouquet in its proper position.

"You would have made me ruin my flowers and for that I would never forgive you." Erin said huffily as she adjusted the roses.

"They're only flowers." Came a gruff, dismissive response.

Erin's jaw tightened as she forbids herself to cry. 'They're only flowers.'

"Maybe they're only flowers to you but they aren't to me." Erin replied flatly standing up and giving them one more adjustment.

This was not how she had wanted this to go. She hadn't expected this. She wanted to punch him as hard as she could and run upstairs to cry out her frustration and disappointment.

Larten sensed the atmosphere do a full 180. He wasn't quite sure what he had done. They were only flowers but he saw how her jaw had clenched and her usual warm eyes turned cold, sad, and angry. They weren't just flowers to her. What had she meant by that?

"Erin, I-I didn't mean—" He tried to fumble out as he followed her into the laundry room.

She pulled out clothes from the dryer, some of his in the mix, and shut the door with her foot a bit more forcefully than was needed. She carried the basket straight into the living room not even acknowledging his presence. She started folding items and sorting them on the couch.

Larten stood by awkwardly. He was trying to not get angry in return. Women were such mysteries and even Alice and Arra….NO! He would not go there! The past was the past no matter how painful and full of regrets still lingered there he could only deal with what was right in front of him—and it was Erin.

Larten swallowed his want-to-be-angry-in-return as best he could while adjusting his collar and pulling at his cuffs as was his habit.

He walked to the couch and started folding clothes as well.

Thrown off her guard Erin looked up at him. He didn't return her gaze as he continued folding clothes and laying them in their respective piles.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm folding clothes." Larten replied flatly not looking at her.

"Since when do vampires fold clothes?"

"Since they were a young lad, years and years ago. Though there was not much to fold back then."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Erin's features soften and her eyes go slightly out of focus before she glanced at him, placing the stacked clothes back into the basket to be hung up later. Larten could tell she was hesitating about something. She must have seen something. Something personal. Larten braced himself. She had only known superficial things about him, (as far as he knew, Erin was not ready to delve into what she "knew" about him on a deeper, intimate level until she was sure it was right to bring those things to light), but he knew that this must have been something more.

Erin saw Larten start to fold into himself, his imposing no-nonsense strict demeanor taking over. He was hyper-aware and on the defensive for whatever was about to happen.

"I'm sorry."

Larten blinked.

Erin looked down as she hefted the laundry basket placing it on the washer.

Larten hadn't moved.

"What precisely do you mean by sorry?" He asked stiffly.

She approached his imposing figure unafraid stopping right in front of him. He could feel the quick electric shot blitz through his body when she placed her hand around his upper arm and looked up into his blue-green eyes. He could see so much whirling in the dark pools of her eyes like jumping off a cliff and forever descending deeper and deeper. Their warmth and understanding were back and they shamed him. How could she be this infuriating?! His breathing started coming faster out of frustration. How could she care so much?! About him?!

"I'm sorry about your cousin, Larten. Those were terrible times. I would have killed that monster, too. Only I wouldn't have held back like you did. You're a stronger person than I am." She gave a tender smile and squeezed his arm.

"And thank you for the flowers and the wonderful night last night. I haven't had a night like that in a long, long time. I'm glad it was with you."

Larten's face tightened. He looked down and saw the necklace against her skin then back into those all-consuming eyes. He couldn't handle the understanding in them. He couldn't handle the sincerity. He couldn't handle that she had said he was stronger than her. He couldn't handle the—the love?

"What's wrong?" Erin asked concerned as she saw his face grimace in pain. "Is your wound hurting again?"

"No." He growled. If there was ever a time he wanted to feel her arms around him it was now. He had to get out.

He finally met her quizzical eyes and hoped he was concealing the conflicting emotions in his own via his defense mode.

He bowed with a quick jerk before passing by her quickly towards the back patio.

"Pardon me. I need some fresh air."

"Wait, Larten! Where-?"

Larten heard her call after him right before hitting flitting speed.


	27. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

 **I know where I'm going. Pretty excited about it :)**

 **P.S. Thank you for the kind reviews to the Guests and Anons. Nice little boosts like that go a long way. Thank you!**

The sound of keys jingled as Brigid let herself in, tossing her backpack and sports bag onto the living room floor, falling onto the love seat.

"Ugh, my legs are killing me. Can you get the muscle cream for me, please?"

Erin glanced over at her from the kitchen.

"Yeah, one sec. Watch the asparagus."

Erin came down the stairs from the bathroom and tossed the cream to her sister.

"I'll help you stretch out, too, before bed." Erin grabbed two plates filling them with food.

"Thank you. Track has been brutal this week. It's pretty chilly outside tonight. All clouds." Brigid stretched her legs out to let the cream soothe her muscles.

"Yeah, work was pretty tough, too." Erin said sitting down and flipping the channels to the newest episode of their show.

Both ate in silence. It had been a week. Brigid had taken the garbage out sooner than usual. The wilted flowers Larten had given Erin were always right there for Erin to see every day. She never showed how she felt about the ordeal but Brigid didn't want anything to make her remember. So out they went. Brigid wouldn't lie to herself either; seeing them pissed her off. He said he'd never abandon them, that he'd watch over Erin, that he'd be there. All lies. Stupid vampire lies. Brigid would never let on how full of anger and rage she felt about Larten's behavior. It had been a sharp shoot off of an unknown variable. And now nothing was happening there. It was stuck. Certain events had ended up in that same stasis before but this was different. He left them. Brigid prayed a sequence would formulate itself that she would run into him and beat the hell out of him for what he had done: to them, to Erin.

"What're you thinking about over there? What homework do you have tonight?" Erin asked taking a bite of food.

Brigid yawned. "I'm thinking about how much I just want to go to bed. Honestly, the only homework I have is math so I will be going to bed early and it can wait until tomorrow at lunch."

Erin nodded and turned her gaze back to the t.v. Math was nothing to Brigid. It was the one thing Erin didn't police Brigid about. She was the math psychic after all.

Blip. Blip. Blip.

Brigid flipped through the channels. Erin had been having the same three blips since…. since that day. Always the same. They were threatening but it wasn't the weight of Murlough attacking threatening. Three distinct threats. She had been on high-alert ever since. She had told Brigid and been constantly tracking where she was at every moment. It was starting to get on Brigid's nerves but she understood because, truthfully, when Erin called her Brigid knew that Erin was okay.

The blips were getting closer. She had started sleeping with a gun by her bed. Whatever they were, she was ready. Possible home invasion her gut told her. They could be connected with Murlough or…or someone else. All she knew was they would come soon. She was thinking of making Brigid start sleeping over with Ellie. The blips showed they were targeting their home specifically.

"Tomorrow is Friday. Do you think you'd want to spend the weekend at Ellie's?" Erin asked nonchalantly.

Brigid looked at her sister. She knew what she was doing.

"No. Ellie is busy this weekend." Brigid said tightly.

"What is she busy doing?"

"I don't know. Family stuff."

"What about Angela?"

"Busy."

Erin sighed exasperated.

"Then who's not busy this weekend that you can stay with?"

Brigid glared at her.

"Why do you so badly want me to be gone for the weekend?"

"I don't want you to be gone, I just thought you'd like to enjoy your weekend with a friend."

Brigid shook her head defiantly.

"You just want me away from the house. Your flashes are getting closer together. Something's about to happen. And you're right, it is going to happen soon. Which means I'm not going anywhere."

"What did you see, Brigid?"

Brigid shrugged not looking at her sister.

"Just guns, dark, and a brief flash of red, and…." Brigid trailed off.

"And what?"

Brigid looked at Erin tears welling in her eyes.

"I think the red means you get hurt. There's so much mixed up, Erin, I can't tell, and I know you can't either. But you're only focusing on the immediate threat because that's all we can control." Brigid tried to sniffle back a sob. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not! Larten ran away but I won't!"

Brigid broke down in tears sobbing hard.

Erin immediately went to hold her. Brigid clung to her and Erin's own tears fell onto her hair.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I will try my best to not get hurt. Everything will be okay. We've faced worse than whatever is coming. We'll be okay." Erin said the last part for Brigid's sake but she also tried to cling to it, too. They would be okay, no matter what.

Erin smoothed Brigid's hair out of her face and smiled. Brigid sniffled and smiled back.

"Go take a shower and I'll help you stretch. We'll figure something out."

Brigid nodded hugging Erin hard before getting up, wiping her eyes, and grabbing her bags to head upstairs.

Erin rinsed off their plates and cleaned up the kitchen. It might not be this weekend but it was coming soon. She did not want to risk Brigid's life. She would get her out of the house somehow.

Getting undressed she looked at herself in the mirror while brushing her hair. When Brigid had said a flash of red her heart jerked in a split second of hope. But that's not what the red meant. The red would never mean that again.

Laying down in bed she glanced over at the necklace on her bedside table. The green and red sparkled in the lamplight. She had worn it a couple of times since that day, but now it only stayed on the bedside table. It hurt too much to wear it. But as soon as those thoughts started to creep into her mind, Erin would brush them aside and let them pass.

Erin reached over and turned the lamp off.

* * *

Larten's eyes shot open. There was a rustling in a bush nearby. He laid perfectly still listening intently. The rustling continued before a fox popped through. In a split-second it was dead in Larten's hands as he tore the meat out to eat and drink the blood. He was camped again outside of the town watching and waiting. He had made a trip back to the Cirque to confer with Hibernius and then returned to his stake out. He grumbled a bit. Eating a fox was nothing like what he had gotten used to.

Larten swallowed hard, tossing the carcass aside. His chest started to constrict and his stomach tightened. In the eyes of his kind he knew he had failed. Returning to the Cirque and meeting with Hibernius his deep shame came to the surface. Hibernius showed him some new toys and knick-knacks he had designed to be sold at the shows. He never said anything or asked Larten any questions, he only showed him his small creations. When he had finished he looked at Larten meeting his eyes; Larten gave a small nod to himself and went straight to his trailer and coffin. The next night, after brief encounters with the rest of the performers and members of the Cirque, he was back at his stake-out position.

He couldn't go back. He wanted to go back. By the gods he did. He could right his wrong. Clear his name. But knowing that he would find forgiveness and understanding in those dark eyes made it all the worse. Though he knew the hazel eyes of the other would only be fury, the dark ones were the ones he could not look into, not yet.

There were three human hunters out currently that he had been leading in circles. They were tracking him. Yet they had three scratches on their individual cheeks. Larten did not know what they meant. They were humans with guns and the markings of a vampaneze victim. What was going on? What was the meaning?

Larten snarled in frustration hitting the tree he was standing under cracking it in half. He took steadying breaths and went into tracking mode once more. The hunters had been tracking him specifically but they had recently been going further into the town. For what, he didn't know. But they were looking for something and passing as regular people simply from out-of-town. They were getting nearer and nearer to Erin and Brigid's home. Walking past it several times at different times of the day and night. They were more and more obviously focused on it. Very obviously.

Scratching his scar and starting to walk along the edge of the nearby forest he was in, he pondered as he stalked. They were keeping tabs on him and on Erin and Brigid's residency while bearing the marks of a vampaneze. Larten started walking faster. What if-? No. That was impossible. Murlough was insane…it made no sense.

Larten's stomach clenched. His gut was trying to tell him something, his predatory vampire instincts shooting into high-gear.

"By the gods!" split through his head.

He had screwed up again.

He should have returned sooner.


	28. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: This seemed to be the best draft to continue moving the story along. I hope you all enjoy! R &R**

 **P.S. You can't make a phone call to the police before an incident takes place because they date and time stamp those calls and it would look bad like it was staged and for an insurance policy or something silly so that's why they had to face it head on.**

* * *

Blip. Blip. Blip.

Three men.

One: petty theft, a small heist, larceny, one grand theft auto. Bulky and short but very quick.

Second: sexual assault, two rapes, home invasion, larceny. Lumbering, tall, an over-powering man.

Third: assault with a deadly weapon, grand theft auto, heist with number One. Average height and build, but very crafty.

They wanted in on something. Something promised. They didn't know the person behind the gig but when they were approached by the supposed middle-man, they took up the offer. Upon down payment, of course. The only requirement was to be marked with three red lines on their cheeks. (They bitched and bellowed against it but then a bigger down payment was laid before them and three small marks on their cheeks didn't mean shit.)

The job? Stake out a woman's house and kill a vampire. Sounded fun. They didn't believe in vampires but the terrified man that approached them did. They were in it for the money and the hell of it. They each had a reputation to uphold back on the inside after all.

* * *

Erin and Brigid sat silently in the car a couple of blocks over. The crafty one would cut the power to not only their house but a few of the surrounding ones to ensure total darkness. The three men were to pay special attention to the back garden and the field behind it leading to the forest line. They had been cautioned that the vampire would come from that direction. Each were armed with CZ 550s. The men had been told vampires were tough to kill, but three of those rifles against one vampire, well, their chances were easily in their favor.

Erin took a deep breath as she saw the streetlights on their block flicker off. She turned the car engine on and looked at Brigid. Brigid was in her track clothes. She was to run the minute they got there and phone the police. They had tried to plan the whole thing and it would seem to be easy considering they knew what was going to happen. But they didn't know. They only knew up to a certain extent. No one can ever truly know. And this way seemed to be the best that would not lead to the color red. Hopefully.

Erin took a deep breath and pulled out of the gravel drive way. She touched the necklace Larten had given her. Brigid had seen her put it on but didn't ask why.

"Say it again."

Brigid took a shaky breath.

"You go in. I am out for a run. Disturbance. Distract. Run to neighbors. Police. No red."

Erin nodded, "No red."

This had been their best plan with what they knew and what they didn't or couldn't know. It was all they had to go on.

Erin stopped the car at the end of their road. Brigid got out.

"Make it over to the next block and call the police. Don't stray from the plan. We're going to be okay."

"Erin…?"

"Go, Brigid. Let's get this over with."

Brigid nodded and shut the car door immediately breaking into a sprint around the corner to the opposite block. Erin put the car into drive and pulled into the dark driveway. She could see a couple of flickering candles in the house to the right. Someone would be phoning the electric company. Perfect.

Erin took a deep breath and cut the engine off. She sat for a minute gathering herself. She had her conceal and carry in her purse. Walking to the front door she jingled her keys extra loud on purpose. Stuffing her hand back into her purse around the handle of her gun she gripped it tightly and opened the door.

* * *

"You fool! You foolish woman!"

A harsh voice yelled above her.

Erin grimaced in pain.

"G-get out of here. The-the police are coming." She gasped out, her eyes unable to focus.

There was a frustrated snarl above her and then a flutter of wind against her face.

Suddenly it was very bright above her and dark figures moved around her. There was the sound of sirens and flashing lights.

"Repeat we need medic here asap. Evans, clear the area, go! Ma'am, you're going to be okay."

"B-Brigid!" She coughed out. There was something warm and coppery in her mouth.

"Your sister is fine. We're going to get you to a hospital, stay calm for me. I want a 200-yard perimeter around this area. We still have one perp out there."

Erin tried to focus her eyes. The medics were on their way in. She could see a gurney being pushed into one of the ambulances. She thought it looked like Brigid. She tried to get up.

"Ma'am, please, stay still. We're here to help you."

"My...my sister…"

"Eddie, stabilize her. Okay, here we go, 1, 2, and 3."

Erin felt her body slid onto the gurney, strapped in, and oxygen immediately placed over her mouth. She could feel a heavy compress around her shoulder. They immediately hooked her up to check her vital signs. Erin's eyes fluttered. She knew no more.

* * *

Larten circled back towards the town. It had been 3 days since he'd been able to make the trek, short though it may be. He had to return to the Cirque to deal with his wounds. Mostly superficial the shots had only grazed his skin, but one had partly penetrated into his arm. Truska persistently tended to him and along with his healing saliva, he was able to resume his mission. Three men with high-powered modern hunting rifles was easier said than done, even for a vampire. His stealth and speed, silent and faster than a regular vampire, gave him the element of surprise and thus, the upper-hand.

He dealt with the one posted in the garden. He had been the easiest, barely even cognizant of Larten sneaking up behind him and snapping his neck. It was the two on the inside that would be the difficult ones. Especially with Erin. Her well-being was in his mind, but more so was the chance of her doing something unexpected that would get in his way and result in someone getting hurt. His forethought had proven correct: they both ended up injured.

"Damn you, woman." Larten hissed to himself as he made his way down dark alleys towards the hospital.

He stopped in the shadows across the street from the hospital. He knew what room she was in, he had Evra call the hospital inquiring what room she was in in order to send flowers. Brigid was in there as well. His heart gave a painful thump of guilt. Brigid had ended up injured as well, though not as acutely as Erin or himself. He took a deep breath. Showing his face, he had an inkling that that child would end up the death of him, he just knew it.

Larten sneaked carefully to the correct side of the inpatient building and started climbing. Coming to their window, he slowly pried it open and slipped into the darkness. The beep of a monitor was the only sound in the room. His nose got used to the overpowering smell of disinfectant and he stood at the end of their beds.

Brigid had broken an ankle after running straight into the fray like the young, brash idiot she was, and thank the vampire gods, that was the only injury she sustained.

Larten looked to Erin. There was a cannula in her nose, an IV bag of fluids, and a vital monitor next to her. She looked terrible. Her right eye was bruised shut, stitches on her lip, a couple of broken fingers, and a large bandage around her left shoulder. That's where she had been shot. But by the gods, it had only been like his own injury, missing any arteries or major nerves in the area, and for that he was grateful to his lucky star.

"Larten?"

Larten swiftly turned his head, surprised to hear his name in the quiet.

It was Brigid. She tried to shift herself in her bed to sit up a bit more which was a bit difficult as her ankle was casted and bandaged and in a strap, that kept it elevated.

"Ssh. Stop moving." He whispered sharply, walking to the end of her bed.

Even with all the shadows playing across Brigid's face he could feel the intensity of her stare at him. He looked away from her face and out the window, unable to bear its anger and contempt.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was like ice.

Larten looked back at her.

"I'm checking on you, what does it look like?" He replied in a quiet huff.

"Get out."

The command hit him in the gut.

He faced the blood-lust in her eyes with his own anger.

"No."

"What use are you? You left us! You left Erin after you promised! I thought vampires were adamant about their promises, about their duties, about staying true to themselves and their feelings. And here you are. Back like you saved the day. But, no, you didn't really, did you? How do you think this would have gone down if you _hadn't_ left, hmm? Have you thought about that? No, you ran away!" Brigid hissed with such venom, the volume of her voice rising with each accusation. It was almost too much to bear for him.

"Keep your voice down!" He snapped.

"Look." Brigid pointed.

"What?"

"Look over there. On Erin's side table. Look and tell me what you see." Brigid commanded.

Larten turned his head, his heart dropping into his stomach, his throat dry, his eyes wide. He lowered his head as he could feel the shame spread through his entire body. The necklace he had given her on her birthday, that magical night shattered by his cowardice, lay on her bedside table. Even in the shadows the gems had a faint glint to them.

"Yes, she did wear it and refused to part with it. She wanted it in her sight at all times if she couldn't wear it. I've seen her hold it and watched as her eyes water, thinking, wondering and praying that you were okay! We both saw red, Larten, in our flashes. We figured it was injury, yes, but I think she secretly hoped it meant you. Just like she hoped the red gem on her necklace meant you." Brigid finished coldly.

"It did mean me!" He spat, swiveling his head around.

"I did come back! And I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Larten's voice choked, upset, halfway through in his anger. He swallowed hard before lifting his eyes to meet Brigid's.

"I am the red and I'm not going anywhere so you may as well get used to me all over again." He said viciously.

Brigid's contemptuous smirk made him want to destroy the whole room. His chest was heaving with anger.

There was a rustling in the other bed. Both Brigid and Larten stopped. There was a small gasp of pain and then nothing more. Larten quickly shifted to Erin's bed. Her eyebrows were knitted together and he knew she was dreaming. It brought back the memory of when he had held her as she fought through a terrible psychic nightmare. He reached out a hand and smoothed the hair off of her forehead like he had done when he first rescued her from Murlough. He wanted to kiss her cold forehead. He leaned down.

"Don't even think about it." Brigid spat.

Larten straightened and ran his hand over her forehead once more.

"You should probably go. They're going to be doing rounds soon." Brigid said trying to resettle her pillows.

Larten went to help but Brigid slapped his hand away.

"I can do it myself." She huffed.

Larten huffed back and scratched his scar glaring down at the teen.

Brigid glanced at him once more. Her features softened imperceptibly, but Larten noticed and furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"You really should go. I'm not going to tell Erin you were here. It would be too distressing for her. We're going to be discharged soon. The house is a mess but we can return. There will be regular patrols now in our area. The police are back on the watch again. All the attackers-well, you know what happened. We're safe though. So…bye." Brigid ended abruptly, fluffing a pillow and closing her eyes.

With a small nod, Larten headed to the window and was halfway out when he heard Brigid.

"If you're the red in her necklace then be the red, Larten." She whispered almost inaudibly, but knew he would hear it.

Throwing his other leg out of the window, he closed it shut silently and dropped to the ground before slipping into the shadows once more.


	29. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

 **I honestly just wanted to get this chapter over with so I can move on to what is in my head next for this story. Not in a bad way, of course! Larten re-enters and I just wanted to get there to keep things moving. Also, I would like to thank KoreanMusicFan for following my story along with FenRen16, Iloveallcookies, MerelyAnotherWriter, Sharon Nashor, and Silver Twig! Thank you, my friends!**

 **Enjoy this new chapter, short though it may be! R &R**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the attack and Erin and Brigid were making do the best they could with their healing injuries. Brigid finally had a walking cast so she was able to get around for short periods of time before having to stay off of it. It was torture for her. She had only ever rolled an ankle from a track competition so only being allowed to walk around for short periods of time was brutal. When she had to take off the walking cast she used her crutches. Erin constantly monitored her but she knew Brigid was conscientious enough on how to take care of it. If she didn't do exactly what needed to be done she would risk permanent damage and there would go her running track days and possible scholarships. But it still frustrated Brigid to an extent because Erin was handicapped even more so from her injury. Her shoulder was entirely wrapped and in a sling and she couldn't move it whatsoever. Her right eye had opened and her black eye was healing though it still was quite evident. Her stitches in her lips had come out and the fingers that had been broken were still wrapped unable to move. The frustration of having such extreme immobility made Erin cry at times; but there was something else that would bring frustrated tears to her eyes though she never let them fall.

"Here. Drink." Brigid nudged Erin out of her reverie forcing a mug of hot tea into her hand.

Erin sighed and accepted it taking a small sip.

"Good thing I'm right-handed or all of this would drive me mad." Erin sighed.

Brigid sat down propping her ankle onto a chair.

They were silent listening. A neighbor's dog barked distantly. It was getting late autumn; Brigid's mid-terms had passed meaning winter was imminent and the year was winding down.

Erin shivered slightly taking another sip of her tea.

Brigid looked over at Erin. She had a blank look on her face as she stared into the backyard garden. Brigid had been concerned ever since they were discharged from the hospital. Erin had been forlorn, her face drawn, an unknown burden behind her eyes. Brigid could make a decent guess as to why and what, but would not mention the reason or even let that name cross her mind. She had stuck by what she said, she never told Erin about the visit from Larten. It pained her to see her older sister silently sad over…him.

"Hey," Brigid broke the silence, "are you going to be okay when I go back to school tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Erin turned her head, "Oh, yes, I'll be fine Brigid. It's time you went back. It's downhill from here and it'll be Christmas break soon. This year has really flown by, hasn't it?"

"Well, from a vampaneze attack to a vampire living here— "Brigid stopped mid-sentence when she saw Erin flinch.

"I mean," Brigid looked down, "flown by with-with a lot of…surprises. Even more than we're used to, right?" Brigid gave a forced laugh.

Erin looked at Brigid and gave a small smile.

"Yes, even for us, psychic and all." She chuckled half-heartedly.

Neither of them had had any flashes or equations or anything really significant pop up on their radar other than the usual day-to-day occurrences. Erin would never admit this to Brigid but she had been hoping for something, anything, that would tell her that…he was okay. Brigid had searched and calculated and hadn't come up with anything either. Of course, she had done this secretly.

Nothing. Back to normal. Literally back to normal.

"Do you think Murlough is still out there and after us?" Erin asked suddenly.

Brigid tensed, giving a quiet answer.

"I haven't seen anything but considering what happened to us…I would say better to stay on the safe side and assume yes. We were tracked. Murlough hunts but there's a connection. I don't need an equation to assume that. Maybe I'm grasping at straws but, well, he has nothing but time. He's healed by now, too." Brigid shifted her ankle.

Erin nodded.

"I know he is. Something is going to happen-but for now, we should just go about things as if any of this ever happened. At least until something is revealed to us. For now, we're back to normal." Erin finished softly.

She sighed and stood up, Brigid doing the same.

"You need to get to bed and I'm exhausted."

Both went inside and Larten heard the door lock behind them.

* * *

He had been standing behind their fence the entire time. The sun had just set. He stood there thinking hard. Brigid would be at school tomorrow, but that was during the day. The days were shorter but Brigid would be home before it got dark.

Larten paced a few steps back and forth before turning abruptly and briskly walking towards the forest hitting flit speed back to the Cirque. They would be moving on to the next town in the next county. Truska had taken care of him after he had gone to the hospital and had his confrontation with Brigid. His arm was healed after these two weeks. He had been searching for any sort of clue from Murlough or these sudden new human hunters that had been sent to hunt him. That meant Murlough still knew he was a threat. He had searched every inch of the town next to Erin's where Murlough had also been hunting victims. He had not seen much except for an old campsite Murlough had used.

Larten knew he could not stray far from the two towns. The Cirque would have to move on without him. He still could not fathom why Murlough would set human hunters against him by diversion of Erin and Brigid.

But this was good, Larten kept telling himself. He was a threat still. He could still protect them. There would be a final fight with Murlough eventually, but he would be there when it happened, never leaving them for a minute unless it endangered them all the more.

Larten arrived and headed straight to his trailer. He gathered his extra clothes and rubbed a hand across his coffin. It was the kind of good-bye only a vampire could understand.

Stepping out of his trailer Mr. Tall was outside waiting for him.

"You are leaving us I see."

Larten nodded.

"It's time I right my wrong and clear my name." Larten said firmly.

Mr. Tall walked with Larten to the edge of the campsite. Truska had heard them walking by and thrown herself into Larten's arms unexpectedly giving him a hug. He had an inkling she had intuitively figured out his dilemma. She had something that he didn't understand, but it must have been very serious for she looked into his eyes intensely before smiling. Other members of the Cirque had waved their good-byes as well.

Mr. Tall and Larten stood quietly together before Larten threw his bag across his back ready to make the trek.

"Be safe, Larten," Mr. Tall said to him, "Apparently there is another vicious individual far more frightening than Murlough that you will have to face again."

Larten looked up at him in surprise.

"Who-" Larten started before realizing who Mr. Tall was referring to.

Larten cleared his throat, his neck reddening that a skinny, teenage girl with her strawberry blonde hair always in a messy ponytail could be so terrifying.

"The Cirque will always be open to whomever whenever. Good bye, Larten." Mr. Tall said, turning from Larten walking back into the campsite.

Larten took a deep breath and started walking. He still didn't have a clear plan how to go about what he needed to do, but he would do it and that was that.

* * *

Larten slipped into Erin's garden stuffing his bag behind a rose bush. He hid behind the shrubbery under a nearby tree blocking the sun. He could hear Erin moving about inside. There was a crash, the sound of a glass dropping to the floor and breaking into pieces. He heard Erin give a frustrated cry. His chest constricted with anxiety. He scratched his scar to calm himself. Once inside he should be free from most of the sun's rays but not completely. Her room had the curtains drawn, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate to enter there.

No. He needed to just go in.

"Just go, you coward!" A voice in Larten's head said.

With that, Larten stood up and quickly passed through the light into the shaded back patio. Giving a snap of his fingers the lock to the back door was unlocked.

He steadied himself and slipped inside.

Most of the curtains and drapes were drawn just like they had been when he had stayed with them. He was guarded from the sun. He stood in the kitchen tense. He couldn't move so he waited. He heard Erin and watched as she walked into the living room to sit down. She had no idea he was there. Her eyes were red and tired. She winced in pain as she settled herself leaning her head back, her beautiful suave neck exposed, eyes closed. She was wearing the same green shirt she had worn when he had decided that green was a good color. Her feet were bare, her legs in tight black leggings. He had almost forgotten how shapely her legs were. It was like he was seeing her all over again. And there, revealed on her fair collar bone was the necklace he had given her. Seeing it made his stomach clench.

His body jerked when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked in his direction.

She must have had one of those split-second visions.

He heard her heart beating fast, her eyes wide in disbelief. She started breathing quickly to the point of hyperventilating.

He took a step towards her causing her to jump off the loveseat.

He stopped.

She lifted a shaky hand covering her mouth.

"Y-you." Was all she could gasp out.

Her breathing quickened even more. He didn't want her to hyperventilate and end up fainting. He was in front of her so sudden Erin stepped back bumping into her coffee table. Larten caught and steadied her before she could fall.

"Larten…?" She whispered.

"Yes," he said gently, "Please bre- "

"Larten!" Erin gasped in relief before giving a cry of severe pain.

"You idiot!" Larten snapped at her as she clasped her left shoulder.

She had gone to throw her arms around him completely forgetting her injury.

"Agh-" Erin shuddered.

Larten was gone and back in a second with her nursing kit. He opened it finding a prescription for pain. He immediately held out a pill and a glass of water.

Erin took it as if in a dreamlike state. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Larten slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers once more. A few tears had trickled down her cheeks.

"Erin," Larten started to say, but she had grabbed onto his cloak and slowly pulled herself close, burying her face into his chest. He could feel her shaking against him.

Larten swallowed wishing she had thrown something at him, yelled at him, tell him to get the hell out, instead of this.

He slowly laid his face against the top of her head, carefully wrapping her in his arms.

"Is it really you?" She asked clenching her fistful of his cloak even tighter.

"Yes." He said firmly.


	30. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

 **I didn't want to extend this chapter too long since it can be broken into two. Easier that way.**

 **As always, enjoy and R &R if possible :)**

 **P.S. The movie is now on Netflix so I'm trying to include aspects of humor from that interpretation. Just tidbits here and there for those that are attached to the movie. Re-watching it was nice.**

 **Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

Erin slowly pulled away from Larten, lifting her eyes to meet his. They still glistened with spent tears, but they were bright, their spark coming through before suddenly changing to concern.

"Were you hurt that night?"

There was a lump in his throat. She was being too easy on him. He really couldn't stand it. He backed away from her forcing a dry laugh.

"I leave you, you end up severely hurt, you suffer even now from what happened, and you ask if I was hurt? Are you really that selfless, that forgiving? I left you, Erin. I left you both in pure cowardice and you do nothing but forgive me without any sort of an explanation." Larten was growing angry, he needed the reaction he deserved.

Erin shook her head.

"You did what you needed to do. Why would I hold that against you?"

"Dammit woman!" Larten yelled as he shattered her coffee table with a single kick.

Erin jumped in shock, slight fear in her expression.

"I have come to clear my name. Do you know how tortuous it is to a vampire when they do not keep their word, when they abandon their duty, when they do not receive the punishment they deserve for their actions?! The shame that comes from that?" Larten shouted furiously, "I am here to right my wrong to you and I cannot stand- "

Larten was interrupted by a sharp slap to the face.

He raised a hand to his cheek and looked at Erin with wide eyes. Her face was contorted in pain and anger before softening.

"There. Feel better?"

"I deserve much worse than that."

"You might but I don't have the energy to deal out whatever punishment you want. You will have to work towards gaining back some of our trust and, honestly, I won't let you off so easy, but right now I am too tired and too relieved to have you back to hate you like you want me to. I'll have to save it for later." Erin slowly eased herself back onto the loveseat.

Larten continued standing, unsure of himself.

"Sit, Larten." Erin said sternly.

Larten immediately followed her command like a schoolboy.

"Relax, please. Your energy is too much to handle at the moment. Can we please just…be for a minute? Just be and let me feel relieved and happy that," Erin's eyes were slowly closing, "you're back."

Erin murmured, falling asleep, her breathing slow and rhythmic. She was still in a delicate condition and Larten needed to remember that.

Larten stood and gently picked Erin up minding her shoulder to carry her upstairs.

He laid her on her bed throwing a blanket over her.

He glanced around her room. He inhaled deeply enjoying the smell he had missed, delicately feminine.

A small moan came from Erin. Her eyebrows were knit together. A possible nightmare starting.

He grabbed her desk chair and sat by her bedside grabbing her hand, gently massaging it with his thumb. This seemed to calm her. Her features relaxed. He didn't let go, though. He would get his bag when night fell, but for now, he was going to be right where he was when Erin awoke.

A few hours passed, Larten still by Erin's bedside when he heard the front door open and a loud scream.

"ERIN?!" Came a shriek, someone stumbling about.

"ERIN?! Where are you?!" A desperate high-pitched voice cried.

Erin's eyes started to flutter open but Larten lowered his mouth to her face and breathed the knock-out gas to ensure she would stay asleep.

Larten quickly flew down the stairs met with a metal bang against the side of his head and another one.

"Agh! Quit, you insufferable brat!" Larten yelled, wresting Brigid's crutch out of her hands.

Brigid was breathing hard, fear in her eyes suddenly turning to shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked out-of-breath.

She was shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She had seen the smashed coffee table and immediately went into a panic. The last person she expected to see was Larten in front of her holding her crutch, irritation all over his face.

Brigid couldn't form words which concerned Larten given that Brigid was never silent.

"Maybe you should sit down." He said, handing her crutch back.

She didn't move.

Larten gently pushed her shoulder towards the living room. Brigid turned, sitting on the couch. Larten took the opportunity of her being in shock to lay her leg out onto the couch and place a pillow underneath her ankle before sitting down into the loveseat.

This slowly snapped Brigid out of her shock. She looked at him as if he were an experimental animal in her biology class. It made Larten uncomfortable. He shifted, waiting for her to speak, but she could only stare.

Larten cleared his throat, composing himself.

"Erin is asleep upstairs. I smashed the coffee table on…accident."

"So, Erin's okay?" Brigid managed to finally speak.

"Yes."

"It's not quite yet sunset. How'd you get here? What-what are you even doing here?"

Larten smiled to himself. Here was the Brigid he knew.

"I flitted and let myself into the house. Vampires can handle that much sun easily though it is not comfortable. And I'm here-" Larten shifted, plucking at his collar nervously.

"I'm here to resume my duty." He finished rather lamely.

"You're duty?" Brigid repeated, mocking him.

Yes, she was becoming more herself every second and now under her scrutiny, Larten was beginning to grow annoyed.

"Yes," he said imperatively, "my duty to you and Erin. You both are still under my protection and I am here to make amends for my behavior."

Brigid continued to look at him suspiciously and that's why Larten was entirely thrown off his guard when she replied: "Okay."

Larten blinked. Surely, he misheard her. What game was she playing?

"Okay?" He asked, completely confused.

Brigid shrugged.

"Okay. You're back. Erin is fine. I'm fine. Back to normal. Great."

This was some sort of cosmic joke. It was Larten's turn to stare in shock.

"What?" Brigid asked defensively, narrowing her eyes, "You're here now. Good. I'm sure that will make Erin very, very happy. I, however, am going to make it hell as much as Erin will allow me."

Larten's look of shock turned to anger.

"Did you really expect anything else? I will be watching you. I'll be watching you every second." Brigid hissed quietly, her hazel eyes piercing Larten's.

Larten stared into hers before looking away to scratch his scar.

"That is only fair." Came his gruff reply.

"Glad we understand each other then. Now hand me the remote." Brigid commanded.

Larten pursed his lips.

"Just because you are watching me does not mean I am your servant."

"I know you're not, but the remote is closest to you and I'm injured because of you so, hand it to me. You don't deserve a 'please' just yet." Brigid thrust her hand out, waiting.

Larten gave a small grumble of frustration at having to cater to a mere child in his eyes, but he did so, Brigid immediately flipped the tv on and ignored him completely.

He sat stiffly not quite sure of what to do with himself.

Brigid let out a frustrated "ugh," and snapped in irritation.

"Go sit with Erin, Larten. I really don't have the patience to have you around me at the moment so, beat it." Brigid jerked her head towards the staircase, keeping her eyes solely on the tv.

Larten "hmphd" rather loudly exiting the living room, scratching his scar in annoyance. He knew he would have to endure this, but it would be a battle none-the-less.

Walking up the stairs Larten grumbled to himself about the whole thing until he heard his name weakly being called out.

He rushed into Erin's room. He glanced around for a reason for her to call his name, but everything was normal.

She was still asleep from his knock-out gas and seemed only to be dreaming again. She murmured Brigid's name, too.

"Don't…hurt…I'll save…"

Larten's vampire hearing allowed him to hear what Erin imperceptibly said in her dream-state.

He resumed his position as before and placed a cool hand on her forehead. Again, she calmed. He moved his hand onto the bed; large, calloused fingers covering her soft hand. She was still fighting. After all the trauma, she had been through she was still…Erin. Nothing in her had changed. Of course, she had nightmares, she, and Brigid included, were very much on their guard, doing their best with what they had in their situation. Yet, here, just now, she had said his name. It was the second time she had said his name in her sleep. He hoped the vampire gods would let him hear her say his name in her sleep when she was dreaming peacefully.

* * *

It was around 9:00 P.M. when Erin began to stir. His knock-out gas trick had worked well. He interlaced his hands on his lap watching as her eyes began to open. She winced as she rubbed an eye and with a small grunt slowly tried to raise herself up in bed.

"Slower." Larten said firmly, placing a hand on her upper back to steady her into a sitting position.

She ran a hand over her face. Sometimes a vampire's knock-out gas could leave a person groggy upon waking from its effects.

"How do you feel?" He asked calmly.

Erin looked over at him, complete confusion all over her features, before her eyes started to focus and her face changed from pure confusion to confusion with a bright light behind her eyes as if she had woken up to a special surprise.

"You're really here." She whispered, her throat dry from sleeping.

Larten grabbed the glass of water on her bed stand and gave it to her.

She gulped it down, Larten placing it back on the bed stand.

Her good hand was suddenly clasping his as if to see that he really was real. Larten hated, but secretly his heart thumped wildly, when she looked into his eyes with such warmth.

"I know I keep saying this, but I guess it's still sinking in that you're back with us. It wasn't the same afterwards, you know. No sudden bursts of red at any moment." She tried to laugh before grimacing in pain.

She removed her hand to help swing herself out of the bed.

"Ah! Uhg, I haven't been sleeping in a bed since I ended up with this. Too hard to get up." She moved again trying to avoid putting pressure on her left shoulder.

"Quit." Larten snapped, placing his hands around her stomach and pulling her up to stand. They remained there, steady and solid.

"Ooh. That was better. Thank you."

Larten could see the obvious pain and discomfort she was in.

"I am going to help you down the stairs." He said grabbing her arm to keep her steady.

"It's okay, I can do- "

"I said I am going to help you down the stairs." He repeated.

Of course, she would be like this. He would have to set some ground rules that would greatly limit her arguing with him.

Larten led her into the living room and left to find her medical kit.

Brigid glanced at Erin as she eased herself onto the loveseat.

"Looks like someone is trying to win back their favor." She said derisively.

'Brigid-" Erin began when Larten re-entered the room.

He went to set the kit onto the table. He flushed furiously.

"Forgot about that already?" Brigid sniffed.

Larten glared at her.

"Brigid. Please" Erin said.

Brigid turned back to the tv.

"Here. Just set it on this little vase table."

Larten set the glass of water down and opened the kit looking for her pain medication once more. He handed her one which she took with a small gulp.

"I think it would be easiest to leave this on the kitchen counter." Larten said stiffly.

"Larten, come sit down." Came Erin's voice from the living room.

"You must excuse me. I left a bag of necessities in your garden that I need to retrieve."

Larten walked into the dark garden. There was no breeze, but the chill of coming winter could be felt.

He sighed, grabbing his bag, and walking back inside. Brigid was craning her neck to look at the bag.

"What'd you bring? What are a vampire's necessities?"

She was pissed at him, but still always curious.

"Clothes." He dead-panned.

"Your fighting knives, too." Erin said matter-of-factly.

Larten stiffened.

"Really?" Brigid turned to Erin.

Erin sighed.

"Yes, Brigid. Can you please refrain from the catty remarks you're going to make during the rest of the night? I've glimpsed enough to know you're not happy, but for now, let's have some peace."

"Fine. But I want to know when he's getting us a new coffee table. Are vampires capable of shopping for furniture that doesn't come from a funeral home?"

Larten was suddenly behind the couch resting his hands on the edge next to Brigid. He leaned over giving her a heated look.

"Yes. I will replace your coffee table."

Brigid rolled her eyes and waved her hand to shoo him away.

"I was just asking. No need to get upset about it." She sniffed.

Larten's nails dug small holes into the couch gripping it hard to keep his temper. He straightened when Erin stood up slowly, sighing.

"Brigid have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I have." She picked up her crutches and swung her leg off the couch, heading for the stairs.

"And now I'm going to shower, sleep, go to school, and save my catty remarks for tomorrow night. Can't always be around to defend him! I'll get them in." She said sulkily, working her way up the stairs.

"Brigid, be careful." Erin called up to her.

"Yeah, yeah, good night." Brigid's room door closed behind her.

Erin turned towards Larten frowning.

"I'm sorry she's acting this way. She doesn't-well, she does mean it, but please don't let it bother you."

Larten's face twitched, but composed himself.

"I understand her feelings entirely."

"But what if- "

"What if I cannot handle it and I leave?"

Erin swallowed and looked in another direction, her eyes watering as she stiffened her chin and blinked them back.

Larten gave a laugh, Erin turning to look at him in surprise.

"A testy child is not going to drive me away. I am afraid she will just have to let it out and then make peace that I am here. You must get use to the color red all over again. I brought the rest of my wardrobe and was actually wondering, if you would not mind, that I hang my cloak in your laundry room once more. I really do not want it to be wrinkled." He smiled at her, pulling his cloak out from his bag with a flourish.

Erin laughed at his small show, leading him to the laundry room.

"There. Perfect." Larten admired.

He looked at Erin out of the corner of his eye. She was still smiling. He would have to pull out his bag of tricks to keep her entertained and smiling. He smirked to himself at how he could amaze her. (Well, anyone, really. It was a natural gift of his and he was quite proud of it. Erin had revealed she had seen this in him when she first went to the Cirque and saw him perform.)

"Do you want to hang the rest of your clothes up in here or in my closet like before? I still have the few shirts and trousers you left." Erin asked.

That caused a sharp stab in Larten's chest. She had kept his clothes. Had she held onto them in blind hope?

Larten bowed.

"I will keep them in here for now, miss Erin."

Erin tilted her head at him, her eyes teasing.

"What did I say about the word 'miss'? Surely a vampire's memory is better than that."

Larten nodded his head.

"It is, it is. But you are still quite young." He jested.

"And you are barely at the 200 years mark making you roughly in your late 30s, thus the same age gap as me. Please. You're just starting your vampiric 20s!" Erin laughed.

Larten scratched his scar.

"It does not feel like it sometimes." He said quietly.

"Tell me about it." Erin joked, taking him back from a somber reverie.

"Let's hang the rest of your clothes up."

"Actually, I think it would be best if you rested on the couch while I hang them. I can tell your discomfort is growing."

"I'm fi-" Erin started.

Larten placed a rough finger on her lips. He felt a sharp intake of air as his finger grazed the contrasting softness of her lips. He could not deny that he, too, had felt a small jolt at the touch.

He placed a guiding arm behind her back leading her out of the laundry room.

"Now, I am no doctor or nurse. I am a simple vaudevillian vampire. However, I was once taken care of by a very dutiful and perceptive nurse and now it is time I put what I learned to the test." He sat her down.

She bit her lip and gave a small shake of her head before looking down at her hands.

"I guess we'll see how you do then." She quipped.

Larten nodded.

"Good. I am glad that is settled then." He said, briskly walking back into the kitchen to unpack his clothes and his long knives. He would need to find a good place to keep them so they would be easy to access quickly.

Larten's face darkened. They would run dark red before he let Erin be harmed again.


	31. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

 **Shorter chapter, but necessary for the following chapter. R &R! **

* * *

Larten hung his clothes in the laundry room when he heard noise in the kitchen. He popped his head out and saw Erin opening the fridge and trying to pull items out with her one good arm. Larten noticed she had removed the bandages around her broken fingers.

He growled internally. This was going to be almost a Trial of a fight.

"What are you doing?" Larten asked suddenly behind her, making her jump.

"I'm trying to find food for you."

"No. You are sitting on the couch while I find food." Larten turned her around to move her back towards the couch with firm strength, yet not causing pain to her shoulder.

"But- "

Larten flipped Erin around in the blink of an eye to where she was facing him, his hands firmly holding her arms, looking as sternly as possible. He very much meant business and he was going to lay down the law, as some might say.

"Erin," he said her name severely, "you are injured. I am no longer a simple guest in your home. It is not your obligation to take care of me anymore. I am the one now who must take care of you. I am in control, not you. You must trust me. I know I am earning your trust back, but please, let me make my effort in order to do so."

Erin looked into his eyes. He knew what she was thinking.

Larten tilted her chin up.

"I am not going to leave you. By the gods of the vampires, you have my word."

Erin's face tightened and softened. She couldn't speak from the choking in her throat and keeping her tears back; she nodded and took a steadying breath.

Larten's eyes didn't leave hers as his hands traveled to her wrists leading her to sit on the couch. He could feel the scarred X on her right wrist from Murlough those few months ago. So much in such a short amount of time in a vampire's world.

Erin sat on the couch with Larten kneeling in front of her. She glanced at the shattered coffee table behind him as she tried to hide a smile.

"What?" Larten frowned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just rather fond that something gets broken in my house when you happen to drop by." Erin couldn't stop her laugh.

Larten looked down, but a smile crept onto his face as well. It was almost an inside joke now.

"Larten."

He glanced back up.

"Do you think we could flit sometime soon?"

He blinked. This woman was truly something, he thought, chuckling to himself.

"Soon." He nodded.

Clearing his throat, he stood and re-entered the kitchen. Not long after, the two were sitting in the dining room eating. Larten noticed that even though she was right-handed, her left arm in the sling and well-bandaged was cumbersome, and he saw the small cues that it frustrated her.

He looked down at his empty plate putting his napkin on top. Erin had just taken her final bite. He reached to gather her plate with his.

"I can carry my own, you know." Erin said quickly.

Larten gave her his signature piercing look that meant no back-talking.

Erin sighed, resigning herself to this new situation of being taken care of; though she would still unknowingly do something that caused Larten to snap at her as if she were a toilsome child. Larten constantly had to fight the urge to simply hypnotize her into behaving.

It was fast approaching dawn and both were noticeably getting drowsy. Brigid would be waking up in a few hours for school. The situation of sleeping arrangements was to be discussed.

"You're not sleeping in the closet." Erin, unwittingly snapped.

"And you are not sleeping in the living room anymore." Larten retaliated.

"I have been because it's easier to get out of a loveseat than a bed."

"I understand," Larten said heatedly, "but we can prop you up in your bed with pillows so that you do not have to worry about that."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable on the floor."

"I have slept in worse places."

"Just sleep in the bed, Larten. I'm too tired to argue."

"And I am as well." Larten snarled.

"Uh-uh, don't you dare use- "

Erin collapsed in his arms. Split-second vision too late of his intent to use his vampire knock-out gas. He hefted her gently into his arms. He really did not want to abuse his vampire ability, but he was tired and cranky, something he was well known for being.

He quietly climbed the stairs to Erin's bedroom and laid her on the bed. He built up enough pillows to keep her shoulder elevated and pulled the covers over her. She was out cold.

Larten sighed in tired relief.

Before he went into her closet, he smoothed his hand over her forehead, and as if on reflex, he placed a kiss on her head.

He saw the clothes Erin and Brigid had bought for him hanging in her closet. Their stark red and obvious men's wear was blatant against the feminine attire around them; a physical symbol of his entrance into their lives.

Larten settled himself onto the floor feeling his breathing becoming slower. The scent of freshness, of her, lulled him to sleep.


	32. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I have the next chapter prepped and almost ready :)**

* * *

A tray of tea sat on a small table in front of a patio couch swing.

"Come here." A gruff voice said.

"I already am." A clear female voice answered.

"No, I mean here."

There was the sound of a hand hitting a cushion.

"You can make your tea however you like it. I have cream, sugar, lemon, whatever you want."

"I want you to come sit." Came the reply.

Erin sat down pulling her cardigan tighter around her.

December had finally come around. Erin's shoulder was no longer in a sling or bandaged, her only continued therapy meant no heavy lifting or overextending the joint. Brigid's injury was healed completely and she would be able to finish the year on her track team.

Erin shivered. Larten removed his long cloak with a flourish covering her for added warmth. The chill did not bother him, but having a warm body next to him felt good.

"Nothing better than warm chivalry." Erin's voice lilted as she inched closer to Larten to stay warm, folds of his own cloak covering his knee as she brought her knees and feet up brushing his thigh. She was tucked inside making her body enveloped in a warm, red cocoon.

"You were quite chivalrous when you were younger, too."

Larten choked on his tea. He cleared his throat to take another sip, blushing furiously.

"Sorry. Small flash. I couldn't resist." Erin said, not hiding the humor in her voice.

Larten cleared his throat once more, setting his cup down.

"It is nothing. Yes, I was, as my mentor used to say, a very fiery youth. I was not always as precise and measured as I am now. I respected my mentor greatly and wished to emulate him." He replied factually.

"Ah, but you were still quite you. Even now." Erin teased. She knew of his hedonistic youth and the pain that his existence had caused him. She would never broach that subject with him. If he suspected she knew, he did not give it away. But there was such pain in every creature's existence. Erin knew that very well given her special ability.

Erin noticed, without any empathic or psychic help, that Larten's body was actually relaxing. She relaxed herself even more so, her body language trying to relay the unspoken word that it was a safe moment to be open to one another.

Larten shifted his upper body, spreading his arm across the back of the swing, allowing her to lean closer against him.

The two sat that way, each gazing into the moonlit garden, enjoying the new physical intimacy they were allowing themselves. Unknowingly, Larten's fingers found a strand of Erin's auburn hair and began playing with it, slowly letting it loop through his fingers. He felt Erin's body shudder almost imperceptibly. He kept playing with the lock of hair, neither of them still speaking.

"Larten," Erin said quietly.

Larten turned his head down to look at her. She kept her face towards the garden. She didn't continue. Larten immediately picked up on why: she had seen something. He went to shift his body away from hers to hear what it was.

"No, don't move. Please." She said just as quietly.

Larten stopped before finally relaxing back into his position. She shifted to lean against him more. He moved his arm closer, almost encircling her protectively.

He felt her take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Is it Murlough?" He asked seriously.

Had he been too lax on his look-out for Murlough?

"No. It's not him. Not yet, at least."

Larten's chest relaxed, but Erin could feel that his body was still on alert.

"It's something else somewhat in relation, but not him directly. It's a bit down the road Brigid and I have surmised, but, what I want to say is…"

She stopped, not sure if she should really say what her heart was telling her to say. Could she do that again?

"What?" Larten asked stiffly. He couldn't see where she was going with her thought so braced himself for something painful as he had learned to do.

"What I want to say is…until that time, until anything happens that will eventually have to happen, can we stay like this?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Larten asked confused.

Larten could feel she was holding her breath and watched as her slim hand reached for his, slowly, as if she were scared of a snake bite. She interlaced her warm fingers between his rough, cold ones, bringing his arm closer around her.

His body stiffened and he could feel hers react in the same way before trying to quickly let go of his hand; however, he held onto it and secured her fingers between his once more.

He noticed that he, too, was holding his breath. He forced himself to breathe out slowly and relax with his exhalation.

She was still stiff and unsure. He squeezed her hand.

"Relax." He said deeply.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Larten's foot was kicked.

"I said wake up!"

Another sharp kick, but this time to his shin.

He bolted up into a sitting position, blocking his eyes with a hand against the blaring light behind the figure that had kicked him.

He growled fiercely.

"What do you want?!"

A piece of paper was thrust in front of his face. The entire page had nothing but formulae and numbers all over it. He smacked the hand holding it away from him still blinded by the bathroom light.

"You see that?" Brigid demanded.

Larten growled again.

"Go away, you pest!"

The paper was folded away and the light turned off allowing Larten's eyes to adjust to the darkness quickly. Brigid still stood in the doorway of Erin's closet.

"I know you don't get it, but I'll explain it as simply as possible so even you can understand it: Don't. Fuck. It. Up."

"What are you- "

Larten's question was cut short as Brigid shut the door forcefully and he heard her thunder down the stairs, yelling a good-bye to Erin as Erin was leaving for work. The car started, the garage door went up and down, and eventually all was silent.

Larten laid back down with a superbly irritated huff and grumbled loudly as he tried to get comfortable again. He lay there and could not fall back asleep.

After laying on the floor for a solid annoying hour, Larten let himself out of the closet and into the bathroom. The room was dark, the window still covered in a thick curtain. He glanced at Erin's bed. It looked very, very enticing. He'd be able to cover his head in several pillows to drown out the absurd amount of noise Brigid created when she returned home from school. She did it on purpose, he was certain of it!

Scratching his scar, he finally roughly got into the bed throwing the blankets over his head and a pillow. He grumbled to himself about the interruption, but before he knew it, he was slipping back to sleep, the bed soft and sweet-smelling. He swore it would put any vampire to sleep. In his head, he narrowed his eyes. Not that he would ever allow another vampire to do so.


	33. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

 **I couldn't help myself from posting this next chapter. I'm a chapter ahead of schedule so figured I may as well. Things are going to get a bit mature next chapter so, either to forewarn you or excite you! :) R &R if possible!**

* * *

"Hey, Erin?" Brigid asked jumping to sit on the kitchen counter next to the sink as Erin rinsed dishes. It was getting late into the evening, the sun already setting as the winter days grew shorter.

"What?"

"So, about this new development between you and Larten, I- "

"Woah, wait! What new development?" Erin asked, turning her full attention on Brigid. She didn't know what she was talking about.

Brigid rolled her eyes.

"I have a whole page about it. Maybe you're blind to it and subconsciously sabotaging your own psychic ability in order to not know what's going to happen out of emotional self-preservation. You already deal with enough emotions and foresight that you end up neglecting your own. Which I always tell you not to do, but you're you, and it's frustrating."

"Gee, thanks, sis." Erin said frowning, turning back to the soapy dishes.

"Just hear me out. It's new. It's slow. It's unspoken. It's naturally progressing. Which is a good thing. I just don't want you to sabotage your own happiness because of future outcomes, if that makes sense." Brigid said seriously.

Erin looked at her furrowing her brow. She understood what Brigid was saying but, would Larten and she really get that far?

"Hey," Brigid said holding her hands up, "I'm just saying you never know. But I think the main thing we should be focusing on right now is Christmas. It's finally the beginning of December, it's time to decorate!"

Erin smiled and gave a small shake of her head, drying the last dish.

"You dump that on me and then now it's all about Christmas," Erin sighed, "Are you basically telling me to follow my heart and ignore some of the possible premonitions I may or may not have had or will have about our current situation?"

Brigid jumped off the kitchen counter.

"Basically. I've already told it to you before. You should really listen to me sometime! But I've said my piece and now I just want to get the boxes down from the attic. Can we please get started tomorrow evening? It's Friday and then we have the whole weekend to decorate." Brigid jumped up and down, her begging face on.

"Yes, yes, we'll start tomorrow. It is time to bring some Christmas cheer in here. I think that will do us some good."

"Christmas is the best. We have to watch constant Christmas themed movies, too, and bake cookies and hot cocoa. I wonder what Spider-Guy thinks of Christmas? Do vampires celebrate Christmas?" Brigid rambled.

"No idea. But if he doesn't, he'll just have to get used to it." Erin grinned.

Brigid and Erin shared a laugh. They typically put in a lot of effort to decorate for holidays, Halloween and Christmas being the highlights, because it made the atmosphere in the home exciting and anticipatory.

"I can't wait!" Brigid jumped and did a toe-touch. "Time for homework!"

Brigid bounded up the stairs, exuberant. Erin heard a muffled singing of "Jingle Bells" from upstairs. She was glad. After all they'd been through, it felt right that they should celebrate to the fullest and be as happy as they could. Inevitability was down the road, but until then, they would live to the fullest.

* * *

Larten came down just before midnight. He stretched and yawned. After a quick shower and double-checking his appearance, (black pants, red waistcoat, and a red shirt underneath with the top buttons undone), he descended the stairs entering the kitchen. He had been jerked awake for a short moment when he heard someone singing, which turned out to be Brigid. That was when he felt better about making the choice to sleep in the bed having pillows to stuff both of his ears with.

He scratched his scar as he gazed around for Erin.

"Erin?" He called out.

"In here!" Came her voice from the laundry room.

Larten entered the doorway to see her ironing his clothes. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind. Some were wrinkled and I know your attention to detail." She said as she spritzed the shirt with a final touch of starch and hung it up.

"Done. Do they meet your approval?"

Larten glanced at his clothes and his cloak, scratching his scar, before nodding.

"I approve."

Erin gave a bright laugh. He followed her out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. She was still in her scrubs from her shift. She would be off tomorrow unless she got called in, meaning she would be getting Christmas boxes down from the attic per Brigid's request.

"Larten, I'm going to shower and change now that you're awake, so you know the drill. Do whatever you like."

Larten bowed.

"I will make myself useful in some way."

Erin gave him a humorous side glance before ascending the stairs.

Once he heard the shower turn on, he poured himself a glass of water, and walked into the living room. The new coffee table was quite nice and he had been rather pleased when Erin gushed over it. Again, his ego stroked by his "impeccable taste."

He ended up in front of a bookshelf staring at the different color bindings, the thickness of the books, ones that were old, ones that were new. He would pull one off and flip through it. Some had sentences or passages highlighted or extra writing in the margins. He wondered if it was all Erin's doing, as if it were a secret insight into her mind that he couldn't deduce. He still felt like he didn't know enough about her. She knew him. Admittedly, maybe more than he would want anyone to know, but she never let on about the deeper things, most likely to respect his privacy. Maybe someday he could…talk to her. Perhaps small things at first. It was a give and take; he wanted to understand her mind. He wanted to know her. Perhaps once he allowed her to ask him a few simple questions it would be easier to open up small pockets of his life. However, he kept his cards close to his chest, but it was isolating to do so. That was his struggle.

"What are you looking at?" Came an inquisitive voice behind him.

He had heard her enter the room, but had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he paid no attention.

He turned his head away from the bookshelf. She was wearing a long-sleeve round-necked gray shirt with matching black and grey flannel pajama pants. Her collar bone and sternum were open and fresh looking, the necklace he had given her put back on. She was never without it, as if it were some type of talisman. Wet hair pulled into a bun, she walked over to stand next to him and look at the bookshelf as well. She smelled of spiced cherries. Larten could feel a heat rising in his chest as he had a flashback of a few particular dreams he had had the first time he stayed with them. He diverted his gaze back to the bookshelf quickly before she could see how his eyes had trailed down her neck to her delicate collar bone and down to the neckline of her shirt. Her body was supple and would be so warm and soft…

Larten coughed and cleared his throat begging the gods that she had not noticed the rising flush in his neck. In actuality, Erin had looked away to hide her own bare blush. She, too, looked back to the bookshelf.

"I-uh, I know you can't read, Larten," she began slowly, testing the water of admitting to something she knew about him that he had not volunteered to reveal.

"Yes. Times were different." He replied brusquely.

"Of course, but, I was just wondering if…"

He looked down at her, narrowing his eyes.

"If." He replied sternly.

There was a warm sparkle in her eye.

"Wondering if you would help me bring Christmas decoration boxes down from the attic and help Brigid and me decorate the house and in return, I will pamper you for a night and read to you anything you want."

Larten looked at her, thinking. He had enjoyed when she had read one of her favorite poems from a book Brigid had gotten her for her birthday. It had been a very open and vulnerable moment she had shared with him. He had rather liked it. But there was just one thing-

"Vampires do not celebrate Christmas, it is a ridiculous thing only humans do." He replied pompously.

"Oh, really?" Came Erin's teasing reply.

Larten looked down at her seriously.

"Really."

She poked him in the side causing him to jerk away as she laughed.

Larten was getting mad. He wasn't sure if he liked this teasing. Or was she mocking him?

She came too close to him, Larten now having no room to retreat, looking up into his face. He always realized just how tall he was in moments like these.

"You have plenty of time to not celebrate Christmases. So why not celebrate at least one? The best one you'll ever have. Even as a vampire, you only live once, you know, so what would it hurt?"

By the gods, those eyes. How could those eyes have such an effect on him?

He scratched his scar awkwardly.

"I suppose I could try." He replied gruffly.

Erin smiled and gave him a small punch on the chest, laughing.

"I can only tell you to be prepared because Brigid likes to go full-out on these types of things. We'll do our best to make it worth remembering fondly and not something silly we humans just do." She said, backing away from him, a humorous grin brightening her face.

She turned and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Larten standing somewhat breathless. He really did not have any sort of interest in trivial human matters such as holidays, but…there was something in his chest that seemed to have awakened. The thought of not being alone during the cold, dark winter. He would be somewhere warm, bright, with small, simple pleasures. The feeling in his chest grew even more as if in anticipation of that unknown time he would get to spend with Erin and savor in the lonely years inevitably ahead of him.


	34. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

 **Finally some action I've been wanting to progress to! Taking things to the next level, sensually. Slowly but surely :)**

* * *

Larten sat three boxes on the living room floor. He had been helping Erin since early evening getting things down from the attic. He would have stayed asleep, but when he heard the attic door open and a ladder slide down and an "ow ow ow", a box crashing, he opened the bedroom door and saw Erin rubbing and rotating her shoulder, sitting on the ledge.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed as he stood at the end of the ladder.

"Sorry to wake you." She grunted, "Would you mind if I popped into my bathroom to grab some muscle cream and then you can go back to sleep?"

Larten disappeared and reappeared within a second holding the tube of cream.

"Get down from there." He commanded.

Erin obeyed. He was cranky and even though it was quite adorable when he was, scruffy hair and all, she didn't want to get on his bad side. (Especially since she would need his help.)

Erin went to grab the tube from his hand.

He jerked it away.

"I will put it on."

"I can do it."

"You have Brigid do it. You cannot reach the whole area. Now hold still." He snapped.

Again, Erin obeyed. She pulled her sleeve down to reveal a tank top underneath and slid the strap down.

Larten squeezed some of the cream into his hand and began applying it.

"Tss, ow!" Erin tried to muffle.

Larten stopped.

"No, keep going. I think I must've overextend it more than I thought."

"That is because you do not listen." He plucked her shirt to cover her shoulder once more. It would be later when Larten was sleeping that he would think about his hand on her bare flesh, but, at the moment, he was at his crankiest and he hated the overwhelming smell of menthol in the cream. It burned his vampire senses and he had to wash his hands several times to remove most of the scent.

"Thank you," Erin blushed.

She knelt down, putting things back into the box that had spilled out.

"Go back to sleep. I'll mess with this later once you're up. I apologize."

In the blink of an eye the box and its contents were in Larten's hands.

"I am awake now. Apparently, it seems I cannot take my eyes off of you or you end up doing something stupid." He snapped as he brushed past her down the stairs.

What a mood he was in! (Erin later made a peace offering by cooking him a rare steak which perked him up a tiny bit. He wasn't as dour but, he was still not happy.)

Erin was sifting through boxes pulling out garlands and tinsel and stringed lights. Larten returned with the final box that held the Christmas tree.

"Thank you, Larten." She beamed up at him, "It's nice having a man around to help. Er, I mean, vampire."

Larten did not expect that statement to make his ego spark, but spark it did.

"Okay, let's see," Erin clapped her hands together gazing around the multiple decorations, "we could put the tree up, but will have to wait for Brigid to come home, which should be soon, to decorate. Hmm…okay, tree first."

It was dark by the time Brigid got home from a study session at a friend's house to find Erin decorating the living room and Larten grumpily hanging lights along the mantle.

"Aaaah! Christmas!" Brigid, tossing her backpack aside, scooped a handful of tinsel and threw it in the air.

Erin laughed as Brigid spun around.

"So, vampires do celebrate Christmas!" Brigid hopped over to the mantle.

"Actually, we do not." Larten sniffed.

"Well, you are this year!" Brigid yelled, throwing tinsel at Larten, covering his black jacket.

He growled and brushed off his coat, glaring at Brigid.

"Wow, Larten, please contain your excitement, it's embarrassing."

Larten looked ready to explode.

"Brigid!" Erin hissed at her.

Brigid threw her hands up.

"Okay, don't start the tree until I'm changed." Brigid hollered as she bolted up the stairs.

"I'm sorry-" Erin began.

"Yes, yes, I know." Larten huffed.

Erin walked over to him and picked a stray tinsel off his back collar.

He looked over his shoulder at her.

She glanced into his sharp blue-green eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll have to help us decorate the tree. You're the perfect height to reach the high parts."

"Only so you do not strain your shoulder." He grunted.

"Of course." Erin said, biting her lip, trying to hide a smile.

She brushed her hand along the back of his coat along his shoulder line to clear any leftover tinsel. Larten looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Well, he really was the only one who was tall enough to decorate that part of the tree…

"Humph!"

Larten returned to finishing the mantle lights.

* * *

Erin, Brigid, and Larten stood looking at the Christmas tree. Larten had been given the "honor" of putting the star on top. When he had, Erin and Brigid clapped. He could not stop a grin sneaking onto his face.

"It's perfect." Brigid said.

Larten could not stop himself from feeling a somewhat endearing feeling towards Brigid's childlike happiness. It made him remember foggily the same feeling towards Christmas, though his family had never had anything to really celebrate. But he still remembered the feeling he and his siblings and close cousin experienced during that time of the year.

Erin glanced over at Larten smiling which he returned with a small upturn of the corner of his mouth.

"We just need to get a stocking for Larten now." Brigid said suddenly.

Larten blinked his eyes, completely taken aback.

"There is no need. Vampires do not celebrate Christmas as I have said multiple times. What purpose would it serve?" Larten said haughtily.

"It will be filled with rocks and when you act like an asshole, I will use it to beat you over the head." Brigid said contemptuously.

"Brigid!" Erin said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the lecture. And I have homework so you can't yell at me! We'll finish final touches tomorrow. G'night sis!" Brigid spun around heading for the staircase.

She made a motion that made Larten notice her without alerting Erin. She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then towards him, mouthing the words, 'I'm still watching you,' before disappearing up the stairs.

Larten narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"We really do need to get you a stocking." Erin said musing to herself, taking no notice of the interaction between Larten and Brigid, "It's not complete without a third one."

"It really is not necessary." Larten huffed.

"Yes, it is." Erin said, turning away from him to sit on the couch.

Larten berated himself in his head. It was important to them for whatever reason and he should respect that.

Larten coughed, picking at the collar of his shirt. Erin was sitting with her legs curled under her, elbow on an armrest, chin in hand, a faraway look in her eyes. Larten didn't know what to do with himself so he sat on the other end stiffly.

"One of our traditions is making s'mores in the fireplace." Erin said, her eyes still faraway.

Larten turned to look at her quizzically.

Erin turned her face towards his, smiling.

"You'll see."

Larten nodded. He felt unsure of himself in the silence that followed.

"And what else should I expect?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, plenty of nights with the fireplace going, Christmas movies, hot chocolate, lots and lots of baking." Erin began to list off.

"That all sounds…very nice." Larten struggled to say.

He was feeling frustrated inside. They were very keen on including him as if he were a part of their family.

"You are a part of the family, Larten." Erin said softly.

Larten's neck flushed. She had a flash and knew what he was feeling.

"I-I am honored to be-" He began rather awkwardly. This whole thing was turning out to be awkward and it added to his growing internal frustration.

"Hey," Erin scooted over so she could place her hand on his knee, "It's okay."

This embarrassed him even more and Erin realized her mistake immediately.

"Wait right here." She said, suddenly jumping off the couch.

Larten swiveled his head to see what she was doing. She re-entered the living room with his cloak in hand.

She flopped onto the cushion next to him, throwing his cloak across both of their laps. She tucked her knees in so that they brushed against his thigh. Their arms were touching. She reached for the tv remote and flipped on the tv finding a random channel. She slowly, as if dipping a toe into unknown waters, laid her head against his shoulder.

His body immediately stiffened, but slowly relaxed when she did not remove her head. It was okay. This was safe.

He adjusted himself so that she was more comfortable.

Neither of them paid any attention to the tv screen, but focused solely on the proximity of the other.

Before Larten knew it, he was dozing. Erin's head was now in his lap, her breathing rhythmic, tucked into his cloak.

The weight of her in his lap was comforting and he did not want to move to disturb her. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift to sleep as well.

* * *

Erin straddled Larten in front of the Christmas tree. Only the multi-colored lights were on, changing colors of blue, green, and red illuminating both of them. His hands were gripping her hips as she arched into him, hands slowly trailing up his chest, fingertips grazing the open part of his shirt, before being on either side of his face. She looked into his eyes before gently pressing her lips against his. They were stiff and unmoving until they opened, encouraged by the continued massage of her own lips against his, coaxing his mouth open to deepen the kiss. Her hands slowly traveled back down to grip fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer. Larten moaned as his hands traveled up her back to pull her even closer against him. Her soft body, every curve, was felt against his hard, toned body. Her hips rocked gently against him causing the expected reaction any man would have.

Erin pulled away to take a breath. They stared into each other's eyes, the darkness illumined only by the twinkling lights.

Erin bit her lip looking shyly into his eyes, worried she had gone too far.

Larten gripped the back of her head with a hand tangling in her hair to draw her back into an even more passionate kiss. It caused her to hum against him and moan. This only encouraged him. He placed his hands under her thighs to shift her. The feeling of her legs around him was exquisite.

He broke the kiss, attacking her neck with intense kisses and nips. She was breathing heavier now, small gasps escaping her lips. Her fingers trailed to the open collar of his shirt touching his bare skin. She started unbuttoning the buttons down to his vest, exposing his upper chest. She delicately placed her hands on his pale, cold skin. Larten shivered at their tingling warmth. The sensation was electric and he felt his skin buzzing under her touch.

Larten continued his kisses down her neck to her collar bone and sternum. He kissed around the necklace he had given her. He finally reached the edge of her scooped-neck t-shirt. He looked into her eyes once more. How far could they allow themselves to safely go in the given situation?

Erin stared deep into his eyes, dark and sparkling. She placed a gentle kiss against his lips, brushing them against his, breathing.

She slowly slid her arms down to pull her top off. She tossed her shirt aside revealing a hot, flushed chest; full, rounded breasts in her demi-black bra.

Larten's breath hitched in his throat as he allowed his eyes to travel her upper body.

Her exposed softness and vulnerability made him growl throatily as he continued his kisses to the newly exposed flesh. Her fingers were in his hair, head tipped back, breathing heavy.

"Larten." She said huskily.

* * *

"Larten, wake up!" There was a smack on the top of his head.

He immediately opened his eyes, instinct kicking in.

"It's just me, chill." Came a voice beside him.

Larten stared at Brigid not quite comprehending what was happening.

"Sorry to hit you on the head, but you were not waking up. I'm off to school. I, uh, suggest you go to bed. You can put Erin in my room." Brigid swung her backpack on.

"Oh, and Larten," she said before leaving out the front door, giving him an odd look, "Next time...uh, never mind."

The door shut and the house was silent once more.

Erin had shifted during the course of the night. Her head was still on one of his thighs, but she had stretched out along the couch. She was still sound asleep.

Larten gingerly lifted her head off his lap so he could stand. That was when he realized of a certain uncomfortableness in a certain area of his body. He flushed furiously. He walked over to the Christmas tree to unplug the lights and moved around until it was not so obvious. He felt terrible embarrassment. He should have more control over his body than that.

There was a sigh from the couch as Erin turned onto her other side. There wasn't much else to do, but take Erin to bed and he, himself, go to bed.

Rolling his shoulders and composing himself, he lifted Erin from the couch, wrapped in his cloak and all, and carried her upstairs. He almost went to lay her in her own bed, but stopped himself. He turned and placed her in Brigid's bed. She was still wrapped in his cloak and he could see no way to unravel her in it without waking her up, so he left her in it. Perhaps it would smell like her afterwards…

"Stop it!" He growled to himself.

He closed the door without looking back and went into the cool darkness of Erin's room. He leaned against the door and took a steadying breath. He was a vampire and he was in control, he kept repeating in his head.

He took his time undressing, keeping his mind blank. He stared at the bed and pondered if he should sleep in the closet given the…intensity of his dream. But weariness won and he slid in between the sheets.

He stared at the ceiling trying hard to ignore what was on his mind, but it kept flitting across and making him focus on the details. By the gods, it had felt good and so, so, real. Maybe someday it could be real…

"Quit, you idiot!" Larten thought to himself, tossing onto his side.

Finally, as he focused on clearing his mind and allowing sleep to overcome him, he remembered his past dreams and with a titillating shudder inside, he realized who they had been about.

He forced his eyes closed and buried his face into a pillow as his body began to biologically react and heat coursed through his veins.

"Erin." He breathed her name reverently. "What have you done to me?"


	35. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

 **It's short. I've hit a patch of writer's block so squeezing this out was difficult. I just needed to get it done and posted so I can better prepare for the next chapter, going back through my notes for this story.**

* * *

Erin blinked several times as she woke up. It was early in the morning and the smell of Larten was all around her. She shifted and saw she was wrapped in his cloak.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She must have fallen asleep and Larten carried her to bed. She assumed he was asleep in her room.

She gingerly walked to her bedroom door and as quietly as she could, she turned the knob and peeked in. Larten was indeed asleep and looked like he had been tossing and turning; the sheets were wound around him, the comforter on the floor. He must've been dreaming.

BLIP.

"Sssh," Larten hushed her, planting a kiss on her lips, holding her face in his hands.

He pulled away and ran a rough finger over her pink lips before glancing into her eyes.

Erin stared at Larten, unsure.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He pulled her face to his once again and planted another fuller kiss onto her mouth.

BLIP.

Erin couldn't stop a small gasp escaping. She quickly shut the door and hurried downstairs. She took Larten's cloak off and hung it back in the laundry room, smoothing out the wrinkles.

There were still wrinkles though minute.

Erin grabbed the ironing board and iron and set to ironing the cloak thoroughly.

She was trying to busy herself and keep her hands doing something because if she didn't she would think about what she had just had a flash of in Larten's dream and that was too much, too soon to even begin to acknowledge.

She must have ironed his cloak twenty times before realizing and hanging it back up in now pristine condition.

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

What else could she do?

Dishes!

Erin entered the kitchen quickly and saw that the dishwasher had not been run yet. That meant she could wash each dish by hand and very, very thoroughly.

Perfect.

But it wasn't perfect. Her mind kept wandering to what she had seen as her hands cleaned and dried dishes on auto-pilot.

He kissed her. Larten had kissed her. Two times. Two times of his own volition, himself initiating the action.

Okay. Well, so what? It was only a dream, right? You can't control your subconscious. That's all it was. That's. All.

But she didn't want it to just be a dream. She didn't want it to be "that's all." She wanted it to be a subconscious manifestation of Larten's feelings towards her. Like the night after they had spent together for her 30th birthday, standing in the garden, dawn approaching, both desperately waiting for the other to make a move.

But neither did. Erin knew that if he had she wouldn't have stopped him.

Her stomach did a flip just thinking about it.

It was true they were growing closer in that regard, but Erin didn't think-

She closed the cabinet door after placing the final dish in its place and leaned her forehead against it, closing her eyes, and sighing.

She knew that whatever happened between them would not last for long. That was a fact and she was well aware of it.

She lifted her head. But if being together wasn't going to be for long, she wanted it all. Everything. Why waste precious time?

"It's all or nothing, Erin," she murmured to herself.

She couldn't wait for the next or final Murlough attack and regret not having that short-lived happiness until whatever their final end would be. Whatever was in store for the three of them, they were going to live as happily and fully as they could until that time came.

She would focus on extending her flashes for as long as possible when they appeared, even though she couldn't completely control them, but she could expand her mind for extra pieces here and there through precognition. It took a lot of effort, but she would manage.

"But don't forget the now. There is no guarantee for tomorrow. Follow your heart." Erin laughed at herself inside. She really for once was going to follow through with the advice Brigid had given her.

Slowly, though, her heart started to drop.

What if Larten didn't want to grow that close? What if it was only a dream? She knew vampires had their code and expectations, but she had seen into his life, and he had loved, just as deeply and sincerely as anyone else in the world. Even Gavnur, a strong central figure in his life, apparently was quite involved and very much in love with a woman. She had had that flash when Larten was first with them and still trying to accustom himself to their lives. Stuffy old bat. That was the nickname. She had quite liked it and when thinking about it, it still amused her. She had so badly wanted to use it on several occasions, but felt it was, perhaps, a bit too personal, too soon.

She walked into the living room. Everything was decorated and lovely to look at, although the Christmas tree needed to start acquiring a few presents.

Erin frowned and touched her necklace. What could she possibly get Larten? He wasn't an incredibly sentimental person; but still, she had to try, if only for her own peace of mind.

He had looked at her so teasingly and playful before kissing her in the dream. He really did like showing off. That's how he was such a good performer and showman. His heart really did belong there despite his vampire duties. It had been his home for a large chunk of his life. It was safe and simple and constant.

Erin shook her head to break the reverie. She still felt the need to distract herself so she wouldn't dwell on the dream. Brigid wouldn't be home for a few more hours. She couldn't vacuum.

That left Christmas shopping. She could at least knock a few things off her list. Also, groceries. Roasting marshmallows tonight would make Brigid very happy.

There. She had a game plan that would keep her busy until she would have to face Larten and act as if she had not seen into his dream.

She didn't want to go back upstairs, so she quickly changed in the laundry room: dark jeans tucked into suede high-heeled boots, taupe long-sleeved top with a cream-colored cardigan, and finally her down winter coat.

She grabbed her purse, pulling out a hair tie for a high ponytail, and threw on some quick face powder, mascara, and caramel lip gloss. She always carried the necessities just in case!

Erin pulled out her keys and headed out leaving Larten upstairs, still in his dream of warm, soft lips, and running his fingers through cascading auburn hair.


	36. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

 **Hope everyone is still enjoying this so far. It's getting to be close to 1/3 of the way to completion; however, I am still very much in love with this story, (it's my baby.) I am not going to diverge from what I have outlined from the very beginning, but I want to maybe add small tangents here and there until I'm ready to truly finish and I know that it's time to bring this to a satisfying end.**

 **Positive energy R &R!**

* * *

"Mmmf." Larten stretched his limbs noticing he was practically cocooned in the bedsheets. He must have really moved a lot in his sleep.

He suddenly felt his neck flush as his dreams surfaced to the forefront of his mind. (That must have been the cause of the state of the bed.) He had dreamt exclusively about Erin and doing particularly private actions with her.

"Oh, gods," he whispered as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Larten continued sitting up in the bed, not moving. How could he go downstairs and see her in the flesh when all his dreams had shown how heated her—

Larten leapt out of the bed and immediately went into the bathroom, turning the shower on to ice cold.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. His shirt off showed his pale skin, thin-framed, but sinewy and muscular with the typical vampire scars here and there. As he let his thoughts wander to his dreams he noticed his body reacting to which he promptly stepped under the icy cold water, his arms outstretched, palms against the wall, letting the water run over his head and back. He took deep steady breaths, focusing on the cold water.

He closed his eyes. He would keep his composure and be the proper vampire he had been trained to be. They had both been tentatively exploring the boundaries between each other and Larten didn't want to jeopardize that, but, what if he would have to regress to what their relationship had been before? Their relationship had always been connected and close, both wanting more, and with their new recent developments, things were heading in the possible direction of his dreams.

But did she want that? All of it or was she too afraid knowing he was a vampire and their lives would always be different, never to ever be fully in sync? Erin was far too practical to not be aware of that fact.

If only they could enjoy happiness in one another until the season passed and Murlough was finally dealt with once and for all.

A stab of fear crossed Larten's mind. What would happen to them? Would he once again have to suffer the loss of a loved one because they were unwittingly pulled into his world of night?

Larten closed his eyes. He was truly torn. But he knew he couldn't abandon them like he had. No. He had given his word. He would not leave them until whatever was meant to happen would happen.

But until that time, could he allow himself to give in to his yearning for companionship? Wholly give in to what his heart craved? Would Erin allow caution to be thrown to the wind and give herself fully to him as he wanted to do for her?

No answer came.

Larten sighed as he began scrubbing his body. Deep in his chest he begged the luck of the vampires to be with him. He wanted at least one warm, happy winter to carry with him throughout the decades of his life.

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep fine today?"

Brigid greeted him quite chipper, heating up some popcorn.

Larten glanced around the kitchen and into the living room.

"Where is Erin?"

Brigid opened the microwave door.

"She's out Christmas shopping. She said she'd be home soon. Oh, and she said to tell you that your cloak is hanging in the laundry room and that she ironed it for you, blah blah blah, I need to fold the towels and other stuff that I will do. Later."

She tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth and leapt onto the couch.

She glanced back at him.

"You want some popcorn?"

Larten tugged at his black vest.

"No, thank you. I am not hungry."

"Okay. At least come sit down. You're making me nervous standing back there." Brigid commanded.

Larten acquiesced and sat down on the loveseat watching Brigid toss popcorn into her mouth and flip through the channels. He sat without watching, completely wrapped up in his head.

It was good that Erin was gone so that he would be prepared to see her when she returned.

"Yeah, about that, Larten." Brigid's voice cut through his thoughts.

He looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked, secretly feeling like Seba had caught him doing something he should not have been doing.

Brigid shifted her position to face him better. She really didn't want to go anywhere near this topic with him, but she had seen some sequences and they needed to be solidified so the next tangent could come about.

"Uh, okay, so…sometimes when two people start to really care for each other, they sometimes get scared of their feelings because they know certain things will lead to them not being together. And sometimes these same feelings can lead to, um, particular ways of expressing them." Brigid shifted again, not really sure where she was going with what she wanted to say.

Larten kept a steely look on his face, but his ears were burning bright red. A child was giving him a talk on love and relationships. Why did they both have to be so bloody psychic?!

"Right, okay, so what I'm trying to say is, don't do that pseudo-noble bullshit where you pull back your feelings in order to protect the other, or yourself, from whatever the future holds. The future is going to do whatever the future wants to do, even if you can track things mathematically, it's still ultimately unknown concerning us, both as microcosms and macrocosms."

Larten furrowed his brow. Where was she going with this? He could not follow her.

"I'm not trying to be confusing, I just don't know how to properly say what needs to be said, so I'm just going to say it. If you love my sister, really do love her, I won't emasculate you in your sleep. And if you really do love my sister, love her completely and don't do the back-and-forth drama because of internal conflict. There's always going to be internal conflict, you should be old enough to know that by now." Brigid smiled.

Larten gave a thin-lipped smile in return, but really all he wanted to do was put a sock in her mouth and end this uncomfortable conversation and the knowledge that she knew what he wanted and what that wanting involved.

"Don't hold back if you really do care about her. Remember what I warned you? About not fucking it up? Well, then I'm reminding you to not fuck it up. Erin hasn't gotten what she deserves, so if you're going to prove that you deserve her, then do it right. We all know Murlough is coming. There's no way around that fact, but he isn't here yet and you are, so, I guess, follow your little vampire heart. I know Erin is trying to do the same. Meet her halfway and just…be happy, Larten. You're allowed that every now and then. Cut loose. You can be a stuffy, grumpy old vampire later."

Larten managed a small nod of his head as he tried to take in all that she had said. His heart had perked up when she had said Erin was trying to do the same for him in following her feelings.

"One more thing, though," Brigid said, not looking at him, "Do not have intercourse when I am in the house."

That did it. Larten started to sputter, his face the same red as his pants. He wanted to leap through the window and flit as fast as he could to escape the suffocating embarrassment he was feeling.

Brigid kept her eyes on the t.v., back to eating her popcorn, acting as if nothing indecent or improper had just been said out loud.

Larten couldn't control himself from jumping when he heard the garage door begin to open.

Brigid looked at him slyly.

"Remember what I said."

Larten's face started to contort into anger and then panic. The garage door was going down and he heard Erin's keys jingling.

Oh, gods, he couldn't face her yet. He needed to compose himself and quickly.

He leapt out of the loveseat and in a flash, was upstairs waiting on the landing to reorient himself and walk down as if nothing were out of the usual. He would make sure to be extra grumpy as a diversion.

He heard Brigid laughing at him which made his fists clench. He swore he would get her back for this.

"What are you laughing at?" Erin asked, cluttering the kitchen island with bags.

"Nothing. Joke in my head."

"Is Larten awake?" Erin asked, an odd inflection in her voice.

"I don't know. Let's see." Brigid cupped her hands around her mouth.

"LARTEN! LARTEN, ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

"Brigid, stop!"

"LARTEN! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! WAKEY-WAKEY!"

Larten felt anger rising in his throat, but then realized Brigid had done that on purpose to give him a clean entrance and neutralize whatever awkwardness there was left. He secretly thanked her, but still planned on getting her back.

Checking his collar and tugging at the end of his vest, he stood straight and descended the stairs.

He entered the kitchen, a severe frown on his face.

"There is no need to yell, you impetuous nuisance." He snarled.

"Sounds like someone's been Googling big words." Brigid snapped back.

Larten opened his mouth to reply, but shut it.

"What is a google?" He asked.

She was making a joke of him and it sounded obscene. Googling?

Brigid burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard tears were coming to her eyes as she rolled on the couch holding her sides.

"Erin! Did you hear him? What's a google?! I can't-I can't stop. This is the greatest moment of my life!" Brigid choked out, her laughter increasing.

Now he really was getting upset. He didn't like being made to look like a fool.

He looked to Erin to find her trying to stifle her own laughter with a hand, her shoulders moving up-and-down, her face red from trying to keep it in.

She quickly lowered her hand, trying to regain her composure, although it was near impossible. She struggled, but was finally able to answer.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Internet. Google is a search engine. You can type in a single word and results will show concerning that particular inquiry. It's used for finding information. Does that make sense?"

Larten's mouth was a thin, stoic line, his eyes severe and narrowed.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense," He snapped, "Something foolish that only humans would think of to add to the already pathetic laziness of their lives. Anything to make life easier instead of rising to the challenge of it and truly living. We vampires are true to ourselves, following who we are in our hearts, facing challenges head on that build our character, and make us honorable beings. You humans have lost this nobility."

Brigid stopped laughing. The look on her face had changed. His heart stopped. He must have gone too far.

"At least humans forgive unconditionally. You need to tone it down, grumpy cat." Brigid said, slightly narrowing her eyes, mouthing to him, 'What did we just talk about?!'

Larten cleared his throat and bowed to both Brigid and Erin.

"I-I did not think before I spoke. I was inelegant in my speech. I apologize."

He caught Brigid rolling her eyes at him. Erin slowly removed items from her grocery sacks. She wouldn't meet his gaze. A knife twisted in his gut.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Erin?"

'Please look at me', he pleaded in his mind.

Erin glanced up, her usual smile across her face, only it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She tossed a bag at him.

"Marshmallows. Start the fireplace and Brigid will find sticks."

"Already on it, sis!" Brigid hurdled over the couch to the garden.

It was just Larten and Erin now. She had her back turned to him and was placing the final groceries in their places.

Larten racked his brain to figure out how to make her dark eyes sparkle like they usually did. He somehow needed to erase the sadness behind them that he had caused in remembrance of his past actions.

He slowly approached the bags of gifts. He gave a click of his fingers and had a package in his hand.

Erin had turned abruptly at the sound of his fingers snapping.

"Hey, put that back." She said, reaching for it.

Larten held it to his ear and shook it.

"Hmm, whatever could this be?"

"Stop, I still have to wrap it!" Erin made a grab again, but Larten was suddenly behind her.

"But it is wrapped."

"No, it has to be wrapped pretty."

Erin lunged at him again. He held the package above his head as she tried to jump multiple times to reach it.

"Give it back!" She said, trying to sound severe, but was actually laughing, her eyes back to their usual mirth and warmth.

Before she knew it Larten was standing in the living room looking the package over.

"You mean wrap it in that horrible, garish paper?"

Erin walked towards him with her hand out.

"Yes. And you'll just have to deal with it."

Larten sneakily relaxed his stance as if he was going to hand her the package.

Erin fell for the ruse.

She was suddenly spun around after grabbing onto his arm.

"That's it, you asked for it!"

Erin suddenly jumped on his back snatching the package out of his hand.

"Ha!" She cried out gleefully.

"I do not think so." Larten said as he tossed Erin over his shoulder and onto the couch with a whoomp!

Erin looked at him surprised before bursting out laughing.

Larten offered her his hand and helped her up, handing her the package.

Her clear laugh was music to his ears. He did not let go of her hand until there was an "a-hem" behind them.

Brigid stood in the kitchen with three long sticks.

Larten immediately let go of Erin's hand, yet again feeling like Seba had caught him doing something.

"Having fun? I thought you were supposed to be starting the fire." Brigid smirked at him.

Larten picked at his cuffs and cleared his throat and knelt down to start the fireplace, a light blush across his cheeks.

Erin walked past him giving him a playful punch on his arm. He looked up at her and couldn't stop a small smile in response.

It wasn't long before the three of them were sitting by the fireplace roasting marshmallows. Larten had never roasted marshmallows before and he tried to hide that he really was enjoying them. Erin liked hers burnt and sticky while Brigid only got them a little brown. Larten was encouraged to try multiple ways until he found the one he liked best. How Erin could cook the whole outside and slide it off with her fingers to eat was beyond Larten.

"What?" She had asked when she caught him looking at her.

"He thinks it's gross and I agree." Brigid answered before taking a bite of one off her stick.

"I like them burnt." She shrugged.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Did you get stuff for s'mores?"

"No. I completely forgot. I was focused on roasting marshmallows. I'll get the ingredients tomorrow. I need some extra flour for cookies, too." Erin said licking her fingers.

"I'm assuming you've never had a s'more," Brigid said to Larten, "but we'll introduce them to you. They will rock your world."

Larten furrowed his brow. Brigid's youthful sayings of this time were incredibly confusing.

"They're good. You'll like them," Erin said confidently, "The only condition is that you can't tell their culinary secret to any other vampire ever."

Brigid snickered and Erin smiled at him mischievously.

"We don't know if the vampire world is ready for such an advancement in the art of delicacies."

"Yes, yes, of course. I promise to not divulge this information of utmost secrecy and importance." Larten jabbed back trying to look as serious as he could.

Erin and Brigid laughed out loud which caused Larten to chuckle.

The three spent the evening joking and almost roasted the entire package of marshmallows.

"Yikes, looks like I'll have to buy two bags tomorrow." Erin said closing the back with a clip.

Brigid stuck the sticks on the windowsill near the fireplace for later use. The fire was slowly dying down. Larten turned off the gas to let it fizzle out.

"Alright, Brigid, it's bed time."

"Ugh, I know. I'm not five. I don't have morning practice so I'm good." She bear hugged Erin before traipsing upstairs to her room.

"Good night, sis. Good night, er, day, Larten!" She called down before closing her door.

Erin stretched and grabbed her bags of things to wrap, placing them near the Christmas tree. The ornaments shined reflecting the multi-colored lights. Larten watched the colors change across her face and her hair like a silhouette. Her outline was soft and womanly. It reminded him of his dream last night.

He felt heat rush into his chest as he tried to shake away the memory.

She walked over and sat on the couch resting her feet onto the coffee table.

She looked at him and patted the cushion next to her.

"Come sit. I haven't fulfilled my half of the bargain."

Larten looked at her quizzically as he sat next to her.

"What bargain?"

"The bargain where I said I'd read to you in exchange for helping put up decorations, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Larten nodded.

"Well, tomorrow night I will uphold my end. Is there anything in particular you like?" Erin pulled her knees up to rest against his thighs.

Larten shifted his position on the couch and slowly stretched Erin's legs to rest on top of his thighs. He kept a hand on her ankles and stretched the other along the back of the couch. She laid back, fluffed a pillow to keep herself propped up against the arm rest of the couch and looked at him.

Larten could feel his pulse increasing, but maintained his composure.

"Hmm. I have not thought about it. What would you suggest?" He asked.

Erin scrunched her face.

"I don't know. I know I read you one of my favorite poems on my birthday. But I'm trying to think of a good book. I have a lot of favorites, though."

"Then it is a good thing we will have many evenings to spend together so that you may introduce me to all of them." Larten replied.

Erin slightly tilted her head, an imperceptible look in her eyes as she studied him. Larten returned her gaze, his eyes clear and sincere.

A slow smile spread across her face. Her eyes were gentle and full of fondness.

"Yes, I guess we do, don't we?"

BLIP.

There was a heavy snow falling as Erin and Larten walked through the park hand-in-hand. The houses sparkled with Christmas lights. The moon was full, unadulterated whiteness everywhere. Larten looked handsome wearing his red cloak over a knee-length black coat, a red vest, white shirt, and red cravat. Erin was bundled in her black down coat, hair cascading from under a warm beanie, a snuggled scarf, black wool skirt, complete with dark, thick stockings, and knee length fur-lined heeled boots.

Larten thought her lovely as snowflakes landed on her face, her nose and cheeks tinged red from the cold. Her breath came out in steamy puffs as she admired the serene landscape. Larten thought back to the brutal cold of Russia in Stalingrad. He was thanking his lucky star that he now had a better winter memory to replace it with.

Erin shifted her head to look up into his face. He was so tall, his frame made her feel safe.

Larten took his thumb and brushed snowflakes off her nose and gently across her cheek. He kept her face cupped in his hand. He was doing all he could to etch this moment into his memory.

"Kiss me." She said smiling up at him.

"Just what I like. A woman who knows what she wants." He chuckled quietly.

Larten lowered his face as Erin stood on her tip-toes to reach his mouth. She put a gloved hand behind his head to keep their lips locked.

BLIP.

Erin's eyes began blinking quickly and closed as she shook her head trying to clear it. She had just had a future flash. She opened her eyes to find Larten looking at her tense and concerned.

"What did you see?" He demanded.

Erin shook her head again. Against her will her cheeks were starting to flush.

"Nothing serious. No attacks. No Murlough. Just something…silly." She said, waving a hand as if it were nothing, though she knew her cheeks must be a shade of pink.

Larten relaxed and noted the slight blush across her face. He couldn't stop a sly grin appearing.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" He asked innocently.

"Yes. Nothing serious. Just something…nice."

"And what does this 'something nice' consist of?" He kept teasing.

"Nothing! It's a future thing. You'll see." She tried to keep her blush from deepening.

"Oh, so I am in this future nice thing?"

"Keep teasing me and I'll make it not happen." Erin pretended to pout.

Larten laughed.

"I give in then. I will not press the matter. I do not want to miss out on this nice future thing, as you say."

The two of them spent the rest of the night and early morning hours making small talk. Larten had her talk about their Christmas traditions in greater detail.

As dawn approached both were beginning to feel drowsy.

Erin sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I think it is time we went to bed." Larten said, unable to stifle a yawn.

"Mm-hmm," was all Erin could manage in reply.

Larten stood, pulling her up with him. They ascended the stairs and as Erin turned to go into Brigid's room, Larten instead pulled her with him into her bedroom.

"Larten, what have I said about sleeping in the closet?"

"It will just be this once." Larten said, pulling back the covers for Erin.

"Hold on. I need to change."

Erin stumbled towards her dresser and pulled out striped flannel pajama pants and a pink tank-top. She quickly changed in the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

Larten couldn't keep his eyes from noticing her smooth shoulders and soft breasts underneath the pink top. He was thankful it was not bright so that he could hide the flush of heat to his neck and face.

Erin walked over and slid into the bed without arguing. She was so tired and being in her own bed felt heavenly. She inhaled deeply and sighed, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Larten smoothed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

She hummed quietly in contentment and was quickly asleep.

Larten grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket. He stood looking at her sleeping form. He desperately wanted to crawl into the bed to be beside her, feeling her chest rise and fall against him, the feel of her breath against his skin, her arms draping across his chest, legs entwined.

Larten set aside his fantasy as he entered the closet and laid down. As he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he sighed, completely content, his last thought about the 'future nice thing' that, he hoped, would be sooner rather than later.


	37. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

 **Chapters going to become a little more intense in certain aspects in upcoming chapters.**

 **Feel free to R &R. Positive vibes all around!**

* * *

Larten stopped stirring.

Erin leaned over to inspect the dough.

"Little more."

Larten exhaled through his nose. He'd been stirring for what felt like an eternity, but it still was not just right as Erin wanted it. She was a very specific cook, down to the most minute details. Larten secretly approved since he firmly believed that everyone should know how to cook, but he was ready to move on to the next step.

"And don't break my- "

Larten held up a broken wooden spoon.

Brigid's laughter filled the entire kitchen.

Grabbing her broken spoon, Erin sighed in half-hearted frustration.

Larten's lips were in a thin line.

"I apolo- "

"It's fine. Okay, now ball up the dough and place them on the wax paper, please. Brigid, is the bread done?"

Brigid nudged Larten to peer into the oven. Larten was not particularly happy about being nudged here and there. He always seemed to be in someone's way and it was starting to annoy him. Three people in the kitchen and yet everyone seemed to be on top of each other.

"Almost. They need to rise more."

Brigid stood and peered over Larten's elbow.

"Space them a little more or they'll mix together."

Larten went to snap at her, but stopped when her eyes were obviously sincere.

"How far then?" He said tightly.

"Like this." Brigid spaced them. "You were close, but this recipe really makes them spread out. You're good at cooking, Larten. Erin, we'll have to make him cook the turkey. I think he's been holding out on us."

Brigid laughed causing Larten to smirk.

"I do indeed know how to cook. I suppose I should show you both how it is properly done."

"Excuse me?" Erin raised her eyebrows at him.

"You will see." He grinned with pride.

"Hmm, we'll see about that. You'll have to prove yourself." Erin said slyly.

Larten nodded his head at her returning the sly look.

"Indeed, I will."

The trio found themselves in the living room, a classic Christmas movie running in the background. Drinking hot cocoa and tea, snacking on the portion of cookies Erin had set aside for them. The rest were for Brigid's classmates and the two loaves of sweet bread for her best friend's family, Ellie. Everyone looked forward to the Christmas confectionaries they baked. There would be many more hours spent in the kitchen as the days grew closer and closer to Christmas.

"When can we add some peppermint schnapps?" Brigid asked, eating another cookie, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Christmas dinner."

"No, come on," Brigid said with a mouthful, "We do peppermint schnapps in hot cocoa all the time! You barely put any in mine anyway."

"Fine. Saturday night then."

"Sweet. Christmas break is so close. Uuuugh, I'm dying!"

Larten sat silently, carefully sipping his tea. He was trying to keep a neutral look on his face. The movie played in front of him, but he was somewhere else. He had enjoyed cooking with Erin and Brigid. He had enjoyed the simplicity, the warm smells, the closeness. He felt part of a real family deep down. He could have had that with Alicia and Gavnur. He could have continued his mate ship with Arra. But life was a funny thing and returning to the Cirque was the best decision he could have made considering the circumstances. It had been home before and then home after when he could no longer take being a part of the clan anymore. At times, he felt aimless in his travels, but the thrill of performing kept him going and, again, the simplicity of the life, the connection with the people of the Cirque and his close friendship with Hibernius. He wasn't alone when he was with them, although, he couldn't honestly say that he was not lonely at times. Since being with Erin and Brigid he hadn't felt lonely and realizing this more and more caused him to feel conflicted. He wanted to grow closer to Erin. He wanted this not to end, but he knew it would, and he prayed desperately to the vampire gods that it would not end in their bloodshed.

He knew instinctively that Erin was just as aware of the ultimate outcome that would happen one way or another.

His vampire instincts, logic, and training told him to pull back, to leave, and to watch over them from afar. But the portion of his personality that did reside in his heart and deepest parts of his subconscious could not leave and had already decided for him that he would stay exactly as he had promised, and he would surrender himself to feeling as part of a family. And if he and Erin happened, then it would happen, and so be it.

A sneaky thought surfaced to his brain quickly.

"Let it happen, please."

"You okay, Larten?" Brigid asked looking at him, scrawling numbers over and over in a close-by notebook.

His brow furrowed as he watched her write until she stopped abruptly and looked at him, slowly closing the notebook, setting it aside. He couldn't decipher the look in her eyes.

He turned to look at Erin.

She was chewing on her fingertips, eyes faraway and glazed.

The room was thick with silence.

Larten felt flustered and knew he would have to be the one to bring it back to the comfort of before.

"It's okay, Larten. You were just thinking. And no, I didn't see anything, it was just obvious." Erin looked at him giving a small smile.

Larten could tell she was lying about seeing something, but he did not press her.

Larten cleared his throat, setting down his tea cup. He turned to Brigid.

"Would you mind passing me another cookie? It seems your sister has lost interest in her delectable creations."

Erin gave Larten a look while Brigid started laughing.

"Don't go there, Larten!"

"What? Go where?" He asked sincerely confused.

Erin rolled her eyes and gave a short laugh.

"Larten, you and Brigid can eat as many cookies as you want, but I cannot do so anymore. I have to watch keep tabs on my figure, so no more cookies for me."

Brigid popped another cookie into her mouth, shaking her head at Larten.

"Bit of advice on women, Larten; you never mention or ask a woman's weight."

"Exactly. Not everyone gets to stay model thin naturally." Erin snapped, sticking her tongue out at Brigid.

"I see nothing wrong with your figure." Larten said, confused.

He immediately blushed when he saw her blush. He glanced down and picked at his cuffs.

"Well, I will just put the cookies on the counter, and uh, get ready for bed."

Brigid couldn't stop a snort escaping as she gathered the plates and ran as fast as she could upstairs. Even upstairs in her room with the door closed, both Erin and Larten could hear her breakdown into laughter.

They made eye contact with each other before looking down once more.

Erin inhaled and exhaled quietly, squaring her shoulders, preparing to look Larten in the face without blushing.

"Would you like more tea?"

Larten had composed himself as well.

He looked her full in the face.

"Yes, please. That would be very nice."

Erin nodded and picked up his cup and her own. She returned quickly and took a sip of the scalding tea.

Larten did the same, picked at his cuffs, and stared down at his hands as he cleared his throat one more.

"Please forgive me if I said anything to offend you. I only meant- "

"It's fine, Larten. I will accept it as a compliment and a sincere one at that." Erin blushed ever so slightly again, looking at him, catching his eye and smiling.

"You have a good figure as well." She finished rather lamely.

Larten bowed his head.

"Thank you."

"Okay, well, now that's out of the way." Erin said standing up, tugging at her long-sleeved purple shirt over her dark denim jeans.

Larten watched her walk over to the bookcase. She truly did have an attractive figure. He had unwittingly noticed so from the very beginning, especially in his dreams. He wanted to be closer to her in so many aspects. He wanted…he wanted so many things.

"Hmm. Do you want to continue in The Brothers Karamazov, Dr. Zhivago, Winter of our Discontent, finish The Heart is a Lonely Hunter, or do poetry as a break?"

"Let us finish The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. I know we are near the climatic event and I must know what happens."

Erin grabbed it and moved towards the couch. Larten leaned back against the arm rest so that she could lay against his chest, both their legs stretched out, entwined. Larten immediately started playing with a lock of her hair. It had become quite the habit for him. And he knew Erin enjoyed it just as much. She would always shiver slightly, goosebumps along the back of her neck. He felt quite proud that he could illicit such a reaction from her. Gripping her head, fingers through her wavy auburn hair, holding her head in place as he kissed her, oh! to experience that someday and relish in her reaction.

"Hey, pay attention!" Erin nudged him against his breast bone, turning her head back to smile at him.

He looked down at her, a small upturn at the corners of his mouth.

"I am paying attention. Please, continue."

Erin shifted her body, Larten shifting to accommodate her.

"Okay, here we go. 'Then suddenly he felt a quickening in him. His heart turned and he leaned his back against the counter for support. For in a swift radiance of illumination he saw a glimpse of the human struggle and of valor. Of the endless fluid passage of humanity through endless time. And of those who labor and of those who –one word-love. His soul expanded. But for a moment only. For in him he felt a warning, a shaft of terror. Between the two worlds he was suspended…. And when at last he was inside again he composed himself soberly to await the morning sun.' The end."

Erin and Larten were silent. Erin knew the entire story had struck Larten somewhere inside. They had had discussions before concerning points in the story and the characters, but now, at the end, it was Larten to ponder on his own.

"I know how you feel. It's a very…striking ending. The pithy realization of the human, and vampire, condition, I would say." Erin said gently.

"Yes," he said softly, pain evident in his eyes, "Yes, it feels very…personal."

Erin shifted herself to sit up and look at him. He was scratching his scar, thinking.

"Hey," Erin said gently, placing her fingertips lightly against his face turning it towards hers.

He looked down into her eyes. Those warm, dark chocolate eyes utterly mesmerizing.

He brought his hand up and linked his fingers with hers bringing them to his lips to kiss.

He looked at their hands entwined, rubbing a thumb against the palm of her hand. She slowly brought their hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

She looked at their hands and then into his eyes. They were strong but there was gentleness peeking through.

"How about a poem now?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like that. I very much enjoy this, ah, time we spend together." He stated.

Erin got off the couch, looking over her shoulder.

"Me, too." She smiled.


	38. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

 **I'm uploading what I want in the next chapter. (I didn't take it to M but a very high T.) Roll with it :-)  
**

* * *

Larten stepped out of the shower, shaking his hair dry like a dog. He slipped on clean black pants and white button up shirt. Brigid had insisted on getting him pajamas, but Larten had never worn pajamas and did not see the point in starting now.

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Larten, are you finished?" Came Erin's muffled voice.

"Yes, I am dressed."

Erin opened the door and walked in; she was dressed in a long-sleeved plaid short night-shirt and black cotton shorts.

"I just need to grab some lotion." She said, brushing past him.

She squirted some into her hands and began rubbing it onto her legs. Larten watched as she stood on one leg, the other on the counter. The smell was a bit much for his senses but following her hands as they caressed up-and-down her smooth, taut, shapely legs he found himself staring.

She finished the other leg and rubbed the rest over her hands.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks. We're out in Brigid's bathroom. It's dawn and I've got to get some sleep. I got called in for a short shift tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you and Brigid tonight."

Erin yawned. Suddenly she felt a large, strong hand in the middle of her back pushing her towards her bed.

"Larten, no. You have now slept in the closet three nights in a row."

"And I am, surprisingly, still perfectly fine." He sniffed.

Erin sat on the edge of her bed looking up at him. She sighed in frustration and threw back the covers slipping under them.  
Larten smiled smugly. He was finally getting somewhere with her not arguing with him.

He turned towards the closet when he heard Erin call his name.

He turned his head. The covers on the other side of the bed were pulled back. He looked at the bed and then at Erin. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the fear of rejection.

"You…were with me in bed when I was having those severe night terrors. I-I know I haven't had any lately, only regular nightmares- "

Larten narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of nightmares? What are they showing you?"

She waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. They're rather vague at the moment. But, just sleep on the other side of the bed. It will make me feel better."

Larten swallowed. It would make her feel better if he slept next to her. The night terror was different. This was purposeful.

"If you really don't want to that's fine. I was only trying to- "

Larten rolled up his shirt sleeves, his shirt already unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. He slowly lowered himself into the bed. He glanced over at Erin. There was an almost imperceptible look of relief at not being rejected. Larten understood the feeling for he had felt it himself many times while being with her.

He shuffled his body deeper into the bed to where his head was laying on the pillow.

"Here." Erin poked is shoulder to raise his head up to shove another pillow underneath it.

"Better?" She asked.

Larten kept his composure.

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

Erin pulled the covers over her and moved them up to Larten's stomach. She rolled onto her side.

"I'll have to wake up, but I promise you won't hear a thing or be disturbed."

Larten swallowed and nodded.

"All right. Well, goodnight Larten. Sweet dreams."

Erin flipped over quickly, turned off the lamp, and snuggled down under the blankets, her back to Larten.

Larten laid stiffly, staring at the ceiling. He could hear her breathing slowdown. He rolled onto his side, resettling the pillows, and pulled the covers down to only cover his waist. He listened to her breathe. He could smell her. He could move an inch and he'd be able to hold her.

Larten took a steadying breath. True, they had increased their level of physical intimacy, but it was still fresh.

The minutes passed turning into hours and still Larten could not fall asleep and he was beginning to get very, very cranky.

'Charna's guts.' He growled in his head.

He knew the one thing that would allow him to fall asleep.

He exhaled and rolled over snaking his arms around her. She adjusted to where her ankles were mixed with his instinctively.

His face was still on his own pillow, but she was in his arms and that's all he wanted to feel. Although, he prayed to the vampire gods, his dreams would behave.

He was in for a surprise.


	39. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

 **Keep in mind this story has always been a high T+ rating! (Believe me, I could have gone very, very M if I had wanted to.)**

 **For those who do read this story, please enjoy! ;)**

 **(R &R)**

* * *

"Erin," Larten gasped, "what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She said pushing his shoulders down forcefully to lay him flat on the bed.

She had unbuttoned his shirt leaving it wide open.

Larten went to sit up again, but she straddled him and pushed him back down.

She flipped her hair to one side and attacked him with a passionate kiss. He moaned and grabbed the sides of her face to keep the kiss going until he had to release to breathe. Immediately Erin began trailing kisses and nips around his neck, biting his ear. She had her body arched into his running her fingernails up and down the sides of his torso.

"Mmph." Was all Larten could get out. The feel of her fingertips moving along his skin was making it all the more sensitive to her touch.

She shifted her face to once more kiss him deeply, teasingly biting his lower lip, looking into his eyes, grinning mischievously.

He felt her hands travel back down his sides to the waist of his pants. Her fingers pulled at them but only to tease.

"Erin," he tried to say firmly, but could only pant.

"Ssh."

She trailed more kisses and nips all over his torso and chest slowly going lower and lower. Her hands were still at the waist of his pants. A certain part of his body was starting to get uncomfortable underneath her weight. He was starting to sweat.

"What's the matter, Larten?" Erin asked breathlessly against his ear as she slid a hand down over the fabric of his pants.

"Erin, don't-" He gasped, grabbing her wrist trying to stop it from moving, but all he could do was hold it as Erin continued palming him.

"Ah!" He growled.

Erin stopped and began unbuttoning his pants.

Larten grabbed her hips and flipped her over in the bed. He was on his knees as he removed his pants tossing them onto the floor.

Erin rose onto her knees, Larten pulling her against him. He ripped the back of her bra off and cut through her thong like it was nothing. Erin's hands gripped his lower back and before he knew it, she was once again on top.

Larten took in her body, his hands traveling all over causing her to moan and gasp. Her smell was making him dizzy.

Erin arched her body against his running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, one of her hands slowly trailing down past his waist.

He tried to say her name but it was lost in their kiss.

Slowly Erin rose up adjusting her hips gasping in pleasure, her eyes shutting, as they joined together.

Larten growled and moaned as he gripped her hips, but it was Erin who was in control.

She panted looking into his eyes. Larten's eyes were blown black. His hands traveled to her chest gripping and massaging. This caused Erin to throw her head back and moan his name while increasing their rhythm. Both were desperately panting feeling their moment of release coming soon.

"Ah, Larten!" Erin gasped.

"Oh gods, Erin, I-" He barely managed to say before both were panting in unison finally reaching their brink and going over the edge.

Erin gripped his hair kissing him breathlessly before slowly releasing him, rolling off him and onto the bed. Larten lay there breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. He swallowed getting his breathing under control. He turned his head to look at Erin. She met his eyes, coy and satisfied. Her hair cascaded all around her.

"Come here." Larten grunted sliding an arm underneath, pulling her against him.

Erin stretched along his body, a hand gently on his collar bone. He grabbed her leg to have it spread across his waist and gently massaged her thigh with his thumb.

Neither of them said anything but took delight in each other's heated skin and quickened pulses.

Larten could feel Erin falling asleep against him. He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead. She raised her head to kiss him on the lips softly looking into his eyes. He gave a quick smile before turning serious and kissing her once more.

"I love you." He said pulling away, staring at her intensely.

"I love you." Erin replied, tracing the scar on his face.

Larten pressed his lips against hers before laying his head back down onto the pillow. He felt Erin sigh and breathing become slow and measured. He himself felt sleep overtaking him, that kind of sleep from exhaustion of total and complete satisfaction. Larten closed his eyes, his entire body relaxed, and drifted off.

* * *

"Mmm." Erin hummed in her sleep.

She had started tossing around slightly, obviously in the grip of a dream. It was starting to annoy Larten until he heard her moan his name.

His eyes shot open in the dark. It wasn't like her night terror moan of his name. No, this was something else.

She sighed his name again as if in yearning. But not in a frightened state, no, this was in the realm of…desire? Pleasure?

Never before had he wanted so badly to see into someone's mind.

He watched her roll onto her stomach, her face turned towards his, as she snuggled into her pillow holding it tight. She had a small smile on her lips as she sighed, an 'mmm' escaping once more before she went silent, no longer restless.

Larten watched her in the dark. She had tossed and turned so much that she was now out of his arms and taking up more than half the bed as she stretched out.

Larten rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

What had she dreamed? Obviously about him, but in what context?

He breathed in deeply through his nose and slowly exhaled. She had said his name. It was in a pleasant way, (whatever that meant), and it had make her feel good as evident by the smile on her lips and sighs. It had sounded similar to the types of dreams he had had multiple times.

Suddenly something hit him square in the face.

It was Erin's arm. She had flopped closer and threw her arm out. Now Larten was getting annoyed again. He just wanted to sleep. He-he, gods, he didn't know what he wanted. If he could just sleep he was certain he'd be better prepared to clearly think things through tomorrow. And, slightly ashamed, he was glad Erin would be at work until nightfall so that he could sleep in.

He moved her arm and rolled her over onto her side of the bed. She didn't even notice.

Larten yawned. He adjusted his pillow and tried to quiet his mind, but every now and then the sound of his name would float to the surface. He growled internally, entirely frustrated of not being able to fully fall asleep. But the way she had moaned his name would send a shiver down his spine.

Eventually he was able to fall asleep, but when Erin had to get up for work, it woke him and he was ready to explode, but by the luck of the gods, it was over quickly and the house was silent.

"Finally." He huffed.

He stretched out in the bed and was asleep within seconds. He would definitely be sleeping in. He didn't want to wake up like a cranky old woman, as Gavnur would tease him, but there was a high percentage of that happening. He just could not get his name out of his head.

* * *

"Jesus, why are you being such an asshole?" Brigid snapped, cutting open sweet potatoes to let them cool.

"Because both Erin and you are intolerably loud and I was only able to get a few hours of sleep." He snapped back.

"Then go back to bed, idiot!" Brigid yelled.

"I would not be able to sleep even if I wanted to!" Larten yelled back.

"I swear to God, Larten," Brigid yelled, slamming the cutlery on the kitchen counter with a loud, metallic clang, "If you keep acting this way I will put you to sleep myself."

"And how, may I ask, would you do that?" Larten hissed.

"I'm a genius-level, psychic mathematician. But I also know every other field that deals with calculations including physics. Believe me, you may be a vampire, but even you can't go against the laws of physics." Brigid narrowed her eyes.

"Actually, we can. We flit, we can sense auras and pinpoint where another is no matter where in the world. We are partial magical creatures. You are the ones bound by such laws." Larten sniffed dismissively.

"Uuugh, oh my God, Larten, please shut the hell up. Just shut up. The universe is run by—you know what, I'm not getting into it. You want to be a cranky asshole then go ahead, I'm cooking dinner. Go be grumpy somewhere else." Brigid sighed, obviously pissed.

Larten stood to his full height and with a huff walked out of the house into the garden. There was a light snow starting to fall. The next few days were meant to have a steady, heavy snow non-stop.

He took a deep breath of the ice, cold air. He was tired, but that did not excuse his behavior. However, he would not be apologizing to that spoiled, brat anytime soon.

"Humph." He grunted, scratching his scar.

He was confused inside. He felt stuck and he did not know how to get things moving. Erin seemed to be on the same page as him, but how could he know for sure. And did he want to know?

He heard something move behind him and he immediately on instinct whipped around on the offensive.

"Agh! Ow!"

A body hit the ground hard. It stifled a cry of pain as it grasped its arm.

"Charna's guts!" Larten knelt down beside Erin. Her face grimaced in pain.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled, trying to ease her into a sitting position.

"Ah, ah. I-I thought you heard me."

He felt her arm.

"No, it's not my arm. I think I just landed on my shoulder wrong." She grimaced trying to rotate it.

"The injured one from before?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then you have aggravated the prior injury. Let me help you up."

"Ow…"

Irritated, he swooped Erin into his arms and carried her to the couch in the living room.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Brigid asked, seeing Erin in pain.

"It's nothing. I actually snuck up on a vampire and paid the price." She tried to smile and laugh.

Brigid met Larten's eyes and shook her head, eyes narrowed, her lips a thin line.

"I think it would be best if you wore your sling for a few days." Larten grunted.

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Erin sighed.

"I'll go get it." Brigid said shooting a piercing look at Larten.

Larten's face tightened.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked feeling the tension in the air.

Larten sat next to her holding her up in a sitting position supporting her shoulder.

"It is nothing." He said stiffly.

"No, it is something."

"How was your day at work?" Larten asked seeking to distract her.

Her countenance immediately fell, a heaviness seemed to overcome her.

Larten stiffened, but felt her stiffen next to him. He quickly relaxed his body language and pulled her closer against him.

"It was just the usual. Lots of old memories and final moments of a patient's life before they died. Knowing which patients would pass, feeling everything. Just…when I feel everything it gets so overwhelming I wish I could just run and silence all the voices clouding my mind."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Were there any future flashes?"

Erin was silent.

"What did you see, Erin?" He asked sternly.

She kept her head on his shoulder.

"Just that…we are going to start seeing a rise in murders in the surrounding towns. This will attract a few vampire hunters and Murlough will manipulate the situation to his advantage. He is starving and thinks that he will gain power through his human sacrifices so that his cult gods will empower him even more. Brigid and I will be a sort of ultimate, special sacrifice and once he has drained a part of our souls and thus, our psychic abilities, he will be invincible."

"And when will this happen?"

Larten was feeling his general instincts kick in. He should leave and track Murlough down and kill him before those events could take place.

"It's worse if you leave." Erin whispered, "I don't know how to explain it, but the entire situation will go left and end up without any hope. Right now, there's still hope. Brigid can attest to it, too. There are different paths and different variants that could continue depending on which sequence we choose. Nothing is set, but numbers don't lie."

"This will be very difficult for me. It goes against my instincts, but I will trust you. And I promised I would not leave you. Did you see a timeframe that these events are to start taking place?"

Erin placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm afraid you'll still have to endure Christmas."

"It seems I cannot escape this fate."

Erin giggled against him, her face brightening and relaxing. Larten took it in and felt proud that he could ease her struggles. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. She looked up into his face. They were incredibly close looking into the other's eyes, searching. Larten had stopped breathing as Erin leaned in, lifting her hand to touch his jaw.

"I FOUND IT!" Brigid yelled, bounding into the kitchen.

Larten and Erin quickly pulled apart. Larten cleared his throat, blushing, trying to regain his composure. He saw Erin do the same, running her fingers through her hair.

Brigid came to the couch and helped Erin slip it on. Larten tried to help but Brigid slapped his hands away.

"Alright. Got it. I guess wear it for a couple of days?"

"Yes, Brigid, a couple of days and I'll be fine." Erin rolled her eyes and stood up, Larten standing, as well, helping her up.

Brigid's eyes glanced into his still angry.

"It will take the both of us to make sure she keeps it on and since it's your fault, Larten, you are extra responsible."

Larten's eyes met hers. He gave a tight nod.

"I'll be fine you guys! I'm going to change. Is dinner ready?"

"It's almost ready. Go change. Larten will help me finish cooking."

"Thank God, I'm starving. Be right down."

Erin turned the corner to ascend the stairs. When they heard her bedroom door close, Brigid put the three sweet potatoes in front of Larten shoving a cinnamon shaker in his hand.

"Lightly sprinkle them. Key word, lightly."

Larten nodded and set to his simple task.

"And next time— "

"Yes, yes, I know." Larten said peevishly.

"God, it's like taking care of a 10-year-old." Brigid muttered to herself.

"I heard that." Larten snapped under his breath.

"I know." Brigid hissed back.

The two quickly stopped their snarky comments when Erin came down the stairs. She inhaled deeply.

"Ah, it smells so good."

Erin had changed out of her scrubs and into warm black leggings with a ¾ length blue top, her hair braided to the side. Larten looked to her neck. She was still wearing the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday. Every time he saw it near her delicate collar bones his heart would spark with pride.

Larten realized he was staring when he looked up and met Erin's eyes. He flushed for a second when Erin smiled at him.

"Ready!"

"Let's sit in the dining room and not in front of the t.v."

"What? Why? Christmas movies, Erin, Christmas movies." Brigid gasped.

"We have some recorded that we need to watch which we will do after dinner. Hot chocolate with Schnapps since it's Friday and you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"You literally barely put any in mine! I want more tonight."

"I'll calculate how much you can have."

"Really? Calculate it? I hate it that you're a nurse sometimes." Brigid huffed carrying her and Erin's plates into the dining room. Larten followed and sat down.

Brigid talked about her day at school, who said this, who did that, telling when her Christmas break would start, what she was going to get Ellie, and on and on. Larten felt exhausted just listening to her on top of already feeling tired and irritated. But something else was tugging at the back of his mind: Erin moaning his name and their almost shared kiss on the couch. Would a kiss change everything? Larten knew the weight of a single kiss.

"Hey!"

Larten felt a sharp kick to his knee. He looked up, face burning red, and exploded.

"Test me one more time, girl, and you will be put in your place!" He snarled.

Silence filled the room. Larten clenched his jaw, threw his napkin onto the table, and with a quick 'excuse me', left the room walking out into the garden once more.

He started pacing. He was confused and he did not know what to do. The sound of the patio door opening and closing barely registered in Larten's mind. Arms snaked around his middle, a body pressed against his back, holding him.

Nothing was said, snow falling around the figures. Erin held him tighter.

"Where is your sling?" He asked quietly.

"Inside. I'll put it back on later." She said muffled, her head buried into his back.

They fell silent again. Larten felt slightly ridiculous being embraced in such a way, but the comfort of feeling her arms around him was what he needed.

Erin started shivering. Gently pulling her arms apart he turned to face her, she gave a tender smile. Larten's face softened, without saying a word they went inside.

Brigid turned around, three mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate, a bottle of peppermint Schnapps next to them. Larten's face stiffened on instinct. Brigid looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry I kicked you."

There was sincerity in her eyes.

Larten gave a small bow.

"It is nothing. Thank you."

Brigid smiled, immediately assuming her typical, over-the-top, bubbliness.

"No prob. Erin, Schnapps, Christmas movie, pronto!"

Erin gave Larten's hand a light squeeze.

"How much Schnapps can vampires have?" Brigid asked curiously.

Larten smirked.

"Our metabolism is stronger than a human's. It takes quite a lot to get a vampire drunk."

"Ah, well, we have an extra bottle so drink to your vampire hearts content!"

The three walked into the living room, hot chocolate in hand, and settled in to watch yet another Christmas movie.

Brigid moved to the loveseat leaving the couch open for Erin and Larten. Erin sat down, grabbing the remote.

Larten sat at the opposite end. He heard an 'ahem' to his side. He turned his head to find Brigid's eyes indicating he should move closer to Erin. Larten felt awkward being that close to Erin with Brigid present, but she kept encouraging him to move, so he did.

Erin immediately twisted her body throwing her legs across his lap as per usual. He placed his hand on her ankles and stretched an arm along the back of the couch relaxing instantly.

Glancing at Brigid she gave him an encouraging thumb up. He couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from twitching upward. He glanced around the living room, the strings of lights, the stretches of garland, the decorated tree complete with a few wrapped presents underneath, and tinsel everywhere. Again, he relished in the warmth and whatever that good feeling is that comes when belonging somewhere. (That didn't have to do with continual bloodshed.) A place where one was not alone or lonely.

He picked up his mug of hot chocolate and couldn't stop an unbelieving head shake and smile.

"What?" Erin asked wiggling her toes at him.

"Nothing. It is just that if you had told me I would one day be drinking hot chocolate in a home decorated to a ridiculous extent for Christmas, I would have called you crazy."

"Life is full of surprises." Erin laughed.

Larten looked at her, humor in his eyes.

"Yes, it is."


	40. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

 **Feeling productive so figured I'd go ahead and post this. R &R!**

* * *

The mall was buzzing with activity, people everywhere rushing to-and-fro, carrying bags from multiple stores, pushing past each other entirely focused on where to go next, the next sale, the next item on their lists.

Larten took a very deep breath. He was on edge being in such a foreign environment. He scowled. Nobody made eye contact with him for very long even though he was attracting unwanted attention. People made space walking past his imposing figure. He wasn't even wearing his preferred entirely red attire. Brigid had picked his clothes out, which had made him furious, but he understood even though he had argued with her for a full 30 minutes about it. (It was the principle of the matter. He did not need a child to pick out his clothes for him! Humph!)

He was wearing black pants, a white shirt with open collar, a red vest, and a long black coat. It was becoming quite obvious that women would stare and whisper secretly to each other about the handsome, well-dressed man that seemed to have popped out of a romance novel. Though he maintained his scowl, he couldn't keep his male ego from soaking it all in and enjoying it.

Erin had taken quick notice of the attention surrounding Larten with his shocking orange hair, facial scar, and out-of-the-ordinary attire. She knew leaving the house with him this would happen. She felt a tad guilty that she had dragged him along but the window to buy gifts was closing from then until Christmas and she needed the extra set of hands.

"Okay, done. Let's get out of here. I love the holidays but not this being jostled around part."

Erin tried to pull a lock of hair behind her ear that was in her face, but couldn't manage with the bags in her hands. She sneezed.

Larten extended a finger and moved it for her.

"Thank you." She smiled, wiggling her nose.

Larten broke his scowl, but it returned quickly.

They exited out into the parking lot. Everything was covered in snow, the moon glowing with its winter aura. Erin stopped and took a breath.

"I am so glad we're done. I know it was hell. Thank you for coming and helping me. You were a lifesaver."

Larten bowed.

"I am glad I could be of assistance."

"You always are." Erin quipped, pulling out her car keys.

Larten and Erin walked down to the level they had parked in the parking garage. As they rounded the corner from the staircase a group of four men walked out from the shadows blocking their path.

"Shit." Erin muttered.

"Bags, purse, car keys, now." The main male demanded pointing a gun at them.

The other three had knives and a crow bar and were closing in on them.

Larten made a small movement. The gun shifted specifically towards him.

"Don't try and be a hero, buddy. Try it and your girl gets fucked with a knife while you watch."

"What the fuck are you smiling for, bitch? I will— "

The man who had started towards Erin found himself with a shattered arm.

He screamed, Larten silenced him quickly.

"Fuck, run! Run, goddammit!"

The three started running but Larten, well, he had them dealt with in a matter of seconds.

He brushed his hands-off walking back to Erin. She was still smiling.

"Yikes. The EMTs will be surprised at a completely shattered arm in a simple robbery."

Larten grunted, picking up the Christmas bags he had been carrying.

"He was coming towards you." He said gruffly.

Erin surveyed the scene.

"Hmm. Think I'll need to do some mental clean up."

Larten looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

She glanced past him looking for security cameras.

"Vampires do not show up on film of any kind. Our atoms act differently unable to have our image captured." He said thinking that was what she was concerned about.

"No, I'm not concerned about that. They knew where they were and that's why they came at us at this angle. What I'm worried about is them gaining consciousness and describing us, in particular, you. Like I've always said, you strike quite the figure." She laughed.

Larten furrowed his brows.

"Perhaps I should have simply used my knock-out gas."

"Nah, you gave them the type of concussion that they may never recover from. But, just on the safe side. People will find them here soon."

"How are you so calm in this?" Larten asked, slightly perturbed.

Erin looked at him and shrugged.

"I had an inkling this was going to happen."

"A heads up would have been appreciated." Larten huffed.

"Do you hear anyone coming or nearby?" Erin asked.

Larten listened. He knew she had meant via his vampire hearing.

"No."

"Okay, just give me a minute."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ssh. I need to concentrate."

Erin closed her eyes, her chin slowly dropping to her chest. Larten could feel a change in the air around them akin to static.

It was a couple of minutes before Erin's head shot up gasping for air.

Larten looked at her in shock.

"What did you do?!"

"I can sometimes alter memories or perceptions if I concentrate hard enough. I've never practiced on how to harness it so it's hard to do."

"It sounds akin to the gas we produce. It leaves our victims confused and dazed unable to correctly remember anything before or after."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I know if I practiced I could really do some impressive feats, but, well, kind of hard to find the right situations and subjects for something like that."

Erin started the car and backed out of the parking space. She looked to Larten as she shifted gears.

"Besides, I'd rather have a vampire escorting me: a tall, well-dress, grumpy vampire at that."

"Humph!" Larten blushed, scratching his scar.

Erin's laughter filled the car as they drove home.

* * *

"Finally, you guys are back."

Larten and Erin sat their bags onto the floor near the Christmas tree where Erin had formed her wrapping station; there was an assortment of rolls of wrapping paper and bows everywhere. She would always laugh when Larten threw it a disgusted look.

"Larten, look!" Brigid said excitedly.

Larten looked around.

"What?"

"Look at the fireplace." Brigid hinted.

Larten shifted his eyes to the mantel.

"I do not—oh."

"Do you like it? I just finished decorating it!" Brigid beamed proudly next to the stocking she had made for him.

It had his name in the same script as Erin and Brigid's, complete with a glittery spider with a ridiculous Santa hat on its head.

It was one of the most horrendously ugly things he had ever seen. So why was his throat tightening?

"Yes, I do like it. Thank you, Brigid." He gave a small bow of his head and smiled.

Brigid beamed.

"Are you staying here tonight or spending the night at Ellie's?" Erin asked from the kitchen.

"I'm going to Ellie's tomorrow. Honestly, I'm tired and want to finish this book I started so I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Brigid hurdled over the couch and up the stairs leaving Erin and Larten in the kitchen, a Christmas movie still playing on the t.v. Brigid had been watching while decorating Larten's stocking.

"Looks like it's just us. Are you hungry?"

"No, I am not, thank you." Larten tossed his black coat over the back of a chair.

"Do you want some egg nog?"

Larten pulled a face.

"Haha! Okay, okay, let me see what else we have? Wine?"

"That sounds much better."

Erin poured them each a glass leading them to sit on the couch, the movie Brigid had left on serving as background noise.

Erin immediately curled up next to him, tucked in against his side. Neither of them said anything, sipping their wine looking at the t.v., but not actually watching it.

Larten cleared his throat. He needed to clear the air.

"Erin, please do not- "

"Too late. You already have presents to open on Christmas." Erin smirked.

"But I have said it multiple times that— "

"Yes, I know. Vampires don't celebrate Christmas. But you agreed to celebrate it with us and presents are a part of the entire celebration. I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it." Erin nudged him in the ribs.

"I suppose I will." He sighed.

Erin laughed and Larten chuckled as Erin poured them another glass of wine.

"Were you okay last night? You seemed to have dreamt a lot and you said my name. I only want to make sure you are not having nightmares again." Larten asked awkwardly, staring into his glass.

He immediately regretted the question as it left his mouth. But he couldn't stop himself. Now there was no taking it back.

Erin coughed as wine went down the wrong pipe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just choked a little." Erin coughed into her hand.

In absolute honesty, she had not expected that question and it had completely thrown her off.

"Oh, it was just a regular dream. No nightmares or bad premonitions. Just a…very enjoyable dream is all. You were in it so that is probably why you heard your name. No big deal." Erin said bringing the wine glass to her lips, her face burning red as she tried to hide it.

"So, it was a good dream then? And I was in it?" Larten kicked himself once more. He wasn't trying to pry, but he just…he just wanted to know.

Erin tried to keep the smile creeping onto her face. God, she was embarrassed, but, for whatever reason, she wasn't THAT embarrassed about him hearing her call out his name.

"Yes, you were in it and it was a good dream."

Larten pretended to look around the room nonchalantly.

"Is it like the good thing that will happen soon that you had a vision of?"

"Ah," Erin faltered, "yeah, you could say that." There was no stopping the secretive grin on her face behind her wine glass.

"Why are you grinning in such a way?" Larten asked.

They were now on a second bottle of wine, almost ready for a third. At least for Larten.

"I'm not. You're seeing things."

Larten playfully tickled her side.

"Stop!" Erin squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Vampire torture techniques."

Erin gave another squeal as Larten started tickling her all over.

"Stop, stop, ah, I hate being tickled!" Erin gasped out, laughing.

Larten himself was even laughing feeling the warmth of the wine sloshing in his veins.

Erin shoved against him with all her strength to where they were both sitting up and laughing.

"I never knew you had a fun side."

"I am full of surprises. Watch."

Larten snapped his fingers doing a small magic trick.

"Oh, I forgot you knew magic from before. Do another one!"

Larten entertained Erin and had not felt so fun and playful and happy like that in a very, very long time.

"My turn." Erin said.

Larten sat next to her.

"And what will you be performing? Believe me when I say I have seen most everything done in this world."

"What I'm going to do will take your breath away and stop your heart." Erin said.

Larten noticed an almost imperceptible glint of fear in the back of her eyes.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, taking another sip of wine.

"This."

Erin placed a hand against the side of his face pulling it to hers kissing him full on the mouth. She broke away before gently placing another one. She kept her hand in place on his face and looked into his eyes, somewhat surprised at herself, but also relieved that it had finally happened. Perhaps it should be the man who initiates, but Erin never had time for that.

It was true, Larten had stopped breathing, and his heart had skipped several beats. His eyes were wide as he looked into Erin's. Her hand was still against his face. Slowly, he placed his hand on top of her hand, pulling it off, holding it firmly.

Erin quickly tugged her hand away, turning her face in shock at what she had just done. She tried to sputter something out, but Larten turned her face towards his and kissed her deeply in return.

There was no going back now.


	41. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

 **(Reminder this is a high level T story in multiple aspects; it has been and will continue to be so.)**

 **Making connections here and there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Larten blearily opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy until he blinked several times. He looked around. He was still in the living room the sun had not set completely. He must have fallen asleep downstairs, but he wasn't quite sure why.

He went to sit up but there was something laying alongside him half across his chest that hindered him from moving freely. He looked down.

Erin was splayed across his chest nudged between him and the couch, a leg tangled with his. She was still asleep, lips slightly apart. Larten moved his arm to brush her hair behind her ear. She moved her head wiggling her nose before settling once more. He smiled. It seemed this was a new responsibility for him.

He glanced at the coffee table. There were three bottles of wine and the t.v. was still on. The stocking Brigid had made for him caught his eye causing him to shake his head. All these months, event after event, and here he was; fate was an odd mistress.

He needed to get up without disturbing Erin, but didn't quite know how to go about it. Well, if she woke up he would simply tell her to go back to sleep.

He slung a leg off the couch carefully moving out from underneath her, but once he had shifted her off of his chest she woke up raising a hand to rub her eyes.

"What time is it?" She muttered.

"It is late evening. Go back to sleep."

Larten tried to put a pillow underneath her head but she pushed up into a sitting position looking around blinking rapidly just as he had done. When she went to stand up she teetered a bit, Larten grabbing hold of her arm to steady her.

"It seems someone had too much wine last night." He chuckled.

She gave him a humorous look.

"I had a few glasses, but not three whole bottles. I thought it took a lot to get a vampire drunk."

Larten blushed.

"Wine is a weakness of mine."

Erin laughed, running her hands through her hair.

"I need a shower."

"I will take one after you." Larten said.

Erin shook her head.

"No, I'll take one in Brigid's bathroom. You go in mine. Then we'll figure out dinner. Probably take-out tonight if you don't mind." Erin stretched.

"Whatever is convenient for you."

Erin smiled at him. She started to blush slightly and before Larten knew it she was standing on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his cheek near his lips.

She didn't say anything as she looked into his eyes and turned to walk upstairs.

Larten stood in the empty living room. His heart rate had started to increase when she gave him such a small, chaste kiss.

He shook his head and hurried upstairs into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, shed his clothes, and immediately immersed himself into the cold spray. He felt the cold water turn to hot as he let it run down his back making his shoulders relax.

It was time to admit they had kissed and kissed with clear intent fully cognizant of their actions. Yes, there was wine, but the wine was not to blame. They had both wanted it and it finally happened. Larten actually felt something akin to relief about the whole thing. It was over and done with and the next phase, well, whatever happened would happen. He was sure some of his fellow vampires would say this was not the time for such things, but Larten would disagree. For whatever reason, his stars had aligned in such a way to bring him to this point. His mind would struggle at times, but his heart knew this was where he was meant to be for however long it was meant to last.

Larten turned the knob and stepped out shaking his head. He wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at himself. He chided himself severely but he couldn't stop the ridiculous grin of happiness spread across his features. He tried to regain control and scowl, but he simply couldn't.

As he dressed, Erin was also processing about what had happened between them, as well.

* * *

Erin toweled off slipping on new panties and bra. She plugged in the hairdryer and flipped her hair to blow dry it. She stared at the floor not paying much attention to drying her hair properly.

They had kissed. She had kissed him and then he had kissed her and it went like that for some time until both couldn't fight falling asleep. Erin couldn't help remembering her dream from the night before—she was also fairly certain that Larten had experienced similar feelings. However, those concerns were for another time.

Erin unplugged the hairdryer as Brigid burst into the bathroom causing Erin to jump in surprise.

"Hey, sis!"

"Oh my god, Brigid, don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Brigid raised her hands in apology.

"Can you run downstairs and grab me some clothes? Larten is in my room."

Brigid started to say something but closed her mouth. Erin narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just-uh, you and Larten were pretty snuggly. Neither of you even heard me all day. I also saw the wine." Brigid smirked.

"I will disown you if you bring it up," Erin pushed Brigid out of the bathroom door, "Get me clothes."

"Why? What's wrong with what you're wearing now? I'm sure Larten would- "

Erin threw a hairbrush at Brigid as she ran down the stairs laughing. Erin buried her face in her hands.

"How's this?" Brigid barged in again.

Brigid threw a pair of grey skinny jeans, green tank-top, and purple-plaid long-sleeved shirt at her.

"Thank you."

"Y'know," Brigid began-

"Please, Brigid, don't." Erin pleaded.

"No, for real, listen. I'm happy you guys have finally gotten to this place. Like, finally! It's been torture waiting for it."

Erin looked at her suspiciously.

"Yep, it's been in quite a few of my equations. Like, a lot, but when is always somewhat unknown. But it's now and I want to say I am so happy for you because you deserve it. I know it, well, we know it won't be a forever sort of thing, but, god, Erin, you do deserve to be happy and loved and to have those memories for forever."

"Brigid- "

"Just go for it. All the way. I know I've told you this, but I'm reminding you, okay?"

Erin sighed.

"I know. It's not that I don't want it, but…"

"Murlough will come. Trouble is coming. But isn't it always? There's always something, but for the immediate time being, it's Christmas and this is your time. With him. Just don't get gross when I'm around!" Brigid pulled a face.

Erin rolled her eyes, buttoning her shirt.

"Are you still going to Ellie's tonight?"

"Yep. We're going to exchange gifts and have a small Christmas party with friends from school, play dirty Santa, etc. And, yes, Ellie's parents will be there."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I know the standard Christmas party you guys throw."

"No, you would have asked passively, so I'm telling you now."

Brigid threw her coat on and grabbed her duffel bag. Erin followed Brigid down the stairs.

"I'll text you when I get there. Love you, sis!"

Ellie had just pulled into the driveway as Brigid walked out the front door. Erin waved as they drove off.

Erin turned to find Larten standing in the kitchen. He was wearing his full red outfit sans cloak. Larten couldn't stop a grin splitting across his face and he was glad to see it reciprocated by Erin.

"So, what is on the agenda for tonight?" He asked.

"Well, would you be terribly offended if I ordered us a couple of pizzas?"

Larten shook his head.

"No, I will cook for you as I promised."

"Are you sure? I can help."

Larten gave her a stern look showing that he meant business.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well, then, I will just sit here and relax and watch you work your magic." Erin opened a bottle of wine and sat down at the bar pouring herself a glass.

"Must you watch so closely?" Larten asked pulling food from the refrigerator.

"I'm not watching. I'm enjoying having the experience of a vampire cooking for me." She smiled, giving a small wink as she took a sip of her wine.

Larten smirked.

"You will not regret it."

Erin propped her chin with a hand and looked at him.

Larten noticed and furrowed his brow as he turned on the stove.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Would you like to take a walk after dinner?" Erin asked quickly.

Larten noticed the subtle blush on her face, her eyes were shy, but gleamed like she knew a special secret he could never guess.

"Yes, that does sound nice."

"Great!" Erin beamed.

Larten started cutting vegetables still smiling.

"I just figured we could do something while Brigid is at Ellie's for the next day or two."

"Time without that brat should be taken advantage of. Er, I mean—it's just, for us to be alone together…" Larten stuttered, kicking himself in his head.

Erin burst out laughing.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. Time for just the two of us to be together alone will be nice."

Larten cleared his throat, picked at his cuffs, before cutting strips of meat. He stole glances at Erin as she sat at the bar. Her hair was full and he could smell it throughout the house. The green and purple against her skin, the way she would absentmindedly touch the gems of her necklace, her smile whenever she would catch his eye. If he could, he would drop his knife, ignore the food, and cover her mouth with kisses, run his hands through her hair, and trail kisses down to where her necklace hung.

"Larten, water."

Larten quickly flipped the burner off and moved the pot to another one to let the vegetables finish steaming. He blew to keep the water from boiling over.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." Erin giggled, "Would you mind if I put on some old Christmas music? I think it would liven things up a bit."

"As you wish." Larten said, not looking up.

He heard Erin slide off the stool and soon Bing Cosby, Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole started playing throughout the house. He followed Erin with his eyes once more. She danced around, straightening decorations here and there. The music did have a wonderful effect. Even he felt more cheerful with the music on.

Erin danced over to him peering over his shoulder as he placed the cooked meat onto their plates. She was close behind him like she had been the other night when he had lost his temper. In all honesty, he wished she would wrap her arms around him as she had done; to feel her holding him again.

As if on cue, she lightly put her arms around him, not holding him as tightly, (the stove and all and he was cooking), but she had her arms around him, her face still peering over his shoulder. He knew she was on her tip-toes. He felt his body relax naturally. He didn't want to move, but the food was ready.

Erin let go and grabbed her plate quickly returning to her seat at the bar. Larten watched her closely as she took her first bite.

"Wow, this is delicious! For a vampire, you are quite the cook." Erin smiled at him as she chewed.

Larten stood at the counter eating with her.

"I do not know if I have said it before, but I firmly believe one should know how to cook."

Larten and Erin chatted, joked, and enjoyed each other's company. When they had finished and the dishes in the sink they each slipped into their coats for their walk. Erin had changed into a thick wool skirt and thick stockings to wear her warm boots over. Larten adjusted his cape stepping through the front door which Erin locked behind them.

The moon was out, snow falling, and the park trees were wrapped in lights. Erin slipped her gloved hand into Larten's. His bare fingers closed, holding her hand tightly.

They walked down the shoveled path in silence. Every now and then Larten would glance down at her. Her face was soft, a gentle smile continually on her lips. He could tell she was happy. Serene. It finally clicked in his head that he was feeling the same thing. How long had it been since he had ever felt truly serene or at peace?

Thick snowflakes landed on Erin's cheeks. He stopped and used his thumb to wipe them away. He did not remove his hand. Erin smiled at him.

It clicked in his head.

"So, this is the future nice thing you foresaw." Larten stated.

"Maybe."

"I must agree it is very nice." He kept her face cupped in his hand.

"Kiss me."

Larten chuckled.

He lowered his head as she stood on her toes.

Their lips met sweetly as Erin raised a gloved hand to hold his head and deepen the kiss.

Slowly they pulled apart.

"You're rather handsome tonight in the snow." Erin grinned up at him.

"Am I not handsome everywhere else?"

Erin laughed shoving him playfully.

Larten laughed and pulled her back into his arms kissing her again.

"And you are quite lovely, my dear."

Erin blushed and smiled. Larten took her hand and continued their walk. Suddenly Erin stopped and her face went blank.

"What is it?" Larten asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, nothing. I just had a flashback. This is where it all began." Erin said quietly.

"Murlough, you mean." Larten replied concerned.

"Yes. How did you find me? I've wanted to ask, but didn't know when. How did you know?"

Larten looked across the snow thinking back to the beginning when he had been tracking Murlough and discovered that Erin and Brigid had been his key targets. Murlough had finally kidnapped Erin and had started his ritual. Larten knew Murlough was close but had lost the path and had been searching as quickly as he could to stop Murlough from killing.

Larten shook his head, thinking about how to reply.

"I do not know how to answer. I can only say I felt something reaching out to me. It seemed to be a force drawing me there."

"That might have been me." Erin said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"When I knew I was dying, I reached out with my mind hoping someone would, I don't really know how to explain it, but that they would "hear" me and find me even if I was dead. That maybe if they did Murlough could be stopped somehow."

Larten nodded.

"That must have been how I found you."

"I'm glad you did." Erin teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Larten looked down at her seriously.

"Don't look like that. Please. I didn't mean to ruin our walk."

"You did not. You have never ruined anything. You saved my life as well and for that I can never repay you. I— "

"Kiss me again. We're here now and that's all that matters."

Larten's seriousness softened.

"I will kiss you whenever you want."

"Well, feel free to surprise me at times, too. You are a magician, after all."

Larten chuckled as he pulled Erin to him.

"We should head back soon. The snow is getting heavier." He said, breaking their kiss.

"I guess. I do need to work on some wrapping while Brigid is gone. Good thing I have you to help." Erin said, pinching his side.

Larten's face immediately soured. Erin laughed, placing a playful kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, you."


	42. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

 **Terribly sorry about the long absence. Limited internet access. Here's something to go off of until it heats up next chapter! ;)**

* * *

"When did you and Brigid discover your abilities?" Larten asked cutting a strip of wrapping paper.

Erin had solicited his help by shoving a pair of scissors into his hand to cut strips of paper when she needed it.

"Hmm. Well, for Brigid, she came out of the womb a genius mathematician. If it has numbers, she can manipulate it. But it wasn't until she was in elementary school that she was processing so much data through advanced algorithms that coincidences started to connect and her guess rate of probabilities were always almost 100% dead on of what would happen given x, y, and z. Y=f(X) is the basic root of all equations, right? But, scientific data can only go so far in predicting something 100%. The future is never fully and completely known. So, Y=f(X)+E is what's used due to our incapability of knowing how something will turn out as predicted. Brigid's ability is that she can formulate this scenario, that scenario, over and over, and have a pretty trustworthy outcome either way."

Larten nodded with a grunt.

"I believe I understand. That child has rambled on and on to me before about math and so many things I cannot keep them straight. It seems that once she opens her mouth nothing can stop what pours out. She will have to learn to keep things to herself." He huffed.

Erin chuckled. "Her mind runs a million miles a second on top of being overly-excitable."

"What about you then?"

"Mine were…terrible. I had to hide them. It was only when Brigid was in middle-school and I was finishing my nursing degree after our grandparents passed that I actually started to talk about them with Brigid. She became my confidante at such a young age which I wish she hadn't, but we only have each other." Erin sighed. "Anyway, I was roughly three or four when I realized that what I felt, saw, or something would 'blip' like on a radar in my mind was not normal. There was a boy at my daycare who was severely abused at home by his step-father. I could feel his fear, his physical and emotional pain, emotions and thoughts that are beyond a child's reasoning. I could also feel his mother's when she would come to pick him up. One night I had a severe headache and images of the boy being found dead. Well, you know how it goes. He was eventually and I had experienced all that he had until the end. I never told anyone what I continued to experience although there were plenty of parent-teacher conferences concerning me throughout the years. I don't know how else to explain it. It's just always been and finally I was able to cognitively cope with it as I grew older and was able to understand what my mind did." Erin shrugged.

"Then why go into medicine caring for the sick and dying?" Larten asked credulously.

"To make use of it and have some control over it rather than controlling me. That may sound silly, but even suffering at your own personal expense can be used for good."

"I must say I do not envy you."

Larten was surprised when Erin burst out laughing.

"And I don't envy you for being a stuffy vampire who is terrible at wrapping presents!"

Larten scowled as Erin reached for the box that he had been trying to wrap.

"As I have said countless times-" Larten growled.

"Yes, yes, I know. Vampires don't celebrate Christmas." She winked at him. "But I know something you can do: would you mind starting a fire in the fireplace? I think there's a draft."

Larten grunted in consent as he stood and went to the fireplace.

"I'm going to change into pajamas. Be right back."

Larten didn't even acknowledge Erin leaving the room. He quickly had a fire going.

"Ah, that feels lovely."

Erin shuffled onto the carpet in front of the fire. Larten leaned back on his hands, both were silent as the fire crackled. Erin laid her head on his shoulder. Larten sat still, thinking.

"I think I'll save the rest of the wrapping for tomorrow. I also need to bake more bread and cookies. And-" she sighed, "a million other things that I can't remember."

"What else could you possibly need to do?" Larten asked exasperated.

"Well, my work has a Christmas party every year that you're expected to attend. You don't have to, but inter-department politics kind of force you to go."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't show up without some solid, valid reason you will be talked about and given the cold shoulder back in the department and have extra drama to deal with because people are just like that and it's exhausting so I just go to save myself trouble later on."

"That is childish."

"I agree. But you know how things are in groups and keeping up appearances. The generals and princes, right?"

Larten spun his head around to look at her in surprise.

"See? Politics."

Larten sniffed. "We are not that bad."

"Yes, you are." Erin said quickly pouncing on him tickling his abdomen.

"Ah! Quit, woman!" Larten yelled suddenly standing over by the Christmas tree breathing hard through his nose.

"Now that's not fair. I don't have vampire speed. You're cheating." Erin pouted playfully.

Larten grinned deviously.

"I am not cheating." His voice came from behind her. Erin whipped her head around, but he was gone and nowhere to be found.

Erin stood cautiously.

"Larten?"

Erin looked all around her before screaming as she was scooped into a pair of arms, tossed into the air, and caught spinning in a strong grip.

"Don't do that!" She laughed.

"You are laughing so I know you are not serious. I will do it whenever I please." He tossed her into the air again, catching her in his arms once more, grinning smugly.

"If I'm going to be in your arms like this there should at least be music playing. Can you dance? Besides, vampire…dancing? Is that what you call it?" She asked blinking rapidly. "Sorry. That was a random blip in my head."

"There is nothing wrong with how we dance." He said defensively.

"I didn't say there was! I was only wondering if you could dance other than that."

"Dancing is-" He began gruffly.

Erin spun out of his arms and turned on Christmas music. She grabbed his hand placing it on her waist holding his other one and began swaying from side-to-side in time with the music.

Larten blushed slightly, but as she looked into his eyes, warm and sparkling, a wide smile as she looked into his face, he returned the smile holding her closer.

"Back to the work Christmas party. It's in a couple of days. Brigid will be here to entertain you while I'm gone. Of course, you can do whatever you like, but just so you know."

"Am I not invited?"

Erin looked at him quizzically. "Vampires don't celebrate Christmas and vampires don't attend human work Christmas parties. Why would you want to go? I don't even want to go."

"You are right in what you say, however, if you were to request that I accompany you then I must. It would be the proper thing to do."

"No, really. Stay here. I'm only going to make an appearance and leave as quickly as I can."

Larten huffed. "As you wish."

Erin sighed and nuzzled against his neck and collar bone.

"I'll be back to you as quick as I can."

Larten said nothing, resting his cheek against her head. They continued to sway slowly, quiet, the orange glow of the fire silhouetting them.


	43. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

 **A small teaser. It is going to get rather graphic. I know what I personally like in bed so I'm going to write that. I changed the rating. Yeah, it's M for sure now from here on out. ;)**

* * *

Erin flipped her head up running her fingers through it to add additional volume. Hopefully it wouldn't go flat. But she didn't exactly plan to stay long at her department's Christmas party so flat hair wouldn't be a problem. She lined her lips and applied a cool berry color to them. Her eyes were shaded lightly in tones of grey. She ran a finger over her eyelashes making sure they wouldn't clump.

Clicking the bathroom light off she slipped into her black suede high-heels. She adjusted her long-sleeved purple cocktail dress in the mirror and sighed as she picked up her long black coat, scarf, and purse. She headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Brigid and Larten were playing a game of chess. Speed chess was a favorite for vampires, however, Brigid had won every single game which angered Larten to the extreme.

"Checkmate." Brigid said smiling.

Larten looked angry.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm a genius, remember?"

"I do not understand. I have actually been in battles! Strategy is one of my strong points."

"You're not taking any risks. You're good at calculating, but, well, gotta take a chance every now and then."

Larten glared at Brigid.

"Another game." He said fiercely resetting the pieces.

"Do you want to change colors?" Brigid asked teasing the vampire.

"No." Larten snarled.

"Okay, okay. Hey, sis!" Brigid called from the living room. "You look great! Hope that creep, Devon, doesn't drink too much and do something inappropriate like last year."

Erin threw back her head. "Uuuugh, I hope not, too. I totally forgot about that. Haven't had anything blip on my radar and I'm only making an appearance so there shouldn't be enough time for anything stupid to happen. Go in, say hi to everyone, leave. That's it." She threw her coat on and pulled out her keys.

"We'll probably be here when you get home so no worries!" Brigid said smiling brightly, moving her first pawn.

"I did not say I was ready!" Larten snapped before returning his attention to Erin. When she had walked in he had easily been struck by her figure. Of course, he was always struck by her, but seeing her all dressed up and going someplace without him by her side disgruntled him, though he would not admit it!

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Larten stood quickly.

Erin smiled at him cheekily. She quickly stepped into the living room placing a quick kiss on his cheek before walking out the front door.

Larten followed her with his eyes. Glancing down he noticed Brigid smirking to herself.

"You're move, Prince Charming."

Larten's neck reddened. He resumed his seat on the floor and moved his first pawn. The game continued in silence.

"So…are you excited for Christmas?" Brigid asked keeping her eyes on the chessboard.

Larten just grunted as he thought out his next move.

"How about those vampire hunters, huh? I thought no one believed in your kind anymore."

Larten looked up sharply.

"No point worrying about it right now. I'm just curious is all." Brigid shrugged.

She captured his rook. Larten gritted his teeth.

"I should leave, hunt them down before they come." Larten said quietly.

"Yeah, that worked out great the last time." Brigid huffed.

It was his move. He stared at the board thinking hard. Brigid watched him.

Slowly Larten made his move; with a triumphant grin he called out, "Checkmate."

Brigid's face broke into a huge, approving grin.

* * *

It was 11:00 P.M. when Erin returned home. She announced her arrival with a severe door slam causing both Brigid and Larten to jump. Before either of them could speak she was disappearing up the stairs, another door slam, and then heavy silence. Brigid and Larten looked at each other. In seconds, both were ascending the stairs, stopping short in front of Erin's bedroom door. They could hear sniffling, a pair of shoes making a thud as they were thrown. Brigid went to open the door.

"Brigid, don't come in. I'll be downstairs in a minute. I just need a moment." Came Erin's muffled voice.

Larten and Brigid made eye contact again. Brigid swallowed.

"Okay."

Both turned and went downstairs. They sat down on the couch, the chess matches long over, Brigid had started another intolerable Christmas movie. She glanced at him again unsure, picking up the remote she pushed play.

Larten sat tense, listening with his vampire hearing. He could hear Erin shuffling about upstairs then the opening of a door and footsteps on the stairs.

Erin entered the kitchen in a short-sleeved grey striped shirt and dark blue pajama pants. Larten and Brigid turned their heads watching her as she grabbed a mug and went about making a cup of tea. Her nose was still slightly red, her eyes obvious that she had been crying, but they were angry, not sad.

"What'd he do?" Brigid asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Erin shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, what did he do, Erin?" Brigid pressed.

"What did who do?" Larten asked starting to catch on.

"It's fine. I don't want to talk about it." Erin said stiffly.

"Erin-" Brigid began.

"Fine. Devon followed me out to my car and got a little too hand-sy and grabbed me when I said stop. I punched him and sent a jolt to his head that will give him a migraine for a few days. It's fine. I'm fine. It's not a big deal. I'm just…" She took a sip of her tea. "I'm fine."

"Are you filing harassment charges?" Brigid asked angrily.

"Yes. I'm calling the hotline and informing the head of the department." Erin sat her mug down a little too hard, sloshing hot tea onto the counter. Before she could react, Larten was beside her with a dish towel. He looked at her bare arms.

"You have bruises." He gasped, gently turning her arms. Erin pulled them out of his hands.

"I know. I've taken pictures already for evidence when I file a report. It's just…" Erin slammed a fist onto the counter. "Why do men think they can just do that?"

"They cannot." Larten said furiously.

Erin swiftly grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine. I am. You both can calm down. It'll get taken care of and it's not like he didn't pay for it right then."

Larten pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"It seems I am useless in keeping you from getting hurt." He said, his voice tight, upset.

Erin turned their hands over and kissed his, a reassuring look in her eyes.

"You are infuriating. Here I am to console you and yet you are trying to console me. Stop! I cannot stand it." He snapped harshly.

"You can console me later."

Larten's features quickly turned to confusion.

"Come on. Let's finish the movie. I like this one."

Larten pursed his lips as she pulled him behind her to the couch. Brigid switched to the loveseat so Erin could stretch out, laying her head in Larten's lap. The vampire gently ran his fingers through her hair, silently frustrated inside. It wasn't that he felt his masculinity was being challenged, but you protect those you love—wait, love?!

Larten quickly glanced down. Erin was absorbed in the movie. He thanked the gods she hadn't "heard" that. He tried to nonchalantly look at Brigid. She, too, was absorbed in the movie. Larten shifted his eyes back to the screen.

Did he really love Erin? Had his heart really gone that far? Was he just now cognitively realizing it from his subconscious? He looked down at Erin once more, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. He felt the corners of his mouth tug up as he let the feeling spread through his chest. Maybe it seemed outside his demeanor to give in so freely, but he had not expected another real love to ever enter his life again. Ever. This would hurt. It would hurt them both in the end. But maybe it wouldn't. He scoffed at himself in his own head. There is always pain. It is completely unavoidable in life. Especially a vampire's.

He must have sighed out loud because suddenly Erin turned her head to look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It is nothing, my dear."

Erin smiled at him, turning her head back to the t.v. Not five minutes later the credits were rolling and Brigid was stretching in the loveseat.

"I'm going up to my room. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Erin said, she didn't move from Larten's lap.

She turned onto her back and looked into his face, smiling.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"I want to kiss you." He answered quietly.

Erin sat up shifting to sit in his lap. Erin noticed the different look in his eyes. She tilted her head slightly in question. Larten only pulled her closer, her breath on his face, he gripped her face with his hand firmly, but gentle. He closed his eyes as he brought his mouth to cover hers. He pulled away, nuzzling her face. Erin placed soft kisses around his face both hands now holding the sides of his head. She held it still and pressed her lips once more to his. She massaged them, Larten only encouraging her by tangling his hand in her hair not allowing her to stop. Eventually they did have to break to breathe, both feeling the heat in their faces as they touched. They glanced into the other's eyes, something unspoken passed between them. Erin smiled against his face, his own, too, though only for a split second before he pulled her mouth to his once more.

Suddenly Erin was gripping Larten's shirt swiftly unbuttoning midway, running her hands up his chest to his neck, adjusting herself against him. Larten pulled her face away from his, Erin about to protest, before he began placing meaningful kisses along her suave neck down to her collarbone. Slowly he pulled away when he got to her necklace.

"What?" Erin asked trying to claim his mouth again.

"Have I told you I am rather fond of you in green?"

Erin cocked her head, laughing. "And I am simply stuck with you in red."

Larten grinned. "It soothes my nerves."

"Maybe I can start helping with that." Erin said running her nails teasingly down his bared chest.

Larten felt goosebumps tingle across his skin. He brought his mouth to Erin's neck once more. The heat of his breath and mouth against her skin was causing her to flush. She pulled Larten's shirt off his shoulders throwing her head back to expose her chest. Larten's nails snagged in her shirt almost ripping it in half. She gasped in surprise. Larten stopped and looked into her eyes. Was that a bad gasp?

She looked down and then back at him. He swallowed, embarrassed. Mischievousness glittered in her eyes as she yanked it off.

"Well, you made that incredibly easy." She breathed in his ear.

"Efficiency is one of my strong points." He breathed back.

"Show me." She said, slowly rolling her hips against him.

Larten was starting to breathe heavier, nuzzling her chest. The tops of her breasts were soft against his lips in her demi-bra. He heard Erin moan. That was the perfect reason to go further to the point where she would be doing nothing but gasping and crying his name out.

However, before he could make her completely bare, a huge BAM was heard upstairs and a stereo turned on full blast with Christmas music.

"Oh, shit!" Erin squeaked almost leaping out of his lap.

Larten had felt his heart stop, his body immediately tensing. He was gripping Erin against him, completely still, listening. The Christmas music now had a voice singing along. Both of them looked at each other shocked and unsure.

"Maybe, ah, we should stop here and, um, continue this at a more convenient time." Erin said shakily.

"Yes." Larten said breathless.

Erin moved from his lap as he fumbled to button his shirt.

"Um, Larten?"

"What?" He said quickly like a caught schoolboy in trouble. His nerves were still rattled.

"Could you use your vampire speed to get us up to my room? I don't exactly have a shirt anymore." Erin held a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"I prefer you without one." Larten said without thinking.

This made Erin hide her face in her hands blushing still trying not to laugh.

Larten couldn't stop a grin from splitting across his face as he looked at her.

"So, should I jump on your back then or…?"

Larten cocked an eyebrow at her. Before she knew it, they were in her bedroom. The Christmas music was almost deafening. Erin opened a drawer and pulled out another shirt pulling it on. Larten went to open the closet door.

"No, no. You sleep in bed with me."

Larten shifted uncomfortably.

"Obviously we will not be continuing what we started. At least not tonight." Erin said glancing down almost shyly.

"The unbearable Christmas music does put a damper on things." Larten grunted.

Erin laughed as she plopped into bed. Larten huffed as he got in as well. He lay flat, staring at the ceiling sourly. Erin scooted over to him resting a cheek on his shoulder. She traced his facial scar lightly. He turned his head and kissed her forehead resting his nose against it.

"I hope this does not sound inelegant but I, ah, well…" He stuttered lamely.

"I know." Erin said nipping his ear lobe.

"Do not tease me."

"I'm not, I promise." Erin smiled, relaxing against him.

Minutes passed in silence neither falling asleep though.

"Larten?" Erin whispered.

"What?"

She raised herself to look into his eyes. He looked back. He knew exactly what she was asking.

"Yes." He said quietly.

She smiled in the dark before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Me, too."

Larten searched her eyes now for reassurance.

His reassurance burned there brightly.

He returned the kiss.

"Go to sleep now." He whispered.

Erin lay back down against his shoulder, curling close to him.

He listened as her breathing began to grow slower and slower. He eventually allowed his eyes to close yet unable to stop a smirk on his lips.

He would be on the lookout for a more convenient time with all due diligence.


	44. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I look forward to my next few chapters so, I figured I'd post this one sooner than originally planned. Have fun! There's plenty to be had! ;)**

* * *

Larten awoke a few hours before sunset. He sleepily reached an arm over expecting to find a warm body beside him, however, when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and looked around.

Erin was gone. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. There was the smell of bacon and eggs downstairs and strong coffee. Perhaps she had gotten up to make breakfast.

Running is hand through his hair, he staggered into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He leaned against the counter and looked at his reflection. His reflection grinned back at him. He toweled his face off and looked again. There was that same grin. He tried to contain it but, it was difficult. Enough had happened to make him feel ebullient. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He whistled as he went to the closet to get dressed: black pants, black vest, and a red shirt. He plucked at his collar and sleeves, as was his habit, and made sure his face looked normal as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn't want to add fuel to Brigid's teasing. Though, surely, she didn't know what had almost transpired between Erin and himself.

Giving one last tug to his vest, he descended the stairs, his mouth watering and ready for food.

He stopped short though when he saw it was Brigid cooking and Erin was nowhere in sight.

Brigid must have known what he was thinking as he scanned the living room.

"She went to grab a ham for Christmas dinner." She said nonchalantly.

Larten glanced at the calendar on the refrigerator. Christmas was only five days away. How had all this time passed so quickly?

Brigid dumped some food on a plate and slid it towards him.

"Thank you." He said, grabbing a fork and eagerly devouring the meal.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" Brigid asked, refilling his mug with coffee.

Larten looked up at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" He said between bites.

"I mean, are you ready to enjoy the celebration or ruin it with your obnoxious, grumpy, vampire superiority complex?"

"I will conduct myself with all due decorum for the occasion."

Brigid rolled her eyes, snatching his plate to rinse off in the sink.

"What?" He asked, testily.

"At least pretend to have fun, okay? Don't ruin it for Erin. Or me! You can be really stuck-up, you know."

"I said I would conduct myself with all due dec— "

"No decorum. Just fun. Relaxing, happy, cheerful fun! Think you can handle that like a big boy?" Brigid made a face at him.

Larten huffed. "Yes, I can do that. I am actually looking forward to it, if you must know."

Turning his nose up he passed into the living room.

"Ha! I knew you would." Brigid said triumphantly, hopping over the back of the couch, landing next to him with a box of cereal open.

"How do you manage to eat that?" Larten asked, scrunching his nose.

"What?" Brigid asked, a handful of dry cereal in her mouth, "It's good. Wanna try?"

"No. Thank you."

Brigid grabbed the remote and flipped the t.v. on.

"When will Erin be back?" He asked, trying hard not to come off overly concerned.

"Your girlfriend will be back probably in about an hour." Brigid shoved another handful of cereal into her mouth.

Larten sat dumbstruck. Brigid looked at him as if he were the most dense, pathetic creature on earth.

"Yes. Your girlfriend. G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D. Do vampires not know this word?" She said, snidely.

"Yes, we know that word, you pest!" He hissed at her.

"Okay, then why do you look like you've never heard it before?"

Larten blinked, his face starting to burn. "I-I just…have not…"

"Oh my God, Larten, you are clueless, it's torture! Do you like Erin?" Brigid asked, slowly as if to a small child.

"Yes. She has opened her home to me and— "

"Do you love Erin?"

Larten's face was now the color of his shirt.

"I, well…"

"You love her. Girlfriend is a modern term. Maybe you prefer lady friend or whatever old-world term you're used to; but, today, it's called 'girlfriend.' Erin is your girlfriend and your girlfriend will be home in about an hour. See? Easy. That's all there is to it."

"I do not think such vernacular should be used." Larten said stiffly.

"Oh, shut up. God, you are one of the most irritating people I have ever met. You don't have to use the term, although, now that I know it bothers you, I am going to say it all the time." Brigid smiled viciously.

Larten growled, his face red with anger now.

"Calm down. Geez, I don't know why she loves you either."

Brigid noticed the look of surprise on his face.

"Oh please! You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"I am not. I am very aware of her feelings towards me."

"I KNEW IT!" Brigid yelled, triumphantly, "You know I'm going to threaten you now, right?" Brigid poked him in the side.

Larten moaned, burying his face into his hands. "Please, Brigid, do not. This is all still so new to me." He whispered.

Larten lifted his face from his hands when he felt a pat on his back. Brigid was looking at him sympathetically.

"I know, I know. I'll stop teasing you," she squeezed his shoulder, "But I'm a pest, remember? I had to keep my reputation going." She started laughing.

Larten gave a sigh of relief, actually smiling at Brigid.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ah, hear that? She's home!" Brigid said, singing.

Larten immediately stood from the couch, running a hand through his hair, and tugged at his vest once more. The door to the garage opened, Erin trying to fit through with multiple grocery bags in her arms. Larten was immediately in front of her, grabbing several to help her.

"Oof, thank you! I still have a couple more in the car. Be right back."

Larten looked in astonishment at all of the food Erin had bought.

"What is all this for?" He asked in bewilderment.

"It's for Christmas! I have to bake a few things for other people, but the rest is for us." She beamed, unloading the bags. "It's not just Brigid and me this Christmas. You're here with us and I want it to be special so you can brag to all of your vampire friends how much fun Christmas really is."

Larten couldn't help looking at her tenderly. She was going above and beyond just for him. What had he done to deserve this?

"What is it?" Erin asked.

Larten shook his head. "It is nothing," he approached her, using his thumb and forefinger to tilt her chin up, "I do not deserve this much hospitality and effort from you, but I am grateful all the same."

"Well, it's not every day you have a vampire spending Christmas with you." She said playfully.

Larten smiled, tilting her chin more, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling away Erin looked slightly surprised that he had kissed her blatantly in front of Brigid, something she figured would never happen.

"Okay, you two, less kissing, we have cookies to bake!" Brigid yelled from the living room.

Before Larten could distance himself, Erin placed another brief kiss to his lips, smiling as they pulled apart. The three spent the majority of the night baking batch after batch after batch of cookies, Christmas records playing in the background, joking and laughing. Larten had never felt so light and care-free.

* * *

Erin and Larten were cleaning the kitchen together. It was well past midnight and Brigid had, surprisingly, already gone to bed. That left the two of them alone downstairs. The lights were off in the living room, only the twinkling of the Christmas tree and strings of lights along the fireplace mantel and other tables of decorations. It was easy to watch the lights change colors slowly. It was an inexplicable feeling to Larten, but he enjoyed the way the lights lit the room.

"Phew, all done, finally!" Erin said, rinsing out her washcloth. "So, what would you like to do for the rest of the evening?"

Larten leaned against the kitchen island, watching Erin closely. She caught his gaze.

"Why don't we sit in front of the Christmas tree and just talk?"

Larten nodded.

Erin removed her cooking apron and turned the kitchen lights off. The darkness was filled with the changing colors of twinkling lights. The two sat on the floor, both their countenances lit by the lights in the darkness. Larten watched the colors change across Erin's face. Half was shadowed and the other half softly illuminated.

Erin's brow furrowed.

Larten cocked his head in question.

"Why are you so far away?"

"Would you like me closer?"

"Yes."

Larten smirked as he moved closer to Erin. His legs were crossed, but Erin still managed to climb into his lap.

"Better?" Larten asked.

"Much better." Erin smiled.

Neither of them spoke. Erin traced a finger along the side of his face that was silhouetted from the lights. Larten closed his eyes focusing on the touch of her finger. Suddenly he felt her hands gently hold the sides of his face pulling him towards her for a kiss. Larten encircled his arms around her stomach, holding her against him. She coaxed his mouth open, deepening her kisses. Larten sighed at the pleasure of Erin's mouth against his. Gingerly, her hands began to descend from his face to his vest. Erin kept his mouth preoccupied as she unbuttoned his vest and slowly went to unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands were now massaging his neck and shoulders, their kissing intensified.

The pulled apart, breathing a bit quicker than usual. Larten looked into her eyes, nuzzling her face with his nose, placing feather-light kisses across her face.

"Is this the opportune moment you were speaking of?" He asked, looking into her eyes. They were so dark, he could see the lights reflected there.

"For the most part. Brigid is still here, but let's see what we can get away with, shall we?" She bit his lip teasingly.

Larten moaned, one arm crossing her back to hold her neck and chest against him, as he claimed her mouth voraciously. It was her turn to 'mmph' in pleasure.

Her hands were busy now unbuttoning his shirt entirely, delicately opening it completely, revealing is taut, sinewy torso. There were a few random scars brushed over by her exploring fingertips. Her hands traveled to his sides and back, gripping and massaging his muscles. It felt so good to Larten as she massaged him, completely letting his muscles relax.

He broke their kiss, lowering his face to her breastbone. He could hear her heartrate rise. His hands went to pull her shirt upwards.

"Be careful or I you'll have to buy me a new shirt." She giggled.

"I will buy you a million shirts if necessary." He chuckled.

He managed to pull her shirt off without his nails tearing it and tossed it aside.

There was her beautiful chest again. Dove white and smooth and hot against his lips. He immediately went to work placing feverish kisses between her breasts. With a click of his fingers her bra was suddenly lying by her shirt. Erin gasped in surprise.

"Efficiency is one of my strong points, remember?" He smiled looking up at her.

Erin laughed but her eyes were burning. The cool air against her exposed chest was making her skin break into goosebumps, her nipples hardening. She shivered.

"You're shivering." He whispered against her neck.

This caused her to quiver more. Larten lifted her against him to reposition his legs so she could straddle him completely. His hot hands gripped the sides of her waist as she arched her chest forward. He greedily took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue sucking hard at her breast.

Erin was gasping, chest heaving, nails digging into his shoulders. His other hand traveled to her other breast, taking it fully into his hand as he transferred his mouth to it. He gripped it hard as he sucked and nipped at it.

"Ah!" Erin moaned.

He released it from his mouth. Erin threw her arms around his neck, arching into him, as she kissed him with fevered ferocity. His hands cupped her breasts, gripping and massaging them, pinching her nipples. Erin was grinding her hips against him, pulling his shirt and vest off completely. She held him tight against her to feel her tender breasts against his hard chest.

They pulled their faces away from their lush kisses and looked into each other's eyes, searching behind the smoldering lust.

It seemed as if Erin was going to say something, but Larten would not allow it. He swiftly turned them over, readjusting their legs so she could feel his hardness between her hips. He rubbed against her slowly, her hips responding. He softly bit down her neck and to her chest once more.

"Mmm, Larten!" She gasped.

His hand found a breast once more and gripped it tight. They fit perfectly in his rough, calloused hands. They were so soft and malleable in his hand. Holding the breast in place, his mouth claimed it once more, as his other hand pulled and pinched her nipple.

As he worked on her breasts, he felt a hand slide down his stomach and teasingly into the waist of his pants. But before they went further, he felt them move on the outside of the fabric to rub and massage his erection. It was his turn to gasp. Erin locked eyes with him. She was breathing heavily, but slowly removed her hand from between his legs.

"What is it?" He whispered, huffing to catch his breath.

"I don't think it would be good for Brigid to hear you yelling my name out, begging me not to stop." She teased, breathless but serious.

Larten swallowed hard trying to regain control of his own breathing.

"You mean you do not think it would be good for her to hear you screaming my name out in rapturous pleasure?" Larten countered.

"That, too." She said, pulling him against her for another desperate kiss.

Erin and Larten held each other close, not wanting to feel the separation between their bodies. But as their breathing slowed, they pulled apart, their eyes showing regained control over their urges.

Larten rubbed a calloused thumb across Erin's lips, pink and swollen from his rough kisses. Her eyes seemed to see much deeper into his blue-green eyes. She slowly rubbed her thumbs against his cheekbones, raising her head to kiss him fully, but sweetly.

When they broke away, Larten raised himself off of Erin and helped her into a seated position. His eyes traveled from her face down to her full breasts. He must have been looking hungrily at them because suddenly he felt a small kick to his leg.

"You can continue soon enough. I think they need a rest."

It was true, her nipples were a deeper shade of pink, the surrounding area redder and a touch swollen where his mouth and teeth had been.

Larten swallowed, inhaling and exhaling deeply through his nose.

Erin gave him a look and, as before, they were both immediately in her room.

Erin put her ear to the wall where Brigid's room was next to hers.

"She is asleep." Larten said quietly, frowning.

Erin stifled a laugh. "Don't pout."

"I am not pouting." Larten said, exactly how a pouting child would.

Erin swiftly pulled on a night shirt and pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to lie on the bed.

"Come here." She said, patting the spot next to her.

Larten blushed. "I think I should take a cold shower first."

"Good idea." Erin winked at him.

Once Larten had showered and slipped into a comfortable pair of pants, (red), that Brigid had gotten for him, he joined Erin in the bed. She was propped on an elbow looking at him, smiling coquettishly.

Larten frowned in frustration. "How is it you can act as if nothing happened?"

"It's not as easy as it looks, believe me, but I can manage until next time."

"Yes. Next time." Larten huffed.

Erin placed a hand on his jaw, turning his face towards hers. "It'll be here before you know it."

Before Larten could open his mouth, Erin leaned down to kiss him, placed a kiss against his neck, then laid her head into the crook of his shoulder, a light hand on his chest, and slowly fell asleep.

Larten stayed awake until well after dawn, thinking. He was glad he had taken a cold shower, for one thing, but he was also contemplating how quickly Erin and he had progressed in their relationship. This was not his usual way of proceeding in such matters. He was not doubting that he loved Erin, he had to face himself and be brutally honest about his true feelings, dishonesty was cowardly after all. But what was she thinking? He wanted to ask. He would ask! Tomorrow. He knew she would be frank and honest with him as he would be with her.

His eyes began to grow heavy. Erin adjusted herself against him still deep asleep. He did not regret what had occurred this evening. He, truthfully, was not regretting anything concerning the whole matter. Again, to be brutally honest with himself, he was grateful the luck of the vampires had been with him that he could have this, if only brief, respite of happiness and peace from the rough, dark, cold world he was forced to live in.


	45. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

 **Sorry it's short. Limited internet availability, but that should change soon. Working on the next two chapters now to make up for lost time :)**

* * *

"Listen, I know you've lived far longer than I have and loved and lost. And I respect that. But everyone has loved and lost. It's part of the human condition. Vampires included. If you want to keep pursuing our relationship, wherever it may go, then I'm willing to, too. I have grown to love you. I can't lie about it. I love you."

Larten ran a hand over his face. "I cannot lie, either." He said softly. "But surely you know that it can end in nothing but pain."

Erin looked at him like he was the densest person she had ever met.

"Of course, there will be pain in some shape or form, but that doesn't mean it's not worth it. If you waste your time worrying about future pain, then what's the point of doing anything in life? All I can do, Larten, is be brutally honest with you. Brigid and I could be killed by Murlough or vampire hunters."

"Do not say such things." Larten snapped.

"You could be killed, too! We don't know. There must be absolute honesty between us and that will keep everything in perspective."

Larten looked forward, thinking hard. It was rationally sound. What else could they do? He gently grabbed Erin's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Looking into her eyes, he nodded. Erin smiled, placing a quick kiss to his forehead.

When she pulled away, he kept their faces close and kissed her.

"Wonderful. But I do have a very serious question to ask you and you must be completely honest with me." Erin said, looking at him intensely.

Larten's brow furrowed, preparing himself.

"How was last night?"

Larten's eyes widened, completely taken aback. He broke eye contact with her and blushed furiously. He wasn't embarrassed, per se, but her being so forward had thrown him off balance. He cleared his throat, looking back at her, he couldn't stop a subtle, sly grin pull at the edges of his mouth.

"I believe I said I would be willing to replenish your wardrobe if necessary."

Erin burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Brigid asked, skipping into the kitchen. As was her habit, she grabbed a cereal box, shaking it. "Sis, we're almost out of cereal."

"Brigid, really? Already?"

"What? You know the routine."

Erin stood from the couch going into the kitchen. She refilled her mug of coffee and slid a piece of paper towards Brigid. "Write down what you want."

"Want to know how I get away with eating whatever I want?"

Erin sighed. "How?"

"I'm not middle-aged yet."

"I am not middle-aged! I'm thirty. And now you're grounded."

Brigid put the paper in front of Erin. "Yep. Grounded. Absolutely. The older you get the crankier you're becoming. No wonder you and Larten get along so well."

Erin grabbed an apple and chucked it at Brigid, missing her as she turned the corner and pounded up the stairs. "See? Losing your coordination already!" Brigid yelled.

"Keep going and I'll ground you until school starts again!" Erin yelled back.

"Whatever you say, sis!" Christmas music started blaring from Brigid's room.

Erin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Larten came next to her handing over her coffee. Erin took a sip, lips pursed.

"You are not old. You are actually a child in comparison to— "

"Not helping, Larten, not helping."

Erin grabbed the list. "I'm going to throw on some clothes and run to the grocery store."

"I will accompany you."

"Fine. Your cloak is still in the laundry room. I'll be right down." Erin huffed, muttering to herself as she left the kitchen, "So grounded."

Larten's lips twitched upwards, amused. He thought about what Erin had said. They would be completely transparent with the other. Maybe that would be the saving grace of their relationship and love for one another. Vampires were proud of their code of honesty. Erin had been blunt and set their boundaries. It had to be done and Larten felt a weight off his shoulders having finally spoken about it. Now they could go as they pleased, wherever and whatever that may end up meaning.

"Okay, let's go." Erin mumbled, still not happy about the jab at her age.

"You know-" Larten began again before getting cut off by Erin.

"Not helping, Larten!"


	46. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

 **Apologies for not being as consistent as I want to be. Will make up for it in the next chapter though! It's going to be incredibly hot and heavy. No joke. It's going to be intense. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erin and Larten sat silently on the drive home. Larten had received some odd looks here and there, but most were so preoccupied with their Christmas shopping that they didn't pay much notice to the towering figure in red.

Larten looked at Erin from the corner of his eye. She was chewing on a fingernail, lost in thought. They had gotten the rest of the groceries for Christmas dinner. What was she thinking? Christmas Eve was the day after tomorrow and, in all honesty, he hadn't even thought about a gift for her or Brigid. She wore the necklace he had given her from her birthday every day since, which secretly pleased him more than it probably should, but he still had no clue for Christmas. It's hard for a vampire to think of gifts when you are not used to giving them.

He hated to admit this, but he needed Brigid's help. He couldn't read, but he knew his name and had seen it written on a couple of gifts under the tree. They had gone out of their way to include him as closely and intimately as possible. He couldn't be empty-handed after all the hospitality they had shown him, on top of the point that he truly did care. But what would be appropriate?

"Oh, crap, I missed the exit." Erin muttered. "Sorry. Going to have to take a little detour."

"You should have been paying more attention instead of chewing on your fingers."

Erin shot a narrowed eye glance in his direction.

That had been the wrong thing to say, apparently.

Larten tried to rebound. "A detour is fine. It is not necessary to rush."

"Aren't you uncomfortable in a car? Are there any vampires with driver's licenses?" Erin smirked, trying hard to keep her preoccupation at bay.

Mentioning this did make Larten readjust himself in his seat.

"There is no rule against traveling by buses, trains, or motor cars, but there are some who will not even go near them. Usually they are the ones who are far more traditional, more in line with the old way of doing things."

"The whole wolf thing, huh?"

Larten's head swiveled in her direction, surprised.

"Er, yes."

"I find that one of the more interesting socio-anthropological aspects of vampire culture."

Larten's brow furrowed. Unsure of what to say, he said nothing. Silence fell between them once more.

Slowly they entered the neighborhood, gliding into the driveway. Larten went to open his door.

"Larten?"

He turned in his seat as Erin reached for his face pulling him into a deep kiss.

Larten pulled back surprised, but only for a second. He leaned in continuing the kiss. Erin nuzzled his face softening her kisses, slowly pulling away. They looked into each other's eyes, Larten gently rubbing his thumb across her lips. Erin kissed his hand.

"Time to go in, I think." Erin said quietly.

They walked into the house groceries in arm.

"Finally!" Brigid yelled from upstairs. There was the sound of pounding as Brigid jumped into the kitchen. Erin pushed the sack with Brigid's extensive cereal collection towards her. Brigid peeked in and nodded with approval.

"Perfect! You're the best, sis! What are we having for dinner?"

"Brigid, I just walked in the door."

"Larten, what's for dinner?"

"I-…" He looked over at Erin pleadingly.

"Homemade pizza." Erin sighed.

"Whaaat? That's not Christmas-y." Brigid pouted.

"We're saving Christmas dinner for tomorrow." Erin said, stuffing things into the fridge.

"And Christmas lunch on Christmas!" Brigid yelled excitedly.

"Yes, that, too. It's always the same, Brigid! Every year. Pull out the pre-made dough and get busy."

Brigid reached past Erin. "You're kind of grouchy, aren't you?"

"I am not! I just have a lot on my mind."

Brigid passed Larten, stuck her foot out, and pushed him in the back towards Erin.

"Be useful and make your girlfriend not grouchy."

Larten didn't like being kicked, but something was on Erin's mind, he could tell. She seemed stressed about something. She had the groceries put away and stood staring, thinking, with her hands on her hips. Brigid kept eyeing her as she set the dough on the pizza pan and began saucing it.

"Erin," Larten said abruptly, "would you perhaps like to go for a walk while Brigid prepares dinner?"

"I don't know, there's so much to do." She said absent-mindedly.

Larten laid his hand on her shoulder. "It can wait. Come."

He picked up her coat and held it out for her to slip on, then donned her with her warm hat. He smiled. "There. Brigid, we will return soon." Larten said, guiding Erin next to him towards the front door.

"Take your time." Brigid called out, then made direct eye contact with Larten, nodding in approval.

Larten kept Erin's arm crooked within his as they began walking down the snowy sidewalk towards the park area. Erin breathed in deeply the cold air and sighed.

"Forgive me for my lack of subtly, but what is on your mind?"

"I honestly don't know. I feel scatter-brained, but don't know why." She shrugged. "Must just be one of those days."

"I may know a remedy for that."

Erin looked up at him. "What?"

His lip lifted into a smirk, accentuating his scar. He firmly grabbed her chin, planting his lips over hers. He massaged them with his own, enjoying how she tasted. It made him think of other areas his lips had been, raising his heartrate. Erin must have been feeling it, too, her arms around his neck, holding onto him as close as she could through her thick winter coat and his cloak and undercoat.

They broke away, puffs of breath mingling together in the frosty air.

"Well, that was quite the remedy." Erin said, leaning her forehead against his.

"There is more to it, but I am afraid that small dose will have to suffice for now. Unfortunately." Larten muttered under his breath.

Erin sighed. "Soon. Soon."

Larten felt only frustration. He did not want soon, he wanted now. Vampires were known for their patience, but this was an entirely different matter. How much time did they really have left?

Larten and Erin walked the rest of the way around the park before heading home. Once inside they removed their jackets and boots, Brigid was nowhere in sight.

"Brigid?" Erin called out.

Brigid popped up pulling out the pizza she had made.

"Hey sis, I'm going to have to leave this for you guys. Ellie called and she wants to hang out for tonight before her family comes and the chaos begins. So, can I go spend the night? I'll be back by the afternoon to help you cook for Christmas dinner."

"I guess, yeah. Are you sure Ellie's parents won't mind? I know she has a big family."

"And that's why she wants to hang out so she can hold onto her sanity before they arrive tomorrow."

"I don't see why not then. Just text me when you get there, ok?"

"As always! I'm going to go pack really quick. You guys can have the pizza, I'm going to eat over there."

As Brigid flew up the stairs to her room, Erin went over to the oven to turn it off, and waved a hand over the hot pizza. Larten still stood by the front door in a slight state of shock. Something was growing in his chest and he had to remain in total control. Brigid came down and shoved herself into her winter coat.

"Okay, I'll text you when I get there. Bye, sis!" Brigid gave a quick kiss on Erin's cheek before slamming the front door behind her. The sound of a car drove up, a door slammed, and then there was silence.

Erin and Larten stared in different directions, unable to make eye contact.

Erin fidgeted by the stove, folding a couple of dish cloths.

"Are you hungry?" She forced herself to ask as the tension in the air grew thicker and thicker. It was like a building of static electricity between them. Larten continued to stand completely motionless by the door.

"Erin." He said her name almost as a question.

Their eyes locked.

Suddenly Larten was holding her against him, lifting her up so her legs could wrap around his waist, pushing her against the wall.

Erin gasped when Larten attacked her mouth voraciously. Erin's hands were gripping his head and neck, her chest already heaving rapidly from lack of air.

They broke away, Erin's hands immediately pulling his overcoat off and unbuttoning his shirt and vest. Larten stripped them off leaving his torso completely bare before his sly hands were lifting Erin's shirt off. He picked her up once more and sat on the couch, Erin straddling him, slowly grinding her hips. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and sternum to the cleft between her breasts. Erin let a moan out as he pulled one out and sucked on it, his tongue and teeth causing her nipples to become hard and ultrasensitive.

Erin reached around quickly to undo her bra, letting it fall. She continued grinding against him as he attacked her breasts. They were hot and soft, molding into his hands as he gripped them.

He released one from his mouth to claim her mouth once more. Erin was maintaining as much skin-to-skin contact as she could. They broke away and looked into each other's eyes, irises full-blown, an intense heat making them shine.

"I think I'll take the rest of that remedy now." Erin whispered, out of breath.

"Shush." Larten said sternly, gripping her head, tangling her hair, as he brought his mouth to hers once more.


	47. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

 **Couldn't write everything I wanted since I have to save some particular positions for later! It's a start ;)**

 **All of this will be balanced within the whole of the story. I only support consensual sex between two full-grown, emotionally mature adults.**

* * *

"Take us upstairs." Erin breathed against him.

In the blink of an eye, Erin was laid gently on the bed, Larten standing, looking her over. He leaned down and ran a heated hand along Erin's hot skin. She bit his thumb when his fingers massaged her lips roughly.

Erin sat up, hands on either side of his hips, kissing and licking his toned mid-drift, sneakily working down to the edge of his pants. She glanced up at him coyly as she unbuttoned his pants, undoing the zipper. Larten froze.

"Wait- "

Erin grinned placing an even lower kiss.

"Too late for that now." She murmured releasing him from his pants.

Larten flushed furiously seeing himself completely bare, but he had no time to question as Erin took him in her mouth.

"Ah-ah...!" Larten breathed tilting his head back, closing his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Erin's mouth massaging and playing with him. He could feel himself starting to sweat as her tempo increased, sucking and massaging vigorously. She raked her nails down his hips and thighs. His hand gripped her head against him.

"Hmf! Erin, stop-I-!" Larten managed to grunt out.

Erin slowly slid him out of her mouth but continued massaging him with her hand, kissing him once more around his belly button. Larten's hand was still gripping her head. He pulled it back forcing her to look up at him. He looked down at her with a dark glint in his eyes. He stepped out of his pants grabbing Erin and moving her to the head of the bed. He tore back the sheets and, before she knew it, Erin was entirely naked head-to-toe. She shivered as Larten lowered himself onto her, holding her arms up above her head, kissing and biting every inch of flesh that he could.

His voracious kisses finally trailed down past her breasts. Erin's stomach started moving quicker as she felt him traveling lower and lower. He released her arms moving his firm hands down the length of her body. Her breathing was increasing in anticipation.

"Larten— "

"Shush."

His hands held her thighs apart placing hot kisses along them getting closer and closer. Larten flicked his tongue.

Erin gasped, hands clutching the bedsheet underneath her. Larten liked this response. He flicked is tongue again before stroking her sensitive bundle of nerves, closing his lips, increasing the pressure of his tongue against it.

"Agh, Larten!" Erin's back was arching. His hands held her hips firmly so they couldn't move. A hand moved to grip his hair.

He quickly climbed her body covering her mouth with his mingling the taste of the other together. Erin's arms gripped his shoulders holding him against her, Larten sliding an arm under her, holding her in a vicelike grip against him. Erin went to move her legs, but before she could, Larten's other arm was down between her thighs once more.

Erin mewled and tried to wiggle against him, but he held her firm. His fingers moved rhythmically against her before sliding his index and middle finger inside of her.

Erin moaned against his neck as she clung to him.

"Larten, please, I…!"

Larten removed his hand placing his fingers into her mouth making her suck on them as he stared into her eyes.

He removed his fingers from her mouth, repositioning her body against his. He pulled Erin's hips against his lifting them so he could enter her. Erin's mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes shut tight, as she felt the size of him push inside of her. He held her hips tightly, thrusting firmly. She felt so good around him, he was breathing deeply entirely focused on the movement of their hips together.

He shifted his weight so that Erin could wrap her legs around him and hold him in place as he pulsed inside of her. Erin was moaning, her fingers in his hair, matching her hips to his rhythm.

"Oh, god, Larten, ah! You feel so good-" Erin managed to gasp.

Larten answered with a growl as he increased his speed and force. Erin choked back a scream, her nails digging into his shoulders. He moaned at the pleasure of the pain and desperation in her grip until he felt pressure against his chest. He opened his eyes unsure of why she was trying to stop him.

"Oh, I'm not stopping you, I just want to be on top now." She breathed into his ear.

Larten let himself be rolled over by the weight of her body. She kissed him deeply as she pressed her body against his making as much skin-to-skin contact as possible, reaching a hand down to grasp him. She started stroking him firm and fast.

"Erin!" Larten whined.

Erin giggled as she adjusted and guided him completely inside of her. She threw back her head humming in contentment at how he filled her. She started pumping her hips up-and-down, moaning, her hands on his chest to steady herself. Larten's hands were gripping her hips forcing her to move harder and faster.

"Yes, yes!" Erin cried.

Larten sat up burying his face into her breasts as they kept their rhythm going. They were completely syncopated, Erin's arms now holding him tight against her as she was reaching her climax. Before she could, Larten flipped her to where he was on top. He increased his vigor until he felt Erin clench against him, a warm wet feeling around him inside. As she cried his name and orgasmed around him tipped him over the edge. He thrust as hard as he could inside of her as he felt himself release.

"Ah..mmf…" Larten growled.

His muscles immediately relaxed without any conscious effort, his weight bearing down on Erin, breathing hard. He couldn't catch his breath as he listened to her pounding heart. Erin moved her body to better hold him against her. He slid out of her causing them both to moan in complete satisfaction. He laid back down on her chest as she moved her legs to entwine with his, her arms wrapped around him holding him tightly. He breathed in deeply the scent of their mixed orgasms, reveling in the heat of Erin's skin and the feel of her arms around him, her breathing moving the hairs on his head.

He moved his head to look meet Erin's eyes. They were dark and sleepy with complete satisfaction. She rubbed her thumb along his scar, placing a feathery kiss against his lips.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

Larten swallowed, pressing his forehead against hers, breathing her in.

"I love you, too." He murmured as he nuzzled her face.

He saw her smile as he lowered his head back down to rest on her chest, his face resting in the crook of her neck. He reached for the bed covers to cover them to keep them warm against each other. He felt Erin fall asleep as she held him and it wasn't long before he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. All the stress his body had been holding onto was gone, all the heaviness in his chest, all the memories were put to rest by the soft arms around him.


	48. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

 **Sorry. Next chapter is longer. This was a part of it, but I felt like it could stand on its own until I'm finished with the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Larten watched Erin sleep, her face turned to the side, an arm across her midriff, her breasts bare, and chest rising and falling slowly as she slept deeply. Larten was laying on his side, an arm propped under his head. It was early evening when he awoke. He had awoken feeling relieved and warm, all the tension from his body gone. He could feel the warmth from the body next to him and moved a little closer without disturbing her. He watched her before she turned onto her side facing him scooting close to the warmth near her while still asleep. He didn't want to wake her but slowly he pulled her close to his chest, holding her there. He nuzzled the top of her head and brought his face close to hers, breathing gently in sync with her. Larten didn't want it to end but Erin moved, stretching out her whole body while still in his arms. Her chest and stomach pushing against his chest. She sighed deeply, opening her eyes slowly.

Larten grinned down at her.

"Feel better?"

She snuggled closer.

"Mm-hmm."

She lifted her eyes to meet his before pressing her lips against his. Larten raised an arm to hold the side of her face, deepening the kiss. Erin responded by placing her hands one either side of his face, keeping it in place. Erin broke their kiss when she felt his member hardening against her thigh. Larten blushed furiously realizing what was happening. Erin smirked as she pressed their lips together once more, her hand slowly traveling down his stomach before finally grasping his erection. Larten broke the kiss, his breath hitching in the back of his throat as he felt her hand massage him. He couldn't help but close his eyes and moan fully enjoying the feeling. His breath came in and out of his nose deeply, a hot spot in his chest spreading. Slowly, Erin rolled him onto his back, Larten letting her. She kissed him, moving her hair behind her ear as she began to kiss down his chest and stomach. Larten knew where she was going.

"Mmf. Erin-" He managed to growl.

She licked the length of his member before taking him in her mouth. She moved her mouth up-and-down, sucking, moving her tongue around as Larten moaned, not holding himself back from focusing on nothing but the sensation of Erin's mouth around him.

She was increasing her tempo and Larten was breathing harder and harder. He could feel himself drawing closer to his climax. He didn't have time to stop Erin before he let out a throaty "ah!" as he felt himself release in her mouth. Erin sucked hard as she slowly slid him out of her mouth. Larten was breathing hard through his mouth, almost not noticing Erin slide herself back up his body to where their faces touched.

"You okay?" Erin asked teasingly.

Larten swallowed hard. "Yes, I-I'm…"

Erin propped herself up on her elbow gently tracing her fingers around on his chest.

Larten finally felt he had caught his breath and was in control again. He turned his face towards Erin. She smiled seductively kissing him deeply. Larten responded, a throaty growl from his chest. Larten looked quizzically when she pulled away.

"We can't stay in bed all evening. It's Christmas Eve. Lots to do."

"Oh. Yes. I- "

"Forgot. Understandable." She pecked his lips.

"But…" Larten began lamely.

Erin slid out of the covers allowing Larten to take in her figure. There would never be a time that her figure would not enthrall him. She glanced behind, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, don't worry, Larten. I expect full reciprocity as soon as possible."

She turned around and headed into the bathroom, the sound of the shower turning on. Larten laid in bed staring at the ceiling. His mind immediately wanted to start analyzing things, but he just couldn't, not while he was feeling so…good! He felt good and would not let his mind override the contentment he felt inside.

"Are you coming?" Came Erin's voice from the bathroom.

Larten chuckled to himself throwing the covers off, heading into the bathroom.


	49. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

 **Terribly sorry for not delivering on my Christmas promise. Life. But I'm making up for it now, so cheers! Schedule is set.**

* * *

Larten meandered down the stairs into the kitchen, a satisfied grin on his face. He even whistled to himself as he managed to make coffee. It wasn't difficult once you knew which buttons to push. (He didn't understand why coffee making had become so technologically difficult.) He continued whistling to himself as he poured a cup for Erin and one for himself. He blew on it before taking a sip. Erin was still getting dressed for Christmas Eve. He, himself, had put on his red pants, white shirt, with his red vest. He wanted to put his cloak on but it seemed a bit gauche to do so while standing in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Larten closed his eyes as he took another sip.

"Good evening, Brigid." He said calmly.

"I knew you would hear me." Brigid's voice behind him grumbled. "But I got close!"

Larten turned to look at her smugly.

"Not even, child."

"Normally, that would upset me, but you know what? It's Christmas Eve so all is forgiven." Brigid flounced her strawberry hair as she hopped onto the edge of the counter across from him. She had tossed her sleepover bags in the back hall. She was wearing black ankle boots, thick black tights, a green plaid dirndl skirt, and cream-colored turtleneck. Her hair seemed extra wavy and she had light makeup on but dark burgundy lips.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grunted. "Do you not think the color on your lips is too mature for a girl your age?"

Brigid gave him a bored look. "No."

She hopped off the counter and pushed him aside to pull out the turkey and ham that had been defrosting.

"Come on. Hop to. We need to get cooking. Can't just be standing around smiling like a cream fed vampire."

Larten choked a little on his coffee. He could see out of the corner of his eye Brigid smirking but, before the vampire could die of embarrassment, Erin entered the kitchen. Her smile made him forget where he was for a second. She too was wearing black heeled boots, black tights, a short red corduroy skirt, and an off-the-shoulder black knit sweater. She immediately walked in his direction. He stiffened. Would she kiss him or—would move right past him to grab her coffee apparently. She took a few sips before setting her mug down and placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, what's the game plan?" She asked glancing around the kitchen.

"Turkey and ham duties go to Larten. Also, egg nog duty. I'm going to start working on cookies and you, sis, should work on mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, biscuits— "

"Got it. Let's get busy. Brigid, music."

Brigid ran into the living room to turn on the radio. Christmas music blasted through the speakers making Larten jump slightly at the volume.

"Sorry, sorry." Brigid called out while turning down the volume a bit.

An apron was suddenly thrust over his head and being tightened around his waist. Erin looked up at him before pecking him quickly on the lips. He wanted to lean down for a better kiss but she was suddenly across the kitchen throwing on her own apron.

"Larten, focus! If you ruin this turkey or ham I will kick you out of the house." Brigid poked him in the side bringing him out of his distraction. He looked down at her as she shoved the ingredients for egg nog in front of him.

"Hope you can handle this."

Larten pulled the large punch bowl towards him, staring Brigid down.

Brigid grinned cheekily before giving him a strong slap on the back. "That's the spirit!"

Erin opened a bottle of wine for him and herself only allowing Brigid a small amount in her cranberry juice as they cooked. Larten didn't know if it was partially the wine but he felt cheerful, his senses taking everything in from the snippets of Christmas songs Brigid would sing loudly to Erin almost burning the caramelized sweet potatoes. The Christmas lights on the tree, the warmth and smells of the kitchen, Brigid and Erin laughing, the vampire did not try to hide how happy he felt. He was included in this warm, bright world with no expectations. He never really thought he'd feel included within a group of people again. There was the Cirque and the vampires. True human contact had ended long ago. But here he was and in such a short time, according to vampire time, his circumstances had changed so quickly. He knew the end would start eventually. Such was life.

"Just a little more time, please." He whispered to the vampire gods.

"What was that?" Erin asked appearing next to him peering into the oven to check the meat.

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing." Larten said quickly pushing her aside as he opened the oven and lifted the turkey and ham out. Erin handed him a knife to check it.

"Ah, that smells so good." Brigid sighed.

"Looks good, but let's see how you did on the egg nog." Erin said scooping a spoonful to check. She licked her lips and after a few seconds nodded her head in approval towards him. Larten nodded his head back.

"Time to set the table." Brigid yelled.

There was the sound of fingers snapping and before either girl could blink the dining room table had been set complete with candles burning.

"Quick thinking, Larten. Erin loves that in a man!"

"Vam-" Larten began without thinking.

"Shut up and grab the turkey and ham." Brigid interrupted him.

"Brigid, don't be rude."

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you over my stomach growling and all of the Christmas cheer, you'll have to chastise me louder." Brigid yelled through the kitchen carrying in the food to set out on the table. "Come on, hurry! I'm hungry."

The last dish to be brought out was the turkey and ham. Aprons were off, plates ready, and Christmas music at a much lower volume drifted in the background. Larten went to sit in his usual spot but Brigid stopped him.

"You're the guest of honor so you sit at the head of the table."

"Really, that is not necessary." Larten began.

"Well, too bad, because you're also tasked with the honor of carving the turkey so move."

Larten glanced at Erin who jerked her head to the place they had switched to be his seat.

He straightened and walked to the head of the table, pulling at his vest. Both Erin and Brigid looked up at him expectantly and he faltered, unsure of what to do. Brigid made a small cutting motion with her hands and glanced at the turkey. Quickly, but with great elegance, Larten grabbed the knives and cut into the turkey. Erin and Brigid began clapping and laughed at Larten's surprise.

Once each of them had their plate filled with food, Brigid and Erin lifted their glasses. Larten swiftly lifted his, too, unsure though why.

"Cheers to this extra special Christmas where we have a real vampire dining with us. It's nice to have someone else to share the holiday with here at home." Brigid said. Larten couldn't stop his features from softening ever so slightly as he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Cheers to that!" Erin said clinking her glass against Brigid's.

Larten felt a funny feeling deep within his chest. He was moved. He thought for a moment before clinking his glass against theirs'.

"Cheers to my first Christmas." He smirked.

He chuckled as Brigid and Erin laughed, taking a small drink. He felt his hand squeezed and looked down to see Erin's hand gently holding his. He looked up at her as he brought her hand to his lips.

Brigid made a small gagging noise. Larten sent a quick glare in her direction.

"What? I got something caught in my throat." Brigid mumbled innocently behind her hand.

From there on the dinner played out like any dinner, laughing and joking, a couple of short funny stories from Larten about the Cirque, Brigid being the main talker. Eventually everyone was finished and Brigid was already focused on cookies and hot chocolate by the fire with "It's a Wonderful Life" playing before finally opening the gifts under the tree.

Erin and Brigid had popped off their boots and had their feet tucked as they watched the movie. Larten sat with his arm draped over the sofa as Erin reclined her head against his shoulder. She shifted when the movie ended.

"Did you like it?"

Larten went to scratch his scar where her hair had tickled it.

"Er, yes, I suppose." Honestly, he didn't, too frivolous, but a man who gets a second chance he could understand.

"Gifts, gifts, gifts!" Brigid yelled out having already somehow managed to set out the order in which the gifts should be opened.

Erin pulled Larten up from the couch and went to sit by the tree next to Brigid. Everything during the evening had lead up to this point and Larten immediately felt uncomfortable and insecure. Erin tugged at him to sit down. Larten sat crisscross and tense as Brigid shoved a gift into his hands.

"Guest of honor goes first." She smirked.


	50. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

 **Sorry it's short but I really am trying to keep a decent schedule now!**

* * *

Larten slowly undid the wrapping paper to reveal a small box.

"You're slow, hurry up!" Brigid said impatiently.

Larten popped off the lid and saw a silver case with a red jewel on one side and a green one on the other. He looked up confused. Why would they have gotten him a cigarette case?

"Here. Open this one and it'll make sense." Erin tossed another gift into his lap.

He quickly removed the paper to reveal a fresh deck of playing cards. Cards…case…oh.

"It's a custom case to hold playing cards in, genius." Brigid huffed.

"I knew that." Larten snapped as he lifted the case to inspect it more closely. His name had been inscribed on the front in a fancy script and the initials 'E' and 'B' were on the back. He noticed the significance of the red and green jewels on either side and turned his head towards Erin.

"Thank you." Was all he could sincerely say.

Erin shrugged her bare shoulders, the Christmas lights playing across her skin and black sweater. "Thought you might like it. We wanted to give you something to remember us by. And it consists of both utility and elegance, two of your favorite traits." She nudged him in the arm.

Larten flipped the cards into the air doing his best displays of sleight of hand before snapping his fingers and closing them within the case with a click. He grinned and bowed his head as Erin and Brigid clapped, laughing.

Brigid and Erin exchanged gifts, Erin receiving a set of lip gloss (Brigid finally replacing all the ones she had borrowed and lost!) and a dusky pink spaghetti strap V-neck chiffon dress with a floral print that fell right to Erin's knees. Erin gushed and Brigid bragged she had bought it at some department store sale. Brigid was given a new pair of running shoes that she had been eyeing for forever and a nice set of rhinestone silver hoop earrings with matching bangles. Brigid immediately put the earrings on and took a picture of herself on her phone to see how they looked.

"Ugh, these are so great, I love them!" She clicked a few more selfies. She then turned her phone towards Erin.

"Smile!"

Erin flashed a silly smile. Brigid then turned her phone towards Larten before lowering it.

"Oh, right. Vampires don't show up in photographs. Sorry. Forgot. Hey, take a picture of me and Erin, though." She put the phone in his hand and showed him which button to click. He was still amazed at the quick advancements in technology. It went against vampire nature but human progress was human progress.

He hit the button multiple times and handed the phone awkwardly back to Brigid. She swiped through them and picked the best one showing it to Erin.

"That one's not too bad." She agreed.

"Can we have more hot chocolate with schnapps?" Brigid asked, taking off her bracelets and earrings and placing them back into the box.

"Yeah, that sounds good right about now." Erin went to stand up but Larten stopped her.

"You still have one more gift to open." He said.

Erin and Brigid looked at each other as Larten flit to his cloak and back in a split second. He sat back down and handed each of them a single gift. He cleared his throat.

"I am afraid I am not very good at knowing what proper gifts to purchase but I hope that these will suffice." He mumbled.

Erin and Brigid shared a glance once more before slowly opening their respective boxes. Inside of Brigid's was a small leather-bound journal.

"For your equations." Larten mumbled again.

Brigid opened it and took a sniff causing the vampire to look at her oddly.

"What? I love the smell of new paper. Thank you. This is pretty great, I feel important like 'ooh, she has a leather-bound journal, she must be an intellectual.'" Brigid laughed as she leaned over and gave Larten a big hug. This startled him but he managed to awkwardly pat her back before she pulled away.

They both then looked at Erin. A small antique trinket box was in her hands. She opened it and the tinkling of Clair de Lune began to play. It would only be able to fit a few items and Erin now had the perfect place to store her necklace in safely.

"Wow, that's really pretty." Brigid said, gently taking it from Erin's hands to look it over. "It's beautiful." She opened the lid to hear the music play again.

"It's perfect." Erin said placing a tender, chaste kiss against the side of his mouth.

The corners of his mouth twitched up. "I am glad you like it."

Brigid handed back the trinket box to Erin and stood up snapping her fingers.

"Time for more hot chocolate and one more Christmas movie!"

Erin stood up and stretched. "One more."

The girls walked into the kitchen and made three more hot chocolates. Larten stood and watched from his place by the Christmas tree. He glanced down at the card case running his thumb over where his name had been inscribed. 'Something to remember us by' she had said. His chest tightened as he looked up to see Erin gesture to him to come sit on the couch once more.

He placed the card case next to her trinket box and walked over. The hot chocolate had an extra dose of Schnapps for him and Erin while Brigid had stuffed a huge marshmallow in hers. The movie played and slowly he became aware that Erin had fallen asleep against him and Brigid was asleep on the love seat. He, too, was feeling warm and tired.

He gently shifted Erin off of him. She didn't even seem to notice. Larten lifted Brigid into his arms. The girl weighed nothing it seemed as he carried her upstairs and placed her in her own bed. Immediately she grabbed her comforter, throwing it over her head to where only her feet were sticking out.

Larten closed the door silently behind him. When he re-entered the living room he saw that Erin had not moved. He turned off the fireplace and the t.v. before slipping Erin into his arms. It was almost a habit now that she would fall asleep and that he would be the one carrying her upstairs to bed. He laid Erin down and quickly covered her. He closed the door before taking off his vest and deftly sliding under the covers to Erin. She turned to her side facing him. In the darkness, his vampire eyes could make out the outline of her face. He traced the side of her face with a finger drawing it down her neck and across her shoulder. She moved a touch closer. Larten closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of her hair, nuzzling the top of her head. He planted a small kiss before resting his chin on top and slowly felt his breathing match Erin's. He sighed once as he drifted off into a deep, serene sleep.


	51. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

 **Thank you to my new story follower, Wishmaster 17!** **I'm glad you're on for the ride!**

* * *

"Mmm." Larten sighed feeling feather light kisses across his face, long hair tickling his skin as it draped over him.

He slowly opened his eyes to blink before raising a hand to rub his face and wiggle his nose. He looked up at Erin leaning over his chest, moving her hair behind her ears. A couple of locks fell. Larten raised his arm to push them back behind her ear, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. She gave it a small kiss before resting her chin against her crossed arms on top of his chest smiling at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' Merry Christmas!" Erin giggled.

"Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten?" He chuckled.

Erin pushed herself up to kiss him properly. She pulled away, a coquettish look in her eyes. Larten furrowed his brow.

"I have one more special gift to give you. I haven't been able to do it in quite some time and since you're here now I figured you would benefit from it just as much as I do."

Larten only felt a small blush across his cheeks but he noticed the heat in his chest more. He gave a half grin feigning surprise.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to find out."

Larten frowned. He had thought—

"No, no, you're train of thought is correct, but it's something a little different. Relieves stress."

"I do not feel stressed." He said, shaking his head slightly, still frowning.

Erin rolled her eyes before kissing him quickly and rolling out of the bed. Immediately she began scratching her back.

"Why didn't you undress me? I hate sleeping in regular clothes." She said pulling off her sweater revealing a strapless black bra still scratching at her back.

Larten looked down at his clothes still worn from last night and shrugged.

"Vampires travel light. We sleep with our cloaks as blankets. Pajamas are unnecessary."

"Probably also incite other vampires to make jokes about you?" Erin grinned, removing her skirt. "So, I guess the pants Brigid got for you would be considered too luxurious and you'd be mocked? Well, don't tell her that. She just wanted you to be comfortable. Me, too, of course, but that's her way of being thoughtful."

"I did not say I did not appreciate them." Larten mumbled.

Erin laughed. "I know, I know. Ugh, these tights are itchy, too." Erin immediately began scratching her lower back where the elastic band had been yanking them off.

She had her back to Larten running her fingers through her hair. Larten took his time looking her over before turning his eyes away embarrassed when he noticed she was wearing…he racked his brain, what was it called?

"It's called a thong, Larten."

Larten turned his head back to her as she did a slow, seductive turn around. The heat in his chest was returning quite fiercely.

Erin gave a joking wink picking up her clothes and placing them in her dirty clothes basket before heading into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Larten quickly threw the covers off to follow her. Erin was still dressed as the water warmed up. He began unbuttoning his shirt but she stopped him.

"What now?" He couldn't help but huff.

"We have to shower separately, I'm afraid."

"What? Why?" Larten pressed. He had to do something with the heat in his chest.

"Because. You'll see." Erin said pushing him outside of the bathroom.

"But—" Larten stuttered.

"You only have to wait until late tonight. Patience, darling." She said mischievously closing the bathroom door.

Larten pursed his lips. It was ridiculous that he felt like a spoiled child but he couldn't help it. He grumbled to himself as he quickly found a clean shirt (black with red pinstripe) and kept his red pants on. He slid his sandals on and headed down to the kitchen.

Brigid was already there munching on leftover cookies with a large glass of milk. She was wearing her earrings and bracelets with tight grey jeans and a muted mauve long-sleeved ribbed shirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

"Hey, Larten. Merry Christmas. Want some cookies?" She asked, sucking at her fingers.

Larten grimaced. "Merry Christmas and no thank you." How could she stomach so much sugar?

Brigid shrugged. "You're loss. Want me to make you a turkey or ham sandwich?"

"Again, no thank you. I am capable of providing for myself." He grumbled walking to the refrigerator.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Larten gave her a dour look as he placed some bread on a plate.

"I'm just kidding. Chill out. Oh, yeah, almost forgot to mention. Typically, on Christmas night, Erin and I go ice skating in town at the outside rink they set up during the winter months. You're more than welcome to come."

Larten looked up, eyes wide.

"Ice skating?" He said warily.

"What? Scared? Big, bad vampire scared of a little ice?" Brigid gave him a mocking grin as she finished her milk.

It was then Larten narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

"No." He snapped. "But I will only spectate. It is beneath a vampire to indulge in such frivolities."

"Whatever. You do you. We can have plenty of fun without you." Brigid said rinsing her plate off.

"I said I will come but will only spectate." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know. Good lord, calm down and eat something. The water is still hot in the kettle. Have a cup of tea, grumpy gus." Brigid said rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him before heading upstairs.

"Brat." He hissed under his breath before shoving a piece of turkey into his mouth.

He walked over to the kettle to make two cups of tea. They were just about fully steeped when Erin breezed into the kitchen. She was wearing black jeans and a matching shirt to Brigid's only in an army green color. Her hair fell across her right shoulder in a low side ponytail.

"Ooh, tea, perfect." She said, Larten handing her a mug.

Larten continued to eat the meat on his plate.

"Oh, by the way, I think I forgot to mention this, but every Christmas evening, Brigid and I go ice skating in town at— "

"Yes, yes. Brigid just told me. I will accompany you both but will only spectate." He sniffed dismissively.

"You can spectate all you want but I'm glad you're still coming, vampire superiority complex and all." Erin teased behind her mug of tea.

Larten shot her a severe look before returning his gaze to his now empty plate. Erin set her mug down and gave him a tight squeeze from behind.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time afterwards." She whispered into his ear nipping at it gently.

Before he could turn around to demand a full kiss, Brigid's loud stomping down the stairs stopped him. This was turning out to be an unbearably frustrating night so far. But when he noticed she had the leather journal he had given to her last night was in her hands he felt himself tense up.

Brigid pulled a stool up and sat down opening to the front page. She held it up, beaming. Larten narrowed his eyes. He recognized his name again and the word 'Christmas' and the date.

"I dedicated the first page to you. That way I'll always know how special it is. Just think, when I'm old and dead I'll have this mystery journal with only a mysterious name and a date. Kind of like a time capsule." Brigid looked at it surprisingly tenderly. "Yeah. It'll always be special." She smiled up at him before flipping to the first page.

Larten cleared his throat trying not to show how moved he was. He didn't want to think of Brigid growing old and dying. She was bright, enthusiastic, and fiery. He never thought about their relationship but it was unique. He would never admit he took advice from a child but she was always the one who put him in his place. Irritating and utterly infuriating when she did, a childish brat, but she hadn't steered him wrong. He, at times, considered Erin to be even more infuriating with how understanding she was. Maybe because she was an empath and a nurse so, it came naturally. But that still didn't mean Larten couldn't stand it at times. He was sure she had her threshold but it hadn't been reached yet.

"Women." He muttered under his breath as he took a sip of his tea.

"Excuse me?" Erin and Brigid said in unison.

Larten lowered his mug slowly feeling exactly what it would feel like to be suddenly thrown into a pit of vipers.

"N-nothing. I-um…what were you going to say, Brigid?" He stuttered. By the gods, it looked like they were ready to tear him limb-from-limb.

Brigid clicked her tongue. "That's what I thought." She and Erin exchanged the exact same glance before sending it right his way.

"Anyway," Brigid began, releasing him from danger, "I know Erin has told you there will be murders happening again soon by Murlough, complete with vampire hunters, but I'm getting conflicting probabilities. These proofs aren't making any sense. So," she closed the journal dramatically, "Until Erin sees or feels something, or I do, we should go about our business until that time comes. I only bring this up because I want to have fun ice skating tonight and not have a voice of fear in the back of our minds."

Larten didn't want to agree but he had to agree. He was old enough to know that you couldn't force the hands of time or fate. He finished his tea in a gulp and sat the mug down.

"I agree." He stated firmly.

Erin was looking down at her mug intently. Larten put a hand on her shoulder.

"All is fine." He repeated.

Erin sighed, also finishing her tea. "I need that stress relief ritual soon." She muttered under her breath so Brigid couldn't hear her but she knew Larten could.

Larten had to fight against asking again what she was talking about. He was so confused!

"Alrighty then, let's get our coats and get going!" Brigid commanded.

He growled internally. 'Patience, Larten, patience', he repeated to himself.

* * *

The skating rink was filled with people. Families, groups of teenagers, and obvious couples on dates. Erin and Brigid were lacing up their ice skates as Larten looked around imperiously in his red cloak.

"Is Ellie here tonight?"

"No. But we are going to come back with a group of friends from the track team sometime before school starts."

Brigid was able to pop right up onto her skates and shuffle over to the entrance into the rink. She glided across the ice before glancing back at her sister who was going much slower.

"Come on, sis! It's like riding a bike! Quit being so cautious!" Brigid yelled before taking off skating with perfect balance and speed. Brigid loved ice skating because you could go really fast and her track running gave her the ability to do so.

Erin finally made it to the ice and stepped on holding onto the edge. She practiced for a second holding onto the barrier before letting go, circling back to where Larten was standing.

"Are you sure there isn't any possible way I could convince you to join in?"

Larten crossed his arms looking down his nose at her.

"No."

"I thought vampires liked new experiences. It wouldn't be hard for you. Come on." Erin begged.

"I said no."

Erin pushed herself away from the edge, throwing up her hands, giving him a condescending smile.

"You're loss." And with that, she took off.

'Hmph. My loss, indeed." Larten thought to himself.

He watched the hustle and bustle of the crowd. People falling and laughing, little children falling and crying, Erin and Brigid holding hands and swirling in a circle before Brigid let go too quickly sending Erin crashing onto the ice. Larten was immediately by her side and surprised to find her laughing as he and Brigid helped her up.

"Ow, my butt! Brigid, you jerk, you should've slowed down."

Brigid was laughing with her sister. "I did!"

"No, you didn't! Geez, I'm going to have a huge bruise thanks to you."

Suddenly there was a whistle blown and an ice referee slid up to them.

"If you don't have skates on I'm going to have to ask you to leave the rink, sir."

Larten snapped his head around ready to give a nasty retort.

"I'm okay. Go back and sit." Erin said trying to discreetly massage her tail bone.

"Beat it, Larten." Brigid said cocking her head towards the spot he had been standing. "Hey, want to race?" She said excitedly to Erin.

"Race?" Larten couldn't help spit out in disbelief.

"Sir, you must leave the rink now." The referee put his hand on Larten's upper arm turning him towards the exit.

Larten jerked his arm away from the referee giving such a look that made the referee back up a few steps. He glanced at Brigid and Erin before exhaling in frustration as he walked back out of the rink. Returning to his spot he saw Erin and Brigid in a crouched position with Brigid counting to three. Suddenly they were off for laps around the rink, Brigid, of course, far, far ahead. His frustration melted slowly watching Erin skate. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes sparkling, smiling as Brigid passed her skating backwards, arms in the air because she had 'won.' It was at that time that a man tripped and fell, taking Erin down with him. The man immediately tried to stand up and help Erin up.

"Oh my God, I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay. Oof, Brigid, help me up."

"You should watch where you're going next time." Brigid snapped.

"It's okay, mistakes happen Brigid. But I am definitely done for the night. Go skate. I'm going to take a break." She started to wobble towards the exit.

The man held his arm out so she could balance as she stepped out of the rink. Larten took no notice of the man. He held his hand out to help her sit down and immediately knelt down to undo her skates.

"I think you are done for the night." He muttered darkly.

"Ow, I know. Ugh, I need a hot bath right about now." Erin said, laughing.

"Hey, by the way, my name is Chris. I saw you around the rink. Was that your sister?"

Erin looked up surprised he was still there. He was resting against the rink wall with that obvious look on a man's face when they're about to make a move.

"I guess I should feel lucky I crashed into you. I mean, I'm sorry, but all the same, "He smiled, "I feel lucky that it was you."

"Uh, yeah, that's my sister. And, uh, I'm fine so no harm, no foul." Erin said giving that fake polite reply meaning 'ok thanks, please leave now.'

"It's nice that your father was able to bring you." The man continued. "He must be proud to have such a beautiful woman for a daughter."

Erin's eyes met Larten's. She tried to communicate 'don't do anything crazy' but Larten already had a dangerous look in his eyes.

He stood to his full height, his face dark, his long scar making him look even more dangerous.

"Do I look like her father?" Larten said taking a slow step towards the man.

"Hey man, you weren't skating with her." The man challenged back. "Fair game is fair game."

Larten had reached the rink's edge, towering over the man. He slowly lowered his face to meet his, only a few inches apart.

"This is no game." He said deathly quiet. "Now leave."

The man's face was white as he pushed away from the rink's edge.

"Yeah, whatever. She must be a crazy bitch anyway if she's with you."

Larten stepped onto the ice causing the man to give a small jump and scurry away looking behind him to make sure Larten wasn't following him.

Larten promptly returned to Erin sitting down next to her, his body tense. Erin slipped a glove off to hold his hand.

"I think you might have scared him." Erin whispered trying to fight back a smile.

"I would have done much worse if given the chance." Larten hissed.

Erin chuckled as she kissed his knuckles and sighed resting her head against his arm.

"I think you need the stress relief remedy now, too."

"What are you talking about? Tell me." He growled in frustration.

"It's going to happen when we get home which will be soon. The rink is closing. Trust me." Erin gave him a secretive grin.

Larten huffed and looked up to see Brigid skating towards them. She sat down panting, her breath puffing in the cold air as she removed her skates.

"Ice skating is the best."

"Not when all you do is fall." Erin muttered.

"Larten and I will take care of you, bruised butt and all!"

"Brigid, I swear, I will make you walk home." Erin said embarrassed.

"Ah, empty threats. My favorite kind. Let's go, kids." Brigid jumped up.

Once they were home, Brigid changed into her pj's making herself comfortable in the living room to catch up on the newly recorded t.v. shows. She had the sound raised up loud and it was giving Larten a headache. He was about to demand she turn it down but Erin stopped him and, taking him by the hand, pulled him upstairs to her bedroom. With a click of the door shutting, she sighed in relief.

"So, what now?" Larten demanded. He was officially cranky now.

"Take off your clothes but leave your boxers on."

Larten blinked. "What?"

"I said, take your clothes off but leave your underwear on."

"Okay, but…what do I do next?" He asked like a confused schoolboy.

"Sit on the bed and wait." She said, breezing past him into the bathroom.

She looked behind her to see he was still just standing there unsure of the situation. Larten didn't particularly like surprises or not knowing what he was up against.

"Clothes. Off. I'll be right out." Erin said closing the bathroom door with a glint in her eye.

He continued to stand in a dumbfounded state for a minute before slowly removing his clothes. He didn't know where to put them so he draped them neatly over her desk chair. He sat stiffly on the edge of the bed feeling slightly exposed. He sat staring at his hands, waiting.

He heard the bathroom door open and immediately looked up.


	52. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying so far. I'm progressing on to the next phase of the story. Keep up! ;-)**

* * *

There was a warm glow from the bathroom and the smell of lavender, rose, and freesia. It stung Larten's nose but he was too focused on Erin to take much notice.

She leaned against the doorframe in not much at all. She had on a see-through light pink nightgown. The sheer gown fanned out to the middle of her thighs revealing lace panties, Erin's breasts teasingly covered in the sheer material. Erin smiled like she had a secret as she slowly walked over towards him. She gave a slow twirl.

"What do you think?"

Larten didn't say anything. He wasn't exactly 'thinking' enough to formulate words let alone a whole sentence.

He reached out to take her into his lap but she grabbed his hands and pulled him up from the bed.

"Don't make that face. Follow me." Erin lead him into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.

There were a few candles lit and water running in the large bathtub that stood near the shower that was mainly used for special stress relief hot baths.

"See? Perfect stress relief." She said looking up into his face, bringing her hands up to gently rub along the sides of his torso.

"How is-?"

"Don't over analyze, Larten, let's just go with the mood, shall we?"

Before he knew it, his boxers were on the floor and he was completely bare in the steamy room.

"Go on, get in."

Larten did as he was told but this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. He wasn't even sure he liked it other than that Erin was dressed the way she was. He slid into the hot water, bubbly froth moving around him. Okay. He would admit the water felt nice. But that was all!

Erin leaned over to turn the faucet off.

"Ready for me?" Erin said as she slowly slid her panties down.

"Oh." She would be joining him in the bath. Okay, so roughly three things so far, he would admit that he liked.

Erin gently eased herself into the bath, straddling him in the process. Her gown was now wet and clung to her body like a second skin. Her breasts were alluring as the material left nothing to imagination and warm water trickled down between them. Larten didn't know what it was but something was incredibly erotic about her being bared and naked but not completely. She pulled his face towards hers and gave slow full kisses. Larten held her face against his, her hair getting wet from his hands.

They slowly pulled apart as Erin twisted around to lay on her back on top of Larten. Larten encircled an arm around her as she played with his fingers on the other. The feeling of her against his body under the water was divine. Larten could feel himself relaxing. He gave the side of her head a kiss unable to contain a small chuckle. Erin had her head against his collar bone. She looked up and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was only thinking that this is also a first in my life." He nuzzled her face.

"Because vampires lack basic hygiene skills?"

"No." Larten scoffed. "We vampires just believe that if cold water is good enough for nature's creatures then it must— "

Erin craned her neck to kiss his jaw. "Shush. You're ruining the moment. And you know vampires have questionable hygiene practices."

He pursed his lips. He wanted to defend his fellow vampires but her statement wasn't incorrect.

"Kiss me and let's talk about something else."

The two of them talked quietly and laughed for a while before Erin moved one of Larten's hands trail across her breasts. Larten picked up on the clue and obliged by massaging them and playfully teasing her nipples.

"I would like to take this off of you now." Larten breathed into her ear.

Erin leaned up pulling the wet material off of her body and tossing it onto the tile. Larten pulled her back against him immediately focusing on the feeling of her slippery skin against his as he played with her breasts. She was giving pleasured sighs but Larten wanted more.

Ever so slowly, he slid his hand down her body to the space between her legs. He slowly began to work his fingers back and forth. He immediately felt Erin's body react as a small gasp escaped her lips. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed, as she took short breaths. Larten kept his face close so she could feel him breathing against her.

Larten held her against him in a vice-like grip. Soon, Erin's hand was on top of Larten's guiding his fingers.

"Ah!" Erin gasped as Larten increased his tempo against her sensitive spot. She was starting to breathe heavy against him, Larten feeling the rise-and-fall of her chest. But before she could cum, she turned her body around to straddle him once more. Her body was warm and slick against his, her breasts wet and soapy. He pulled her close against him under the water as he kissed and sucked at her hot flesh. Erin was leaning back, entirely focused on the feeling of Larten's mouth on her skin. She moaned with pleasure as Larten's fingers found her once more massaging in-and-out, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit.

Erin's breathing escalated as did her moans. Larten removed his hand when she grasped him and angled her hips so he could enter her. It was Larten's turn to moan now. She was hot and wet inside as she rode him. He leaned his head back against the edge of the bathtub, eyes closed, as he let himself get lost in the feeling. Erin moaned as she increased her speed.

Larten opened his eyes to watch her face, eyes tightly closed, mouth opened, breathing hard, gasps of pleasure escaping. He brought his hands up to pinch her nipples, hot soapy water and sweat trickling down them, this made her gasp louder. He was breathing hard as he watched her move herself against him. Before he knew it, he was moaning, too, knowing that he couldn't hold off much longer.

"Erin—" He began.

"Don't speak." She huffed. "I want to feel you."

Larten tried to hold off but when he felt Erin drawing close, he released, Erin gripped the sides of the bathtub as she clenched and came, crying out his name.

She slowly moved her hips to release him, lowering herself to lay on top of his chest. The two trying to gain control of their breathing in the hot water.

Finally, Erin managed to say something.

"Relaxed?"

Larten swallowed, trying to catch his breath to reply.

"Yes. Very relaxed."

"You sound surprised." Erin said, lifting her head up, chin resting on his sternum, to look into his eyes.

"I did not fully understand how it was a stress-relief ritual."

"Oh, well, this is what I do when I get stressed. I take a long hot bubble bath and sometimes pleasure myself if I feel like it. Makes a world of difference." She smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"You what?" Larten asked in surprise.

Erin looked at him quizzically.

"I 'what' what?"

Larten swallowed unable to stop himself from completely blushing.

"You…" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Pleasure yourself? As a woman?"

Erin let out a loud laugh unable to contain herself.

"Yes, Larten, as a woman, I pleasure myself when I feel like it. Is that so wrong?"

"N-no, not at all—I just…" He sputtered.

"It's a taboo subject and I'm sure you've never even thought about it since it sounds so indecent and unladylike, correct? There's no such thing as a woman's own personal sexuality?" Erin cocked an eyebrow at him.

Larten swallowed still blushing.

"Hmm. Looks like I have something new to teach you."

"W-what?!"

"Stop being so surprised. Besides, it seems like you know what you're doing. I've just thought of a new game is all. No worries." Erin grinned playfully sadistic at him, covering his mouth with her own.

Pulling away, she carefully stepped out of the tub. Once more, Larten had the chance to admire her body. He lifted himself out of the tub as well and pulled her against him trailing kisses down her neck. Her body was still heated from the bath. She giggled in his arms.

"What now?" He asked, kissing her jaw.

"Now we run as fast as we can to get under the covers and not get cold."

In an instant, they were both in bed, the covers pulled up and Erin held entirely flush against Larten.

"You mean like that?" He asked, unable to hide the pride in his voice.

Erin smiled against his mouth before kissing him deeply.

"Yes. Just like that."

They nuzzled their faces together, kissing gently, enjoying the heat from each other's body.

Before Larten could even think about what he was going to say, the words slipped out.

"I don't think you quite know what you've done to me." He whispered.

Erin raised a hand and traced the outline of his scar letting her fingertips trail along his jaw as she looked into his eyes. The corner of Larten's lips turned down. He couldn't read her eyes as she continued tracing his face.

"Is it a good thing?" She finally whispered back.

"Yes." Came his gentle reply.

She traced his lips.

"I promised I would never let you be or feel alone. From the very beginning. I never thought this would happen but, I'm glad that it has. And I'm glad that it's with you regardless of what the future holds."

Larten's face fell for a brief second.

"Sssh." Erin said as she placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him over and over. "Don't think. Don't think of the past. Don't think of the future. Just be with me now."

Larten held her even tighter against him as if any second the feeling of her in his arms might suddenly disappear. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck like he would suddenly vanish as well.

"I love you." He said almost inaudibly. "I shouldn't, but I do. That's what you've done to me."

Erin smiled against his neck.

"That makes two of us then, Larten Crepsley."


	53. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

 **Note: the chapter about Erin's birthday night with Larten was meant to be Chapter 26 (in my weird chapter numbering) but FF glitched and I lost it and then got a new laptop and I couldn't find the chapter on my old hard drive. It was one of my favorites, too, so it's a major personal loss to me. But I'll try to recount some of it in the next chapter from what I can remember.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me something."

"What do you mean?"

Larten twirled his fingers through her hair.

"Anything."

"I do not know what to say."

"Hmm…let's see." Erin turned to lay on her back, Larten's arm under her head as he continued playing with her hair.

"Tell me about the time you tried to steal some sort of vat of wine and change it for another. Or something like that? Someone switched it before you and you got sick? Tell me about that." She turned her head to smile at him.

Larten frowned. He did not want to talk about it. It was embarrassing. He had been young and did not know any better.

"Oh, come on. Those are the only small parts I've seen. I want to know the whole story. Please?" Erin batted her eyelashes at him.

Larten grunted. "Are you sure that's all you picked up on?"

"Yes. Now stop being coy about it. If it's a private matter I never mention it to you because it's your business. I can't help having mental insights or flashes. You've known this from the very beginning." Erin frowned at him.

Larten paused.

"What else have you seen?" He asked as if on the defense.

Erin let out an exasperated sigh. "You already know! I've told you! Do vampires really have that terrible of a memory? Recognition, precognition, empath, blah blah blah. You know the extent of my gifts. They're not super powers. I can't do anything but "see" things that blip into my head. Just like Brigid can only work with math. You know what, never mind." She said turning away from him obviously irritated.

Erin sat up quickly and moved to swing her legs out of the bed. Larten was taken aback. He had really upset her. (He didn't know how or why exactly. But that's the fault of his Y-chromosome.)

Larten reached for her and pulled her back next to him.

"Stay. I will tell you the story." He saw her eyes forgive him slightly.

"My mentor discovered that I had made a plan to switch a vat of a very fine wine to that of a lesser vintage. However, he got to the vat first and switched it to vinegar." Here he blushed. "I began drinking it and ended up sick the whole night. The end." He muttered displeased that he had to recount that embarrassing episode.

Erin laughed causing Larten to stop playing with her hair.

"No, don't stop. I like it when you play with my hair. But it really is a funny story." She giggled.

Larten returned to running his fingers through her hair not at all thinking the story was funny.

"Once again, I was young and stupid." He said gruffly.

"We're all young and stupid, Larten. But how did you not know it was vinegar right away? I thought you had heightened senses? And to start drinking it without realizing?" Erin tried to contain her amusement to not upset him.

Larten huffed. "I will say it one last time: I was young and stupid."

"You really do have issues with wine, don't you?" Erin teased. "Want to know something I did when I was young and stupid? I went out drinking with some friends when I first started my nursing degree. Well, I ended up drinking way too much way too fast and ended up puking on the hood of my friend's car. So, there I am, throwing up in the parking lot and dying of embarrassment because I threw up on the car! I told my friend to take it to the closest car wash and I would wash it for them. None of the automatic car washes were opened so we did the old school kind where you stick quarters in and can spray wash it. There I am, early hours of the morning, in high-heels and a mini dress, and I'm washing my friend's car. I ended up getting myself soaked. The car was perfectly clean when I was dropped off at the apartment I had at the time. I barely managed to get my dress off but I ended up falling into bed still wet and woke up in the morning sick and with wet sheets. I think my story beats yours in the realm of 'young and stupid.'" Erin laughed as she rolled onto his chest to look down at him, still laughing.

"Perhaps that is worse." Larten said, humor in his eyes and a half-cocked grin.

"Live and learn."

Larten raised a hand to the side of her face. His thumb rubbed her cheek as she leaned against it closing her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes, deep and dark. Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown he had ever seen. They could be cold, unreadable, he didn't like to see them that way. He preferred them now: warm, tender, and playful. There was always a spark behind them in everyday life. He didn't want to think about how they would look when that spark would be gone, clouded over, and would never see anything again.

Erin placed a kiss into the palm of his hand before landing a sweet one on his lips.

"No worrying." She whispered as she gave feather-light kisses around his face.

They nuzzled their faces together gently, enjoying the feeling of each other's proximity. They kissed gently before their kisses began to be deeper and more voracious. Larten flipped Erin onto her back, her legs wrapping around him immediately, holding him against her. Larten pulled away to angle himself. Erin let out a sharp gasp as he pushed inside beginning to move inside of her with a steady rhythm. She still had her legs around him, head tilted back against the pillow, deep breathing and moaning as she lost herself to the sensation. Larten was breathing steadily out of his nose, "mmm-ing" as he felt Erin's legs squeeze tighter around him. Her breasts moved against him as he increased his tempo. Larten was now beginning to breathe quickly out of his mouth as Erin moaned more. He wanted to continue longer but he felt himself release, Erin arching her hips against his.

"Ah-mmf." He panted moving inside of Erin a few more times before gently sliding out.

Erin took deep breaths before opening her eyes, giving a satisfactory sigh. She turned her head to look at him next to her.

"I wish we could stay in bed all night but there's New Years to prep for."

He tilted his head towards hers on the pillow, eyes wide.

"New Years?"

* * *

The next couple of days involved taking down and packing away Christmas decorations. Larten had been in charge of the Christmas tree and, of course, Erin and Brigid made him carry everything into the attic. Brigid poked fun at him trying to get a rise out of him but Larten managed to bite his tongue every time although he desperately wanted to stuff Brigid into the attic.

It was the 27th and only three days remained until the new year. Typically, Brigid spent some time with Erin on New Year's Eve before leaving to go out with friends. (Which was not far nor was there alcohol and if there was Brigid knew better than to partake unless she wanted to "never see the light of day ever again" according to Erin.)

"What do you do, then, once Brigid leaves?" Larten asked curiously. He wouldn't admit it but in the back of his mind he didn't think it quite fair that Erin was left completely alone.

Erin shrugged. "I drink some champagne and just do little things to amuse myself until midnight and then I go to bed."

"Why do you not go out as well? Isn't that what humans typically do?" He pressed.

"Yes, most humans. I'm going to go ahead and guess that vampires also don't celebrate New Year's either?" She teased.

"Time is different for us." He sniffed.

Brigid made a gun with her fingers and pretended to shoot herself in the head, dramatically falling to the floor.

"I'm done. I can't do this superior vampire bullshit anymore, sis. Bluuugh!" Brigid "died" melodramatically.

"Get up!" Larten hissed before he could stop himself.

Brigid opened one eye to look at him. "You forgot to say 'please.'"

Larten started to puff up. Brigid's antics always eventually wore his nerves down.

Erin nudged Brigid with her foot, shaking her head.

"Get up. You've tortured Larten plenty enough today. You'll give him a stroke."

Brigid raised her eyebrows.

"PLEASE, get up, Brigid."

Brigid smiled and flipped herself up.

"You guys really need to work on your manners."

"And you need to work on cleaning your room and bathroom. Oh, and vacuuming the stairs." Erin matched her smile.

Brigid scrunched her face.

"Not cool." She muttered under her breath as she slowly went up the stairs.

Larten felt himself decompress. One more thing and he really would throw her into the attic. He returned his attention to Erin who was making a grocery list. He wanted more information on why she spent New Year's Eve alone when it seemed like every single human on the planet went out to celebrate the New Year. Surely, she had had male suitors to accompany her. (Larten felt a fleeting twinge of jealousy.)

He fidgeted, unsure of what to say. He finally cleared his throat to speak.

"This year you will not be alone. I would be honored to spend New Year's Eve with you." He gave a small bow.

Erin looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Of course, you're spending New Year's Eve with me. Where else would you spend it? Just don't get all melancholic about the passage of time and that nonsense, okay?"

Larten pursed his lips, his feelings slightly hurt for some reason.

Erin sensed the change in him. She encircled his waist with her arms, squeezing him tightly, smiling up into his face.

"Thank you for offering to spend the evening with me. It would be my honor as well if you joined me."

"But of course. Who else would you be spending it with?" He smirked.

Erin chuckled as she craned her neck for a kiss.

"LAAAARTEN! LARTEN, CAN YOU COME UP HERE, PLEASE!" Brigid yelled from upstairs ending their kiss quickly.

Larten began to puff up again. He was not a dog to command!

Erin sighed and gave him a small push towards the staircase.

"It's better if you go the first time or she won't stop. Especially since it's you. Please don't throw her out of a window."

Larten had anger written all over his face as he turned and stomped up the stairs. Erin had been right to warn him against throwing Brigid out of a window.

He found her in her room organizing notebooks, textbooks, and finally putting her dirty clothes into her dirty clothes basket. She looked up at him from the floor.

"Sit." She said patting the ground.

"I prefer to stand, thank you."

"Quit being so pompous. Sit so I can tell you something without Erin overhearing us." She whispered through gritted teeth.

It took a few seconds but Larten did finally acquiesce and sat on the floor.

"Well?" Larten snapped when Brigid didn't say anything.

"I know you and Erin are going to be together on New Year's Eve— "

"Yes. I thought that I made that very clear." He whispered back forcefully.

"You did and I'm glad but this is something different. I think you should take Erin out on a date again like you did back in October for her birthday. She still deserves to be treated special. She had fun on her birthday, well, until you ruined it after a couple of days."

Larten felt the jab sharply in his gut. It was a low blow but not untrue.

"So, take her out. Not New Year's Eve. Too much. She likes being home, but take her out on a different night."

"And when should that be? There are only a couple of days left before New Year's." Larten grunted.

"Yeah, so, take her out tomorrow night." Brigid smiled.

"What? Tomorrow night?!"

"Hey! Keep your voice down!" Brigid hissed at him.

"But it is such short notice."

"No, it's not, it's called spontaneity. Ask her tonight when she gets back from getting groceries."

"How?" Larten fidgeted.

Brigid gave him the worst 'you-really-are-thick' look.

"You just say, 'hey, so I was thinking we should go out to eat tomorrow night.' Easy."

Larten ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Their last night out had been wonderful. It only made sense to be a gentleman and take her out again. Courting in today's culture was difficult for Larten to fully grasp. But, it had been fun. He accidentally let a small smile come to his lips until he looked up and saw Brigid staring at him smirking. He immediately changed his face back to a scowl. He gave his scar a quick scratch before nodding to himself.

"You are right. You had a plan last time, though. What do I do?"

"Something spontaneous. Duh."

Larten clenched his jaw. "I am not good at spontaneity."

Brigid shrugged, moving her stack of textbooks over to begin rifling through notebooks.

"Think of it as a vampire challenge and you're set. Besides, Erin can think of stuff. Just go with the flow."

Larten gave an exasperated huff. Brigid looked up at him, a challenge in her eyes. Larten took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will ask her."

Brigid beamed.

"Just don't fuck it up after, like, two days later or whatever."

"I will not." Larten snapped before growing quiet.

Brigid patted his knee before shooing him out of her room.

"Now beat it. I've got stuff to do. Go." She pushed him with her foot.

Larten gave her a severe look as he stood and went to exit.

"Hey! Shut the door!" Brigid called out.

Larten turned his head to look back at her, a snide smirk on his face.

"You forgot to say 'please.'"


	54. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

 **Apologies that this chapter is late and so short. I've been ill with the flu but, I have started the next chapter. A fun night-on-the-town!**

* * *

A delicious meal of brisket, creamed corn, and ginger roasted butternut squash followed by a pineapple upside-down cake had all three so stuffed all they could do was lay in the living room unable to move.

"I feel like an anaconda that just ate an antelope." Brigid groaned.

"Same." Erin said. "Why was I both blessed and cursed for being such a wonderful chef?"

Brigid tried to laugh but could only moan. Larten hadn't said anything but by his body language, sprawled across the couch, a hand across his stomach, he would be in that exact position for some while as he digested.

"Sis, can you turn on the t.v.?"

"What? No. You're closer to the remote. It's right by you on the coffee table."

"Ugh. Can't. Reach. Got it!" Brigid rolled onto her side and flipped on the t.v.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked, switching through the channels. "Ooh, Jurassic Park and World marathon! Sweet."

Larten turned his head slightly to look at the screen and sat up quickly, startled.

"Never seen a dinosaur before, Larten?" Erin said trying to choke back her laughter at his reaction.

"Oh man, do you know how awesome it would have been to make him watch this in the IMAX theater in 3-D?! He would have totally pissed himself." Brigid burst out laughing.

"They didn't have that when Jurassic Park came out, Brigid."

"Ugh, quit being old. I meant Jurassic World. Besides, Jurassic World has Chris Pratt. Ooh, now Larten can see his competition. Both redheads." Brigid shot a glance at Larten's bright orange hair. "Well…kind of."

Larten was getting upset at their jokes but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the t.v. screen. He hadn't been to the cinema in…ever? He preferred live performances with a real audience to entertain given that he was such a naturally talented performer. (Obviously.) But how could they do such things now? It was unnerving but enthralling.

Erin and Brigid would sneak glances at him as he watched the films. Anytime he caught them he would scowl and act as if he was too bored to care. However, when it came to the other films with the male that the girls were interested in, he became the one sneaking glances at Erin. She didn't show anything but he was trying to figure out what was so attractive about the character on the screen. He couldn't see it.

"By the way, Larten, I accept."

Larten turned his head towards Erin.

"Accept what?" He asked completely confused.

"Hmm. Must not be that important. Never mind then."

"What's not important? What are you talking about?" Larten was starting to turn red from irritation.

Brigid widened her eyes at him and mouthed "dinner, idiot."

It took three seconds for it to click in Larten's head. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm an on-coming headache before standing formally.

"Erin, I was wondering if you would accompany me tomorrow evening for dinner. In town."

"Do you really want to or did Brigid put you up to this?" Erin said frowning.

Larten bristled slightly and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Brigid mentioned something along the lines, but I do not follow the suggestions of a child. I, myself, would be honored if you joined me. Please." This was nowhere near how he had wanted to ask her but, then again, he had completely forgotten.

Erin put a fist under her chin and looked up at him coquettishly.

"I accept. A second time."

Before Larten could give a small bow, Erin stood and pushed him back to sitting on the couch. She laid her head in his lap and entwined her fingers with his giving his knuckles a kiss. Larten gave a small smile. He liked it when she would lay in his lap and how she always kissed his hand. It could be seen as an insignificant display of affection, but the feeling of when she held his rough hand and felt her lips was comforting and tender. A small demonstration of love, but it spoke volumes.

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear…." Erin mused to herself the next evening rummaging through her closet.

"I already picked out what you're going to wear."

"Yeah, but I'm just not feeling it."

Brigid pouted.

"Wait, wait. Ah-ha! This is it!" Erin held up a tight-fitting black bardot midi dress. The bardot part was delicately lacey.

Brigid looked down at her choice and back to Erin's.

"I guess so."

"Stop pouting! You know this is perfect. Nude pantyhose and black heels and I'm set."

"What about jewelry? Besides Larten's dumb necklace." Brigid grumbled.

"Couple of gold bracelets and gold hoop earrings. Simple. Go grab your hairspray, I'm curling my hair. You can help do my makeup."

Brigid brightened up immediately and dashed to her bedroom and was back before Erin could even plug in her curling iron.

"I know exactly what to do! I'm glad I got Larten to do this!"

Erin's face fell unable to stop the sharp jab to her chest.

"I knew you put him up to it. He doesn't really want to." Erin pulled the cord of her curling iron, grabbed her dress and hung it back up. She didn't know why she was angry but she was. Those old feelings of him leaving came swimming up in her mind. She felt frustration and didn't know what to do with it. She just stood in the middle of her bedroom, arms crossed, trying to count back from ten and not cry.

"Hey, Erin, I didn't mean it like that." Brigid started. "He's just clueless when it comes to those things, you know? I wanted you to have a fun night out before New Year's. You rarely get to and Larten needs to do his part while he's with you. It's okay. It won't be like last time. Go and have fun. He does want to. Honest."

Erin took a deep breath and sighed, brushing a hand quickly over her eyes, frustration dissipating slowly.

"Plug the curling iron back in. Probably need to rush now."

"Pffsh, he's a vampire, time is different to them." Brigid said mocking his tone.

This got Erin to chuckle as she pulled the dress out again and began getting ready.


	55. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57:**

 **I know, I know, it's unbearably short but with my recent life schedule and time I wanted to at least post something to remain consistent even if it meant cutting a small chunk out of a very long chapter.**

 **I'll make up for it :-)**

* * *

"Are we going to flit like last time?" Erin asked hopeful.

Larten looked her over. Again. The dress allowed her shoulders and collar bones to show; he wanted to trail them with kisses allowing his lips to feel how soft and heated her skin was. Her face was framed in loose waves and curls, eyes lightly shimmered, lips a deep brick red.

Larten had his white shirt on with the top couple of buttons undone, black vest with red detailing, black pants, and his standard red cloak. Erin had made the comment that she always liked seeing him in his cloak. It had definitely stroked his ego and he couldn't keep a proud grin from his face as he bowed to Erin stating how lovely she looked as well.

"You can't flit! Not in that dress! How did you manage that last time!? You can't just hike it up and go! It's too short!"

Erin shrugged. "It worked last time. No one is going to see, Brigid."

"But it'll wrinkle!" Brigid kept pestering.

"So, he'll just carry me in his arms then. Problem solved. Besides, flitting is totally worth it."

"I want to flit. Why haven't I gotten to yet?" Brigid pouted.

Larten sighed. "I will take you soon."

"Yesss, suh-weet! You're the best." Brigid punched him gently on the arm.

Larten narrowed his eyes at her but she took no notice.

"Alrighty then, I think it's time you kids got out of here. Got your clutch? Coat?"

"Yes, and yes. Nothing crazy while we're gone." Erin warned, Larten helping her put her coat on.

Brigid widened her eyes innocently. "When have I ever?"

Erin yelled a 'bye' as she and Larten walked out of the front door. It was biting cold, snow still everywhere. Larten glanced down at her shoes.

"Don't worry, I won't slip. I am a high-heel master. Besides, in town everything will be shoveled and not many slick spots." Erin said smiling at him putting his thoughts at ease. It was still disconcerting to him how she could know what he was thinking at times. He knew she couldn't truly read his mind but her psychic precognitive and empathic flashes, blips, (whatever) were not always his favorite. It made him feel vulnerable. But he should just throw that word out of his vocabulary from now on while he was with Erin and Brigid. They knew him. And, in a deep place, it made him feel good to be known. And loved without any real reason other than that he was just, well, himself. There were no expectations or demanded reciprocity. Except in the bedroom, he thought to himself.

His thoughts were broken when Erin threw her arms around his neck indicating she was ready to go. Larten quickly swooped her into his arms. There was that excited spark in her eyes she got when flitting.

"Let's go, let's go! And go fast!"

Larten smirked.

"Hold on."

* * *

Larten came to a halt in the same back alley they had stopped in when they had gone out for Erin's birthday.

Larten let Erin down who immediately went to smooth her dress down under her coat. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame it a bit from it blowing in the wind. She popped out a small mirror from her clutch to look it over.

"Perfect. Remember last time when I had that French chignon and Brigid sprayed it with so much hairspray flitting didn't even misplace a strand?" Erin laughed.

"Yes. I remember." Larten smiled as he offered her his arm.

"Any specific plans Brigid told you to do?"

Larten shook his head. "No. My challenge is to learn spontaneity."

Erin gave a loud laugh.

"Okay, well, we'll both have to help each other in that category."

They locked eyes, Larten leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart, they slipped out of the alley and became lost in the crowd.


	56. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

 **Don't know why this took me so long to write. My apologies. The next chapter is flowing much easier. Enjoy!**

* * *

Larten and Erin's first stop was a lovely French restaurant. Erin knew Larten could speak French fluently from a small flash she had into his past, but she couldn't help finding it rather attractive when he ordered for them. Larten noticed she was looking at him.

"What?" He asked, taking a small sip of his wine.

Erin smiled and lowered her eyes to her plate.

"Nothing. Your French is impeccable."

"Yes, well, I lived in France for quite some time." He murmured, stopping the thoughts that always seemed to bubble forth from the recesses in his memory concerning that particular time in his life.

He looked up. Erin had a far away, glossy look in her eyes. She was seeing something. He shifted uncomfortably. He knew she couldn't help it but it still made him feel vulnerable, which he did not like.

Erin blinked a few times, the blip over. Yes, she had gotten a sense of the overall sadness of it all, but he managed and he was loyal.

To break the tension and ease Larten's obvious discomfort and wariness of what she had seen, she immediately picked up her glass of wine and gave him a coy smile as she took a sip.

Larten's brow furrowed.

"What are you smiling at?"

Erin gave a small shrug, giving him a small wink.

"Nothing. I just think you should speak French more often."

"Why? You do not understand it."

"Yes, true, but it's very, how should I phrase this, attractive to hear you speak it."

Larten cocked his head slightly.

Erin gave him that look that Brigid gave him when he was missing the point.

"It's sexy, Larten. So, do it more. Especially when we're alone."

"Oh, I-I, yes, I will make a note of that." Larten cleared his throat looking around at the nearby tables seeing if anyone had heard their exchange.

Erin nudged him under the table.

"Stop being paranoid."

"I am not paranoid." Larten spat.

The waiter came to refill their wine glasses and that their food would be out promptly. Larten tore off a piece of bread. He was hungry. As he chewed he realized he felt something rubbing against his leg. It was trailing up his calf before slowly sliding to rub against his inner thigh. He glanced down quickly to see Erin's foot inching closer between his legs. He immediately felt himself harden. He knew she knew exactly what she was doing and entirely on purpose. Sensually, she slid her foot back as their food arrived. Larten could barely manage a 'thank you' to the waiter. He shifted in his chair as Erin took a bite of her food acting like nothing had happened. Well, something had happened and now what was he to do?

He took a deep breath and began focusing solely on his food.

They ate in silence mostly until Larten felt more in control of himself. He cleared his throat.

"What would you like to do after this?"

"Not ice skate, that's for sure. Hmm, what should we do? Do you have any suggestions? Aren't you learning spontaneity?" Erin laughed.

Larten sighed.

"I suppose I should try. Perhaps we should, um, go to the cinema? Although I don't understand what the use is with what your television provides every day." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I agree. Movies are fine but I go so often with Brigid I don't want to waste our time doing that. Any other thoughts?"

Larten pinched the bridge of his nose. This was harder than he had expected.

"Oh, I know! There's a place a couple of blocks away that has live music and a small open space for dancing. I know for certain you've done that." Erin said triumphantly.

Larten looked up unsure.

"It's not a modern club, if you even know what that is. It's in an old hotel. Very fancy. Think like a lounge of sorts. Expensive, but I have the money for it. Would you like to give it a try at least?"

"That sounds perfect. But you will not be paying. Ladies do not pay." Larten said gruffly motioning for the waiter to bring their check.

"But Brigid didn't give you any money? Which she shouldn't have last time." Erin frowned.

"I have my own means." Larten snapped. "I was foolish to let a child—hmph, well never mind that now."

Larten set the amount down and helped Erin put on her coat. He was a bit miffed as they exited the restaurant, a grumpy expression on his face. Suddenly he felt a kiss to his cheek.

"None of that now. Let's go dancing." Erin laughed, pulling him along.

They were soon entering into the foyer of the hotel. Dramatic gold guild was everywhere, art nouveau architecture and design surrounded them making Larten feel almost at home by stepping back in time.

"I knew you'd like it." Erin smiled up at him.

"You were right." He smiled back, offering her his arm properly to enter the large lounge area. There were tables, an elaborate bar, and a small ensemble concert band. The mix of instruments gave a wide variety of music to dance to.

"Perhaps a cocktail first?" Erin said nervously.

Larten was surprised at the sudden change in her demeanor.

She glanced into his eyes before looking back down.

"I can't dance. I'm hoping a little more alcohol will at least get me on the dance floor and you can do the dancing for us and I'll just pretend I'm more elegant than I really am."

Larten gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You are right. I can dance for the both of us but you will easily pick up on my lead. As for the matter of elegance," Larten brought her hand to his lips, "you don't need to pretend."

Erin laughed, trying to hide that she was blushing.

"But can I still have that cocktail first?" She grinned.

"You may have whatever you wish." He kissed her hand again just to make her blush.

"Larten, stop!" Erin said still trying to hide her face, laughing.

They ordered their drinks and sat down. There were numerous guests about the tables and on the dance floor. Larten was actually eager to get on the dance floor and have Erin near him moving in sync to the music. All eyes would be on them he thought proudly.

Larten slid Erin's drink away from her.

"Wait, I'm not finished."

"Yes, you are." He said, offering her his hand.

Erin took a deep breath as she placed her hand in his and he led them to the dance floor. The band had started to play a moderately fast-paced waltz. Larten grabbed her hand and placed the other one on his arm. He held her firmly and began to slowly, at first, get Erin to loosen up and try to follow his steps, taking cues from his body movements.

"Stop staring at your feet." He said sternly.

Erin growled in frustration.

"I have to."

Larten swiftly pushed her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Focus on my face and let your body follow naturally with mine."

Erin swallowed and kept her eyes on his. Slowly she started to feel more comfortable even letting Larten twirl her around. Larten pulled her back to him as she beamed into his face, her eyes radiant, full of trust. Larten felt a surge of tenderness in tandem with a fierce desire to protect her at all costs and not fail as he had with Malora, Arra, and…. Alicia.

Erin looked at him quizzically. "What are you thinking about?"

Larten barked a laugh. "You mean to tell me you don't know?"

"You know I can't read minds. It's all-" Erin pouted.

"Yes, yes, I know. Flashes, "blips" as you call them, feelings. All uncontrollable in nature." Larten smiled at her.

"Yeah. Good luck to Murlough gaining Brigid and my abilities. Hope he understands the mechanisms of math theory and know how to not become a wreck unable to handle the surge of sensory overload when around people and constantly unable to shut your brain off." Erin scoffed.

The music had slowed down, couples simply swaying together on the dance floor. Larten pulled her firmly against him as they swayed gently. Erin rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling deeply. Larten rested his cheek against her head. He knew she was trying to joke about it but what she had said made Larten hold her tighter. He did not want to hear her being self-deprecating about the situation.

"Do not ever make statements like that again." He whispered against her head. The seriousness in his tone caused Erin to move her head and look up at him. They stared into each other's eyes; Larten's eyes tight in a mix of emotions. Erin nodded apologetically.

"I won't." She whispered.

Larten swallowed. He wanted to kiss her, deeply, but it would not be appropriate in their surroundings.

"Are you ready to leave and see what else the night has to offer?" Erin asked as they walked back to their table.

Larten nodded. "Yes, let's see where our feet lead us next." He offered his arm and as the two of them exited the hotel they were met with a cold breeze. The temperature seemed to have dropped significantly from earlier. Erin pulled up her collar.

"Brr! Our feet need to lead us somewhere and fast!"

"Perhaps a dessert and coffee? The same establishment we went to on your birthday?"

"Yes, sounds perfect. Ooh, this wind is cold. Let's hurry."

Larten stopped her and pulled her against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other held her back against him, encircled protectively as he claimed her mouth and kissed her deeply, like it could be their very last one. Erin responded and wrapped her arms around him to hold him just as firmly. Breaking away, they looked in the other's eyes. Her eyes were so deep and dark but there was such warmth in them.

"Not that you need a reason for kissing me but why now? Aren't you supposed to be worried about appearances and all." She chuckled, hiding that she was actually curious why he had kissed her with such earnest.

"I just needed to kiss you." He said softly.

Erin smiled at him entwining their fingers together. "I'm glad you did."

Larten gave a small chuckle as the pair walked towards the coffee house.

* * *

It was now the early hours of the morning and the town had closed down a few hours prior but Larten did not want to go home just yet. The wind had died down and Erin had stopped shivering. They were strolling along the road in silence, enjoying the other's presence in the darkness. Soon they would be flitting back, but for now, walking down the street, the lamp lights guiding their way, putting off a hazy orange glow, was too peaceful to stop just yet.

Suddenly, Erin clenched Larten's arm tightly.

"What is it?"

"There's a man. A man nearby who is trying to follow us. I can't see where he's at but he's waiting." Erin nervously whispered.

Immediately Larten's vampire senses and training kicked into gear. Once a vampire knew danger was lurking nearby, it was near impossible to take them by surprise. But Larten didn't hear any movements in the alleys they passed or see any movement in the shadows between the lamp posts. He glanced to the roofs of the buildings surrounding them. An attack from above would make them sitting ducks. Erin and Larten kept walking as if nothing was wrong but both were on alert.

"You said 'man'. Is it just one?" Larten asked quietly.

"I-I think so."

"Does he plan to attack?"

Erin shook her head unsure. "He—" Erin's eyes with hazy for a second. Suddenly she choked when she inhaled. Her breathing soon returned to normal, she glanced around in fear before settling down.

"Keep walking." She said quietly. "He's close. Waiting. He's meant to stalk."

"I will deal with him accordingly." Larten hissed under his breath.

It was only a few minutes later that Larten became aware that they were no longer alone. Erin felt him tense. She cocked her head ever so slightly to the side. Larten nodded. She swallowed and kept her eyes focused on any sort of movement. That was all the blip had shown her. Now it was up to chance.

They continued their pace, the man following closely behind. He was armed with a Ruger 9 mm and had it drawn and ready. He had been told to follow them and make his presence somewhat aware so he could herd them to where his partner was stationed just up a block now. He was certain the vampire knew he was there but had no way of knowing the trap that was set. The man was surprised when the couple ducked down into a small alley. The man slowed until he saw his partner emerge and motioned him to slowly go towards the alley.

The two stopped on either side of the alley's mouth. They could hear whimpering and crying and could make out a figure bent over a smaller one.

"What the fuck?" His partner mouthed.

"He must be feeding." The man motioned, his partner nodding. They would have the element of surprise after all. Nothing much had been told to them from another man they knew who knew vampires existed. It had taken seeing that creature, Murlough, that they came to believe. He was a monster but hunting vampires was a much better thrill than anything he could have imagined and the pay-off was a major factor.

He made the motion to engage.

The two men entered into the alley, pistols out. They were shocked when they saw the vampire drop the woman onto the ground, the light giving the vampire's face a sinister look as he grinned at them, blood on his teeth.

"I am afraid you have interrupted my meal, gentlemen. You should know better than to do that to a vampire." Larten hissed dramatically.

"Shut the fuck up, man! We got you!"

Gunshots shattered the quiet night as Larten lunged towards the two men, dodging the bullets. He reached one grabbing him by the wrist and twisting it until it completely shattered and was left sticking out of his body before landing a blow that crushed the man's face. As he did that, he kicked the other man crushing his ribcage. The man landed and shook for a minute before going still, blood pooling everywhere.

Larten shoved the other man's corpse to the side. He was immediately by Erin's side helping her up. It had been her idea that he pretended to "feed" from her to lure the men, hopefully, into a false sense of having Larten distracted. The luck of the vampires had been on their side in their gamble.

"Ow." Erin said, not touching the place on her shoulder where he had "bitten" her. Well, he had bitten her if only for effect as she pretended to be a meal.

"Hold still." Larten spit onto his fingers to close the superficial bite marks. They were deep enough that he did actually drink from her prior to them attacking. She had known he needed to and it was the perfect opportunity to give him the strength and speed to deal with the two hunters. But had her whimpering and crying been real?

Erin stood up a bit wobbly. She immediately threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "No, it didn't hurt." She said, her voice muffled.

Larten held her for a moment before pulling away.

"We need to leave quickly. Those gunshots were surely heard and the police will show up soon." Larten grabbed Erin and, in a flash, they were flitting home, leaving the bloody alley behind them.


	57. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

 **Too short but wanted to post a chunk that could stand alone on its own. The next chapter will be very special.**

* * *

Brigid heard Larten and Erin enter the front door and went down to see how their evening had been, but when she looked at them, she immediately knew something had happened.

"Oh my god, Erin!" She ran to hug her sister. "What happened?"

"Vampire hunters." Larten said icily, removing his cloak and tossing it onto the couch.

"What?" Brigid asked, stunned.

"Two. Don't know how they found us but it seemed more like a surveillance order, however, it turned into more. But we're fine, Brigid. It's okay, okay? We got rid of them. Larten took care of it." Erin said trying to calm Brigid down.

Larten's face was tight, lips pressed together to where they were almost white. He didn't realize his hands were in fists, white knuckled, feeling his nails dig into his skin until Brigid threw her arms around him.

"Thank you." She choked.

The embrace made Larten tense even more but Brigid still hadn't let go, sniffling against his vest. He slowly gave her a small, comforting hug. Brigid pulled away wiping her eyes.

"Other than that," Erin sighed, "the evening was perfect."

"Are you going to stay up or go to bed now?"

"Bed. I don't want to let what happened spoil all the good feelings of this evening but I am tired. Don't worry about this, sis. Let's worry tomorrow if we have to."

"Why are you being so nonchalant about this?" Brigid snapped.

"Because that's how I deal with things, Brigid. You know that. It happened and now it's over so there's no point going over it again and again. It's too minuscule for that. More is coming but I don't want that to define us or how we live our lives right now. Not until we absolutely have to." Erin shot back.

Brigid went to open her mouth but Larten stepped in.

"Brigid, I think we should continue this tomorrow. When we are calm and rested. Then we can go over it and see what is to happen next." Larten said gently but in a definite firm tone.

She looked down and nodded. "Yeah, it's almost morning. We can talk later." She mumbled.

Erin slowly trudged to the stairs. Larten placed a comforting hand on Brigid's shoulder as he walked past her following Erin.

Erin's dress and heels were already on the floor when Larten entered the room. He glanced and saw her scrubbing her make up off. Switching the bathroom light off, she threw back the bed covers and crawled in only wearing her bra and panties. Larten closed the door and undressed quickly, climbing into bed with her. Her eyes were open and he knew her mind was dwelling over what Brigid had said. He put a hand on her cheek pushing her hair behind her. She glanced up at him.

"It really was a perfect evening. Thank you." She said quietly.

"Yes, it was." He said softly. "Now it's time to sleep."

"Don't do that vampire disappearing act. Not without telling me. Just…don't go anywhere, okay?" She said, Larten noticing the ever so slight tremble in her voice.

They moved closer together, Erin's face resting in the crook of his neck, a secure arm across her back holding her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now sleep."

He slowly felt Erin's breathing become slow and even, his eyes felt heavy and it was only a matter of minutes before the vampire fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60:**

 **It feels so good to finally post a new chapter. Enjoy, my dear readers!**

* * *

Larten opened his eyes blinking several times as he woke up. He rubbed a hand over his face turning towards Erin. He raised himself onto his elbows. She was sitting up against the headboard chewing her nails staring intently at the wall. Larten moved to sit up beside her. He didn't say anything but only watched her. After a minute had passed he gently pulled her hand away from her face.

"Stop chewing your nails."

This brought Erin out of her daze.

"It's New Year's Eve. Brigid goes out with her friends. We were attacked last night." Erin turned her head. "What do I do, Larten?"

Larten gave a small nod of his head.

"Let us look at this as logically as possible. First and foremost, have you seen anything?"

"No." Erin said quietly.

"Then we should ask Brigid if she has any new information."

Erin nodded, staring down at her hands.

"If she has no new information then we must use common sense and, like you often say, live as normally as possible."

Erin lifted her eyes.

"Do you agree with me when I say that? I mean truly."

Larten placed both hands firmly on either side of Erin's face.

"Yes." He said firmly.

A few teardrops slipped down Erin's cheeks as she nodded. Larten rubbed them away, pulling her face to his, kissing her hard. Erin rested her forehead against his.

"I think it's time we should go downstairs. I'm sure Brigid will have questions."

Erin nodded and took a deep breath.

"We should probably shower first."

"Does that include me?" Larten asked feigning curiosity for permission.

"I said 'we' didn't I? Come on."

As the hot water poured over them they held each other relishing in the steam around them and the enclosed space that forced them to be as close as possible. Larten wanted more but Erin turned the shower off. He tried to hide his frown as he stepped out and grabbed a towel.

"Don't frown. I've thought of a new game we can play later." Erin said, drying her hair.

Larten wanted to huff but then he remembered what the last surprise had been and so he really had no reason to be annoyed. It was the waiting that he didn't like. Vampires were known for their patience but in these situations Larten could not command forth that level of patience.

Larten shook his wet hair like a dog as he always did.

"Larten, quit! You just got water everywhere. Dry your hair like a normal human being." Erin said suddenly attacking his head with a towel rubbing his hair furiously.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Larten yelled.

Erin immediately began laughing at him. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. His orange hair was sticking up in multiple directions as if he had stuck his finger into an electric socket. He growled feeling his temper rise as he ran his fingers through his hair to get it back under control into how it always looked. Erin hung the towels up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny. I won't mess with your hair ever again. But if you shake it, you better clean up the water that lands all over my sink and mirror."

"Noted." He said curtly.

Erin smirked as she went into her closet. She looked through her clothes but couldn't decide on what to wear. Larten entered and quickly chose his black shirt with a red cravat and red pinstriped pants. He dressed and watched Erin continue to look at her clothes. Occasionally Larten felt bad for women and the fashion evolutions they constantly had to go through. He gave a quick look over of Erin's clothes before swiftly picking something out: a dark green and black dogtooth patterned long sleeved shirt and a dark sienna A-line skirt that fell to the knees. He presented them to Erin. Erin cocked her head to the side, her lips twitching into a small smile.

"You really like me in green, don't you?"

Larten cleared his throat slightly.

"I will go downstairs while you finish getting ready."

"Would you mind making some coffee, please?" Erin called out after him.

"As you wish." Came his reply as he closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs.

Upstairs Erin dressed, adding warm black tights to the outfit and slipped on a pair of black flats. She brushed her hair leaving it to hang loose. She did a simple make-up look: soft warm-toned blush, lightly shimmered eyes in gold with brown shading, no eyeliner (she didn't feel like messing with it, she very much wanted coffee instead). She applied a quick nude shimmery lip gloss. She flipped the bathroom light off and could smell brewing coffee. She inhaled deeply and hurried downstairs.

Brigid and Larten were discussing last night's events as Larten handed her her mug of coffee. Brigid had her leather journal out, chewing on a pen.

"That's what I don't get. Why _didn't_ I get it? Everything still looks fine. I have had absolutely no new information other than what we've already discussed. Yes, darker more dangerous times ahead, but nothing major yet in our immediate future."

"Perhaps it is because it was such a minor encounter." Larten mused.

Brigid looked up at him frowning.

"Minor?! You guys could've been killed! Erin, what did you see?"

Erin took a slow sip of her coffee leaning against the counter next to Larten.

"I only saw that a man was following us. He was only meant to stalk but then there was a second and, I guess, together they decided to take action. That's all."

Brigid sighed dropping her pen.

"Then maybe it was meant to only be a stalking situation but then they changed their minds and decided to engage." She looked up at Erin. "And you haven't seen anything else?"

"No, Brigid, how could I? I'm just now waking up." Erin grumbled.

"Well," Brigid shut her journal, "I'm staying home tonight. If anything, else happens I need to be here. Three is better than two."

"No."

Brigid looked up at Larten, surprised by his stern tone.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You should go out with your friends. Nothing has changed. We must still go on as if everything is normal."

"But nothing is normal!"

"Has it ever been for either of you?"

Brigid blinked, her mouth open, in surprise.

Erin couldn't help snorting into her coffee.

"Sis?"

Erin gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"You should go out and stay with Ellie. Larten and I were alone. You'll be surrounded by people. I think, for the majority at least, is that the focus is more on Larten. Once he's out of the picture we become easier prey."

Larten rubbed his chin.

"That would make sense. It is a typical tactic and the most rational given the situation."

"So, go, have fun. And if any tiny, small, seemingly insignificant inkling crosses your mind or mine, we'll be together as fast as Larten can flit. Okay?"

Brigid glanced at Larten.

"Stay aware. But, have fun." He said gruffly, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Okay. I'll go call Ellie back and tell her I'm coming."

As Brigid left the kitchen, Larten looked down at Erin. Her eyes were flickering back and forth as if looking for something. He knew she was trying to force her foresight. Larten used his thumb to push her hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"You look quite radiant this morning. Please tell me you didn't go through any trouble just to please me." He teased.

"You, sir, are positively incorrigible." She rolled her eyes.

Larten smiled and spoke French before tilting Erin's chin up for a chaste kiss.

Erin didn't want the kiss to break but as Larten pulled away she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

Larten shrugged.

"No, tell me! You could've been reciting a recipe for all I know!"

Larten grinned.

"Maybe later."

"Tease." Erin pouted.

"I think you are the pot calling the kettle black on this one, my dear."

"Ha ha." Erin frowned.

"But to business," Larten set his mug down, "what are we to do this evening?"

"Besides make love, you mean?"

Larten's eyes widened briefly before clearing his throat. Being so forward was still something he was getting used to.

"Er, yes, besides that."

"T.V., read, play a game of cards, drink lots of wine. The usual. Oh, I know what else. This is under the making love umbrella, but I did think of something new we could do."

"And that would be?"

"Can't tell you."

Larten huffed drinking his coffee once more. 'Patience, patience, patience,' he muttered in his head.

"Dammit, I smudged it."

"Here. Let me fix it."

Erin grabbed the eye liner and began fixing Brigid's cat eye. Brigid was all dressed up for the night: glittery purple eyeshadow, a dusting of shimmery highlight, and soft pink lips. She had on a short dark grey skirt, long sleeved plum shirt, black tights, and heels. Erin had helped straighten Brigid's long strawberry blonde hair. Once more, Erin envied her younger sister that she could do anything and look like she just came out of a fashion magazine. As for Erin, well, hitting your thirties takes a lot more effort she grumbled in her head.

"Did Larten really pick your outfit out this morning?" Brigid said abruptly.

"How do you know that?" Erin asked in shock.

"Spidey-sense." Brigid smirked.

Erin threw Brigid's duffel bag at her to hide her blush. Brigid caught it, still smirking, as she went downstairs to fetch her coat. Erin followed and was very tempted to deny Brigid t.v. privileges for a week.

"Remember the rules. Cell phone within easy reach for check-ins. Anything remotely suspicious we act on, but have as much fun as possible, okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's you guys I'm concerned about." Brigid's face fell.

"We will be fine." Larten firmly stated.

Brigid's eyes met his as an understanding passed between them. Breaking eye contact, she clapped her hands, her typical exuberant smile returned. She hugged Erin.

"I'll check in when I get to Ellie's."

"Have fun, sis." Erin said gently.

A car honked outside, Brigid threw on her coat, and closed the front door behind her.

Erin and Larten stood in silence as they listened to the car drive away. Erin was staring ahead and chewing her nails. Larten grabbed her hand.

"Must I keep reminding you to not chew your nails?" He snapped.

"Oh, right. Maybe now would be a good time for some wine. Calm my nerves."

"Everything will be fine, Erin." Larten reinforced. "Now act as if this new year was no different than the last."

"No different? I have a vampire in my home that I love and I'm not alone like usual! I will act differently. Next year may be completely different or there might not be one at all."

Larten glared at her as he opened the wine. Erin looked startled at his severe expression.

"Must I keep reminding you to not say things like that?" He hissed turning his attention back to pouring the wine.

He felt arms encircle him from behind. He was upset, but every time Erin would hug him from behind he could feel himself relax.

"You're right. I should focus on the vampire in my home that I love part."

Erin couldn't see as Larten closed his eyes and slowly opened them as he swallowed a small lump in the back of his throat. She loved him. He liked to hear her say it out loud. He liked it when they made love. He liked being part of a family without any deep issues as he had experienced before. Perhaps he was subconsciously fighting his instincts because all of this felt so good. He was happy, no longer lonely, and it felt good to love Erin. (And to tolerate Brigid.)

Larten turned, breaking Erin's hold on him. He tilted her chin, eyes gentle, before covering her lips with his. He pulled away slowly as Erin had begun to intensify their kiss.

He presented her wine glass as her face pouted.

"Patience." He chuckled.

Erin stuck her tongue out at him as she took her glass causing Larten to chuckle more.

"I think this wine would taste much better if there was music on." He grinned.

Erin went into the living room and began rifling through her record collection. She pulled one out in triumph and placed it on the record player. A medley of songs from the 30s and 40s livened the house. Larten sat his glass down and suddenly the living room was wide open. He had moved the coffee table and pushed the furniture back. Erin looked around surprised.

"What did you do that for?"

"For dancing."

He swiftly grabbed her twirling her around.

They spent the evening drinking plenty of wine, dancing, and laughing. It seemed only a minute had passed when they saw that it was almost midnight. Erin turned the t.v. on so they could watch the ball descend in New York City signaling the new year. As the numbers counted down, Larten pulled Erin tightly against his side. Fireworks exploded and the people roared. Erin looked up into Larten's face with a wide smile.

"Happy New Year, Larten."

Larten looked in her eyes intensely. His reply was tangling both of his hands into her hair and kissing her voraciously. Erin pulled back to look into his eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing his head back down to continue the kiss.

"I think I know how we can herald in the new year." Erin panted as Larten lowered them to the floor in front of the fire, attacking her neck with kisses, a hand gripping her thigh as the other entwined his fingers with hers and held her arm above her head. Larten ground his hips against hers as Erin hummed in enjoyment at the feeling of his growing erection rubbing against her.

"Should we take this slower?" He breathed into her ear, nipping at it.

Erin immediately started grinding her hips against his.

"No, I need you now." She panted.

Larten kissed her desperately as he moved his hips against hers even harder. Erin gripped his upper back to pull him against her. She immediately went to work on removing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt kissing and biting his flesh. Larten finished removing his shirt as Erin pulled hers off tossing it to the side. It was Larten who removed her bra. He looked down at her, panting, her flesh soft and glowing from the fire, nipples already hard as she tried to pull him back down on top of her. He grabbed her hands and held her arms above her head as he attacked her torso. He knew what would get her wet and say his name in desperation for more. She let out a pleasured gasp as Larten took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. He had stopped grinding his hips but he could feel hers trying to coax him into doing it again.

He released her arms to pull down her skirt and tights. Erin helped to remove them completely before beginning to try undoing his belt. Larten stopped her and began kissing over her flesh once more traveling lower and lower. Erin's breathing came in shorter gasps as Larten's mouth descended between her legs. He felt a hand in his hair as Erin moaned gently moving her hips as his tongue explored her. He almost drove her over the edge before pulling away and trailing his mouth and tongue up her body to her mouth. Larten could feel himself desperately ready. He raised onto his knees and removed his pants. He could feel himself throbbing and gave a small gasp in surprise as Erin raised herself to take him into her mouth. Larten tilted his head back, a hand holding her head as she pleasured him. Larten had to pull away quickly. Erin looked into his eyes, irises fully blown, as she laid back down, gripping his hips to meet with hers. Both of them were panting and couldn't hold off any longer.

Larten pulled her hips to his as he thrust himself inside of her. Erin tilted her head back in a cry as Larten thrust hard and fast. He couldn't think of anything else other than the feeling of her around him and the sound of her calling his name and begging him not to stop. He panted as he increased his tempo knowing he was about to release. It was when he felt Erin clench around him inside, a warm wet feeling spreading, that he couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out as his thrusts became erratic, feeling himself ejaculate. They continued to rock their hips hard against each other before stopping in complete exhaustion.

Erin felt him slide out of her and collapsed on top of her before rolling onto his back. An arm was raised above his head as he panted, his heart rate still racing. He took deep calming breaths. He enjoyed the warmth of the fire on his skin. He opened his eyes to look at Erin. She had rolled onto her stomach, resting on her elbows, as she looked at him. Her hair was tangled and sweaty as her skin glistened in the firelight smiling down at him as his breathing began to return to normal. He rolled onto his side to face her, tracing a finger down her spine. He saw the goosebumps raise on her flesh.

Erin lowered her face to bite his ear and whispered wickedly.

"That was good but the night isn't over yet. Do you think your vampire stamina can keep up?"

Larten ran his finger down to her derriere gripping it tight. His smirk was almost menacing looking with his scar as he looked into her eyes lustfully.

"What else did you have in mind?" He challenged back.


	59. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61:**

Larten and Erin lay sprawled together on the couch, Erin running her fingers along his arm as she laid on his chest, their legs entwined. They had made love again in one of Erin's favorite manner. She had sat on his lap and rode him, sensually rolling her hips, grasping the couch behind Larten to keep him as deep inside of her as possible. It had been slower, Larten closing his eyes as he felt Erin's breasts and whole body snaking against him following the rhythm of her hips as she rode him. Larten had gripped her against him as she neared her climax. She was breathing hard against his neck, moaning. She was bearing down on him harder and faster, both crying out when they felt each other release. They kissed massaging and devouring each other's mouths until they had to breathe.

"I rather liked that. You?" Erin said, moving her fingers to trace his jawline.

Larten chuckled.

"What?"

"It is nothing. You are just very…versatile in what you like."

Erin raised her head to look at him.

"And is that so bad?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Absolutely not."

Erin grinned against his lips before kissing him deeply. Larten's hand cupped her face as they kissed. Their lips parted slowly, locking eyes as Larten's thumb rubbed her cheek. Her eyes unfocused for a split second before returning to normal.

"What?" Larten asked, his eyebrows knitting together. His body went from relaxed to ready for action.

Erin shook her head and gave a small smile, her eyes gentle with a hint of sadness.

"Relax. It was nothing." Erin whispered as she moved her arm to place her hand against the side of his face, kissing him.

Pulling away, Larten noticed the slight sadness disappear, the mischievous glint returning to her dark brown eyes.

"Maybe we should have a little more wine until we're ready for round three."

Erin laughed when Larten gave an involuntary look of surprise.

"What? I thought you said your vampire stamina could keep up." Erin teased, untangling herself from him to stand up.

"Of course, it can." Larten growled, pushing himself up as well.

"Good to hear." Erin grinned, giving him a quick kiss before turning towards the kitchen.

Larten watched as she found another bottle and began opening it, completely comfortable in her nudity. He could feel himself start to blush a bit and feel a sort of indecency in his own mind about being entirely naked and exposed in front of a woman.

Erin walked over to him and handed him the glass of wine sipping her own as she arched an eyebrow. Larten knew immediately she had picked up on his feeling. Before he could let her see him blush, he turned and sat back down on the couch. Erin followed and leaned her head against his shoulder, both staring into the fire.

"I still have that one game we need to play before Brigid comes home."

Larten finished his wine and poured himself another glass.

"And what might that be?"

"Let me finish my wine and I'll tell you."

* * *

Larten was huffing and sweating as he gripped himself hard. He watched Erin pleasure herself, biting her lip, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling as she panted. This had been the tantalizing game Erin mentioned. He had been practically scandalized when she told him what to do, but once she laughed at him and started trailing her fingers between her legs, he quickly acquiesced. She moaned his name which only made the heat in him burn hotter.

"Larten, come here. I need you." Erin gasped.

Larten grit his teeth to hold himself in as he grabbed and spread Erin's thighs desperately entering her. Erin cried out, both arms above her head gripping her pillow as he moved inside of her. It wasn't long before Larten let out an unattractive cry as he came. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Erin gave him a knowing smile as he looked down on her still gripping her thighs. Larten tried to grin back but he felt completely (delightfully!) spent and collapsed on Erin. The scent of their bodies together and the feel of Erin's body beneath him had him light-headed. Erin put her hands against his ribs and pushed him off of her. He unceremoniously rolled off and lay trying to catch his breath. He heard Erin giggle as she also tried to catch her breath. She reached for the comforter and brought it up to cover them. Larten pushed it down from his chest, he was too hot for a blanket at the moment.

"The sun is coming up. I think it's vampire bed time." Erin chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Larten could only swallow and nod.

He felt Erin roll onto her side, stretch her body against him before curling into a ball, her breathing slow and even as she fell asleep.

He turned his head to look at her sleeping form. He could feel his own eyelids grow heavy as his breathing slowed. He rolled onto his side and draped an arm across Erin and that was the last thing he remembered as he drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.


	60. Update Next Week

Terribly sorry, my loves. An update is on the horizon after this weekend.

I'm in the middle of a shuffle at the moment but next week is ripe for posting!

-feodorovna


End file.
